My Only Wish This Year
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Harry Potter sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere para Navidad. ¿Logrará hacerse realidad el único deseo que tiene este año? DRARRY
1. Deseo de Navidad

**Resumen:** Harry Potter sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere para Navidad. ¿Logrará hacerse realidad el único deseo que tiene este año? **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Sí, lo sé, lo sé, Navidad fue hace dos días atrás, pero al menos he conseguido traerles el primer capítulo de este fic que es mi regalo navideño para ustedes. Este año la historia está inspirada en la canción " **My Only Wish (This Year)"** de **Britney Spears**.

No los entretengo más, a leer.

* * *

 **My Only Wish This Year**

 _18 de Diciembre de 2001_

No es de extrañar que a estas alturas del año sea imposible apreciar por más de dos horas al astro rey, siendo que toda Inglaterra ha entrado en la época invernal. Lo que sin duda se considera más que atípico son las extremadamente bajas temperaturas que se perciben, las cuales nada tienen que envidiarle a las que pueden hallarse en el mismísimo polo norte.

Una gruesa e impenetrable capa gris recubre cada ínfimo recoveco del cielo. A su vez, aceradas nubes permanecen estoicas e inamovibles, dispuestas a dejar caer sin miramientos una intensa nevada y en el momento menos esperado.

A pesar del gélido frío que resopla con intensidad, traspasando sin inconvenientes cada abrigada prenda de vestir de los transeúntes, esto no impide que los mismos abarroten las calles con un propósito en común. Realizar todas las compras necesarias antes de que llegue la Navidad.

Sin embargo, no sólo las decoraciones navideñas que recubren cada vidriera son indicativo de la venida de las fiestas. Otra muestra de ello lo dan las tiendas en sí, quienes se encuentran colmadas de personas apresuradas y golpeándose, sin pretenderlo, unas a otras en un intento por acercarse hacia ciertos escaparates. Las mismas en las que cientos de pequeños niños realizan eternas rabietas al no poder convencer a sus padres de comprarles los llamativos juguetes que las atiborran.

Como es habitual, no sólo se refleja un estado caótico entre la población muggle. El mundo mágico, por su parte, también se ve envuelto en dicha vorágine. Magos y brujas de todas las edades recorren con prisa cada ínfimo espacio del adoquinado Callejón Diagon, deleitándose con las mágicas decoraciones que hacen resaltar los productos a la venta.

Por desgracia, no todos encuentran esta época del año tan maravillosa y repleta de felicidad. Para algunas personas ésta solamente acarrea tristeza, pesar y una agobiante soledad consigo. Y para ironías del destino, es nada más y nada menos que Harry James Potter quien mejor representa dicha teoría.

Todo comenzó tres años atrás, una trágica madrugada de principios de Mayo. En el mismo instante en que el cuerpo de Voldemort cayó con un ruido sordo sin vida sobre el destrozado Gran Comedor, Harry dejó salir un aliviado suspiro y supuso que a partir de ese momento todo mejoraría. Debido a todas las desgracias vividas, a todos los tormentos y muertes que una pelea sin sentido desencadenaron y a la gran cantidad de adversidades que había tenido que enfrentar desde tan temprana edad, era hasta casi irrisorio desconfiar de que las cosas no mejorarían. Después de todo, una vez que alguien toca fondo lo único que puede hacer es emprender un camino de ascenso hacia la superficie, ¿verdad?

¡Oh, pero cuán equivocado había estado! Harry apresura el paso por el empedrado callejón y no puede evitar reír con cinismo al recordar lo muy ingenuo que fue por ese entonces al creer que el maldito destino le daría una tregua a sus suplicios. Al parecer, haber librado a todos de un mundo de terror a manos de un lunático no era motivo suficiente para que al menos le sea concedido un respiro.

Pocos días después de que el terror implicado por un oscuro gobernarte cesara, el mundo mágico comenzó rápidamente a reconstruirse y levantarse de las cenizas, como si de un ave fénix se tratara. Lo primero en resolverse fue la gran y dolorosa herida que significó darle la despedida a aquellos que no pudieron lograrlo. A lo largo de varios días se celebraron infinidad de funerales, a los cuales y para desgracia de Harry, debió asistir y dar unas pequeñas palabras en honor a los caídos.

No importó cuánto se negara y dijera que no le agradaba en lo absoluto toda esa exposición, mucho menos cuando él aún no había podido hacer el duelo por estas pérdidas. Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas y simplemente todo lo que salía de su boca era descartado con un vano agitar de manos y un leve empujón, forzándolo a colocarse al frente de una multitud llorosa y expectante, la cual esperaba encontrar a través de sus palabras una vía de escape a todo ese sufrimiento.

Los días pasaron y una vez que este suplicio finalizó, Harry pareció al fin poder encontrar un ínfimo resquicio de paz. Claro que como todo en su vida, ese momento de tranquilidad llegaría a durar lo mismo que uno tarda en decir la palabra snitch. Luego de dar la despedida a los caídos en batalla y realizar los correspondientes reconocimientos, llegó el tiempo de celebrar los juicios a los implicados en todos los crímenes cometidos a lo largo de este nefasto período.

Nuevamente, debió armarse de infinita paciencia para poder soportar con estoicismo cada fúnebre relato de ciertos acusados, los cuales narraban con insano deleite todas las atrocidades realizadas. Unas a otras se dictaron sentencias y encerraron culpables, hasta que una lluviosa tarde de Agosto llegó el día más temido por Harry. El día en el que se celebraría el juicio a los Malfoy.

Inesperadamente para todos, incluso para los propios acusados, Harry Potter declaró a favor de Draco y Narcissa Malfoy. Con una firmeza admirable, explicó a todos los asombrados miembros del renovado Wizengamot cómo Narcissa salvó su vida al asegurarle a Voldemort que él estaba muerto, cuando en realidad esto no era más que una gran falacia. Sin olvidarse en ningún momento, claro está, de recalcar la gran preocupación que tenía por su hijo y lo mucho que ella sólo deseaba ponerlo a salvo.

Cuando llegó el turno de defender a Draco, no pudo evitar que un apretado nudo se formara en su garganta, a la vez que sus ojos picaran al ver la clara angustia en esos llamativos ojos grises. Forzándose a dejar salir su voz lo más compuesta posible, Harry habló largo y tendido sobre el miedo y terror que llevaron al rubio a actuar de esa forma en su sexto año… sobre cómo, a pesar de que Voldemort los había amenazado a él y a su familia, no pudo matar al profesor Dumbledore… de cómo estaba dispuesto a tomar la oferta del mismo para proteger a sus padres.

Una vez que el momento de hablar sobre esos últimos meses de guerra llegó, Harry sintió ese nudo comprimirse aún más, pero al mismo tiempo motivarlo a seguir con su férrea defensa. Sin vacilar, explicó con claridad y certeza cómo Draco se negó a reconocerlo cuando fueron capturados y llevados a su mansión, con todo lo que ello implicaba y las represalias a las que debió enfrentarse por su posterior huida y la de sus amigos.

Sus palabras fluyeron de su boca como una suave letanía, mas esto no disminuyó en ningún momento la firmeza de su defensa. Calmadamente, explicó la forma en que la varita del Slytherin fue la que mejor respondía a su magia y cómo, gracias a ella, pudo finalmente derrotar a Voldemort. Sin olvidarse de hacer gran hincapié en el momento que Draco evitó que Crabbe y Goyle intentaran matarlo en la Sala de los Menesteres, dándole tiempo a que sus amigos vengan a auxiliarlo. Conforme los minutos pasaron, Harry simplemente continuó explicando hasta el más mínimo detalle que pudiera servir para librar a su ex rival de prisión.

Una vez que finalizó de dar su testimonio y con todas las pruebas enseñadas a las autoridades presentes, los veredictos fueron dados. De más está decir que la tenaz ferocidad con la que Harry defendió a la familia Malfoy, influyó sobremanera en la decisión de los miembros del Wizengamot. Gracias a ello, los tres lograron evitar ir a Azkaban, sólo Lucius recibió una condena algo más severa, en la cual debería cumplir arresto domiciliario por un período de diez años; y como única represalia adicional, se vieron obligados a pagar una elevada suma de dinero. La misma que sería utilizada en varias de las reconstrucciones del nuevo mundo mágico.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese mismo instante por qué siquiera se molestaba en ayudar al chico que durante tantos años le había causado cientos de inconvenientes, seguramente no habría sabido qué responder. Porque sin duda no existían palabras para describir ese sentimiento de ansiedad y necesidad de proteger constantemente al joven frente a sí.

No había forma alguna de explicarlo sin entrar en un terreno íntegramente complicado, el cual había permanecido oculto en lo más recóndito de su inconsciente. Un terreno que ponía de manifiesto ciertos sentimientos para los cuales, por ese entonces, aún no se encontraba listo para analizar.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar estos inquietantes pensamientos y sin mirar atrás, Harry salió apresurado de la vieja sala del tribunal del Wizengamot, deseando con todas sus fuerzas huir de ese lugar; intentando así aplacar esa extraña y contradictoria sensación de anhelo y desasosiego que lo recorría cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Draco.

Una vez que estuvo a salvo entre las oscuras paredes del número doce de Grimmauld Place, se dejó caer pesadamente en el viejo sofá de la sala. Y todas las emociones que reprimió durante tanto tiempo, comenzaron en ese mismo instante a desbordarse en un angustiante llanto, como si de una abierta represa se tratara.

Harry no alcanzaría nunca a precisar con certeza cuánto tiempo permaneció recostado allí, con la vista perdida en las tétricas sombras reflejadas por la encendida araña. Lo que sí podía asegurar es que ese fue el momento exacto en el que algo hizo click dentro de sí, llevándolo a que se convirtiera en el instante que elegiría para sincerarse y decidir cómo proseguir con su vida a partir de ahora.

¿Realmente quería volver a Hogwarts junto a Hermione a terminar sus estudios? La respuesta era sencilla de responder a través de un rotundo no. Ese castillo que alguna vez consideró su único hogar, sólo representaría a partir de ahora una interminable serie de desgarradores recuerdos. Sin duda volver al lugar donde se había desatado la batalla final no contribuiría en lo absoluto a disipar sus recurrentes pesadillas.

Después de todo, no era como si fuera a necesitar de sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S para ingresar en el cuerpo de Aurores, ¿verdad? Harry había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el ministro le había enviado una carta haciéndole notar lo honrados que estarían de tenerlo dentro de dicho cuartel.

Tomada esa importante decisión, lo siguiente en su lista de pendientes era la pausa en la que había puesto a su relación con Ginny. ¿De verdad deseaba reanudar el efímero noviazgo que habían tenido? En otro tiempo esto no habría sido algo para siquiera poner en duda, pero observándolo todo fríamente desde su lugar en el sofá, Harry repasó en su interior lo que sentía por la pecosa joven, no hallando más que un fraternal cariño… algo similar a lo que sentiría de tener una hermana pequeña.

Con un agotado suspiro, decidió que no valía la pena seguir ilusionando a Ginny, cuando claramente jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos. Una vez admitida esa verdad para sí mismo, Harry sintió desvanecerse un importante peso sobre sus hombros, el cual ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Sin embargo, esa placentera relajación no duraría demasiado, porque a partir de ese momento, ciertos pensares comenzarían a rondar sus sueños. Harry no recuerda cuántos meses había pasado tratando de negar una realidad que cada día parecía instaurarse dentro de sí de manera inamovible.

No había importado cuánto trató de ocultarlo o convencerse de lo contrario. Todos sus intentos habían sido descartados con una facilidad desesperante mediante ardientes y completamente frustrantes sueños húmedos, quienes tenían como principales protagonistas a varoniles hombres.

Ingenuamente, Harry creyó que quizás estos sueños sólo eran el resultado de su inexistente experiencia y más que nada de llana curiosidad. Sin embargo, después de experimentar con ambos sexos, esta afirmación rápidamente dejó de tener fundamento alguno. Ya no hubo forma de adjudicar sus dudas a simple curiosidad, ya que por primera vez en su vida estuvo totalmente seguro dónde recaían sus gustos. A regañadientes, no había tenido más opción que dejar de luchar consigo mismo y resignarse. Dejando salir un ahogado suspiro, finalmente aceptó la verdad. Era gay. Y para mayores ironías de la vida… tenía una especie de fetiche por hombres rubios y de ojos claros.

Todavía recuerda con exquisita claridad el preciso momento en que les dijo a todos sus seres queridos sobre sus preferencias sexuales. Hermione y Andrómeda, siendo las astutas y observadoras mujeres que eran, simplemente le dirigieron una aburrida mirada que a los cuatro vientos clamaba que ésta no era ninguna novedad y que hacía tiempo que lo sabían.

Por su parte, los señores Weasley y todos sus hijos varones sencillamente le sonrieron y fueron apretándolo uno por uno en un gran abrazo, demostrándole con ello que no había nada de lo que debiera preocuparse e incluso lo regañaron por no haberlo dicho antes, siendo que Charlie también lo era.

Ginny, por otro lado, pasó de la sorpresa y desilusión a la ira en cuestión de segundos. No obstante, luego de dejar salir varios gritos, insultos y algún que otro objeto volando en su dirección, la resignación se instaló en sus pecosas facciones. Sin esperar un segundo, se acercó al asustado chico frente a ella y liberando un exasperado bufido, lo estrechó entre sus brazos con mayor fuerza de la que cualquier jovencita con su contextura física podría, haciéndole saber con palabras murmuradas entre dientes que las sospechas que ella tenía sobre su extraña obsesión con Malfoy finalmente tenían un firme fundamento.

Decir que el rostro de Harry adquirió una tonalidad preocupantemente escarlata ante tal insinuación es un eufemismo. Entre nerviosos balbuceos, trató de negarlo por completo. Mas no fue escuchado en lo absoluto, mucho menos cuando Hermione, George y Ron, para su mayor consternación, se unieron a la pelirroja y comenzaron a expresar a viva voz cada vez en la que la rivalidad entre Harry y Draco pasó a convertirse en una perturbadora obsesión cargada de tensión sexual.

Harry vuelve a reír para sus adentros cuando todos estos recuerdos pasan por su mente como una exhalación. Y a pesar de que ocurrieron tres años atrás, no consigue evitar tener la extraña sensación de que sucedieron hace mucho más tiempo.

Una gélida ráfaga de viento impacta sobre el rostro de Harry, provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Castañeando los dientes, empuja con mayor firmeza sus puños en los bolsillos de su abrigado saco, tratando de brindarle a sus agrietadas manos un poco de calor, a la vez que continúa recorriendo el abarrotado Callejón Diagon.

Por su lado pasan decenas de magos y brujas que, por fortuna, no alcanzan a reconocerlo. Porque sin duda no está de humor para lidiar con todas esas molestas muestras de admiración y fanatismo que, a pesar de haber pasado ya tres años desde el fin de la guerra, no parecen proclives a detenerse en un corto plazo.

Un fastidiado suspiro escapa de sus agrietados labios al pensar en los irritantes grititos que dejan salir todas esas adolescentes fascinadas con sus heroicos actos. Rodando los ojos, Harry piensa que el destino realmente es un maldito y disfruta de verlo sufrir. Ya que uno esperaría que, gracias a esta tan odiada popularidad, las chances de encontrar una pareja serían infinitas. Sin embargo, la realidad distaba mucho de ser así.

No es porque Harry no lo haya intentado. Merlín sabe que puso todo de sí para hallar a la persona que le hiciera sentir ese extraño aleteo en su interior. No obstante, ninguno de los jóvenes con los que salió logró hacer correr descontrolada la adrenalina por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Nadie pudo nunca hacer a un lado su fama de héroe y tratarlo como a un igual. La mayor parte de ellos se dirigían a él como si estuviesen frente a un ser divino y omnipotente. Ninguno consiguió desafiarlo o contradecirlo de la manera en la que él anhelaba. Ni siquiera el más atractivo y dominante de sus amantes pudo despertar ese ardiente fuego que se extendía a través de su sangre y con dirección a cada resquicio de su cuerpo y alma… Nadie pudo nunca lograr desbordarlo de vida y excitación como cada vez que peleaba con Malfoy…

Cuando este pensamiento se cuela en sí, Harry vuelve a soltar un suspiro mas esta vez el mismo se encuentra cargado de pesar, resignación y algo de ira dirigida únicamente hacia su propia persona. ¿Por qué cada vez que traía a colación su vida amorosa, o la falta de ella en todo caso, terminaba pensando en esa arrogante serpiente? ¿Por qué todas las carencias de sus candidatos eran justamente las mayores virtudes de Malfoy? Pero más importante aún… ¿Por qué el destino lo odiaba tanto como para que el simple recuerdo de Draco sea el único que consiga hacerlo sentir esos agradables retorcijones en el estómago?

Todo esto ya había pasado de ser una gran injusticia a una terrible calamidad. ¿Es que nunca en su vida algo saldría bien? ¿Acaso nunca iba a poder encontrar la felicidad? Por lo visto, no lo haría.

No deseando adentrarse en este tren de maquinaciones que sólo lo llevarían a traer a su mente a cierto rubio de ojos grises, agita su cabeza para intentar despejarla pero fallando olímpicamente en el proceso. Frustrado, patea una pequeña piedra en el camino a la vez que continúa con su paseo. Totalmente olvidados quedan los motivos por los que se halla deambulando en el concurrido Callejón Diagon.

Harry detiene finalmente sus pasos y levanta la vista intentando ubicarse. Como si de una cruel broma se tratase, a su alrededor no ve más que parejas de todas las edades tomadas de las manos y exudando felicidad. A pesar de que lo intenta, no puede evitar pensar que él es el único que encuentra todo este adorable panorama completamente triste. Porque la cruel realidad le recuerda una vez más que de todos sus amigos, él es el único que aún no ha encontrado a esa persona especial que lo signifique todo… quien logre llenar ese abismal vacío en su pecho… alguien que lo ame incondicionalmente…

Y es en ese momento, donde se percata de algo que debió haber notado mucho antes. Su deseo para esta Navidad… el único obsequio que quiere encontrar debajo de su iluminado árbol este año y que sea solamente para él… es precisamente eso. Encontrar al verdadero amor.

Harry frunce su ceño ante el ingenuo e infantil pensar. Totalmente apesadumbrado y con deseos de simplemente regresar otro día por los estúpidos presentes que vino a comprar, suelta un suspiro y se prepara para aparecer. Por desgracia, una intensa ráfaga de viento logra hacer volar por los aires su gorro de lana, consiguiendo atascarlo entre unas cajas ubicadas cerca de una juguetería.

Rápidamente se dirige a recogerlo, mas esto es motivo suficiente para que una horda de jovencitas lo reconozca y comiencen a gritar su nombre, rogando por un autógrafo. Completamente aturdido y sin saber cómo conseguirá librarse de esto, Harry observa con pánico a la gran muchedumbre formándose y caminando en su dirección.

Por un instante, cree que no tendrá tiempo de sacar su varita y desaparecerse, pero afortunadamente siente a alguien jalarlo con fuerza de su abrigo y esconderlo detrás de unas altas cajas, a la vez que realiza señas para que guarde silencio.

Su salvador toma en sus pálidas manos el olvidado gorro y se dirige rápidamente hacia el frente, donde el gentío está a punto de reunirse. En ese momento, las luces colocadas en las tiendas le brindan a Harry la claridad suficiente para poder reconocer de inmediato a la alta figura delante de sí.

Totalmente perplejo, algo dentro de Harry le dice que tal vez y sólo tal vez… su deseo de Navidad sí se cumpla después de todo.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** ¿Quién creen que sea el "caballero de brillante armadura" que ha salvado a Harry? ¡Que comiencen las apuestas!

Ahora sí, espero que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad, repleta de amor y buenos momentos. Espero poder actualizar antes de año nuevo pero por si no, les deseo un feliz fin del 2015 y un mejor comienzo del 2016.

Besito y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Un inesperado salvador

**Resumen:** Harry Potter sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere para Navidad. ¿Logrará hacerse realidad el único deseo que tiene este año? **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Afortunadamente, pude terminar el capítulo a tiempo para dejárselos como regalo.

Antes de que los deje leer, quiero agradecerles infinitamente por todas sus alertas, comentarios y favoritos, que tan feliz me hacen. Y también quiero mandarles un saludo especial a **Lunatica Drake Dark** , **LittleFeniix** y **AimeePancake96** , por tomarse el trabajo de comentar. En verdad lo aprecio.

Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **My Only Wish This Year**

 _18 de Diciembre de 2001_

Draco Malfoy. Quien lo había jalado de su abrigo y escondido detrás de esas cajas era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Y si en algún grotesco punto se le cruzó por la mente que esto no era motivo suficiente para provocar que su quijada se abriera con infinita incredulidad, entonces la vestimenta que llevaba puesta el ex Slytherin terminaba de hacerlo. Porque ni en sus más locos y extravagantes sueños el siempre aristocrático y snob heredero de los Malfoy tendría oculto su sedoso cabello debajo de un afelpado gorro navideño.

¿Qué demonios hacía él con ese objeto puesto? ¿Por qué lo había ayudado a esconderse de sus lunáticas fanáticas? Pero por sobre todas las cosas… ¿De dónde había salido Malfoy?

Porque si mal no recuerda, no ha sabido nada más de él desde el juicio a su familia. Era como si, una vez que fueron excusados de Azkaban, de repente los Malfoy se hubieran esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. E inesperadamente y luego de no saber nada de Draco por tres largos años, reaparece detrás de sí para salvarlo de unas acosadoras. ¿Acaso había caído en una dimensión paralela?

Sin embargo, no puede seguir dándole más importancia a estos pensamientos debido a que las sobrexcitadas jovencitas finalmente han conseguido abrirse paso entre los transeúntes y se acercan al lugar en el que Malfoy está bloqueándoles el acceso. Harry concentra todas sus fuerzas en no realizar ningún sonido que lo delate, rogando a cualquier deidad que pueda oírlo porque no le haya tendido una trampa y sólo esté escondiéndolo en ese callejón sin salida para que no pueda huir de ellas.

─ ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Vimos que entró aquí. ─ Exclama agitada una de las jóvenes, quien no parece tener más de quince años.

─ ¿Dónde está quién? ─ Pregunta Draco haciéndose completamente el desentendido, girando entre sus largos y finos dedos el gorro de lana.

─ Harry Potter, quién más. Sabemos que está aquí, vimos cómo perseguía hasta este lugar el sombrero que tienes en tus manos.

─ ¡Oh, lamento mucho la confusión! Pero a quien realmente vieron fue a mi jefe, jovencitas. Verán, él también usa anteojos y su cabello es de color negro.

En los rostros de algunas de las chicas puede observarse un rastro de decepción, mas ninguna parece querer resignarse por completo aún. Esto queda más que claro cuando una pecosa pelirroja empuja a las otras hasta colocarse frente a frente con Draco. O mejor dicho "pecho a frente", porque la escasa estatura de la misma es tal que el rubio debe bajar su vista, como si estuviera mirando sus pies, hasta poder conectar las miradas.

─ ¡Al diablo con eso! Yo sé lo que vi y ese era Harry Potter. ─ Parándose sobre las puntas de los pies, intenta mirar por detrás de las cajas. Por fortuna, el amplio pecho de Draco impide que consiga ver más allá de unos pocos centímetros. Totalmente frustrada, la impertinente jovencita le lanza un fuerte empujón a la vez que exclama ─ ¡Apártate, asqueroso Mortífago!

Esto enfurece a Harry de una forma completamente alarmante. ¿Cómo se atreve esa estúpida niñita a tratar así a quien tan amablemente lo ha rescatado? Realmente no había ganado una guerra contra un demente racista para que las discriminaciones continuaran dirigidas, esta vez, a quienes estuvieron en el bando perdedor.

La ira que lo recorre es tal que ni siquiera se percata del momento en el que saca su varita y comienza a incorporarse. No obstante, Draco parece notar sus intenciones porque suelta una sarcástica carcajada, esperando con ello que Potter capte la indirecta de permanecer oculto.

─ Ja, Ja, Ja. ¡Oh, Salazar bendito! ¡Cuánta originalidad junta en sólo dos palabras! Por tal insólita innovación deberían darte una Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase.

Inmediatamente, el enfadado rostro de la joven se recubre de un fuerte escarlata, a tal punto de ocultar cada una de sus pecas. Al ver que ninguna de sus amigas parece ir en su auxilio, Draco deja salir una de sus características muecas autosuficientes, al mismo tiempo que alza una impoluta ceja en una forma que sólo él puede hacer.

─ Como ya se los dije antes, Harry Potter no está aquí. ¿De verdad creen que el auror estrella del ministerio perdería su valioso tiempo escondiéndose detrás de unas cajas de juguetes? ─ Pregunta con marcada socarronería, provocando que todas las jóvenes se sonrojen en clara vergüenza. ─ Eso pensé. Ahora si me disculpan, señoritas… debo regresar al trabajo.

A pesar de esta afirmación, las más tercas de ellas todavía mantienen un leve rastro de desconfianza y no parecen mostrar signos de dejar tan fácilmente el tema. Por su parte, Draco no pierde un atisbo de su compostura y como si esto no tuviera nada que ver con él, suelta unas palabras que les harán cambiar de opinión como por arte de magia.

─ Aunque si aún no me creen… ¿Por qué mejor no lo comprueban por ustedes mismas? Ayúdenme a ingresar al depósito estas enormes y pesadas cajas que contienen a las nuevas "muñecas telitas" (quienes por cierto son el mejor regalo que pueden hacerle a sus hermanas pequeñas) y verán que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Ante esta simple mención de trabajo duro, todas las jóvenes comienzan a retroceder y negar fervientemente. Sin decir nada más, salen de allí a gran velocidad. Todavía escondido entre las cajas, Harry se encuentra boquiabierto debido a la eficaz forma con la que Malfoy se deshizo de esas molestas fanáticas y sólo utilizando unos pocos comentarios sarcásticos.

Cuando considera que ha pasado un tiempo prudente para que ninguna se haya quedado rezagada, Harry sale apresurado del escondite. Totalmente incapaz de contener su curiosidad y deseando bombardear al rubio a preguntas, se abre camino entre el resto de las cajas hasta posarse frente a Malfoy. A su vez, éste lo observa con una maliciosa sonrisita, a través de la que es posible alcanzar a entrever la inmaculada y perfecta línea de sus blancos dientes.

─ ¡Wow! ─ Exclama con incredulidad, mientras continúa girando despreocupado el gorro en sus manos.

─ ¡Oh, cállate! ¡Y dame eso, idiota! ─ Replica Harry enfadado, quitándole de un manotazo su gorro a Malfoy.

─ ¡No hay por qué, Potter! No tienes que agradecerme lo que hice. ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Después de todo, no es como si tuviéramos un gran historial detrás nuestro que podría justificar con certeza el haberte traicionado y dejado que esas fanáticas se aprovechasen de ti.

Al escuchar el claro sarcasmo con que son arrastradas esas palabras, Harry no puede evitar sentir algo dentro de sí retorcerse vigorosamente, junto a un extraño picor que azota a toda su piel. No necesita de un espejo para saber que sus mejillas se han coloreado en vergüenza, porque el calor que percibe desprenderse de ellas es indicativo más que suficiente. Una vez más, Malfoy ha conseguido convertirlo un manojo de nervios y dejado sin esfuerzos en ridículo. ¡Jodido imbécil!

─ Gracias. Por… bueno, ya sabes por qué.

Malfoy simplemente alza despreocupado sus hombros, no dándole demasiada importancia y simplemente se dirige a separar unas cajas de otras. Durante todo el proceso, Harry no puede evitar notar cada una de las marcadas diferencias físicas en su antiguo rival.

Con gran indignación, observa que del afilado y escuálido muchacho que recuerda de Hogwarts no ha quedado absolutamente nada. A pesar de que aún es delgado, todo su cuerpo parece haberse llenado de músculos en los lugares correctos, convirtiéndolo en un joven extremadamente atractivo. Harry se pregunta si es posible que ello sea producto del forzoso trabajo que conlleva levantar las pesadas cajas.

A pesar de que su cabello parece continuar teniendo una sedosa contextura y de seguir portando un rubio muy claro, la longitud del mismo se ha incrementado algunos centímetros, al punto de rozarle la parte baja del cuello. Harry observa fascinado cómo algunos mechones más largos escapan del gorro, dándole un aire más libre y sexy. Sin duda el hecho de no embadurnarlo en gomina ha realizado maravillas con él.

Cuando este involuntario pensamiento cobra sentido dentro de su mente, sacude la cabeza e intenta restarle importancia al posar nuevamente su atención en los notables cambios en Malfoy. Harry se dice a sí mismo que la vida continúa siendo una terrible perra, porque es una enorme injusticia que él no haya crecido más de unos pocos centímetros, tres para ser exactos, desde la última vez que vio a su compañero. En cambio, Malfoy parece haber añadido más de diez centímetros a su ya remarcada altura, sacándole con ello una cabeza de diferencia.

Harry eleva su vista hasta posarla en el afilado rostro de Malfoy y allí aprecia otro cambio en él. Sus llamativos y bellos ojos ya no se encuentran opacados por el terror, como la última vez que cruzaron miradas. Por el contrario, las grises iris están cargadas de diversión y algo que no alcanza a comprender. Sólo sabe que es un intenso sentimiento, el cual hace correr su sangre con mayor velocidad de la necesaria y cargarlo de una excitación que no ha sentido con nadie más.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan malditamente complicada? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Malfoy quien lo haga estremecer de esta forma? Únicamente Draco. ¿Por qué siempre era él?

Y entre tantos por qué cruzándose imparables en su mente, Harry comprende que esto no debería sorprenderlo demasiado. Después de todo, ya sea para bien o para mal, el destino de los dos siempre ha estado entrelazado.

No importaba cuánto proclamaran que se odiaban, ya que todo el tiempo estaban persiguiéndose y desafiándose el uno al otro, en una eterna y cliché persecución del gato y el ratón. Una en la que él era el curioso gatito desesperado por atrapar al escurridizo e inalcanzable roedor.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose saca a Harry de sus tristes calibraciones, sobresaltándolo lo suficiente como para replegarse, incongruentemente, más cerca del cuerpo de Draco. Por la misma, se asoma la figura de un canoso anciano de gafas cuadradas, larga y espesa barba blanca y con una afable mirada plasmada en sus celestes ojos. De inmediato busca a su alrededor hasta que posa la vista en Malfoy, identificando al instante al otro joven junto a él.

Caminando con cierta dificultad, se acerca hacia ambos. Harry se percata de la gran y vergonzosa cercanía en la que se encuentra con Malfoy, por lo que se aparta de un salto antes de brindar falsas sospechas al recién llegado.

─ ¡Ah, ahí estás, Draco! ¡Señor Potter, es un honor tenerlo aquí! Nicholas Clausell, a su servicio.

Rápidamente se apresura a estrechar la arrugada mano que se extiende frente a él, la misma que lo sacude con mayor fuerza de la que se podría esperar de un hombre tan mayor. De reojo, observa cómo Malfoy hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no soltar una fuerte carcajada, al ver la sorpresa que de seguro se vislumbra por todo el expresivo rostro de Harry.

─ Bien, no lo molesto más, seguramente debe tener muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo con este viejo costal de huesos. ─ Harry no tiene tiempo siquiera de replicar algo, porque el señor Clausell ya se está dirigiendo al atractivo joven a su lado. ─ Ah, ya está el nuevo cargamento aquí. ¡Grandioso! ¿Serías tan amable de llevarlo adentro y de reponer los faltantes, Draco? Mis huesos ya no son capaces de soportar todo este peso. ¡Oh, bueno! No hay mucho que pueda hacer, ¿verdad? Después de todo, los años nunca vienen solos.

─ No sé de qué habla, jefe. Usted aún está en su mejor estado.

Harry observa anonadado el verdadero aprecio con el que Malfoy deja salir ese halago, sin una pizca de maldad o sarcasmo. Con pesar se dice que si todo el atractivo físico que Draco posee no terminaba de deslumbrarlo, esto efectivamente logró conseguirlo.

─ Eres muy amable, Draco. Aunque por desgracia, tus halagadoras palabras no cambiarán mi realidad física. No obstante, sí sirvieron para elevar un poco mi ego. Pero ten cuidado de no abrumarme con ellas o podrías convertirme en el nuevo Lockhart.

─ ¡Oh, jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo como eso! Fue más que suficiente tenerlo como profesor todo un completo año, como para agradecerle eternamente a la naturaleza el que no haya creado una réplica de ese embustero. ─ Nicholas deja escapar una divertida risita ante tal ocurrencia, mientras Harry no puede evitar estar de acuerdo con Malfoy. Sin duda nadie quiere otro farsante narcisista como Lockhart pisando este planeta. ─ No se preocupe, jefe. Yo me encargo de ingresar las cajas.

Agradeciéndole por ello y despidiéndose de Harry con otro fuertísimo apretón de manos, el señor Clausell vuelve a ingresar a la trastienda, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Un incómodo silencio se extiende una vez que ambos jóvenes se quedan solos, mientras el gélido viento comienza a soplar con mayor intensidad.

─ Puedes desaparecerte desde aquí si quieres. No estoy seguro de que alguien no vaya a reconocerte y más ahora que el callejón se ha despejado un poco.

Al ver que Potter no parece querer decir nada, Draco reanuda su tarea de separar por un determinado patrón las cajas. Por su parte, Harry siente unos incontrolables deseos de no moverse del lugar y simplemente quedarse disfrutando de la exquisita forma en que los músculos de Malfoy se tensionan cada vez que sus brazos ejercen fuerza sobre las pesadas cajas.

Desesperadamente, busca alguna excusa para retrasar su retirada, cualquier cosa que pueda brindarle un motivo por el cual permanecer aquí. Afortunadamente, su cerebro parece colaborar con él al regalarle una idea.

─ Creí que habías dicho que tu jefe tenía el cabello negro como el mío. Pero lo único de cierto en eso era que sí usaba gafas.

Draco detiene sus forcejeos con una de las cajas más pesadas y lo observa con suspicacia. Inmediatamente, se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca. Porque ahora Malfoy parece estar evaluándolo de tal forma que, por un minuto, Harry cree que el otro está tratando de leer su mente. Pero más importante aún, lamenta el hecho de haber perdido el buen espectáculo que estaba brindándole inconscientemente el musculoso cuerpo del rubio.

Cuando Malfoy finalmente parece llegar a una conclusión, deja salir un resoplido de risa y responde con un presuntuoso tono.

─ En ningún momento especifiqué a qué edad mi jefe tuvo el cabello de ese color. Por lo tanto, lo que dije no fue en lo absoluto una mentira, Potter.

El leve arrastre de palabras con el que es dicho su apellido hace que un agradable escalofrío se extienda por todo su cuerpo. Harry se pregunta cómo es posible que el imbécil pueda hacer sonar un simple nombre de forma tan sensual y sin pretenderlo. Naturalmente, otra de las grandes injusticias en torno a su patética vida.

Draco parece satisfecho al volver a dejarlo sin palabras y dándole la espalda al moreno, reanuda con su labor. No obstante, Harry no está dispuesto a pasar desapercibido tan fácilmente. Nunca soportó bien el ser ignorado por su rival… y definitivamente no va a comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Sólo basta tomar como referencia la obsesiva forma con que lo persiguió durante su sexto año, cuando Malfoy mantenía su mente ocupada en asuntos más preocupantes que sostener una infantil rivalidad con él, para saber que esto es así.

Rápidamente se acerca hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Malfoy y coloca una mano en su brazo derecho, deleitándose con la fuerte musculatura que se percibe a través de la vestimenta del rubio.

─ Déjame ayudarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte el que me cubrieras y te deshicieras de esas chicas.

─ Potter… ─ Draco suelta un suspiro y deja caer con un pesado ruido la caja en el suelo. ─ Estaba bromeando antes. No tienes motivo alguno por el cual agradecerme. ¡Merlín, incluso yo no puedo ser tan cruel e insensible como para permitir que esas sobrexcitadas adolescentes se aprovechen de ti!

Por un instante, Harry piensa que no le importaría en lo absoluto que un sobrexcitado Draco se aproveche completamente de él. Inmediatamente, toma consciencia de lo que acaba de pasar por su mente y esto es más que suficiente para que se aparte del otro joven como si hubiera sido quemado por un fuego maldito. Resolviendo que ya han sido demasiadas emociones y descubrimientos por un día, da unos pasos hacia atrás y se prepara para aparecer. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo posa su mirada en Malfoy y murmura:

─ Mmm… de acuerdo. Entonces yo… te dejo trabajar tranquilo. Y de nuevo… gracias por salvarme, Malfoy.

Sin más, Harry desaparece del estrecho callejón con un sonoro _pop_ , dejando detrás a un pensativo joven quien parece tener la vista fija en el punto en el que instantes atrás estaba parado el otro. Y antes de volver a su olvidada tarea, Draco susurra con algo similar al anhelo unas palabras al viento. Palabras que, de haberlas escuchado la persona a las que estaban dirigidas, hubieran acelerado mucho las cosas y evitado algún que otro vergonzoso actuar en un futuro no tan lejano.

─ Feliz Navidad, Harry.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Trataré de tener listo el próximo lo más pronto posible.

Ahora sí, espero que terminen de pasar más que bien este 2015 que nos deja. Les deseo de todo corazón que el 2016 los llene de amor, buenos momentos, salud, suerte y por sobre todas las cosas… mucho Drarry, que tan felices nos hace. ;)

¡Feliz año nuevo! Y ya nos leeremos muy pronto.


	3. En busca de respuestas

**Resumen:** Harry Potter sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere para Navidad. ¿Logrará hacerse realidad el único deseo que tiene este año? **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! No tienen idea de lo mucho que les agradezco a todos por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews. Realmente me pone muy feliz saber que la historia les está gustando. Esta vez, quiero enviarles un saludo más que especial a **AimeePancake96** , **LittleFeniix** , **Kuroneko1490** , **Lunatica Drake Dark** y **DeviaftUst** , por tomarse el tiempo de decir qué les va pareciendo el fic en un comentario. ¡Millones de gracias! ^_^

Ahora sí, no los entretengo más, a leer.

* * *

 **My Only Wish This Year**

 _21 de Diciembre de 2001_

Tres días. Sólo había soportado tres malditos días antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de las tan ansiadas respuestas. Las mismas que lenta e insidiosamente ocupaban todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, volviéndolo en un ser con menores reacciones y reflejos de las que Neville Longbottom podría mostrar sobre una escoba.

Y a pesar de que este indigno accionar debería enfurecerlo a niveles insospechados, siendo que sólo contribuyen a fortificar las teorías de sus amigos acerca de su perturbadora obsesión por Malfoy, Harry no puede evitar pensar que bastante bien lo ha hecho hasta el momento. Porque viéndolo desde esta perspectiva… en otros tiempos no habría durado más de unas pocas horas, antes de enfocar todas sus energías en desentrañar el gran misterio que encierra su rival.

¡Vamos, que esta vez ni siquiera había usado su capa de invisibilidad o el mapa del merodeador! Aunque pensándolo bien, ese último no le habría sido de ninguna utilidad en estas circunstancias, siendo que ya no se encontraban en Hogwarts... ¡Pero aun así! Harry cree que al menos debería recibir alguna especie de premio o felicitación, por haber hecho hasta lo imposible para apartar la tentación de sí y no salir directo a acechar a Malfoy, claro está, resguardado bajo la protección que le brindaría su capa de invisibilidad.

Un lastimero quejido escapa de los labios de Harry, sin embargo, rápidamente es ahogado cuando éste toma una de sus esponjosas almohadas y la utiliza para recubrir su rostro. Una vez hecho eso, amortigua no sólo un frustrado grito contra ella, sino que también oculta el intenso sonrojo que envuelve por completo su cara y orejas.

Harry no puede creer que esté intentando justificar de cualquier forma factible su obvio acoso hacia Malfoy. La vergüenza que lo acomete es tal que, de ser posible, ya habría estallado en combustión debido al fuego que siente crepitar en sus mejillas. Desafortunadamente, las cosas nunca son tan sencillas para él, por lo que no le es permitido escapar de la realidad de esa forma.

¡Oh, no! Primero el destino se encargaría de torturarlo innumerables veces, llenándolo de interrogantes sobre cada mínimo aspecto y detalle de la vida del rubio. Comenzando por dónde había estado todo este tiempo y qué había estado haciendo. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts? Duda que lo haya hecho. De lo contrario, él recordaría si Hermione lo hubiera mencionado en alguno de los encuentros que tenían con ella, en los fines de semana que había salidas a Hogsmeade.

No, Harry está convencido de que Malfoy, al igual que él, no había retornado a terminar sus estudios. Entonces… ¿Qué había hecho durante todos esos años? ¿Quizás había comenzado a hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre, ahora que éste no podía hacerlo por obra de su arresto domiciliario? Y si era así… ¿Por qué en el nombre de Morgana bendita se encontraba trabajando en una jodida juguetería y no precisamente dirigiéndola? ¿Acaso Lucius y Narcissa se habían enfadado con su hijo por algún motivo y lo habían desheredado, forzándolo a tener que conseguir un temporal empleo hasta que las aguas se amansen?

Esta idea parece muy poco probable, no porque sea algo completamente estrambótico. Harry está convencido de que, en un momento de excedida ira, el padre de Draco podría llegar a ser capaz de esto y mucho más. No obstante, también debe reconocer que Narcissa jamás, bajo ningún punto de vista, le permitiría a su esposo tocar un simple cabello de su retoño. Y éste pensar sólo sirve para que la estima que llegó a adquirir por esa mujer se eleve a grandes escalas. Porque cualquiera que proteja a su rubio némesis merece ser tener su total y absoluto respeto.

Harry ni siquiera se detiene a darle un significado a lo que acaba de cruzar por su mente, demasiado concentrado en hallar una respuesta a alguna de las interrogantes que carcomen sus nervios. Ya que de haberle prestado más atención a esto, se habría percatado de que dichos sentimientos no son para nada acordes si son dirigidos a quien, supuestamente, es el chico que menos soporta en este mundo.

Frustrado a más no poder, lanza contra la pared que tiene enfrente la almohada que aun cubre su rostro y comienza a tirar de sus desordenados mechones de pelo, como si el simple hecho de jalarlos desplegara consigo las respuestas que necesita obtener. Harry inspira una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, dejándola salir en una pausada exhalación. Una vez que siente sus pulsaciones retornar a un ritmo normal, reanuda la búsqueda de explicaciones.

No descarta por completo el que sus padres estén enfadados con él, pero sin duda puede asegurar que no lo han desheredado. O al menos eso quiere creer. Por lo que, si no es éste el motivo por el que se encuentra trabajando como empleado en una tienda en el Callejón Diagon, entonces… ¿Cuál es? ¿Y por qué en el nombre de Merlín ninguno de sus amigos le había brindado refugio y un mejor trabajo en algunas de sus compañías? Si mal no recuerda, las familias Goyle, Nott, Parkinson y Zabini entraban todas en la categoría de "asquerosamente ricas". ¿Acaso ninguno de ellos podía ayudar a su amigo cuando él más los necesitaba?

Ante ese pensamiento, siente una incontrolable furia surgir desde lo más profundo de su pecho. De ser posible, Harry cree que si decidiera hablar en estos momentos, un fuerte e intimidante rugido como el de un feroz león escaparía involuntariamente de sus labios. Tratando de volver a normalizar sus emociones, repasa en su mente cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros e intenta encontrar una justificación a tal ultraje.

De inmediato descarta el nombre de Goyle, ya que éste se halla preso por los crímenes cometidos durante la guerra, entre los cuales se encontró su intento de asesinato en la Sala de Menesteres; acusación que había aportado para demostrar los buenos accionares de Malfoy, contribuyendo así a librarlo de ir a Azkaban. Harry siente algo de remordimiento al no haber atestiguado a favor del corpulento Slytherin, pero de inmediato aparta esos sentimientos. Después de todo, eso había sido necesario para poner a salvo a Draco. Y si de nuevo le dieran a elegir a quién de los dos salvar, está total y absolutamente seguro de que volvería a preferir a Malfoy; no sólo frente a Goyle, sino por sobre cualquier otra persona. Siempre lo elegiría a Draco.

Aclarado ahora sí el por qué Goyle no pudo ayudarlo, el siguiente en ser eliminado de la lista es Nott. A pesar de que Malfoy y él no eran los mejores amigos, cualquier persona con una minúscula capacidad de observación podría haberse percatado de que ambos, como mínimo, mantenían una cordial relación. No obstante, Theodore Nott era parte de los Slytherin que creían ciegamente en los ideales de Voldemort. Nada ni nadie lo había forzado a unirse a las filas de Mortífagos. Por lo que, una vez que la guerra terminó, fue el primero en desaparecer del mapa para evitar ir a Azkaban. Y si mal no recuerda, aún siguen intentando dar con su paradero.

Este es motivo más que suficiente para excusarlo de no poder ayudar a Malfoy, siendo que él mismo tiene problemas mucho más difíciles que resolver. Y llegados al caso, Harry está seguro que de haber tenido la oportunidad, Nott no le hubiera brindado una mano a Draco. No cuando todos los Malfoy terminaron, de una forma u otra, traicionando a Voldemort y cambiando de bando a último momento.

Aclarado esto, sólo quedaban dos personas en la lista. Y para mayor irritación de Harry, no consigue hallar ningún motivo que podría haberles excusado a alguno de los dos de ayudar a Malfoy. ¿Dónde diablos estaba la perra lambiscona de Pansy cuando Draco la necesitó? ¿Por qué Zabini no había sido el primero en ofrecerle un empleo, siendo que más de una vez se jactó de ser el único a quién el rubio consideraba un verdadero amigo?

Todas estas interrogantes sin respuesta comenzaban a terminar de desaparecer el último resquicio de autocontrol que le quedaba. Por lo que levantándose de su cama, decide que ya ha tenido suficiente. Es hora de obtener respuestas. Y las iba a conseguir a como dé lugar.

Harry se apresura a cepillar sus dientes y luego de vestirse con lo primero que encuentra en su armario, se desaparece sin mirar atrás y con decisión hacia un destino que desde hace tres días se ha grabado a fuego en su cabeza; mandando al diablo, en el proceso, a la vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le dice en un reprobador y fastidiado tono que está volviendo a obsesionarse con Malfoy.

Una vez que se encuentra de pie en el mismo punto en el que se desapareció la última vez, observa desilusionado cómo el estrecho callejón sin salida se encuentra vacío. No queda ni rastro de las enormes cajas que lo recubrían, ni mucho menos del atractivo rostro de Malfoy. Harry se golpea mentalmente por su estupidez, porque es más que obvio que no iba a hallarlo todavía forcejeando con las cajas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar que la vergüenza comience a agolparse en sus mejillas, sale de ese callejón y gira la cabeza hacia la derecha. Su aliento queda completamente atascado al ver la amplia y colorida tienda, repleta a más no poder de miles de diferentes juguetes desplegados en altas repisas. Las navideñas lucecitas colocadas alrededor de toda la vidriera, junto a los diferentes adornos esparcidos estratégicamente, le dan al lugar un aire mágico e impregnado de una calidez que sólo recuerda haber visto en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts durante las fiestas.

Harry permanece aturdido unos segundos en la entrada disfrutando de cada detalle, mas logra salir de su estupor cuando alcanza a distinguir el característico brillo de una rubia cabellera. No queriendo seguir haciendo el ridículo parado en la puerta, abre la misma e ingresa con paso firme, tratando de volver a divisar a Malfoy entre toda la abarrotada juguetería.

Desgraciadamente, sus pies no muestran interés en colaborar y antes de que se dé cuenta, tropieza con unas cajas ubicadas en el suelo formando una pulcra pirámide. Las mismas se tambalean peligrosamente y justo cuando cree que todas se desmoronarán a su alrededor con un gran estrépito, siente un fuerte pecho presionarse contra su espalda y unos brazos extenderse a ambos lados de su cabeza, deteniendo al instante la hecatombe que podría haber ocurrido.

Harry suelta un aliviado suspiro y se prepara para agradecer a su salvador, cuando una inconfundible y socarrona risita se escucha detrás de sí. Excesivamente cerca, si debe aclarar.

─ Es la segunda vez que te salvo en unos pocos días, Potter. A este ritmo, me convertiré para antes de año nuevo en el próximo héroe nacional.

Girando su cuerpo, ve el rostro de quien ha invadido todos sus pensamientos durante estos días. Cuidadosamente observa a Malfoy sonreírle con diversión, mientras aún lo mantiene prisionero entre su cuerpo y las tambaleantes cajas detrás de sí. Recién en ese instante, es consciente de la extrema proximidad entre ambos. Tan cerca están uno del otro que, simplemente con ponerse sobre las puntas de sus pies, Harry podría borrar la estúpida sonrisa de Draco a cabezazos… o besos… lo que ocurra primero.

─ Con gusto te regalaría toda mi estúpida fama de héroe, Malfoy. Créeme cuando te digo que no todo es tan grandioso como parece.

─ Lo reconozco, tienes un punto ahí. Las descontroladas fanáticas sin duda son uno de los molestos inconvenientes con los que debería lidiar. Mmm… creo que mejor voy a quedarme con mis chicos, al menos son mucho más divertidos y cariñosos.

─ ¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos? ─ No puede evitar dejar salir con cierto enfado, a la vez que algo en su estómago se retuerce con incomodidad, no gustándole para nada la noción de que Malfoy tenga no sólo uno sino varios novios y que, además, como si esto no fuera más que suficiente, sean "cariñosos" con él.

─ Obviamente me refería a los niños que tan amablemente arrastran a sus padres hasta aquí, para que les compren los juguetes más costosos que están exhibiéndose en los mostradores. Tal vez tu pequeño cerebro aún no lo haya captado, pero trabajo en una juguetería, Potter.

Ante esta clara burla, Harry siente su sangre hervir con irritación y algo de excitación, provocada por la cercanía que aún persiste entre sus cuerpos. Sus cejas se fruncen y una molesta mueca se esparce a través de su rostro, a la vez que sus mejillas se tiñen de un leve rosado. Aunque siendo honestos, no sabe si es por haber vuelto a ser humillado por Malfoy o debido a los irrefrenables deseos que tiene de hacerlo callar con un ardiente beso.

Decidiendo que no importa demasiado el motivo, se fuerza a mantener a raya sus emociones, evitando así que se convierta en un claro sonrojo. Una vez hecho esto, lo siguiente en su lista a resolver es esa extrema cercanía entre ambos que no hace más que inquietarlo y elevar su nerviosismo.

Colocando ambas manos en el pecho frente a él, le propina a Malfoy un leve empujón para apartarlo de sí. Sin embargo y para mayor consternación de Harry, debido a la débil fuerza con que ejerce esta acción, queda ante cualquiera que los esté viendo como una especie de caricia.

Apiadándose del nervioso joven frente a sí, Draco da unos pasos hacia atrás y le regala una divertida mirada.

─ Entonces, Potter… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, además de tu extraño fetiche por las cajas? ─ Bromea, a la vez que se dirige a enderezar algunas de las que Harry ha desordenado con su tropiezo.

─ ¡No tengo un fetiche por las cajas, idiota! ¡Ni siquiera creo que eso exista en primer lugar!

Inmediatamente una molesta vocecita, la misma que unos momentos antes le advirtió sobre su obsesión con Malfoy, le hace notar que esto no es cierto. Él sí tiene un fetiche. Aunque éste no está dirigido a cajas de cartón, sino hacia cierto insidioso rubio de ojos imposiblemente grises y más atractivo de lo que debería ser permitido. Pero se asegura de no decir ni una palabra de ello, bastante humillación ya ha sufrido por un día, muchas gracias.

─ Mmm… si yo fuera tú, no entraría en ese terreno, Potter. Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas extrañas que algunas personas encuentran… excitantes. ─ Draco termina de reacomodar la última caja en ese momento y lo observa con una intensidad tal que provoca que una descarga eléctrica recorra a Harry por todo el cuerpo. ─ Pero no trates de evadir mi pregunta. ¿Qué hace el hombre más deseado por toda la población mágica, un viernes por la tarde en una juguetería? ¿No deberías estar saliendo con los miles de amigos que tienes o en una ardiente cita con alguien?

Harry no sabe si el enfadado arrastre de palabras con el que Draco deja salir la palabra "cita" es real o sólo un producto de sus secretos deseos por despertar celos en él. Pero de lo que sí está seguro es que, a pesar de no poder considerar esto como una cita, él si se encuentra junto a la persona con la que ha estado fantaseando por días y quien ha protagonizado cada uno de sus sueños húmedos. Nuevamente, eso es algo que no puede dejar salir y no sólo porque se hallan en una juguetería repleta de niños; sino porque, además, Malfoy lo hechizaría hasta el olvido.

─ Eh… Yo… ─ Harry observa nerviosamente a su alrededor en busca de una excusa para justificar su presencia allí y la encuentra en unos estantes hacia la derecha, donde se exhiben unas pequeñas escobas para niños de no más de tres años. ─ Vine a comprar un regalo de Navidad para mi ahijado.

─ Oh… entiendo. ¿Cómo no lo adiviné antes? ─ Por un instante, Harry cree entrever algo similar a la desilusión en la mirada de Draco. Pero así como aparece, es reemplazado de inmediato por una máscara que oculta cualquier emoción de sí. ─ ¿Tenías pensado regalarle algo en especial?

─ Bueno, yo… lo cierto es que no tengo ni la menor idea de qué es adecuado regalarle a un niño de tres años. Así que pensé que, al trabajar en una juguetería, tú sí sabrías.

Ante esto, Draco sólo se encarga de observarlo fijamente. Es casi como si pretendiera hallar algo en sus verdes ojos, mas Harry no alcanza a comprender qué. Finalmente, parece llegar a una conclusión y soltando un resignado suspiro, desvía la mirada unos segundos y responde:

─ Mira, Potter… Podría recomendarte cientos de juguetes de esta tienda que son adecuados para un niño de esa edad. Aunque eso no puede garantizarte de ninguna manera que a tu ahijado realmente vaya a fascinarle. Sí, sin duda jugará con él hasta destrozarlo o hasta que encuentre otro juguete más divertido pero… si lo que quieres es hacerlo verdaderamente feliz, entonces te recomiendo que antes de comprar cualquier cosa, le preguntes a él qué es lo que le gustaría hallar debajo del árbol esta Navidad. No encontrarás en ningún otro lugar un mejor consejero que él.

─ ¡Pero sólo tiene tres años, Malfoy! ¡Aún no sabe qué es lo que quiere!

─ Tú no tienes precisamente esa edad y tampoco pareces tener una idea de qué es lo que quieres.

Al ver el indignado gesto que se instala en las facciones de Harry, Draco se apresura a aclarar su ambigüedad.

─ Me refería a lo que quieres llevarle como regalo a tu ahijado. ─ Responde rodando sus ojos con marcado fastidio, como si no pudiera creer lo obtuso que es Harry. ─ Confía en mí, Potter. Al menos esta vez hazlo. No hay nadie que sepa mejor lo que un niño quiere recibir para Navidad, que el mismo pequeño en cuestión.

Confianza, esa era una emoción muy fuerte y significativa… ¿Realmente podía confiar en Malfoy? Sorpresivamente, la intuición que tantas veces lo salvó en el pasado le confiere a Harry una seguridad y certeza muy firme de que así es. Sí puede confiar en Draco. Y más inaudito aún, es el hecho de que esta convicción abarca tópicos más allá del simple regalo para Teddy.

Con este inesperado descubrimiento en manos, Harry posa sus ojos en el mago frente a él y lo observa casi sin pestañear. Es como si tratara de demostrarle a través de su mirada que sí, él confía en Draco y que, por extraño que parezca, esta férrea confianza es parte de un sentimiento más amplio y complejo… uno que no tiene un nombre en específico aún, pero que está seguro de no poder relacionar con ninguna otra persona más que con él.

Harry no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasa simplemente atravesando a Draco con la mirada, ni tampoco le importa. Mucho menos se percata de que su boca y sus cuerdas vocales cobran vida por sí solas y dejan salir en un ronco susurro un monosílabo… hasta que es demasiado tarde.

─ Sí.

─ ¿Sí qué? ─ Pregunta Draco totalmente desconcertado, pero sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de Potter.

─ Sí. Sí confío en ti, Malfoy.

Y no dándole tiempo a Draco para que siquiera pueda procesar las palabras que han sido murmuradas con pronunciada emoción, Harry sale apresurado de la abarrotada juguetería; evitando así, que su sonrojo lo haga brillar más que la nariz del reno Rudolph. Detrás de sí, un boquiabierto y estupefacto joven todavía continúa preguntándose qué diablos ha sido todo eso.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leer! Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado. Trataré de tener listo el próximo lo más pronto posible, así que… ¡A estar atentos! ;)  
Besito enorme y ya nos leeremos.


	4. Descubrimientos y nuevos interrogantes

**Resumen:** Harry Potter sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere para Navidad. ¿Logrará hacerse realidad el único deseo que tiene este año? **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! No tienen idea de lo mucho que me alegran todos sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios. En verdad se los agradezco, para mí es un honor saber que la historia les va gustando. Y antes de que los deje con el nuevo capítulo, quiero enviarles un saludo especial a **Kuroneko1490** , **Little Feniix** , **Lunatica Drake Dark** , **Afrodita1** y **AimeePancake96** por tomarse el tiempo y esfuerzo de comentar. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Ahora sí, los dejo leer tranquilos. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **My Only Wish This Year**

 _22 de Diciembre de 2001_

Lo había arruinado absolutamente todo. A esa conclusión había llegado inmediatamente después de aterrizar en la solitaria sala del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Una vez despatarrado en el confortable sofá, con la cabeza completamente enterrada en uno de los pequeños almohadones del mismo y ahogando un fuerte grito contra éste, Harry descargó toda su frustración y vergüenza por su patético accionar.

Incluso hoy, un día después del desastroso e inexplicable momento de estupidez que lo abordó en la juguetería, en el cual soltó esas palabras que habían arruinado por completo su dignidad y pisoteado con cizaña su orgullo, Harry sigue sin poder explicarse cómo permitió que esto pasara.

¿Cómo, por los calzones verdes y plateados de Merlín, pudo ser tan idiota? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se le pasó por su estúpida cabeza que decirle a Malfoy cuanto confiaba en él era una buena idea? ¿Acaso no se le cruzó ni por un segundo la idea de que con ello arruinaría cualquier ínfima oportunidad que tenía con él?

Y a pesar de que cientos de diversos reproches aún continúan danzando enfurecidos por su mente, en lo único que Harry puede enfocarse es en cuestionarse con macabra ironía a qué, exactamente, se refiere con lo de tener una oportunidad con Malfoy.

¿En qué bendito momento Malfoy le había brindado siquiera una leve señal de sentirse atraído por Harry? ¿Cuándo demostró tener algún otro interés por su persona, más allá del que empleaba para dejarlo en ridículo con sarcásticos comentarios? Pero más importante y preocupante aún… ¿Desde cuándo él, Harry James Potter, quería siquiera tener algo más allá de una simple enemistad con Draco Malfoy?

Todo esto no dejaba de ser más que una gran y total injusticia. Una vez más, el destino aparecía para mofarse con insano deleite de su patética existencia. Y como si esto fuera poco, se encargaba de realizar las modificaciones necesarias para convertir su, hasta ahora, aburrida y solitaria vida en un absoluto calvario; con el único y cruel propósito de destruir sus nervios, añadir nuevos problemas y dejarlo en total ridículo frente a Malfoy.

Un fastidiado bufido escapa de los labios de Harry, a la vez que vuelve a remover distraído la comida de su plato. No entiende por qué esto debe ocurrirle a él. ¿Acaso el haberle salvado la vida a miles de personas a lo largo de todos estos años no era motivo suficiente para que la suerte estuviera de su lado por una vez? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal suplicio? ¿Por qué todo siempre tenía que ser tan complicado en su vida? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué tenía que venir él mismo a complicarse las cosas de esta manera?

Porque sí, el destino podía llegar a ser todo lo perverso que pueda al enfrascarlo en tales tormentos; pero a pesar de ello, Harry no puede ser tan hipócrita como para atribuirle a éste el hecho de sentirse atraído por Malfoy. Oh, no… eso es total y absolutamente su responsabilidad.

No hay forma de culpar a nadie más que a él mismo por la forma en que el pulso se le acelera, cuando sus oídos captan la socarrona risita de su némesis. Mucho menos de la descontrolada excitación que se extiende por cada poro de su ser, cada vez que piensa en las contadas oportunidades que tuvo la fortuna de rozar el por demás atractivo cuerpo del rubio. Eso sin mencionar los incontrolables escalofríos que lo asaltan siempre que recuerda las intensas miradas que Draco le brinda, las cuales elevan los latidos de su corazón y despiertan una parte de sí que sólo desea entregarse por completo a él, sin importarle las posibles consecuencias. En cuerpo y alma. Pero más que nada en cuerpo, porque sin duda cierta parte de su anatomía no está segura de poder seguir encontrando alivio sólo con su mano derecha.

Harry gime cohibido al recordar las dos largas y solitarias noches en las que no ha hecho más que masturbarse en honor a Malfoy, utilizando su imaginación para recrear distintos escenarios en los cuales el ex Slytherin hace uso de su escultural cuerpo; logrando con ello dominarlo y brindarle el placer que nadie, jamás, ha podido darle en el pasado. ¡Por Godric Gryffindor, que el simple recuerdo de ello servía para ponérsela más que dura!

Olvidando por completo su almuerzo y sin la capacidad de poder ingerir nada en este momento, a menos que sea cierta parte de la anatomía de Malfoy, Harry toma su varita y envía los platos y vajilla hacia el fregadero, donde más tarde Kreacher se encargará de lavar y ordenar todo. ¡Bendito sea el día que jamás le hizo caso a los insistentes y molestos sermones de Hermione con respecto a liberar a su elfo doméstico!

Caminando los pasos que restan hasta la sala, Harry se tira sobre el sofá cuan largo es, que gracias a su no tan importante estatura no es mucho que decir, en un intento por tratar de despejar un poco su mente. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos parecen estar plagados por una sola imagen. La de Malfoy.

No importa cuánto se fuerce a arrastrar sus cavilaciones hacia otros temas o personas, ya que todos y cada uno de ellos continúan, inevitablemente, volviendo a relacionarse con ese presumido rubio. Aunque si debe ser completamente justo y honesto… lo poco que ha visto de Malfoy hasta ahora, es indicativo más que suficiente para hacerle apreciar que casi nada ha quedado del vanidoso y petulante joven que se paseaba orgulloso por los corredores de Hogwarts, junto a los dos gorilas que tenía por guardaespaldas, como si el colegio le perteneciera por el simple hecho de tener su presencia en él.

Por lo que ha tenido el gusto de ver, Draco ha crecido para convertirse no sólo en un hombre extremadamente atractivo, sino también en alguien más maduro y gentil. Sí, es cierto que aún continúa siendo un insufrible altanero que disfruta de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para ponerlo en ridículo, pero… ¡Vamos! ¡Que no sería Malfoy si no lo hiciera!

Con todo esto sobre la mesa, Harry no puede evitar percibir cómo su piel se estremece, mientras que cada bello de su cuerpo se eriza al pensar en lo mucho que le gusta este nuevo Malfoy, arrogancia incluida y todo. Porque ya no hay manera de que siga intentando convencerse de lo contrario, cuando claramente esto es una batalla perdida de antemano. No existen excusas ni forma de negar tal notable realidad. Realmente le gusta Draco.

Desafortunadamente, este "gusto" hacia Malfoy no es simplemente provocado debido a su descontrolada libido. Por el contrario, dicha atracción está sobrecargada de miles de emociones complejas que llenan su pecho de una cálida sensación; a la vez que percibe algo removerse vigorosamente en su estómago, atiborrándolo de incertidumbre y unas irrefrenables ganas de hacer hasta lo indecible por acercarse lo más que pueda a él… de convertirse en la única persona que colme los pensamientos del rubio… de ser él, Harry Potter, de quien Draco se enamore…

Cuando este último pensamiento toma consciencia y sentido en la mente de Harry, entiende finalmente el significado de estos sentimientos; del por qué, pese a haber tenido otras relaciones en el pasado, jamás pudo sentir nada ni remotamente parecido por alguna de ellas. Porque, por primera vez en su vida, es capaz de sincerarse a sí mismo y aceptar lo que tanto tiempo ha mantenido oculto dentro de lo más recóndito de su ser. Este descubrimiento es nada más y nada menos que el hecho de admitir que él, Harry James Potter, está total y absolutamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Y si sus sospechas son ciertas… este no es un flamante enamoramiento. Por el contrario, remonta a varios años atrás, aproximadamente desde su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Luego de que esta realización toma control de cada pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, Harry siente deshacerse un fuerte nudo dentro de su pecho. Uno que sin saberlo, ha estado llenándolo de soledad y un gran anhelo. No obstante, esta paz no dura demasiado. Ya que como todo en su vida, otro problema aún mayor se encarga de arruinar el pequeño momento de alivio que tiene. Esta vez, el mismo viene dado en forma de un intenso y doloroso apriete en su corazón, originado por el hecho de que sus sentimientos muy probablemente no sean correspondidos.

Unos irrefrenables deseos de llorar y destruir todo a su paso arrasan a Harry, por lo que antes de que pierda el poco autocontrol que le queda, dirige sus pasos hacia su habitación. Luego de higienizarse y cambiarse las andrajosas ropas que viste, se desaparece con intención de despejar su mente de estos depresivos y desoladores pensamientos.

Sin embargo, no se percata del lugar en el que se encuentra hasta que escucha el sonido de las distintivas risas de niños pequeños, junto a los resignados retos que algunos padres sueltan al indicarles a sus hijos que no corran ni se separen de ellos. Frente a él y como si de una burla se tratase, se alza la abarrotada juguetería del señor Clausell. La misma en la que se encuentra el origen de todos sus calvarios.

No. Sin duda este no es el mejor momento para estar parado en ese maldito lugar, donde Draco fácilmente podría localizarlo. Y de así hacerlo, vislumbrar a través de sus expresivos ojos lo que realmente siente por él. Tomando la inteligente decisión de alejarse de aquí antes de que alguien lo reconozca, o antes de que la tentación lo desborde e ingrese a ver a su rubia obsesión, Harry gira con prisa para huir lo más pronto posible.

Para su mayor desgracia, o fortuna, según de dónde se lo mire, este brusco movimiento provoca que choque contra alguien que intenta ingresar en la tienda. Harry no necesita levantar la vista para saber con quién ha colisionado, el amplio pecho que tiene frente a sí y el firme agarre que siente sostenerlo para evitarle una caída, le es más que suficiente para reconocer de inmediato la identidad del mismo.

Y la confirmación a sus sospechas se hace realidad cuando levanta la mirada, hasta posarla en el atractivo rostro de Malfoy. Sus grises ojos parecen estar cargados de sorpresa y una intensidad que, nuevamente, eleva el ritmo cardíaco de su cuerpo. Por otra parte, los pómulos del rubio están algo sonrojados, producto de lo que Harry supone es el frío viento que azota a todo el callejón. Aunque el pensamiento es totalmente inoportuno, más debido a la escasa cercanía en la que se encuentran sus entrepiernas, Harry no puede evitar pensar si sus mejillas adquirirán esa misma tonalidad en otras circunstancias más privadas y excitantes.

Sin importar cuánto desee continuar siendo sostenido contra el cuerpo de Draco, forcejea de inmediato para colocar un poco de espacio entre ambos, antes de que Malfoy note cierta dureza que comienza a formarse dentro de sus pantalones. Una vez ubicado a una prudente distancia, observa al desconcertado joven frente a sí.

Al igual que la última vez, Draco mantiene casi la totalidad de su cabello oculto por un gorro navideño, a excepción de algunos mechones que escapan del mismo. No obstante, eso no es lo que más lo impacta de todo esto. Lo que sin duda lo deja boquiabierto es el resto de la vestimenta de Malfoy. Totalmente anonadado, Harry repasa su vista una y otra vez por el ajustado traje rojo y blanco que tiene puesto, terminando en unas botas negras de lo que parece ser cuero de dragón.

Completamente avergonzado, Harry admite para sí mismo que de seguro esta simple imagen bastará para que, a partir de ahora, sea la protagonista de sus próximos sueños húmedos. Porque no hay forma de que su pervertida imaginación no cree un ardiente escenario; mismo en el cual este sexy Draco, vestido de _esa_ forma _,_ lo haga gemir y suplicar por más. Mucho más.

Totalmente perdido en sus lujuriosos pensamientos, Harry no advierte a tiempo los varios intentos que ha estado haciendo Draco por llamar su atención, hasta que siente un puño estrellarse con fuerza en su brazo.

─ ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas, idiota?

─ Hace horas que estoy hablándote, pero simplemente te quedaste perdido vaya uno a saber dónde.

Cuando escucha estas enfadas palabras salir con marcada irritación, siente la vergüenza volver a adueñarse del color de sus mejillas, tornándolas incluso más rojas que el traje de Malfoy. Por fortuna, Draco no parece querer obtener una explicación a esto, lo cual Harry agradece con creces. Sin embargo, aún siente la necesidad de al menos disculparse por su momento de estupidez.

─ Lo siento.

─ Olvídalo. Entonces… ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar haciéndole un mal de ojo a la puerta, hasta que ésta se abra por sí sola?

Girando su rostro hacia atrás, se percata del por qué Malfoy lo ha estado llamando con tanta insistencia. En su afán por separarse del cuerpo de Draco, Harry ha terminado colocándose a centímetros de la puerta de entrada, obstruyendo el paso a los clientes que deseen ingresar o salir del establecimiento.

Volviendo a sonrojarse por obra de este momento de torpeza, empuja con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta e ingresa en la abarrotada juguetería. Draco se apresura a seguirlo, sin poder evitar dejar salir alguna que otra socarrona risita. Al escuchar el claro tono de burla, Harry le lanza una furibunda mirada, mas esto sólo contribuye para que la risa de Malfoy se convierta en una auténtica carcajada; sin ningún rastro de malicia, sólo pura y sana diversión.

Y esto sólo sirve para que Harry comprenda lo muy jodido que se encuentra. Porque jamás en su vida creyó que el simple hecho de ser él quien pueda hacer reír a Malfoy, provoque que su corazón lata desenfrenado en su pecho y aumente, de ser posible, aún más las ganas que tiene de besarlo hasta la inconsciencia.

Cuando finalmente Malfoy recupera el aliento, alza una de sus pulcras cejas y eleva una de las comisuras de su boca en un ladino gesto, haciendo que un asfixiante calor recorra cada parte del cuerpo de Harry. Sin esperar a ver si el otro lo sigue, Draco dirige con total confianza sus pasos por los extensos pasillos de la juguetería. No queriendo perderse entre la gran multitud de personas, Harry se apresura a seguirlo. Por un instante, una burlona vocecita dentro de su mente le espeta que, en realidad, a quien no quiere perder de vista es a Malfoy. Sin embargo, así como llega, la descarta sin miramientos.

─ Entonces… supongo que ya sabes qué es lo que quieres.

Harry se detiene en seco cuando escucha estas palabras. Por su parte, Malfoy frena sus pasos y lo observa expectante y de brazos cruzados; acción que, como si de una cruel tentación se tratase, realza cada uno de los ligeramente marcados músculos que posee.

La ambigua pregunta deja a Harry pensando a toda prisa a qué se está refiriendo. Un gran nerviosismo lo asalta al creer que quizás Malfoy ya se ha percatado del gran enamoramiento que tiene por él. ¿Sería posible que alguna emoción se haya reflejado en sus expresivos ojos? ¿Acaso tan malo era ocultando sus sentimientos, como para que Draco los descubriera en unos pocos segundos?

No, sin duda eso no puede ser cierto. Es prácticamente imposible que él se diera cuenta en tan escaso tiempo, sin que haya habido algún desliz de su parte. El cual está seguro de no haber dejado salir, porque de otro modo ya estaría dándose cabezazos contra el primer estante que cruce su camino. Por lo tanto, Malfoy debe estar refiriéndose a otra cosa. Pero… ¿A qué?

─ ¿Disculpa?

Descruzando sus brazos, Draco rueda los ojos con exaspero, a la vez que suelta un más que irritado bufido. Nuevamente, utiliza todos estos simples gestos para demostrarle lo mucho que lo desespera la falta de comprensión que muestra Harry.

─ ¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¡Si fueras más lento, irías para atrás! Me refiero a lo que vas a regalarle a tu ahijado. ¿Acaso no estás aquí para eso?

─ ¡Hey! ¡No soy lento, imbécil! Si no soltaras cada maldita frase que dices como si fuera el jodido acertijo de una esfinge, no tendría por qué carcomerme los sesos pensando a qué te refieres.

─ ¡Oh, discúlpeme usted, gran salvador de almas inocentes! No tenía idea de que el dejar implícito lo que es sumamente obvio, es considerado como algo imposible de comprender. Y sólo por si acaso tu pequeño cerebro no sabe qué es, algo implícito es cuando…

─ ¡Sé lo que es algo implícito! ¡No soy idiota, Malfoy!

Ambos se lanzan miradas asesinas, en un intento por hacer que el otro acepte la derrota. No obstante, ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Aunque los años han pasado, las acaloradas riñas por nimiedades y que tanto los caracterizaban, no han disminuido en lo absoluto. La única diferencia a las de antaño es que, ahora, Harry siente no sólo la imperiosa necesidad de estampar a Malfoy contra el mostrador y asestarle un fuerte golpe, sino también de descargar toda su frustración con apasionados besos.

No tienen idea de cuánto tiempo pasan así, tratando de asesinar al otro con la mirada. Por fortuna, Draco parece llegar a comprender algo y soltando un resignado suspiro, aparta la vista de las llameantes esmeraldas que lo observan con enfado y se prepara para alejarse del disgustado Gryffindor, antes de que terminen desatando una batalla dentro de la tienda.

─ Iré a buscar a otro empleado para que te atienda, así ya no tendrás que lidiar conmigo y mis tan molestas ambigüedades.

Al ver alejarse a Malfoy por uno de los pasillos, Harry siente una molesta sensación de desasosiego crepitar por todo su pecho. La molesta vocecita vuelve al ataque, sólo que esta vez lo hace para incitarlo a que deje de perder el tiempo y alcance a Draco, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Escuchándola por primera vez y siguiendo sus desesperadas órdenes, Harry corre hacia la esquina en la que lo vio desaparecer y logra alcanzarlo a medio camino de llegar junto a otro dependiente.

Utilizando toda la fuerza que posee, toma uno de los brazos del rubio y lo gira, hasta que ambos están frente a frente.

─ Malfoy, espera.

─ ¿Y ahora qué, Potter? ─ Pregunta con claro enfado, soltándose del agarre de Harry y frunciendo el entrecejo.

─ No vine aquí para que peleemos. ¿De acuerdo? ─ Espera unos segundos para ver si Draco planea decir algo. Una vez que éste no parece tener nada que aportar, Harry continúa con su discurso. ─ Y no quiero que otro empleado me atienda. Sólo quiero que… Mira, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo?

La intensa mirada que Draco le dirige es más que suficiente para hacer temblar en completo terror a cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, Harry a penas se inmuta y mantiene conectados sus ojos con los grises frente a sí; mostrando con ello toda la historia que tienen, toda la gran cantidad de años que han pasado midiéndose uno al otro y dejando en claro que, sin importar cuán enfadados estén, ninguno de ellos se dejará intimidar por algo como esto.

Nuevamente, Draco parece encontrar las respuestas a sus interrogantes y soltando otro resignado suspiro, asiente en acuerdo.

─ Bien. Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tu ahijado quiere recibir para esta Navidad?

Y esa simple y precisa pregunta es más que suficiente para dejar a Harry luchando por encontrar una factible coartada a su presencia aquí. Porque no, él aún no tiene idea de qué es lo que Teddy quiere para Navidad y dicho sea de paso, tampoco se ha tomado la molestia de ir a preguntarle.

¡Pero esto no es su culpa! El único responsable de sus martirios es el arrogante mago que tiene frente a sí, quien parece haberse adueñado de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. ¡Jodido imbécil! ¿Qué demonios se supone que iba a decirle ahora? Probablemente, Malfoy creerá que Harry es un completo idiota al venir a una tienda y sin tener idea de qué es lo que quiere adquirir de ella.

¡Oh, pero él sí sabe bien qué es lo que quiere obtener! Es sólo que, desafortunadamente, no está seguro de que Draco esté dispuesto a dárselo. Golpeándose internamente por haberse alejado del problema en manos, vuelve a observar de reojo sus alrededores, intentando hallar algo que pueda darle un motivo por su presencia allí. Además del hecho de venir a ver a Malfoy, claro está.

Al instante, Harry piensa que sin duda hay algo mágico en esta tienda; porque es casi inexplicable el hecho de que siempre que necesita una excusa, la misma se la brinde uno de los estantes de la juguetería.

─ No… Lo cierto es que aún no veré a Teddy hasta mañana al mediodía, pero… realizando algunas otras compras, recordé que también tengo que conseguir un regalo para Victoire.

─ ¿Victoire? ─ Pregunta Malfoy con una mezcla de enfado y algo que no comprende bien, pero que suena muy parecido a la desilusión. No obstante, esas emociones rápidamente son reemplazadas por una molesta irritación. ─ Soy un empleado de una tienda de juguetes, Potter. No un maldito consejero personal. Y por si aún no te has dado cuenta, aquí no vas a encontrar un regalo para tu novia.

La palabra "novia" es escupida con el mayor desprecio que jamás le haya oído hablar. Harry no tiene idea de cuál es el motivo del enfado de Malfoy ahora. Honestamente, él sólo pidió que le aconsejara qué regalarle a la pequeña hija de Bill y Fleur; y lo que obtiene son unas gélidas palabras, diciéndole que no encontrará aquí un regalo para su novia… ¿Novia? ¿Cuál novia?

Cuando esta realización cobra sentido en su mente, Harry quiere reír histéricamente por la confusión. La parte más orgullosa y vanidosa de sí le hace notar el pequeño arranque de celos que cree haber vislumbrado en los fríos ojos de Malfoy. Con mayor confianza de la que ha tenido en años, Harry frunce su ceño en fingido desconcierto y se apresura a sacar de su error al otro. Aprovechando en el proceso, a dejar bien en claro cuáles son sus preferencias sexuales.

─ ¡Oh, no! Estás confundido, Malfoy. Victoire no es mi novia. Ella es la hija de un año de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. Y en el hipotético caso de que tuviera pareja… la cual, por cierto, no tengo… sin lugar a dudas no sería una mujer.

Decir que Draco queda completamente estupefacto ante esta declaración es poco. Las mejillas del Slytherin adquieren un leve tono rosado, producto de lo que supone es vergüenza al percatarse de sus infundados celos. Internamente, Harry se felicita por su astucia al dejarlo sin habla y hecho un manojo de nervios. ¡Al fin el destino se ponía de su lado por una maldita vez!

Tratando de eliminar el calor que siente en su rostro, Draco comienza a caminar por los pasillos, seguido muy de cerca por un más que ufano moreno. Luego de dar algunas vueltas, alcanzan uno totalmente repleto de cientos de diversos peluches. Harry no puede evitar abrir la boca con fascinación al ver las distintas criaturas mágicas plasmadas en afelpados y coloridos muñecos. Desde feroces dragones de todos los colores y razas, hasta tiernos y adorables kneazles.

─ ¿Dijiste que tiene un año?

Asiente distraído a la pregunta, ya que su atención está completamente capturada por un gran fénix de peluche; el mismo, parece tener las alas encantadas para imitar las llamas del fuego. Draco nota de inmediato la anhelante e hipnotizada mirada con la que Harry observa fascinado al muñeco, provocando que una extraña y placentera sensación se extienda por su cuerpo. Tratando de despejar su mente de este pensamiento, toma uno de los peluches de la izquierda y lo coloca sobre las manos del Gryffindor.

─ ¿Un unicornio?

─ No es un unicornio, Potter. Es un granian. ─ Al ver la mueca de confusión en el rostro de Harry, rápidamente se apresura a explicar. ─ Un granian es un caballo alado, rucio y particularmente veloz, según la descripción de "animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos". Aunque aquí lo traducimos como "el primer peluche en llamar la atención de todas las pequeñas bebés que pisan esta juguetería". Y en tu caso, será el regalo que te colocará como el tío favorito de Victoire esta Navidad.

Draco termina su presuntuosa explicación con una autosuficiente mueca plasmada en su rostro. Ante esto, Harry no puede quitarse de la cabeza la idea de lo sexy que se ve Malfoy cuando se pone en plan insolente-arrogante.

─ Mmm… de acuerdo. Eres el experto aquí, así que no tendré más opción que creerte. ¿Cuánto cuesta el…? ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

─ Granian.

─ Granian, cierto. ─ Deja salir distraído, removiendo entre sus dedos el blanco caballo alado.

─ Tres Galleons.

─ ¿TRES GALLEONS? ─ El fuerte grito que escapa de Harry sobresalta a una pareja de ancianos parada a unos metros de ellos, ocasionando que ambos los observen con marcado reproche. De inmediato, Draco se apresura a disculparse por haberlos asustado y le lanza una mortífera mirada al Gryffindor. Totalmente avergonzado, se acerca a Malfoy para susurrarle entre dientes. ─ ¿Estás bromeando? Si este tonto… y aburrido… pony alado cuesta tanto, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que valdrá ese fénix.

─ ¡No puedo creer que hayas igualado un granian con un pony! ─ Draco no sabe si reír a carcajadas por la gran y fehaciente indignación que tiene Potter pintada en su rostro, o si sentirse completamente ultrajado ante tal aberrante comparación. Decidiéndose por una mezcla de ambos, quita el afelpado muñeco de las manos de Harry y lo eleva a la altura de la visión del Gryffindor. ─ Voy a demostrarte por qué este granian vale todos y cada uno de los tres Galleons que cuesta, Potter. Primero y principal, no es ni tonto ni mucho menos aburrido. Además de hacer los típicos relinchos, también puede batir sus alas y despegar algunos centímetros. El material del que está compuesto es a prueba de manchas y está hechizado para que ningún bebé pueda tragarse ni un solo cabello de la crin del mismo. Y como si esto fuera poco, el granian también emite una tenue luminiscencia en la oscuridad, para que el bebé no se asuste en caso de que despierte en la noche y se encuentre solo en su cuna…

Completamente anonadado y sintiendo una gran ternura instalarse en su pecho, Harry escucha atento toda la apasionada explicación; siguiendo con fascinación los movimientos de los finos dedos de Malfoy al demostrarle, a partir de acciones, cada una de las características del blanco pony alado… granian… o como sea que se llame, no podría importarle menos en estos momentos.

─…Así que, como podrás apreciar, el pequeño granian ha demostrado valer cada Galleon. ¿Potter?

─ ¿Qué? Ah, sí... es… completamente perfecto. ─ Harry carraspea y desvía la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas acalorarse al pensar que, precisamente, no está refiriéndose como algo perfecto al afelpado caballo alado, sino al joven frente a sí. ─ Bien, supongo que lo llevaré.

La pagada sonrisa que se extiende por el rostro de Draco es más que suficiente para terminar de convencerlo de que el tonto peluche es la mejor opción. Sin perder más tiempo, Malfoy toma de uno de los estantes una caja con un nuevo granian y lleva a Harry hasta el mostrador cercano a la puerta de entrada. Una vez allí, toma papel plateado, cintas y un gran moño dorado de uno de los cajones del mismo para envolver el obsequio.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento Draco saca su varita para hacerlo. Por el contrario, comienza a envolverlo con sus propias manos. Harry frunce el ceño en confusión ante este inexplicable hecho. ¿Por qué Malfoy se tomaba el trabajo de hacer todo a mano, cuando un simple hechizo tendría listo el objeto al instante? ¿Acaso sería la forma en que lo hacían en esta tienda?

Lo más disimuladamente que puede, gira su rostro en busca de otros empleados para confirmarlo. A unos metros de distancia, una joven de largo cabello castaño y con la misma vestimenta que Malfoy, saca su varita y la apunta a la gran caja frente a ella, haciendo que el papel rosa recubra cada centímetro de la misma. Con ello, se descartan sus sospechas de que quizás el señor Clausell quiera que realicen esta tarea a mano. Entonces… ¿Por qué Malfoy no usaba también su varita?

Posando de nuevo la atención en el joven frente a sí, descubre que Malfoy trata de evitar su mirada; y a su vez, las mejillas del mismo parecen haber adquirido un poco de color, como si estuviera avergonzado por algo que Harry no termina de comprender.

─ Emm… no es que me esté quejando, pero… ¿Por qué no usas tu varita para envolverlo como los otros empleados?

Cuando finalmente la acerada mirada de Draco conecta con la suya, siente su alma caer a sus pies. Las grises iris de Malfoy refulgen con un odio tan profundo y que no lo ha visto portar en tantos años, que por un momento Harry teme por su vida. No obstante, algo más allá de la rabia puede vislumbrarse por un segundo, algo similar a una mezcla de dolor y desilusión.

─ El señor Clausell te cobrará en la entrada. Gracias por tu compra.

Y sin dirigirle una palabra más, Draco sale apresurado a atender a otros clientes. Totalmente aturdido, Harry se pregunta qué demonios pudo haber dicho para que Malfoy se molestara tanto. De inmediato lo asaltan unas irrefrenables ganas de ir tras él y forzarlo a que responda todas las preguntas que lleva acumulando en su mente durante días. Por desgracia, el señor Clausell ya se ha acercado a cobrarle y lo distrae de sus previas intenciones.

No tiene muy en claro cómo ni cuándo salió de la juguetería. Lo único que sabe es que, de un momento a otro, Harry se encuentra despatarrado en el sofá de su sala y con la vista perdida en la apagada chimenea. Por su mente, sólo se repite una y otra vez la decepcionada mirada de Draco. Y olvidado a un lado, queda el regalo perfectamente envuelto para Victoire.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Aclaración dentro de la historia:** la descripción del granian está sacada, literalmente, de _"Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"_ de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas finales:** espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como siempre, trataré de tener listo el próximo lo más pronto posible. Besito enorme a todos y nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Auror al combate y un peligroso rival

**Resumen:** Harry Potter sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere para Navidad. ¿Logrará hacerse realidad el único deseo que tiene este año? **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todas sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. En verdad lo aprecio. Y quiero enviarles un saludo especial a **Kuroneko1490** , **Little Feniix** , **To Black** , **yumeatelier** , **xonyaa11** , **mESTEFANIAb** , **Afrodita1** y **ShibuyaRen** por tomarse el tiempo de comentar qué les va pareciendo la historia. ¡De verdad se los agradezco infinitamente!

Ahora sí, antes que los deje leer, quiero dedicar este capítulo y los que restan al maravilloso actor que lamentablemente nos dejó el pasado jueves. Alan Rickman, donde sea que estés, quiero agradecerte por todo el talento que nos has regalado a lo largo de estos años. Gracias por tantas emociones que nos has hecho sentir con sólo unos simples gestos. Gracias por ser el mejor Severus Snape que podríamos haber tenido. Y por sobre todas… gracias por ser una maravillosa persona. En nuestras mentes y corazones quedarás por el resto de nuestras vidas. **ALWAYS**.

* * *

 **My Only Wish This Year**

 _23 de Diciembre de 2001_

─…Y entonces le dije claramente a esta desvergonzada señora que si se atrevía a tocar el pavo (que como ya mencioné antes, mi esposo había tomado primero) me encargaría de…

─ ¡Ni una sola palabra de lo que ella está diciendo es verdad, auror Potter! Mi esposo ya había reservado ese pavo con anterioridad. Puede preguntarle al señor Thompson, él le dirá que estoy en lo cierto y no esa vieja arpía.

─ ¿A quién llamas vieja arpía? ¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo? ¡Hasta la raíz de una mandrágora es menos fea y arrugada que tu rostro!

─ Señoras, por favor, compórtense. Se los suplico. No hay ninguna necesidad de llegar a la violencia.

Harry se encarga de pedirles con toda la paciencia que puede reunir, que para estas alturas no es mucha, mientras se frota con la yema de los dedos la frente en un intento por atenuar el dolor de cabeza que comienza a sentir instalarse en su sien. No obstante, ninguna de las mujeres parece querer dejar ir el tema. Por el contrario, incrementan la discusión con viles y maliciosos insultos, dirigidos a causar el mayor daño posible al orgullo de su contrincante.

─ Pierde su tiempo, auror Potter. Hace horas que esas dos no han hecho más que discutir por nimiedades. Y no importa cuánto les he pedido que resuelvan sus asuntos en otro lado, ambas están empecinadas a terminar esto aquí. ─ Responde resignado el señor Thompson, dueño de la tienda de víveres donde dichas mujeres mantienen la acalorada discusión, por algo tan banal como un pavo relleno para Navidad. ─ Lamento haberlo molestado, pero una vez que comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos… bueno, comprenderá que no me quedó otra opción más que llamar a los aurores.

Harry asiente distraído, rebuscando en su mente alguna forma de hacer que las dos delgadas y para nada agraciadas mujeres, quienes le recuerdan inequívocamente a su tía Petunia, dejen de discutir de una vez por todas. Logrando con ello que él pueda salir de aquí y terminar con su agotador día laboral. Sin embargo, ambas brujas parecen estar más cerca de comenzar otro duelo que de terminar con esta absurda pelea.

La punzada en su cabeza aumenta aún más al ver cómo a su alrededor comienza a formarse todo un círculo de curiosos, quienes se encargan de señalar y lanzar varios comentarios mordaces, sin tapujo alguno. Harry suelta un irritado bufido, a la vez que maldice internamente esta maldita época del año; la misma que, como si de una gran ironía se tratase, no ofrece la tan esperada unión y solidaridad entre los miembros de la población mágica, sino todo lo contrario.

En estas fechas, la mayor parte de las personas dejan salir lo más oscuro y horrendo de sí, sólo por ser quienes más sobresalgan en su cena familiar. Motivo que, inevitablemente, lleva a realizar vergonzosos espectáculos en una abarrotada tienda, todo por obra de una disputa sin sentido; provocando que aurores como él tengan que trabajar el triple, al ser llamados por los preocupados dependientes para resolver esas estúpidas y nada importantes peleas. Sin distinción de día u horario. A lo largo de todo el mes de Diciembre, los aurores deben verse envueltos en agotadores turnos. E incluso un domingo a la mañana como hoy, donde se supondría que el ajetreo sería menor, la situación sólo parece haberse incrementado.

¡Por la larga y blanca barba de Dumbledore, él no se había unido al cuerpo de aurores para esto! Totalmente irritado, Harry piensa que posee asuntos más urgentes e importantes que resolver (unos que incluyen a cierto rubio de ojos grises) que esta patética discusión entre dos mujeres con demasiado tiempo libre y sin nada más interesante que hacer que colmar su paciencia. Aunque, obviamente, ese no es un pensamiento para nada profesional, por lo que debe contentarse con mantener todos sus reproches para sí mismo. Sin importar cuánto quisiera poder decirles lo poco que le importan a él estas estúpidas discusiones, las cuales sólo contribuyen a que todavía no haya podido ir a arreglar las cosas con su rubia obsesión.

Cuando el recuerdo de la decepcionada mirada de Draco se cuela de nuevo en su mente, Harry siente algo dentro de sí apretar dolorosamente su pecho, impidiéndole respirar como corresponde. Aún no sabe qué fue lo que dijo como para provocarle tal descabellada e incongruente reacción. Tampoco tiene ni una idea del por qué todavía no lo ha visto utilizar magia, siendo que Malfoy solía atarse hasta los zapatos con un hechizo. ¡Por Merlín, que ni siquiera había descubierto aún por qué estaba trabajando en una jodida juguetería!

¡Oh, pero sin duda esto no iba a quedarse así! Él se iba a encargar de averiguar todos y cada uno de los tan guardados secretos de Malfoy, así sea lo último que haga en esta vida. No importa cuánto intente evadirlo, se aseguraría de desentrañar el gran misterio que encierra el Slytherin. Y si en el proceso de obtener las tan anheladas respuestas lograba hacer que Draco se enamore de él… ¿Qué mejor reacción colateral que esa, verdad?

Abruptamente sale de sus pensamientos cuando ve, por el rabillo del ojo, a una de las brujas clavar amenazante su varita en la yugular de la otra. Mandando el último resquicio de paciencia que posee a volar más rápido que una snitch, Harry entiende que la única forma en la que podrá enfocar todas sus energías en el propósito que realmente desea conseguir es terminando cuanto antes su turno. Lo cual significa que primero deberá ocuparse de estas dos fastidiosas mujeres.

Mientras todo el resto de las personas parecen ocupadas en la pelea, Harry alza la varita y se lanza un hechizo Sonorus.

─ ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ─ El grito retumba atronador por la abarrotada tienda, sobresaltando al instante a todos los presentes. Colocando en sus facciones la mirada más amenazante de su repertorio, Harry observa con llameantes ojos a su alrededor. ─ Todo aquel que no esté directamente relacionado con esta disputa… ¡Largo de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Y no quiero tener que volver a repetirlo!

El intimidante tono con el que se impone causa escalofríos en cada uno de los curiosos que se arremolinaron a disfrutar del espectáculo. Y en menos de tres segundos, la tienda queda completamente vacía, a excepción de los causantes de tal escándalo y del dueño del establecimiento. Tornándose hacia las responsables de hacerle perder el tiempo que podría estar empleando para descubrir los secretos de Draco, Harry deja salir con el mayor enfado posible.

─ En cuanto a ustedes dos… Si no quieren pasar lo que resta del año en una celda en Azkaban por provocar disturbios en la vía pública… entonces, señoras, les sugiero que tomen sus varitas y se desaparezcan de aquí cuanto antes. Si vuelvo a oír que alguna de ustedes continúa causando problemas y forzando a que los aurores tengamos que perder el tiempo con este tipo de nimiedades, cuando podríamos estar haciendo algo mucho más productivo e importante, como salvar la vida de otras personas por ejemplo, me aseguraré con gusto de demostrarles por qué fui el único que pudo derrotar a Voldemort. ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro?

─ Sí. ─ Responden ambas brujas, totalmente sonrojadas y asustadas.

─ ¿Sí qué? ─ Pregunta Harry mortalmente serio, pero riendo por dentro al ver las caras de terror en todos los presentes.

─ Sí, auror Potter.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, ambas brujas salen apresuradas del lugar. A su vez, los respectivos maridos de las mismas, y quienes permanecieron en un prudente silencio durante todo el intercambio, le lanzan una atemorizada mirada a Harry y siguen sin rechistar a sus mujeres. Una vez que todos desaparecen, el señor Thompson comienza de inmediato a agradecerle por su impecable trabajo; ofreciéndole al instante el dichoso pavo que tantos problemas acarreó, en compensación por las molestias ocasionadas.

Como es de esperar, Harry se niega y simplemente afirma que no es necesario que le regale nada, ya que éste es su trabajo. Aunque, siendo completamente honestos… de haber sido en otro momento y bajo unas circunstancias más favorables, sí hubiera aceptado el apetitoso pavo. No obstante, lo único que pasa ahora por su cabeza es terminar cuanto antes aquí, para poder dirigirse al destino que tanto ha anhelado pisar desde ayer.

Cuando finalmente sale de la tienda del señor Thompson, Harry envía un mensaje con su Patronus a los aurores de guardia, explicando que la situación ya está controlada. Implícito queda el hecho de que su turno terminó, pero sabe que sus compañeros lo entenderán sin necesidad de palabras. Una vez que el majestuoso ciervo desaparece a gran velocidad, dejando una estela plateada a su paso, se apresura a dirigir sus pasos a la izquierda.

El camino se le hace eterno y justo cuando cree que llegará más rápido si directamente se aparece en el callejón sin salida donde vio a Malfoy por primera vez, Harry vislumbra la luminosa y alegre vidriera de la juguetería. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en qué es lo que le dirá a Draco para justificar su presencia allí, empuja la puerta e ingresa. Extrañamente a lo esperado, la gran estancia se encuentra completamente vacía.

Harry frunce el ceño en confusión ante este hecho, porque el resto de las veces que ha estado allí jamás ha podido dar más de dos pasos sin toparse con algún cliente. Girando su rostro hacia la derecha, en el lugar donde siempre se encuentra sentado el señor Clausell, sólo ve olvidado un pergamino con lo que supone es un inventario. No entiende cómo es posible que el lugar esté completamente solo, más estando tan cerca de Navidad. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo al señor Clausell? ¿Y en dónde estaba Malfoy? ¿Acaso Draco se había enfermado? Quizás era eso. Malfoy había enfermado y por ello no se encontraba aquí. Porque no es probable que algo más grave haya ocurrido, ¿verdad? Nadie se habría atrevido a lastimarlo, ¿cierto?

Un irrefrenable nerviosismo lo asalta, a tal punto de hacer temblar sus manos. Desesperado, trata de hallar una explicación, lo que sea que pueda sacarlo de esa desgarradora sensación de terror que lo invade al creer que alguien, por algún pérfido motivo, haya herido gravemente a Draco… o algo mucho peor aún.

Afortunadamente, un gran reloj colgado en la pared frente a él le da un indicio del por qué la tienda aún se encuentra vacía, ya que el mismo marca las diez de la mañana. Por lo que tiene entendido, la mayoría de las personas realizan primero el resto de las compras, antes de pisar la juguetería; asegurándose con ello que los pequeños se comporten durante todo el proceso, en el afán por obtener los tan preciados regalos que desean recibir este año.

Sí, sin duda eso explica la falta de clientes. Harry se golpea mentalmente por no haber pensado en ello antes. Probablemente el haber trabajado durante toda la noche ha ocasionado que pierda la noción del tiempo. Después de todo, nadie más que él conoce mejor los horarios en los que hay mayor ajetreo en cada tienda del callejón. El tener que recorrerlo todos los días gracias a los llamados que reciben los aurores, originados por los distintos disturbios, es más que suficiente para advertir este patrón.

Por supuesto que nada tenía ver con el hecho de que, durante todos estos días, ha estado buscando cualquier pretexto para aparecerse frente a las puertas de esta tienda, sólo para poder captar de reojo la figura de Malfoy trabajando dentro. Claro que no. Porque, sin lugar a dudas, eso se vería ante los ojos de cualquiera como un comportamiento sumamente extraño y obsesivo. ¿Verdad? Y probablemente algo espeluznante también… ¡Morgana, estaba tan jodido!

Unos ruidos de cajas moviéndose unos estantes por delante lo sacan del castigo mental que está dándose. Sin perder ni un segundo más, Harry dirige apresurado sus pasos hasta alcanzar el origen del sonido. Al doblar en una de las esquinas, finalmente puede ver la perfecta figura de Malfoy subida sobre una pequeña escalera, mientras se encarga de reacomodar lo que parecen ser unas muñecas.

Para mayor tortura de Harry, las largas y tonificadas piernas del rubio se marcan deliciosamente en ese ajustado traje rojo, por obra de la tensión que ejercen al mantener el equilibrio. Al elevar un poco la vista, siente la boca hacérsele agua al notar la firme y respingona parte trasera de su compañero. Con insano anhelo, no consigue evitar preguntarse qué se sentirá apretar esas sólidas nalgas, mientras Draco golpea implacable ese punto dentro de su cuerpo que sabe lo hará lloriquear e implorar por más.

Harry es sacado sin miramientos de sus lujuriosas y placenteras fantasías por un fuerte chirrido. Concentrando toda la atención en sus alrededores, observa que el mismo proviene de la escalera que Malfoy está descendiendo. De inmediato lo atacan unos incontrolables deseos por sostener el inestable objeto, para asegurarse de que no se lastime. Aunque la molesta vocecita, quien para estos entonces la reconoce como su conciencia, le dice que sería mucho más provechoso para su situación si Draco se callera. Así por lo menos podría ponerse en el papel de caballero de brillante armadura, quien presuroso iría en auxilio del bello príncipe.

─ ¡Oh, Merlín bendito, es sexto año de nuevo!

Ese frustrado y por demás irritado arrastre de palabras vuelve a sacarlo de los perturbadores y macabros consejos que está proporcionándole su no tan noble conciencia. Frente a sí, Malfoy lo observa suspicaz detrás de unos gélidos ojos grises, mientras aprieta con fuerza la pequeña escalera plegable que tiene en sus manos. Harry trata de darle un sentido a lo que Draco ha dicho, mas su cerebro no parece ser capaz de hacer las conexiones necesarias, demasiado aturdido por la intensa mirada que el Slytherin le está dando.

─ ¿De qué estás…?

─ ¿Has venido otra vez a cortarme con una espada invisible, hasta dejarme desangrando en el suelo? ¿O acaso necesitas que estemos en un baño para hacerlo?

Las frías palabras se tiñen de marcado rencor. No obstante, los hermosos ojos de Draco no pueden evitar reflejar una pizca de dolor con cada pregunta que es dicha. Por su parte, Harry siente sus mejillas arder cuando capta el significado de lo que Malfoy ha dicho. Al instante siente sus manos temblar y un desagradable escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo al rememorar esa desgarradora escena; en la cual, por un imprudente accionar suyo, estuvo a punto de matarlo en el empapado suelo de un baño en Hogwarts. De repente, Harry tiene la imperiosa necesidad de implorar por el perdón del Slytherin, mientras que un gran arrepentimiento carcome dolorosamente su ser.

─ Yo… yo no sabía… no tenía idea de… ¡Nunca quise hacerte eso!

La desesperada y afligida exclamación resuena por todo el desierto pasillo en el que se encuentran, sobresaltando inexplicablemente al joven frente a sí. Sin embargo, la sorpresa no dura demasiado. De inmediato, Draco vuelve a alzar su característica máscara de frialdad (la misma que no deja traspasar ninguna emoción de ella) y observa fijamente a Harry. Sus acerados ojos penetran en lo más profundo del alma del Gryffindor, intentando hallar una explicación a una compleja interrogante.

A pesar de sentirse completamente intimidado bajo el férreo escrutinio de Malfoy, Harry se asegura de devolverle la mirada con seguridad, para poder trasmitirle a través de ella todo lo que no puede expresar en palabras. El silencioso intercambio dura unos segundos más, aunque ninguno parece darle demasiada importancia o siquiera mostrar indicios de querer decir algo para llenar la incómoda quietud del lugar. Finalmente, Draco es el primero en salir de esa especie de trance en el que se encuentran al desviar la mirada y soltar un resignado suspiro.

─ Sólo hazlo, Potter. Y termina de una maldita vez con todo este obsesivo acoso. ─ Al ver que Harry no parece mostrar señales de comprender a qué se refiere, Draco aferra con mayor fuerza la escalera y espeta. ─ ¡Hazlo, búrlate! Ríete de lo bajo que he caído al convertirme en _esto_. Jáctate de cuánto vas a carcajearte junto a los Weasley esta Navidad, cuando les digas lo patética y miserable que es mi vida. Dime lo mucho que me odias y cómo me merezco todas y cada una de las cosas que me ocurren. ¡Hazlo, Potter! ¡Grítame cómo deberías haberme dejado morir esa noche en el fuego maldito, para que al menos así no continúe siendo un jodido desperdicio de espacio en este mundo!

─ ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor, detente, Draco!

Draco abre desmesuradamente sus ojos al oír el gran desespero y angustia en el tono de Potter, pero más aún al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, éste lo ha llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido. Totalmente confundido, observa cómo el cuerpo del joven frente a él parece temblar descontrolado, mientras sus verdes y expresivos ojos desbordan miles de desgarradoras emociones.

Por su parte, Harry sólo desea quitarle la estúpida escalera de las manos, para así poder aferrarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos; asegurándose de murmurar contra ese níveo cuello lo muy equivocado que está y lo desacertados que son sus pensamientos… de cómo, en realidad, jamás podría sentirse feliz por su desdicha, siendo que verlo sufrir le provoca mayor dolor del que jamás creyó posible poder sentir… de dejarle en claro el infinito e indescriptible terror que sintió esa noche, al creer que lo perdería para siempre entre esas mortíferas llamas… pero por sobre todas las cosas, de confesarle, finalmente y de una vez por todas, cuánto lo ama.

No obstante, todas estas emociones parecen atorársele como un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente e instalando una dolorosa sensación, similar a la que percibiría de tener clavada en ella cientos de pequeñas agujas. Harry posa la vista en la penetrante mirada de Malfoy y por fin logra hacer que sus cuerdas vocales reaccionen.

─ ¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso jamás! ¿Me oíste? ¡Tú no eres un desperdicio de espacio en este mundo!

Ante esto, Draco no dice nada pero le dedica una incrédula mirada, como si no terminara de creer en esa aseveración. Harry no puede hacer más que apretar a los costados sus puños, en un intento por controlar los asesinos deseos que despiertan en su ser, dirigidos a quien sea que haya instalado esa idea en la mente de Malfoy. Él más que nadie conoce el amargo sentimiento de saberse no más que una pérdida de espacio y tiempo para otros. Y de cómo unos malintencionados comentarios pueden hacerte creer que no eres nada, que jamás podrás ser más que un fenómeno y que, sin importar lo que hagas, siempre estarás solo.

El sólo hecho de pensar que alguien esté tratando a Draco de la misma forma en que los Dursley lo trataron a él, es motivo más que suficiente para incrementar alarmantemente sus instintos asesinos. Al mismo tiempo, siente su magia correr desenfrenada por toda su piel como una leve corriente eléctrica, dispuesta a desatarse descontrolada como la caída de un rayo en medio de una tempestad.

─ ¿A qué has venido, Potter? ─ El abatido murmullo despeja un poco el inquietante desborde de las emociones de Harry, mas Draco no parece notarlo y simplemente continúa hablando. ─ ¿Qué es lo que buscas? Porque es obvio que no has venido aquí por el regalo de tu ahijado, siendo que ayer dijiste que no lo verías hasta hoy al mediodía. Y como vez, ni siquiera son las once de la mañana aún. Así que… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

¿Qué se supone que va a decirle ahora? ¿Qué lo que realmente quiere y ha estado buscando todo este tiempo es a Draco? ¿Qué se ha enamorado perdidamente de él y en algún momento que ya ni siquiera recuerda? ¿Qué daría toda su fortuna por tener una sola oportunidad con él, para poder demostrarle que ambos están hechos el uno para el otro? No, nada de eso puede decirle. Al menos todavía no. Primero debe hacer que Draco deje de encerrarse a sí mismo y confíe en él. Y la única forma de hacerlo, es demostrándole que él sólo quiere descubrir sus secretos para no lastimarlo inconscientemente.

─ ¿Realmente quieres saber el verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí?

─ ¡Por favor, ilumíname! ─ Replica con marcado sarcasmo.

─ ¡Estoy aquí por ti, imbécil! ─ Grita exasperado al escuchar el irónico tono de Malfoy. Draco, por su parte, vuelve a quedar boquiabierto ante esto y sin poder hacer ni decir nada. Aprovechando el momento de desconcierto, Harry continúa con su explicación. ─ Estoy aquí porque no he podido sacarme de la cabeza lo que ocurrió ayer. Todo parecía estar bien y de repente te molestaste por algo que, por más que lo intento, no puedo descifrar qué es. Sólo te hice una estúpida pregunta, y de un momento a otro, te pusiste todo raro y estabas mirándome con tanto odio… como solías hacerlo en Hogwarts… ¡Y quiero saber por qué! ¿Qué fue lo que dije que pudiera haberte molestado tanto?

─ ¡Oh, no finjas que no lo sabes, Potter!

─ ¡No, no lo sé, Malfoy! ¡No lo sé! Lo único que sé es que te pregunté por qué demonios no usabas tu varita para envolver el maldito regalo. ¡Y te enfadaste tanto o más que si te hubiera pedido que me dijeras el color de ropa interior que usa tu madre!

Ante estas palabras, los ojos de Draco vuelven a reflejar por unos segundos esa desgarradora mezcla de dolor y desilusión. Sin embargo, de inmediato es reemplazado por una peligrosa ira, capaz de hacer temblar hasta al ser más valiente. Y Harry no puede evitar encogerse ante esa mortífera mirada, siendo que la misma está inconfundiblemente dirigida a él.

─ Sabes, Potter… A pesar de que tenemos todo un nefasto historial detrás que lo justifique… jamás, bajo ningún concepto, creí que serías capaz de utilizar la muerte de mis padres para atacarme. Hubiera jurado por mi vida que nunca cruzarías esa barrera, sin importar cuánto yo solía hacerlo en el pasado. Ya que estaba totalmente convencido de que tú, más que nadie en este mundo, entendería lo que se siente cuando alguien clava un puñal en esa abierta herida. Pero… obviamente me equivoqué. Porque tú ni siquiera has pestañeado para propinar ese golpe bajo.

─ ¿De qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ Balbucea completamente aturdido, sin poder soportar las grises iris de Draco cargadas de decepción. Al ver que Malfoy no responde y simplemente continúa reprochándole con la mirada, Harry siente su desesperación desbordarse por completo. Sus deseos por abrazarlo y asegurarse de que jamás vuelvan a lastimarlo nublan todo rastro de coherencia y anulan por completo su juicio, generando con ello que sólo salgan unos simples tartamudeos de sus temblorosos labios. ─ ¿Cuándo…? ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Por qué…?

─ En verdad no lo sabes.

No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación. El rostro de Draco se llena de desconcierto e incredulidad, no pudiendo comprender cómo es posible que Potter no esté enterado de ese hecho, siendo que ocurrió hace varios años atrás.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas idea de lo que ocurrió? ¡Fue hace tres años! Se habló de ello por días. ¡Incluso estuvo en la primera plana del Profeta! Es imposible que no hayas visto eso, Potter.

─ ¿El Profeta? ¿Por qué leería lo que dice ese periódico de cuarta? ¡Está plagado de basura! ─ Se apresura a replicar, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. Por su parte, Draco no puede decidir si propinarle un fuerte golpe para desatar todo el enfado y decepción que aún tiene dentro, o reír desquiciadamente por el disgustado mohín que Potter está haciendo.

─ Al parecer, no todo lo que publican en ese amarillista periódico son mentiras. Algunas de sus noticias sí ocurrieron en realidad. Puedo dar fe de ello, Potter.

Harry no encuentra palabras para describir lo muy estúpido que está sintiéndose en estos momentos. Todavía no entiende cómo es que Malfoy no lo ha molido a maldiciones y puñetazos por su ignorancia. Increíblemente y contra todo pronóstico, nada de eso ocurre. Por el contrario, Draco simplemente mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un gesto que indica lo resignado que está. Es casi como si estuviera pensando que, sin importar qué haga, Harry ya no tiene cura alguna. Y esto sólo sirve para que el sonrojo del Gryffindor aumente unos cuantos tonos.

Sin decir nada más, Draco gira y avanza por el pasillo. De inmediato, Harry despierta de su ensoñación (en la que se repite una y otra vez lo muy idiota que es) y lo sigue, aguardando por una mayor explicación del Slytherin a todas sus interrogantes. No obstante, Malfoy no parece tener intenciones de soltar prenda.

Al llegar al fondo de la tienda, deja en un armario la escalera y se gira, sobresaltándose al encontrar a Harry a unos pocos centímetros de él.

─ ¡Oh, por Salazar bendito, Potter! ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

─ ¡Que respondas a alguna de mis preguntas, Malfoy!

─ Cuando dices "preguntas"… ¿Te refieres a esos nerviosos e incoherentes balbuceos? Porque déjame decirte que no…

─ ¡Ni siquiera intentes cambiar de tema, Malfoy! ¡Y ya respóndeme de una jodida vez!

El grito resuena con fuerza en la desierta juguetería, produciendo un siniestro eco detrás. Draco suelta un disgustado bufido, a la vez que se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada. Por su parte, Harry realiza un titánico esfuerzo para mantener toda su concentración en forzarlo a hablar y no en lo mucho que se marcan los brazos de Malfoy en ese condenado traje.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Potter?

Al oír el derrotado tono con el que es dicho esto, Harry piensa por un instante que quizás esto sólo le cause más problemas, pero sin duda no puede echarse atrás. No ahora que finalmente Malfoy parece dispuesto a brindarle algunas respuestas. Reuniendo todo el valor que posee, suelta todo aquello que lo ha atormentado por días.

─ Quiero saber qué les ocurrió a tus padres. ¿Cuándo murieron? ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien los asesinó, verdad? Y si así fue… ¿Quién lo hizo y por qué? ¿Por qué tus amigos no están aquí contigo? ¿Por qué, en el nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, estás trabajando en una juguetería? ¿Y por qué no usas tu varita para hacer magia? Y también quiero…

Desafortunadamente, Harry no puede terminar de decir qué es lo que quiere, ya que una anciana ataviada en un largo y grueso abrigo acaba de ingresar en la juguetería, haciendo resonar a su andar unos tacones por el limpio suelo. La mujer busca por unos segundos a su alrededor, hasta que posa la vista en los dos jóvenes que están sospechosamente cerca uno del otro.

─ ¡Oh, ahí estás Draco! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro a ti y no a esa chica! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Chelsey?

─ Cheryl. ─ La corrige automáticamente, alejándose de inmediato de Potter y acercándose a atenderla. Harry, por su lado, no puede evitar maldecir entre dientes su suerte y resentir al instante la pérdida de la cercanía entre ambos.

─ Cheryl. Cierto. No le digas a nadie, querido, pero la chica es algo… bueno, sólo digamos que no se le da tan bien esto de elegir el juguete adecuado para cada niño. Al menos no como a ti.

Draco sonríe cálidamente ante este cumplido y le regala a la anciana mujer una de sus sonrisas más afectuosas; provocando a su vez que las rodillas de Harry flaqueen y que un molesto tirón se instale en su estómago, producto de los absurdos celos que siente por no ser él a quien esté dirigida la misma.

─ ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora Maxwell?

─ No pude conseguir el regalo ideal para uno de mis nietos. Aquí entre nosotros, ya tenía decidido hace meses el obsequio perfecto. Desafortunadamente, el dragón que pensaba regalarle ya se lo compró su otra abuela. ¡Esa vieja arpía! ─ Deja salir con fastidio, mientras arruga sus labios con disgusto. ─ En fin, ayer vine, pero tú estabas atareado con otro cliente. Y a pesar de que quise esperar a que te desocupes… Chelsey vino a atenderme de todos modos.

─ Cheryl.

─ Sí, ella. Y como siempre, no supo qué recomendarme. Así que aquí me tienes de nuevo, querido. Esperando que puedas salvarme. ─ La regordeta anciana aparta la vista de Draco y sólo en ese momento nota la presencia de Harry. ─ ¡Oh, no sabía que estabas atendiendo a alguien! ¡Mis disculpas, señor Potter! No pretendía pasarme por delante.

Harry no tiene tiempo de siquiera responder nada, ya que Malfoy se apresura a tomar la palabra.

─ No se preocupe, señora Maxwell. El auror Potter no está aquí por ello. ─ Al oírlo llamar "auror Potter" con ese sexy arrastre de palabras, Harry siente un excitante cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Totalmente ajeno a lo que su voz provoca, Malfoy retoma la palabra. ─ ¿El nieto del que usted habla es el futuro Gryffindor, verdad?

─ ¡Sí, el pequeño Timmy! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

─ Bueno, creo recordar que en alguna ocasión ha mencionado acerca del espíritu aventurero que tiene y lo mucho que lo fascinan los dragones.

Inmediatamente, su inoportuna y ladina conciencia le susurra con malicia que el pequeño Timmy no es el único con una gran fascinación por los dragones. Aunque si de algo está convencido Harry, es que ninguno de los feroces animales que tanto admira ese niño podrán jamás hacerle justicia al dragón del cual él está totalmente cautivado. Pero quién podría igualar a Draco, ¿verdad?

─ ¡Oh, querido! Debes ser el único empleado en todo el callejón que realmente escucha las divagaciones de una vieja anciana como yo. Sin duda eres maravilloso. ¿Verdad que estoy en lo cierto, auror Potter?

Harry siente sus mejillas arder al percibir la apremiante mirada que la mujer le envía. No teniendo idea de cómo responder a esta afirmación, sin dejar en evidencia sus profundos sentimientos por Malfoy, desvía la vista hasta poder observar de reojo al objeto de sus anhelos. Y una vez que conecta sus ojos con el pensativo semblante de Draco, se resigna a esperar el momento en el que de su boca salgan a borbotones todos esos empalagosos y vergonzosos pensamientos.

Pero contrariamente a lo esperado, su cerebro parece recobrar a último momento algo de cordura y control sobre sus emociones, evitando que suelte las tan temidas palabras y provocando con ello que un incómodo silencio se instale entre los tres. Un silencio que pareciera implicar, erróneamente, que Harry en realidad no encuentra para nada maravilloso a Draco.

Notando la clara incomodidad en el ambiente, Draco posa la vista en un punto fijo de la pared frente a él y se apresura a tomar la palabra.

─ Mejor no comprometamos más al auror Potter, señora Maxwell. ─ Deja salir con toda la indiferencia que puede, mas Harry puede distinguir un leve rastro de pesar en su voz. ─ Si es tan amable de acompañarme, creo tener lo que está buscando para dejar boquiabierto a su nieto.

La desconcertada anciana lo sigue de inmediato, no sin antes lanzarle una reprobadora mirada a Harry. Como si estuviera muy disgustada por la cobarde forma en la que calló sus verdaderos sentimientos, dándole a Draco una desacertada versión de los mismos.

Totalmente atemorizado, se apresura a seguirlos. No queriendo ni imaginarse lo que esa vieja bruja pueda decirle a Draco una vez que estén a una prudente distancia de él. Cuando logra colocarse silenciosamente a la par de Malfoy, Harry observa la pícara mirada que le dirige la anciana. Una que grita a los cuatro vientos que sabe claramente que ha sido atrapada en el acto de realizar una travesura, y que aun así, no podría importarle en lo más mínimo las posibles consecuencias.

La señora Maxwell levanta una estilizada ceja en su dirección y sonríe con malicia, al ver la fulminante mirada que Harry trata de darle con la mayor discreción que puede reunir. Es casi como si estuviera desafiándolo a decirle algo, provocando que la irritación del Gryffindor aumente alarmantemente. Sin embargo, Harry queda a medio camino de dirigirle un mordaz comentario a la molesta e impertinente anciana, ya que un leve susurro a su derecha capta su atención.

─ ¡Lárgate, Potter! Por si no te has dado cuenta, a diferencia tuya, yo sí estoy trabajando.

Ignorándolo por completo, Harry posa su mirada en la maliciosa anciana al otro lado de Draco y fingiendo su más educado tono, deja salir la primera excusa que se le cruza por la mente para justificar su presencia allí.

─ Espero que no le moleste que los acompañe, señora… Maxwell, ¿verdad? Pero todavía debo comprar el regalo de mi ahijado y aún no tengo idea de qué regalarle. Y quizás lo que Malfoy vaya a mostrarle a usted, pueda darme un indicio sobre qué llevarle.

─ ¿Creí que habíamos quedado en que primero ibas a…?

─ ¡Oh, no es molestia alguna, auror Potter! Cuantos más seamos, mejor. Así le ahorraremos trabajo a Draco. ─ La señora Maxwell se apresura de inmediato a cortar la reprimenda del Slytherin, zanjando por completo la discusión. Y en ese momento, Harry debe darle a regañadientes las gracias, porque de otro modo no habría sabido qué responderle a Malfoy. ─ Bien, querido. ¿Cuál es ese juguete tan maravilloso que me hará seguir siendo la abuela favorita?

Después de lanzarle una reprobadora mirada a Harry, Draco señala un estante a su izquierda y toma una caja de color azul eléctrico. Dentro de la misma, se encuentra lo que parece ser algo similar a una figura de acción muggle, sólo que ésta parece estar vestida con las prendas de los aurores y portar en su mano derecha una varita. Totalmente anonadado, Harry descubre que no ha visto mal y, en efecto, el muñeco es una fiel representación de un auror. Uno que tiene el pelo azabache particularmente revuelto, piel pálida y ojos de un color esmeralda muy sospechoso.

─ ¡Estás bromeando! ¿Eso…? ¿Eso es…? ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

─ Antes de que empieces a entrar en pánico, Potter… te aclaro que no, no es una figura de acción tuya. Si hicieras el favor de mirar a tu izquierda, verás que hay varios modelos de "aurores al combate".

Harry hace como se le indica y descubre que Malfoy está en lo cierto. En distintas cajas azules pueden observarse distintos mini aurores, con variados rasgos y características físicas. No obstante, al posar su mirada en una caja idéntica a la que sostiene Malfoy, la irritación regresa de inmediato. Porque a esta corta distancia puede apreciar mejor el rostro del juguete, notando con fastidio que el mismo porta unas gafas curiosamente muy parecidas a las suyas.

─ ¡Oh, no me jodas, Malfoy! ¡Sólo le falta la maldita cicatriz y…!

─ Y por fortuna, también carece de tu mala educación. Porque sólo a ti se te ocurriría dejar salir tal blasfemia en presencia de una dama. ─ Replica con marcado reproche, aunque sus ojos grises brillan con diversión y malicia. Ante esto, Harry siente sus mejillas colorearse en absoluta vergüenza. Mucho más al captar la socarrona sonrisa que le regala esa despreciable mujer. Totalmente ajeno a la furibunda mirada que Harry vuelve a lanzarle a la anciana bruja, Draco se apresura a disculparse en nombre del auror. ─ Lamento eso, señora Maxwell.

─ ¡Oh, no te preocupes, querido! El auror Potter no ha dicho nada que no haya escuchado en el pasado. Créeme cuando te digo que sé de primera mano lo impulsivo que puede ser un Gryffindor. Son tan diferentes a nosotros... primero actúan y después piensan. Mi esposo es igual, Draco. Así que difícilmente voy a asustarme por esto. Simplemente tomémoslo como lo que fue, un desliz.

Al escuchar esta explicación, Harry finalmente entiende por qué la mujer se lleva tan bien con Malfoy. Sin duda ella es una Slytherin. No hay otra explicación al hecho de que sea tan ladina, astuta y de que pueda lograr irritarlo sobremanera con una simple ceja en alto. ¿Es que acaso es un rasgo que todos los de esa casa tienen? Quizás de pequeños los hacen ir a clases en las que les enseñan a alzar sus cejas de esa forma… Porque es más que sospechoso que la mayor parte de los Slytherin utilicen este método para expresarse. Y sólo basta con ver a Draco para saber que esto es así.

Golpeándose internamente por ese tonto pensamiento, entrecierra enfadado sus ojos y observa con marcado rencor a la insultante réplica en miniatura de sí mismo que Malfoy tiene en sus manos. Y como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente desopilante de por sí, Harry se percata con incontrolada irritación que los fabricantes de este pequeño clon de su persona le han brindado al juguete una escasa estatura, en una fiel imitación del hombre de carne y hueso. ¡Y cuan molesto era eso! ¡Ni siquiera en un juguete podía cumplir su sueño de tener una estatura decente!

Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo más para refunfuñar su mala suerte, ya que la confundida voz de la señora Maxwell lo aparta de sus lúgubres pensares.

─ No quiero ser impenitente, querido… ─ Y ante esto, Harry debe morderse la lengua con fuerza, para no aclararle a la irritante señora que es demasiado tarde para ello, ya que necesitaría volver a nacer para no serlo. Sin embargo, Malfoy parece conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber cuáles fueron sus pensamientos sin que deje salir una palabra, porque le propina un disimulado codazo en las costillas para evitar que diga en voz alta lo que baila en su mente. ─ Pero… ¿Cómo puede ese muñeco superar al dragón que le dará su otra abuela?

─ Verá, señora Maxwell, estas nuevas figuras de acción son toda una sensación entre los pequeños magos. Puede preguntarle a cualquier niño y le dirá que estoy en lo cierto. Pero con respecto a su nieto en específico… no se me ocurriría un mejor regalo que éste. Ya hemos dejado en claro lo aventurero que es, por lo que con esta figura de acción podría recrear cientos de escenarios diferentes. Los mismos en los cuales el valiente y audaz auror se enfrentaría a los peligros más grandes e inimaginables. Desde masivas fugas de Azkaban o gloriosos duelos contra malvados magos. E incluso, también podría aprovechar para enfrentarlo en una épica batalla contra el dragón que su otra abuela le dará. Después de todo… no sería la primera vez que un auror utilice toda su valía para tratar de resistirse a los ataques y avances de un feroz dragón.

Ante esta declaración, Malfoy posa su acerada mirada en el mago a su lado. Y Harry no puede evitar sentir correr por todo su cuerpo un excitante escalofrío, producto de la intensidad reflejada en ella. Una intensidad que parece insinuar que esto último no es más que una completa analogía a la relación que ellos han mantenido durante años.

Harry siente su sangre correr desenfrenada por sus venas, mientras que sus manos comienzan a sudar copiosamente, sin que pueda hacer nada por detenerlo. Por otro lado, su mente está hecha un completo caos tratando de hallar una forma de poder dejar salir un astuto y significativo comentario; logrando con ello demostrarle a Draco que sí… él está dispuesto a tomar el papel del valiente auror que resistirá todos sus feroces ataques, hasta que éste finalmente entienda que Harry no está aquí para lastimarlo. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

Tan ensimismados están en ese intenso intercambio de miradas, que no se percatan de la conocedora sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de la anciana bruja. Y sólo consiguen salir de ese trance cuando escuchan un leve carraspeo a su derecha.

─ Muy bien, llevaré al dichoso auror. Como siempre, me has terminado convenciendo, querido.

Draco le envía una pequeña sonrisa y los conduce hacia la entrada de la tienda. Una vez allí, y al igual que la última vez, comienza a envolver el regalo con sus propias manos. No obstante, la señora Maxwell no parece sorprendida por este hecho. Es como si no encontrara para nada atípico que Malfoy no utilice su varita para hacerlo.

Harry siente unos irrefrenables deseos por volver a cuestionarle el motivo que lo lleva a no realizar magia, mas logra contenerse a último momento. Porque entiende que este no es el momento adecuado para hacerlo, debido a que acarrearía inevitablemente otra discusión. Y está seguro de conocer lo suficiente al Slytherin, como para saber que lo asesinaría si dejara salir una simple insinuación a ello en presencia de la anciana bruja.

En el momento en que Malfoy se dispone a colocar un moño plateado en el regalo, la aristocrática mujer realiza una pregunta en un despreocupado tono, aunque Harry puede captar de inmediato un leve rastro de picardía en él.

─ Y dime, querido… ¿Con quién pasarás estas fiestas? Supongo que con tu novio, ¿verdad?

¿Draco ya tenía pareja? Por supuesto que tenía. ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto como él no iba a tenerla? Inmediatamente, Harry siente su alma caer a sus pies al comprender que todas sus esperanzas se han aniquilado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un gran pesar se apodera de sí, junto a unas irrefrenables ganas de destruir a maldiciones al maldito imbécil que ha osado tocar lo que le pertenece. Sin embargo, la abatida voz de su conciencia le susurra con tristeza que Draco jamás ha sido suyo. El destino así lo había decidido y nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar esa dolorosa realidad. No importa cuánto lo desee.

Algunos de estos desoladores pensamientos deben de haberse reflejado en su apesadumbrada mirada, porque de inmediato Draco carraspea y frunce el ceño en confusión.

─ ¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio? Si mal no recuerdo… hasta hace unos pocos minutos atrás aún estaba soltero.

Ante esta aclaración, Harry siente su alma regresarle al cuerpo, a la vez que sus esperanzas retornan con mayor intensidad que antes. Ahora que sabe que no hay nadie que se interponga entre ambos, está convencido de que nada lo detendrá de hacer que Draco finalmente sea suyo.

─ ¡Vamos, Draco! De verdad no esperas que crea que un joven tan apuesto y maravilloso como tú no tiene al menos un candidato detrás. ─ Deja salir la anciana bruja con marcada incredulidad.

─ ¡Oh, sí que lo tiene, madame!

Se apresura a intervenir el señor Clausell al acercarse al mostrador y dirigiéndole una divertida mirada a su empleado, provocando que Draco gruña algo ininteligible entre dientes. Ante esto, Harry debe apresurarse a esconder las manos en sus bolsillos, debido al temblor que percibe emanar de ellas. ¿El señor Clausell no se atrevería a terminar de delatarlo, verdad? No obstante, siente nuevamente despertarse sus instintos asesinos al percatarse de que el dueño de la juguetería no se refiere precisamente a él.

─ ¿Es eso cierto, querido? ─ Pregunta divertida la señora Maxwell.

─ No es…

─ ¡Claro que sí! Verá, señora Maxwell… este muchacho alto y rubio ha estado viniendo a mi tienda a lo largo de toda la última semana y siempre se las ingenia para que sea Draco quien lo atienda. Pero lo más curioso de ello es que nunca ha comprado nada. Simplemente se dedica a "mirar".

─ ¡Oh, Draco! ¡Eso es fabuloso! ¿Y a qué estás esperando para invitarlo a salir?

Harry le lanza inmediatamente una mortífera mirada a la irritante bruja. La misma pareciera poder asesinar simplemente por la intensidad con la que es dirigida. Totalmente enfadado con la idea de que alguien esté intentando llamar la atención del objeto de su deseo, Harry se hace una nota mental de descubrir la identidad de ese tonto e ingenuo mago, para asegurarse de deshacerse de él de inmediato. De ninguna manera permitirá que ese imbécil le gane. Draco sería únicamente suyo.

─ ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi vida privada como si no estuviera presente? ─ Espeta Draco con irritación, regalándole una fulminante mirada a su jefe. Por su parte, Harry no puede distinguir si el rubor en el rostro de Malfoy lo ocasiona su enfado o la vergüenza. Realmente espera que sea lo primero, porque no podría soportar saber que Draco siente algo por ese misterioso idiota. ─ Aquí tiene el obsequio, señora Maxwell. Mi jefe se encargará de cobrarle. ¡Que tenga felices fiestas!

Y sin esperar por una respuesta de nadie, Draco sale apresurado a ordenar unas cajas cerca de la puerta de salida. Al instante, Harry alcanza a Malfoy e intenta decirle algo pero justo cuando está a punto de forzar a sus cuerdas vocales a hablar, nuevos clientes entran en la tienda. Malfoy simplemente le da una extraña mirada y desaparece a atender a la primera familia que se acerca a ellos.

Entendiendo que no podrá hablar tranquilamente con él ahora que la juguetería comienza a llenarse, Harry sale apresurado a las frías calles del Callejón Diagon. Una vez que el gélido viento impacta contra sus descubiertas mejillas, alza su varita y se desaparece hacia su solitario hogar. Completamente frustrado, se tira apesadumbrado en su gran cama. Frotando con cansancio sus ojos, Harry trata de quitarse de encima la molesta sensación que percibe recorrerlo entero. Una que es similar a como si un invisible ser estuviera respirándole sobre su cuello, mientras le susurra maliciosamente que el tiempo se le acaba.

Soltando un hastiado bufido, Harry comienza a caer en un ligero estado de sopor, hasta que sus parpados se cierran por completo. Y en unos pocos segundos, queda completamente atrapado en un inestable y frustrante sueño. Uno donde corre con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a Draco. No obstante y sin importar cuan cerca esté de hacerlo… no consigue lograrlo.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, trataré de tener listo el próximo lo más pronto posible. Así que… ¡A estar atentos! Besito enorme y nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Viejas noticias y nuevos descubrimientos

**Resumen:** Harry Potter sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere para Navidad. ¿Logrará hacerse realidad el único deseo que tiene este año? **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente por todos sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. En esta ocasión, quiero enviarles un saludo más que especial a **mESTEFANIAb** , **Kuroneko1490** , **FeNiiX-D18** , **yumeatelier** , **xonyaa11** , **Afrodita1** y **Sakura Hecate** , por dejarme sus hermosos comentarios que tan feliz me hacen. De verdad lo aprecio.

Ahora sí, los dejo leer. ;)

* * *

 **My Only Wish This Year**

 _23 de Diciembre de 2001_

Harry despierta completamente sudado de esa frustrante duermevela en la que ha quedado atrapado, apresado entre un lío de sábanas y junto a una desagradable sensación dentro de su agitado pecho que le impide respirar con normalidad. Girando el rostro hacia la derecha, entrecierra sus ojos lo suficiente para poder distinguir la hora que marcan las agujas del reloj colocado sobre la mesa de luz. A través de su aguda miopía, logra descubrir que sólo ha alcanzado a dormir dos horas.

Frunciendo el ceño ante la desagradable sensación de sudor apegándose a la vestimenta con la que calló dormido, Harry consigue desenredarse de las arrugadas mantas que lo mantienen prisionero y dirige sus somnolientos pasos al cuarto de baño adjunto en su habitación. Una vez dentro, se apresura a desvestirse y meterse en la ducha, con la intensión de relajar todos sus doloridos músculos bajo el caliente chorro de agua.

Inmediatamente después de sentir parte de sus preocupaciones desvanecerse junto a la densa neblina provocada por el vapor de la ducha, Harry suelta un suave suspiro y posa su borrosa mirada en el blanco azulejo frente a él. Rápidamente, pone a trabajar a toda marcha su cerebro para terminar con la situación que lo ha estado atormentando por años.

Porque sí, los sentimientos que tiene por Malfoy no son algo recientes. Siempre han estado ocultos en lo más profundo de su ser y tratando de pasar desapercibidos; pero aun a pesar de esto, se han encargado de dejar leves indicios de su presencia. Y como si se tratase de la voz de una segunda conciencia, los mismos eran los encargados de susurrarle cada ínfimo defecto en sus anteriores amantes, asegurándose de mostrarle con discretas insinuaciones que el único capaz complementarlo es Draco.

Con todas estas realizaciones en mano, Harry entiende que ya no puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. Porque los sentimientos que tiene por Draco no desaparecerán ni lanzándose un Obliviate, eso lo tiene bien en claro. Pero aún más preocupante es el hecho de que haya un contrincante que esté luchando contra él para ganar el corazón del Slytherin. Y eso es algo que no puede permitir bajo ningún costo.

Harry golpea con total frustración sus puños contra los empapados azulejos, tratando de descargar algo de la rabia que siente recorrerlo al imaginar a Draco en los brazos de otra persona. No, sin dudas no iba a permitir que nadie le ponga las manos encima a su futuro novio. Porque sí, Draco Malfoy sería suyo así sea lo último que haga en esta vida. Eso es algo total y absolutamente irrefutable.

Una gran determinación se apodera de sí, haciendo refulgir el esmeralda de su mirada con una feroz intensidad, una que no se ha visto reflejada en sí desde que supo que él sería el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. Cerrando el grifo, Harry toma una de las blancas y afelpadas toallas colgadas a un lado y comienza a secarse a toda prisa. Todavía quitando algunas gotas arraigadas en su cuerpo, regresa a la habitación en busca de algo que ponerse para cubrir su desnudez. Una vez que encuentra ropa interior limpia en uno de los desordenados cajones de su armario, comienza a remover entre el no tan extenso repertorio de prendas que posee, en busca de las más rescatables. Sin embargo, un exasperado bufido escapa de sus labios al ver que lo más decente dentro de su guardarropa es la túnica que utilizó para la boda de Percy y Audrey.

Harry entiende que por más apuesto que deba verse para finalmente invitar a Draco a salir, no puede utilizar algo excesivamente formal como una túnica de gala. Después de todo, pasearse en ese tipo de vestimentas no es algo que lo caracterice o le haga sentirse cómodo. Y sin lugar a dudas no quiere aparentar ser algo que no es frente a Malfoy; ya que si de algo puede estar seguro, es que jamás ha habido pretensiones ni máscaras entre ambos. Por el contrario, siempre se han mostrado tal cual son.

Descartando a lo más alejado de su armario la ostentosa túnica, Harry continúa rebuscando impaciente por algo con qué cubrir su semidesnudo cuerpo. Tan ensimismado está en la tarea, que no distingue el leve sonido de una aparición. Sólo consigue percatarse de la otra presencia en su habitación gracias al enfadado gruñido que se escucha a su derecha.

─ ¡Oh, Kreacher! No te oí llegar. ¿Qué ocurre? ─ Pregunta distraído, tratando de desenredar la manga de una blanca camisa del sweater de lana que le regaló la señora Weasley la Navidad pasada.

─ El amo le ordenó a Kreacher que le recordara ir a la casa del pequeño lobo. Y Kreacher está aquí para cumplir con su tarea.

─ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no llames a Teddy…? ─ Comienza a reprenderlo con cansancio, pero se frena en el acto cuando su cerebro termina de comprender las palabras dichas por su gruñón elfo. ─ ¡Maldita sea, me olvidé por completo de Teddy! ¿Qué hora es?

─ La una de la tarde, amo.

Levantándose apresurado, toma lo primero que encuentra y se viste lo más aprisa que puede, sin dejar de reprochar entre dientes su mala suerte. Porque al instante Harry recuerda que, unos meses después de que la guerra terminara, una especie de costumbre se instauró en su rutina. La tan dichosa costumbre consistía en almorzar cada domingo junto a su ahijado y la abuela del mismo. Y hasta el día de hoy, ésta aún perdura. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se le olvidó tal importante detalle?

Nuevamente, la imagen del apuesto rostro de Draco se cuela entre sus pensamientos, demostrándole la identidad del responsable de su descuido. Entre variados insultos, Harry entiende que no tendrá otra opción más que posponer el momento en el que lo invite a salir. Porque no importa cuánto desee mandar todo al diablo y simplemente ir a buscar a Malfoy, ante todo siempre estarían primero sus responsabilidades como padrino.

Y pensándolo bien, quizás esto lo beneficie. Porque ahora que lo recuerda, Andrómeda es la hermana de la difunta madre de Draco. A lo mejor y con algo de suerte, ella sepa qué fue lo que ocurrió con el matrimonio Malfoy. Sí, al ser un familiar directo sin duda ella tendría conocimiento de toda la historia, sin importar que ambas hermanas hubieran dejado de hablarse. Y quizás si el destino lograba alinearse de su lado, hasta podría brindarle más información sobre alguno de los tantos secretos que guarda Malfoy.

Con renovadas esperanzas, se apresura a terminar de abrochar su abrigo y dirige sus pasos hacia la chimenea de su sala. Una vez allí, toma un puñado de polvos flu y suelta con claridad la dirección a la que desea ir. En cuestión de unos pocos segundos, aterriza entre un fulgor de llamas esmeraldas en el vacío salón de la casa de Teddy. Harry no alcanza a terminar de quitar algunos restos de hollín, cuando escucha abrirse una puerta a su izquierda. De la misma emerge una mujer alta e inquietantemente parecida a Bellatrix Lestrange, secando sus manos en un floreado paño.

─ ¡Oh, Harry! Creí que no vendrías.

─ Lamento la tardanza, Andrómeda. ─ Deja salir apenado, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojen bajo la intensa mirada de la bella dama frente a sí.

─ ¿Un día algo agitado en el cuartel? ─ Pregunta con un maternal tono, a la vez que envía el paño a la cocina con un floreo de su varita.

─ Algo así. ─ Responde sin comprometerse demasiado, no queriendo dejar salir el verdadero motivo de su retraso.

─ ¡No te quedes ahí parado, querido! ¡Pasa! ─ Cuando Harry finalmente se acerca y la saluda con un torpe beso en la mejilla, Andrómeda deja salir una pequeña risita y vuelve sus pasos hacia la cocina. ─ Tendré todo listo en unos minutos. ¿Podrías ser tan amable de hacer que Teddy se lave las manos mientras termino la comida?

─ Por supuesto, yo me encargo.

─ Gracias, Harry.

Luego de que la puerta de la cocina se cierra con suavidad, Harry se dirige hacia la habitación de Teddy. Cuando está a tres pasos de alcanzar el lugar de donde provienen ruidos de diversos juguetes, siente un pequeño peso abrazarse a sus piernas con fuerza. A la vez, el sonido de un infantil y agudo grito resuena con energía en el angosto pasillo, llenando su pecho de una cálida sensación.

─ ¡Harry!

─ ¡Hola, enano! ─ Saluda al instante, sin poder evitar soltar una risita al ver el malhumorado mohín que su ahijado hace al ser llamado de esa forma.

─ ¡No soy enano! Soy grande. ¡Como un dragón! ─ Se apresura a contradecirlo utilizando sus pequeños bracitos para abarcar un gran espacio, en una mímica para hacerse entender con mayor claridad.

─ ¿Cómo un dragón? ¿Tan grande?

─ ¡Sí! ─ Grita con felicidad al saberse comprendido. Inmediatamente, eleva sus manos en una muda petición a que lo alcen. Y como el buen y consentidor padrino que es, Harry no tarda en agacharse lo suficiente para tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño. ─ ¡Quiero un dragón!

Sonríe cariñosamente al escuchar el ilusionado tono con el que Teddy habla, mientras hace cambiar el color de su cabello a un intenso magenta. Dentro de su mente, Harry no puede evitar pensar que también quisiera tener un dragón, aunque precisamente él no está refiriéndose a una esas aladas criaturas. Irónicamente, está casi convencido de que sería mucho más sencillo conseguirle un dragón de mascota a su ahijado, que hacer que Draco acepte salir con él. Juntando su frente con la del pequeño, murmura nostálgicamente.

─ Yo también, Teddy. Yo también quiero uno.

Distraídamente escucha todo el apresurado balbuceo del inquieto niño en sus brazos, mientras dirige sus pasos al cuarto de baño unos metros por delante para realizar la tarea que le fue encomendada. Una vez dentro, Harry conjura un taburete para que el pequeño alcance el lavamanos. Luego de colocar un poco de jabón entre las manitos del mismo, empieza a frotarlas para quitar la suciedad de ellas. Después de asegurarse de enjuagarlas bien, toma la toalla y las seca con suavidad. Harry sólo sale de su autómata estado cuando escucha una emocionada exclamación.

─ ¡Compremos uno!

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡Un dragón, Harry!

Harry siente algo apretar dolorosamente en su corazón ante esas inocentes palabras, ya que el dragón por el cual él ha estado suspirando por años no sería tan fácil de obtener. Porque sin duda no hay dinero en el mundo capaz de hacer que una persona despierte verdaderos sentimientos de un día para el otro.

─ Ojalá fuera así de sencillo, Teddy. ─ Al ver la desilusionada mirada en el rostro de su ahijado, Harry se apresura a tranquilizar al abatido niño, evitando así el claro llanto que está a punto de desatarse. ─ Pero quién sabe… si te portas bien, quizás esta Navidad recibas uno.

La forma en que el rostro de su ahijado parece iluminarse ante la idea de recibir un dragón como regalo de Navidad, es más que suficiente para arrancarle a Harry otra tierna sonrisa. Nuevamente, Draco estaba en lo cierto. No hay nadie que sepa mejor lo que un niño quiere recibir para Navidad, que el mismo pequeño en cuestión. Rápidamente se apresura a apartar de sus pensamientos la imagen del atractivo y sarcástico joven que ha estado despertando en él sentimientos que creyó jamás poder experimentar por nadie.

Después de desaparecer el conjurado taburete, sale en busca de Andrómeda con un inquieto Teddy aun entre sus brazos. Una vez en la sala, descubren que la mesa ya está puesta y toda la comida ha sido servida. Luego de que cada uno toma su lugar, los tres comienzan a degustar de un apetitoso almuerzo, mientras intercalan entre bocados animadas pláticas sobre las travesuras realizadas por el pequeño de la casa.

Cuando todos terminan el exquisito postre, Teddy arrastra a su padrino hacia su habitación mientras su abuela se encarga de asear todo. Los minutos pasan entre risas y juegos, logrando que algunas de las preocupaciones de Harry queden relegadas a un costado de su mente, al menos durante el tiempo que pasa jugando con él. No obstante, cuando Andrómeda se apoya contra el marco de la puerta e insta a Teddy a acostarse a dormir la siesta, todos sus problemas retornan rápidamente a sus pensamientos con la fuerza de una avalancha y provocando que esa dolorosa opresión en su pecho, que jamás se ha desvanecido sólo enmascarado, se extienda implacable por todo su ser.

Sabiendo que Andrómeda es la única que puede quitarle alguna de las preocupaciones que lo acometen, se apresura a ayudar a la agotada mujer que intenta persuadir a su nieto de acostarse. Acercándose a la pequeña cama, Harry convence a Teddy de ingresar en ella. Una vez que éste se encuentra debidamente arropado por gruesas mantas, le explica al enfurruñado niño que si no se porta bien y hace como su abuela le indica, no habrá ningún dragón para Navidad. Totalmente aterrado de no recibir como regalo lo que tanto desea, Teddy asiente con toda la solemnidad que alguien de su edad puede reunir y cierra sus ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

Cuando finalmente logran hacer que el pequeño caiga en los brazos de Morfeo, salen sigilosamente de la habitación para no despertarlo. Inmediatamente después de que se encuentran a una prudente distancia de él, Andrómeda se gira hacia el auror y lo invita a pasar a la cocina por una taza de té. Y ante este ofrecimiento, Harry no puede evitar pensar que la astuta bruja parece haberse percatado de la seria conversación que está a punto de ocurrir entre ambos. Una vez que están sentados en la iluminada cocina, con humeantes tazas de por medio, la Slytherin eleva una de sus estilizadas cejas y aguarda a que hable.

Desafortunadamente, las cuerdas vocales de Harry parecen haber desaparecido junto a la capacidad de su cerebro por poner a funcionar sus neuronas. Porque no importa cuánto fuerce su mente a encontrar una forma de abordar el tema, ninguno de los posibles escenarios que se presentan en su cabeza parece ser lo suficientemente adecuados. Al ver la gran y dolorosa lucha interna que está sufriendo, Andrómeda se apiada inmediatamente del joven frente a sí.

─ Sólo hazlo. ─ Harry se sobresalta al oír las mismas palabras que le espetó Malfoy unas horas antes. Aunque esta vez, son dichas con la tranquila voz de Andrómeda. ─ Dime qué es lo que te tiene tan cabizbajo, Harry. No te he visto de esta forma en años. Al menos no desde la vez en la que aún estabas descubriendo cuáles eran tus verdaderas preferencias sexuales.

─ Yo… ─ Harry muerde su labio inferior, en un intento por reunir las fuerzas suficientes para dejar salir aquello que lo atormenta. Afortunadamente, el tan afamado valor Gryffindor que lo caracteriza sale presuroso en su auxilio, haciendo que las palabras fluyan de su boca como una imparable catarata. ─ Unos días atrás me topé con Draco Malfoy a las afueras de una juguetería. El gorro que llevaba se me había volado con el viento hasta donde él se encontraba y eso fue más que suficiente para que unas adolescentes me reconocieran y empezaran a seguirme. Creí que no podría escapar de esas molestas fanáticas, pero contra todo pronóstico, él me ocultó y se encargó de ahuyentarlas para que pueda desaparecerme sin que me vean.

Harry hace una pausa en su relato, esperando ver algún rastro de molestia en las bellas facciones de la bruja, pero se sorprende al ver comprensión y un leve rastro de tristeza. No queriendo indagar en nuevos interrogantes cuando aún no ha podido responder los que tiene, continúa con su explicación.

─ En fin, estuve horas enteras preguntándome por qué demonios Malfoy, de entre todas las personas en el mundo, se encontraba trabajando en una juguetería. Y después de pasar unos insoportables días repletos de incertidumbre, la curiosidad por responder a esa pregunta finalmente me venció. Así que fui a verlo. Imagínate la sorpresa que me llevé cuando en una de mis, llamémoslas visitas, descubrí que Draco no parece poder utilizar magia. No me preguntes por qué, ya que no tengo idea del motivo por el cual no lo hace. Y a pesar de que se lo pregunté con las mejores de las intenciones, lo único que obtuve a cambio fue que se enfadara alarmantemente y… y yo… yo no quería…

─ Harry… estás desvariando. Cálmate, ¿sí?

Harry asiente rápidamente y toma la taza frente a él. Luego de darle unos apresurados sorbos al dulce té, siente parte de su nerviosismo digerirse con la caliente infusión. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, reanuda su confusa explicación.

─ El punto es que, después de pasar toda la noche preguntándome el motivo de su enfado, volví a la juguetería con la intensión de obtener de una vez por todas las respuestas que tanto he querido saber, pero lo único que conseguí fue conocer una noticia para nada agradable sobre su familia.

Al momento que deja salir esto, observa el rostro de Andrómeda en busca de algún signo que le indique que ha captado sus crípticas palabras. Y la misma no lo defrauda, ya que las bellas facciones de la mujer reflejan de inmediato un auténtico dolor y desolación. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry ve cómo las finas manos de la Slytherin aprietan con fuerza la taza de porcelana que sujeta entre ellas. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las señales que muestran el completo conocimiento que tiene sobre ese nefasto hecho, no parece dar indicios de querer decir nada.

Harry carraspea con nerviosismo, producto del extenso e incómodo silencio que se produce. No pudiendo soportar más la incertidumbre de no saber qué ha ocurrido con los padres de Draco, y temiendo no obtener las tan ansiadas respuestas por las que vino, toma una de las manos de Andrómeda hasta hacer que ésta conecta su mirada con la suya.

─ Andrómeda… ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió a los padres de Malfoy?

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Pregunta en un apático tono, aunque parte del mismo se ve arruinado por un sufrimiento imposible de ocultar. ─ ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Por qué ahora, después de que han pasado tres años?

─ Yo…

Harry trata de hallar una forma de contestar a estas preguntas, mas ninguna de las respuestas que asoman en su mente termina de convencerlo. Porque, ¿qué se supone que iba a decirle? ¿Qué en realidad, y aunque suene completamente desalmado, sólo quiere saber lo que ocurrió con su difunta hermana para poder acercarse a Malfoy? ¿Qué quizás, si sus sospechas resultan ser ciertas, él podría encargarse de atrapar al culpable y lograr que así Draco confíe en él? ¿Acaso podía decirle que sólo está haciendo todo esto para que Draco acepte salir con él? ¿De verdad podía ser tan cruel e insensible de decirle todo esto a ella?

Posando la mirada en la temblorosa mano que Andrómeda tiene aferrada con la suya, inmediatamente Harry siente asco de sí mismo al siquiera haber llegado a pensar estas aberrantes cosas. Jamás podría decir algo como eso, mucho menos a alguien como ella. Especialmente no después de todas las desgracias y pérdidas que ha sufrido esta noble y valiente mujer a lo de su vida.

No obstante, Harry sabe que para obtener las respuestas que busca necesitará al menos dejar entrever parte de sus verdaderos pensares. Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire e intentando reunir todo su coraje, eleva la mirada y la posa en esos ojos castaños que lo observan expectantes.

─ Por favor, Andrómeda. Sé que debí haber sabido esto en su debido momento. Como también sé que no tengo pretexto alguno por mi falta de conocimiento. De hecho, hasta a mí me parece extraño que jamás me haya percatado de esto. Y créeme cuando te digo que no pretendo excusarme al decir que difícilmente podría haberme enterado sin leer El Profeta. Como también sé que no soy nadie para exigirte una explicación a lo ocurrido, no cuando jamás he mostrado señales de interesarme por ninguno de ellos. Y con ellos me refiero a Lucius y Narcissa… Y ahora que lo pienso… de Draco tampoco, porque yo no… ni siquiera intenté…

─ Cálmate, Harry. ─ Se apresura nuevamente a tranquilizarlo, tomando entre sus finos dedos la otra mano del joven. Por su lado, Harry se fuerza a estabilizar su agitada respiración y poner en orden todos sus confusos pensamientos. Cuando finalmente recupera algo de coherencia y estabilidad, Andrómeda continúa hablándole en un suave tono. ─ Jamás podría acusarte por algo de lo que no has sido responsable. Así que prométeme que no seguirás culpándote a ti mismo por ello.

Harry asiente completamente apenado, con la mirada fija en sus entrelazadas manos. Entendiendo que esto es lo máximo que obtendrá de él, Andrómeda trata de desviar la conversación a temas más banales. No obstante, Harry sigue fervientemente decidido a averiguar de una vez por todas la verdad, así deba hacer hasta lo imposible por forzar a la astuta mujer sentada frente a él.

─ Por favor, Andrómeda… Necesito saber la verdad.

Algo debe haberse reflejado entre la intensidad de su desesperada mirada, ya que Andrómeda suelta un resignado suspiro y cierra sus ojos, como si lo que fuera a decir le doliera profundamente. Cuando finalmente los abre y posa la vista en el expectante rostro frente a ella, Harry descubre que los marrones iris están difuminados por las lágrimas retenidas en ellos. Dándole un último apretón a las callosas manos del joven, aparta la silla y dirige sus pasos hacia la silenciosa sala.

─ Aguarda aquí.

Harry la sigue con la mirada hasta que sale de la cocina y la ve pararse frente a un mueble cerca de la chimenea. Por unos segundos, Andrómeda rebusca con temblorosas manos en uno de los cajones, hasta que retira del mismo una pequeña carpeta. Silenciosamente cierra la cajonera y regresa a la cocina, donde un más que expectante joven la espera ansioso en el lugar que lo dejó. Una vez que la bella mujer se sienta, posa su vista en el objeto retenido fuertemente entre sus manos. Finalmente, y no sin algo de vacilación, lo extiende hasta ponerlo frente a Harry.

─ ¿Qué hay aquí?

─ Allí encontrarás todas las respuestas que tanto has estado buscando.

Infructíferamente trata de descifrar algo en el rostro de Andrómeda que pueda indicarle qué encontrará allí. No obstante, una imperturbable máscara en las afiladas facciones de la mujer se encarga de frustrar sus intenciones. Golpeándose a sí mismo por perder el tiempo de esta forma, siendo que finalmente posee las tan ansiadas respuestas en su poder, Harry suelta un imperceptible suspiro y con un leve temblor en sus manos abre la misteriosa carpeta. Lo primero que aparece frente a su campo de visión es un amarillento recorte del Profeta. En éste, puede apreciarse un macabro titular en letras de color negro. Con las manos aun temblándole, Harry toma el desgastado papel y comienza a leer la antigua noticia.

 _19 de Diciembre de 1998_

 **HALLAN MUERTOS A LUCIUS Y NARCISSA MALFOY EN SU MANSIÓN**

Por la corresponsal del diario El Profeta, Rita Skeeter.

 _Ayer por la tarde, aurores del ministerio de magia hallaron a Lucius Malfoy, fiel Mortífago seguidor del Innombrable, junto a su esposa, Narcissa Malfoy (de soltera Black), y partidaria de los nefastos ideales de quien ustedes saben, muertos en el salón de su mansión en Wiltshire. La alerta a las fuerzas de seguridad del renovado ministerio fue dada por su desahuciado hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, al que de seguro recordarán por haber sido quien permitió la entrada de Mortífagos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, además de las múltiples acusaciones en su contra por los intentos de asesinato hacia uno de los magos más respetables de nuestra época, el fallecido Albus Dumbledore._

 _Según fehacientes fuentes dentro del cuerpo de aurores, un devastado Draco Malfoy trató de explicar entre sollozos el desgarrador descubrimiento. Sin embargo, cuando el prestigioso auror John Dawlish apareció en la mansión que otrora sirvió como cuartel general para el Innombrable, nada se podía hacer por ellos. De inmediato y realizando un impecable trabajo, el auror Dawlish apresó al joven Malfoy, único sospechoso del asesinato de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy hasta ese momento._

 _Por otra parte, los encargados de realizar las pericias de los cadáveres confirmaron que, previamente a su asesinato, el matrimonio Malfoy había sido severamente torturado bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Nuestros fidedignos informantes aseguran que ninguna de las protecciones de la mansión fueron forzadas, por lo que esto sólo contribuye a que se abran nuevas interrogantes sobre cómo pudo ocurrir este doble asesinato, siendo que una escasa lista de personas tenía libre acceso a la propiedad._

 _Todo esto sólo parecía incrementar las sospechas que los aurores tenían sobre el hijo del difunto matrimonio. No obstante, Draco Malfoy prestó de inmediato las debidas declaraciones ante las autoridades correspondientes. En las mismas, según nuestras inequívocas fuentes, el joven Malfoy desmintió cualquier acusación en su contra adjudicando que, durante el momento del asesinato, se encontraba dentro del ministerio de magia y sin varita mágica en su posesión, debido a un llamado que había recibido desde el Departamento de Aurores para aclarar algunos puntos sobre el arresto domiciliario de su padre. Luego de ser corroborada esta versión de los hechos por varios respetables funcionarios del ministerio, el joven Malfoy fue dejado en libertad a las pocas horas._

 _Todavía se desconoce quién o quiénes han sido los responsables del asesinato, aunque no descartan la posibilidad de que el culpable esté dentro del seno familiar. A pesar de las pocas pistas que poseen, algunos aurores ya se han puesto a trabajar en el caso. Con lo cual, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se descubra la verdad._

 _Por lo pronto, las hipótesis de lo ocurrido son muy diversas y aterradoras. Desde enfermizos celos e infidelidades entre el matrimonio, hasta el resultado del accionar de un codicioso joven por hacerse con la fortuna de sus padres. Sin embargo, la opción más factible y que parece tener todas las apuestas de su lado, es la de una simple venganza a mano de familiares de víctimas que apoyaron a nuestro héroe Harry James Potter, vencedor del pérfido mago tenebroso que tanto terror provocó a nuestra pacífica comunidad._

 _Y con esta suposición sobre la mesa, es imposible no cuestionarse si la muerte de estos dos reconocidos Mortífagos no es sino una obra del mismísimo karma, quien silencioso ha venido a cobrar justicia por los crímenes y perversiones realizados por estas tenebrosas personas. Al menos así lo cree esta humilde reportera._

Una vez que termina de leer, Harry siente sus manos temblar con mayor intensidad, al mismo tiempo que su magia comienza a correr desenfrenada por todo su cuerpo. La ira que lo aborda se refleja peligrosamente en sus tensas facciones. Inmediatamente, percibe unos irrefrenables deseos de hechizar con los maleficios más desagradables que conoce a esa infame bruja, hasta que nada quede de su despreciable ser. El último rastro de raciocinio que le queda se pierde en el momento que su mente recuerda la repugnante forma con que fueron expuestos los hechos, como si el asesinato de los padres de Draco no hubiera sido más que una placentera recompensa para la sociedad mágica.

Harry siente un agudo dolor en su pecho al pensar por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Draco. No sólo era el hecho del indescriptible trauma y sufrimiento de haber encontrado muertos a sus padres, o de lo solo que debió haberse sentido durante todo este tiempo. Sino que además, y como si esto no fuera suficiente, ha tenido que hacer frente a los reproches y perfidias de una sociedad que lejos estaba de querer dejar el pasado atrás y perdonar.

No entiende cómo es posible que él jamás se haya percatado de todo esto. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando Draco sufría de esta forma? ¿Cómo es posible que nunca haya visto las discriminaciones que todavía se cometían hacia los que estuvieron en el otro bando? ¿Acaso tan encerrado en sí mismo se encontraba que sólo con un estúpido y viejo recorte de diario ha sido capaz de ver la realidad?

Harry no tiene tiempo de seguir autocastigándose dentro de su mente, porque Andrómeda le da un apretón a sus manos que lo fuerza a levantar su aterrada mirada.

─ Harry… recuerda que me lo prometiste. No ibas a culparte de algo que no ha sido tu responsabilidad.

─ Pero yo… yo debí haber hecho algo. Debí haber…

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué podrías haber hecho, Harry? Si mal no recuerdo, tú y Draco jamás fueron ni siquiera medianamente civilizados el uno con el otro. ¿Cómo podrías haberlo ayudado sin que él lo considerara como una clara burla a su situación? ─ Se apresura a interrumpir el nervioso balbuceo de Harry, asegurándose de tomar con mayor firmeza las manos del joven.

─ Pero al menos debí saber lo que ocurrió con sus padres. ¿Cómo es posible que yo jamás haya visto u oído nada de esto? ─ Pregunta con desespero, tratando de aferrarse a una ínfima esperanza que justifique su imperdonable descuido.

─ El asesinato de Narcissa y Lucius no fue algo de lo que se habló en demasía, Harry. De hecho, si haces el favor de mirar, verás que sólo hay otros dos recortes más con respecto a todo esto. Y uno de ellos ni siquiera tiene relación directa con la investigación. ─ Al ver que Harry parece querer replicar, se apresura a continuar su explicación. ─ Además, por esos entonces, tenías la mente ocupada en otros asuntos más urgentes sobre tu sexualidad, como para enfocarte en algo más que ello.

─ ¡Eso no es excusa para…!

─ Sé que no lo es, pero las cosas se han dado de esta forma, Harry. Y por más que quieras, no podrás cambiar el pasado. ─ Ante esta reprimenda, Harry baja avergonzado la mirada e intenta controlar sus desbordadas emociones. Cuando finalmente parece serenarse, Andrómeda vuelve a hablar en ese pacífico tono. ─ No puedes cambiar el pasado, es cierto. Pero si puedes aprender de él para no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro.

Soltando sus entrelazadas manos, Andrómeda toma uno de los dos recortes que hay en la delgada carpeta y se lo extiende. Temerosamente, lo toma en sus manos y comienza a leer. Al instante que su cerebro registra las palabras impresas en él, Harry abre su boca sintiéndose totalmente ultrajado.

 _22 de Diciembre de 1998_

 **¿VENDETTA ENTRE MORTÍFAGOS? THEODORE NOTT ES ACUSADO DE ASESINAR AL MATRIMONIO MALFOY**

Por la corresponsal del diario El Profeta, Rita Skeeter.

 _Como pudieron leer primero en El Profeta, el pasado viernes aurores del ministerio de magia encontraron los cuerpos torturados y sin vida de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy (ex partidarios de los ideales del Innombrable) en el salón principal de su mansión. Este misterioso e inesperado asesinato no tenía pistas concretas que llevaran a resolver el enigma. Hasta ahora._

 _Ayer por la noche, Draco Lucius Malfoy, único hijo de las víctimas del homicidio, fue emboscado y amenazado a la salida de un bar de dudosa reputación por su ex compañero de escuela, Theodore Nott. Uno de los clientes del establecimiento, que por razones de seguridad nos ha pedido permanecer en el anonimato, fue testigo de todo el intercambio entre los dos seguidores de quien ustedes saben. Según esta anónima declaración, el reconocido y despiadado Mortífago confesó abiertamente, y entre desquiciadas carcajadas, ser el autor del crimen. Inmediatamente, el joven Malfoy tomó del cuello de la túnica al prófugo Mortífago y trató de vengar la muerte de sus padres. No obstante, el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba y el hecho de no tener consigo una varita mágica, fue más que suficiente para que Nott pudiera librarse con facilidad._

 _Nuestra fidedigna fuente asegura que, luego de liberarse de las manos de Malfoy, Theodore Nott apresó entre su cuerpo la tambaleante figura del otro en un doloroso agarre, a la vez que escupía el verdadero motivo de su maniático accionar. Por lo que se sabe, Nott habría torturado y asesinado a los padres de Malfoy como venganza a la alta traición que los tres integrantes de la familia Malfoy profesaron hacia su señor, al haber cambiado de bando minutos antes de que la guerra finalizara y contribuyendo con ello a la caída de quien no debe ser nombrado._

 _El único testigo de los hechos afirma que esto no fue lo más aterrador de todo ese intercambio. Después de algunos infructíferos forcejeos por intentar escapar, seguido de una letanía de insultos soltados con el mayor desprecio posible, el joven Malfoy pareció perder todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas. Según nuestro informante, Draco Malfoy levantó la vista en un retador gesto e incitó al asesino de su familia a que lo matara a él también, para que así terminara de una vez por todas con el trabajo. No obstante y contra todo pronóstico, Theodore Nott no hizo nada de ello. Por el contrario, se acercó al asustado rostro de Malfoy y susurró unas palabras junto al oído de éste._

 _Desafortunadamente, el leve tono con el que fueron murmuradas no le permitió a nuestra anónima fuente captar el significado de las mismas. Sin embargo, dicho testigo asegura que debió de haber sido algo completamente atroz; debido a que, inmediatamente, el rostro de Malfoy se contrajo en absoluto terror._

 _Ante esto, nuestro informante afirma que estaba dispuesto a llamar a los aurores, aunque sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Theodore Nott dejó salir otra trastornada carcajada, y después de escupir el suelo junto a Malfoy, se desapareció del lugar. De todas formas, y demostrando el correcto accionar a seguir en un caso como este, el testigo del aterrador intercambio salió presuroso a dar alerta a las fuerzas de seguridad. Desgraciadamente, cuando los aurores arribaron al lugar, ni rastro quedaba del buscado Mortífago y mucho menos del hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy._

 _Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy aún no ha hecho la correspondiente denuncia. Y por lo que se sabe, tampoco parece mostrar indicios de querer realizarla en un futuro. También continúa siendo un misterio qué fue lo que Nott le dijo a Malfoy la noche del incidente; pero por lo que podemos intuir, esto influyó sobremanera en la reticencia del joven Malfoy a denunciarlo frente a los aurores como el autor intelectual y ejecutivo de la muerte de sus padres._

 _Según nos informan en el ministerio, un grupo de aurores ya se ha puesto en marcha para tratar de resolver el enigma e intentar apresar a Nott. Sólo el tiempo dirá si conseguirán dar con el peligroso prófugo antes de que trate de asesinar, esta vez, a inocentes personas de nuestra comunidad._

 _Sin embargo, después de ver toda la historia desde una objetiva forma, esta humilde corresponsal no puede evitar preguntarse si realmente los aurores deberían perder el tiempo con este claro ajuste de cuentas entre Mortífagos. ¿No sería más productivo dejar que lo resolvieran entre ellos? Quizás con algo de suerte, ambos jóvenes terminen matándose mutuamente; brindándole indirectamente un gran alivio a nuestra pacífica sociedad que sólo quiere recomponerse del trágico pasado._

 _Entre los muggles hay un afamado refrán que dice: "Siembra vientos y recogerás tempestades". ¿Acaso no es esa una perfecta analogía a la situación que involucra a estos ex seguidores del Innombrable? Los dejo que saquen ustedes mismos sus propias conclusiones._

La magia que ya había comenzado a inquietarse en su interior con la primera noticia, parece descontrolarse por completo una vez que termina de leer el segundo recorte. Ambas tazas colocadas sobre la mesa se hacen añicos al instante. A su alrededor, una peligrosa ráfaga de viento comienza a arremolinarse huracanada, haciéndolo ver como un irascible dios del viento. Por otro lado, sus manos están fuertemente apretadas en puños, en un intento por detener la eléctrica corriente que fluye de ellas.

Andrómeda comienza a observar el poderoso despliegue de salvaje magia con asombro y algo de inquietud. Temiendo que la situación se salga por completo de control, cubre vacilante los cerrados puños de Harry con sus manos. Esto parece devolverle algo de cordura al descontrolado joven, provocando que sus encolerizadas esmeraldas se posen en el rostro de la mujer frente a él.

─ Voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente a esa maldita arpía. ─ Deja salir con los dientes apretados e impregnando en estas palabras un alarmante aborrecimiento.

─ De nada serviría que hicieras algo como eso ahora, siendo que han pasado tres años desde estos acontecimientos. De hecho, sólo le provocarías mayores inconvenientes a Draco. Más de los que ya posee, cabe aclarar. ─ Se apresura a advertirle Andrómeda, a la vez que saca su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y repara ambas tazas con un hechizo. Ante esto, Harry siente sus mejillas arder en vergüenza, no sólo por el descontrol de su magia sino también por el inintencionado reproche que le dio la mujer.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cuáles inconvenientes?

Andrómeda lo observa suspicaz, como si no estuviera segura de decir lo que tiene en mente. Por fortuna, la marcada súplica en las facciones de Harry terminan de convencerla para que deje salir las palabras que les darán las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

─ Como de seguro debes saber, o quizás no, los aurores jamás atraparon a Nott. ¿De verdad crees que ese maldito psicópata realmente ha desistido de sus planes? No, Harry. Durante estos tres años, él no ha hecho más que tratar de terminar de cumplir con su cometido. Afortunadamente, Draco es mucho más listo que él y ha sabido evitar que éste se salga con las suyas. ¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo más podrá seguir resistiendo?

─ Nott… ¿Sabes qué fue lo le dijo a Draco y que el testigo no escuchó? ─ Pregunta con la vista fija en el rostro de la mujer frente a él, mientras siente como los engranajes de su cabeza se mueven para recopilar cada detalle y declaración que le sirvan para dar con el paradero de quien ha estado lastimando a Draco.

─ Sí. Unas horas después de la emboscada en el bar, Draco envió a uno de sus elfos para que me diera esta carta.

Andrómeda rebusca en el fondo de la pequeña carpeta y extrae de ella un desgastado sobre. Tomándolo con delicadeza, Harry saca la carta de él y lee las crípticas palabras escritas en una estilizada y afilada caligrafía.

 _Andrómeda:_

 _Necesito verte. Es urgente. No le digas a nadie de esto. Deja a Teddy con alguien de extrema confianza (en lo posible con Potter) y encuéntrame lo más pronto posible en el parque muggle al que solías escaparte con Ted Tonks, voy a estar esperándote. Asegúrate de venir sola y de quemar esta carta cuando termines de leerla._

 _Draco._

Harry se queda pensativo unos minutos al leer esto, sin poder salir de su asombro al ver que Draco lo considera como alguien de confianza. Al menos en lo que cuidar a Teddy respecta. Inmediatamente, siente un agradable calor inundar su pecho, a la vez que las comisuras de su boca intentan elevarse en una boba sonrisa. No obstante, la urgencia con la que fueron expresadas esas palabras es más que suficiente para aniquilar cualquier rastro de ingenuos pensamientos.

Totalmente anonadado, recuerda que una madrugada de Diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y ocho, Andrómeda se apareció en su casa y le pidió que cuidara de Teddy por unas horas, alegando que una de sus amigas estaba enferma y necesitaba que le preparen poción pimentónica. Por ese entonces, él tenía todos sus pensamientos puestos en descubrir sus inclinaciones sexuales, volviéndolo aún más despistado de lo normal y siendo éste el motivo por el cual aceptó cuidarlo sin muchos miramientos. Porque de haber tenido un mínimo de concentración alerta, se habría percatado que algo no andaba bien en todo eso, especialmente debido al evasivo tono con el que Andrómeda había hablado.

─ Recuerdo la vez que me pediste que cuidara de Teddy. Supongo que fuiste a ver a Draco. Pero, ¿por qué no destruiste la carta como él te indicó?

─ No estaba segura de qué es lo que Draco querría, pero intuí que debía ser algo realmente peligroso, de otro modo no se hubiera tomado todas estas molestias para hablar conmigo, siendo que podría simplemente haber venido a casa o hablar a través de la red flu. Después de todo, incluso antes del asesinato de Narcissa y Lucius, ya habíamos estado retornando la relación entre sobrino y tía que nunca pudimos tener. Soy la única familia que le queda, Harry. No podía dejarlo solo. No después del traumático momento por el que estaba pasando. Pero tampoco podía estar segura de que no fuera una trampa de quien había matado a mi hermana. Así que dejé la carta sobre la mesa, en caso de que no regresara. Al menos así sabrías dónde comenzar a buscar.

Cuando Harry asiente a esto y no parece mostrar señales de añadir nada, Andrómeda toma una inspiración y continúa con su relato.

─ Fui a verlo, no sin antes asegurarme de mantener cerca mi varita. No pasó mucho hasta que lo encontré sentado en un oxidado columpio y con la mirada completamente perdida en el horizonte. Se veía totalmente desconsolado, tan… roto. Ni siquiera alcancé a dar dos pasos cuando sintió el movimiento y se giró. Al verme, algo del terror que desbordaba sus facciones pareció desvanecerse, dando paso a una gran determinación. Me pidió que nos sentáramos en una banca a unos metros y cuando se aseguró de que nadie me había seguido, comenzó a relatarme todo el intercambio que tuvo con Nott.

Andrómeda se queda perdida unos segundos en sus pensamientos, rememorando con pesar las dolorosas declaraciones de Draco. Por su parte, Harry siente su sangre hervir con rabia al pensar en el joven del que está enamorado sufrir de esa forma. Dejando salir un leve carraspeo, el Gryffindor saca de su estado de ensimismamiento a la mujer.

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que Nott le dijo? ¿Con qué lo amenazó? Porque es obvio que el maldito lo amenazó, ¿verdad? ─ Pregunta con irritación, deseando asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Andrómeda observa silenciosa las exageradas muestras de enfado de Harry y comienza a atar cabos al instante. Con el mismo suave tono, deja salir la verdad del por qué nadie parece haber sabido nada de Draco durante todo este tiempo.

─ Cuando Draco le pidió que lo asesinara, Nott le dijo que esa nunca había sido su intención. La verdadera venganza no implicaba la muerte de los tres Malfoy desertores, sino el sufrimiento de mi sobrino. Ese demente muchacho perdió la cordura en el mismo instante en que vio morir a su padre, Harry. Al parecer, Nott piensa que si él lo perdió todo en esta vida, a pesar de haber sido fiel a Voldemort hasta el final… Draco, el traidor responsable de que Lucius y Narcissa cambiaran de bando, también debería perder todo lo que más le importa y lo hace feliz.

Ante esta declaración, Harry boquea como un pez fuera del agua, sin poder hacer ni decir nada. Andrómeda sonríe tristemente y continúa con su explicación.

─ Draco relató con detalle cómo Nott le advirtió que, sin importar qué hiciera, él se encargaría de destruir a todas y cada una de las personas importantes en su vida; logrando con ello volver su peor pesadilla una realidad. Entre nerviosos balbuceos, Draco me dijo que ese Mortífago no pararía hasta matar a todas las personas que lo significan todo para él, porque eso es lo que más dolor le provocaría. Es por ello que debía alejarse de Teddy y de mí, para que así estuviéramos a salvo. Draco sabía que Nott no tenía idea de que nosotros habíamos comenzado a hablarnos, por lo que supuso que estaríamos a salvo. Aun así, él me pidió que tuviera más cuidado a partir de ahora, porque nada podía garantizarme que éste no descubriera la verdad.

Harry siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar todo lo que Draco ha hecho para poner a salvo a la familia que le quedaba. Unos irrefrenables deseos de abrazarlo y protegerlo lo asaltan a instante, haciendo temblar sus manos descontroladamente. Andrómeda vuelve a tomarlas entre las suyas y les da un pequeño apretón, mientras continúa con su relato.

─ Draco pareció quedarse más tranquilo después de que le aseguré que te pediría que renovaras las protecciones en nuestra casa. Luego de un momento de vacilación, sacó dos sobres de su abrigo y me los dio. Los mismos estaban dirigidos a Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, quienes se encontraban en esos momentos en Italia. Me suplicó que buscara una manera de enviárselas de forma segura y que no nos pusiera en riesgo a Teddy y a mí. En ellas, Draco les explicaba de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba y que, indirectamente, los ponía en riesgo a ellos también; aconsejándoles a la vez que no intentaran contactarlo ni regresaran a Inglaterra, a menos hasta que él les dijera que era seguro hacerlo. Sin embargo, yo no podía perder el tiempo buscando una forma de contactarme de manera segura con ellos, viendo que Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y de seguro sus amigos intentarían hablar con él o venir a visitarlo. Así que les envié las cartas ni bien regresé a casa, luego de añadirle múltiples hechizos de seguridad y confidencialidad. ─ Andrómeda hace otra pausa, esperando una reprimenda del joven auror por su irresponsabilidad, mas Harry no dice nada, demasiado aturdido por toda la información. ─ Y antes de que nos separáramos, Draco me pidió algo totalmente inesperado y que me desconcertó por unos segundos.

─ ¿Qué te pidió? ─ Pregunta con una agrietada voz, sintiendo un doloroso nudo apretar su garganta con saña.

─ Me pidió que jamás te dijera sobre todo esto, a menos que tú me lo exigieras.

Harry queda completamente perplejo ante esta extraña petición, no entendiendo el motivo de la misma. Y así se lo hace saber a Andrómeda.

─ ¿Por qué no quería que supiera? ─ Cuestiona con suavidad. Andrómeda lo observa por unos segundos, intentando descifrar algo en la mirada de Harry. Finalmente, sonríe con melancolía y deja salir unas palabras que harán darle fundamento a sus esperanzas con Draco.

─ Porque Draco no quería que terminaras dentro de la lista negra de Nott, al ponerte en plan de "San Potter, salvador y guardián de víctimas inocentes". Sus palabras, no las mías.

Harry no consigue evitar soltar una amarga risita ante ese apodo, mientras que siente unas insoportables ganas de besar a Draco hasta que ambos pierdan la conciencia. Las pequeñas esperanzas que se han arraigado en su pecho, se extienden a alarmante velocidad por todo su cuerpo, dándole la certeza de que quizás su final feliz no sea tan inalcanzable como pensaba.

─ Antes que cometas algún otro error y hagas enfadar a Draco… ─ Harry se prepara a rebatir, sin embargo, Andrómeda levanta una afilada ceja en su dirección, haciéndolo callar al instante. ─ Haz el favor de leer el último recorte. En él descubrirás uno de los interrogantes que tanto te han inquietado.

Harry toma el pequeño trozo de papel y comienza a leer. A diferencia de los anteriores, éste tiene una menor extensión. No obstante, el contenido de la noticia es más que suficiente para terminar de destruir cualquier resquicio de tranquilidad que le quedaba.

 _25 de Diciembre de 1998_

 **DE MILLONARIO HEREDERO A HUÉRFANO INDIGENTE**

Por la corresponsal del diario El Profeta, Rita Skeeter.

 _Una impactante noticia trascendió ayer por la tarde y se expandió más rápido que una plaga de_ _Horklumps. Según fidedignas fuentes dentro del ministerio de magia, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy (reconocidos seguidores del Innombrable) y heredero de toda la abundante fortuna de su familia, ha quedado en completa indigencia. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que una de las personas más adineradas de nuestra comunidad lo perdiera todo de la noche a la mañana?_

 _La respuesta a tal interrogante nos la da uno de los miembros del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Antes de darles la explicación, primero sería prudente recordar las sentencias que se dictaron por los crímenes ocasionados por cada miembro de la familia Malfoy. Sin duda todos recordaremos que Draco y Narcissa Malfoy, gracias a la inexplicable defensa que Harry Potter les brindó, quedaron completamente libres de cargos. Sin embargo, el patriarca Malfoy no sufrió la misma suerte. Por el contrario, Lucius Malfoy fue sentenciado a diez años de arresto domiciliario, junto a una sanción millonaria, por su activa participación dentro de las filas de Mortífagos._

 _Ahora que ustedes recordaron esto, finalmente podemos decirles el motivo del inesperado estado de pobreza en el que ha caído el único Malfoy con vida. Según indica la ley mágica por crímenes cometidos por Mortífagos, nada puede exonerar de sus cargos al procesado. Y en caso de no poder ser acatadas las sentencias debido a la muerte del acusado, las mismas recaerán sobre el siguiente en la línea de sucesión de su familia. Por lo tanto, las condenas a las que se vio envuelto Lucius Malfoy deberán ser infaliblemente cumplidas. Y como éste pereció días atrás, su hijo Draco deberá encargarse de tomar su lugar._

 _No obstante, los defensores del joven Malfoy han logrado librarlo de la pena de diez años de arresto domiciliario, gracias a un acuerdo hecho con el ministerio. Por lo que pudimos averiguar, el mismo consiste en que, a partir de este momento, los bienes y posesiones materiales de Malfoy (los cuales incluyen, además, todas las cuentas bancarias) pasarán a pertenecer al ministerio, siendo éstas quienes se empleen en la reconstrucción del mundo mágico. Con ello, Draco Malfoy se asegura de estar a mano con la ley._

 _Sin embargo, la pérdida total de sus bienes no es el único cambio al que deberá acostumbrarse el joven Malfoy. A pesar de haberlo librado del arresto domiciliario, sus defensores nada pudieron hacer por la prohibición exterior que se le dio a su difunto padre. En ella, la ley mágica prohíbe al acusado a comerciar, viajar o tener ningún tipo de contacto con el extranjero. Puesta en práctica esta sentencia, Malfoy no podrá ni siquiera enviar una lechuza a una persona que haya salido del país, sin arriesgarse a ser encarcelado por incumplimiento a la ley._

 _Todo esto nos hace inevitablemente pensar si no ha sido demasiado duro el fallo que Draco Malfoy deberá cumplir por obra de los accionares de su padre. Esta humilde reportera, y estoy segura que muchos de ustedes también, creen que por el contrario, desde el ministerio han sido bastante condescendientes con él._

Al terminar de leer, levanta la vista y la posa en la mujer frente a él, intentando hallar un indicio de que lo que acaba de ver no es más que una cruel mentira. No obstante, Andrómeda le devuelve una impasible mirada, confirmándole con ese silencioso intercambio sus temidas sospechas. Antes de que siquiera pueda comenzar a despotricar contra la vieja arpía de Skeeter y todo el ministerio al completo, la Slytherin empieza a explicar.

─ Como podrás notar, a los miembros del ministerio poco les importó dejar sin hogar y ni un mísero Knut a un joven que acababa de perder a sus padres. Y en víspera de Navidad ni más ni menos. Eso sin contar el hecho de que Draco se encontraba sin varita mágica y que desde el ministerio no tenían idea de las siniestras intenciones que tenía, y aún posee, Theodore Nott para con él.

Harry posa la vista en la vieja noticia y descubre que es cierto. Sobre el margen derecho de la misma, la fecha le indica que esos despiadados e injustos miembros del ministerio le habían quitado todo a Draco un día antes de Navidad. Sintiendo su magia descontrolarse nuevamente, conecta la mirada con Andrómeda, en un intento por mantener a raya esos alarmantes deseos de destruir todo a su paso.

─ ¿Por qué se encuentra sin varita?

─ Según recuerdo, la varita que estaba usando antes de que la guerra terminara era la de mi hermana, pero esa la perdió el día de la batalla final. Y sin duda todos sabemos qué ocurrió con la suya.

Andrómeda eleva una de sus cejas en un altanero gesto, instándolo a decir algo. Sin embargo, Harry no hace más que bajar la mirada y forzar a su rostro a deshacerse del intenso calor que siente adueñarse de sus mejillas. Sacudiendo su cabeza, posa la vista en la abuela de su ahijado y pregunta algo que aún lo desconcierta.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que Draco hizo después de que le quitaran todo? ¿Y cómo llegó a trabajar en una juguetería?

─ Después de leer lo que habían hecho los del ministerio con Draco, tomé la decisión de salir a buscarlo para que viviera con nosotros. Poco me importaban las amenazas de Nott, no iba a permitir que mi sobrino muriera de hambre y frío en la intemperie. Así que tomé a Teddy y me aparecí en el Callejón Diagon. No sé por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento de que lo encontraría allí. Caminé por horas en las heladas calles hasta que, al pasar por la juguetería del señor Clausell, Teddy comenzó a llorar y extender sus manos hacia un dragón en la vidriera. Fue entonces cuando vi la inconfundible cabellera rubia de Draco ingresando en la trastienda. Me apresuré a entrar para tratar de hablar con él, pero Nicholas Clausell vino a atenderme. Él se encargó de decirme que Draco nos había visto, pero por cuestiones de seguridad prefería no tener ninguna interacción con nosotros.

Andrómeda hace una pausa para observar el expectante rostro de Harry. Sin querer hacerlo esperar más, continúa con su relato.

─ El señor Clausell me contó qué había hecho mi sobrino durante esos dos días. Después de que el ministerio le quitara todo, Draco guardó las pocas pertenencias que le permitieron quedarse en un bolso de viaje y fue hasta el Callejón Diagon en busca de un empleo y un lugar donde pasar la noche. No obstante y como era de esperarse, nadie quería brindarle refugio o contratarlo por el simple hecho de estar marcado. Durante horas, Draco continuó buscando infructíferamente, hasta que una terrible nevada se desató. Totalmente resignado a no encontrar un lugar donde poder refugiarse, Draco se acercó al callejón sin salida a un lado de la juguetería y se dejó caer junto a unas grandes cajas que había allí. En ese momento, el Señor Clausell salió de la trastienda a ingresar la mercadería y no tardó en ver a Draco sentado en el húmedo suelo. Inmediatamente, le preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí bajo una gélida tormenta de nieve, no dándole otra opción a Draco más que responderle con la verdad. Una vez que le explicó la triste situación en la que se hallaba, Nicholas le ofreció quedarse esa noche en uno de los departamentos por encima de la tienda, a cambio de que entrara esas cajas al depósito y las acomodara. Sin siquiera pestañear, Draco aceptó al instante. Al ver la facilidad con la que el joven cuerpo de Draco podía alcanzar los estantes más altos de la tienda y sin el menor esfuerzo, el señor Clausell le ofreció darle un empleo en su tienda. Con éste, él podría pagar la renta, comprar lo necesario para vivir y hasta comenzar a ahorrar algunos Knuts.

Al escuchar esta explicación, Harry siente al instante un gran respeto por el anciano dueño de la tienda. Inmediatamente, se hace una nota mental de agradecerle por haber estado allí para Draco cuando más lo necesitó. Harry sale de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el leve carraspeo que suelta Andrómeda.

─ Al principio, Draco sólo se encargaba de ordenar la trastienda, reponer los faltantes y limpiar todo al cerrar la juguetería. Sin embargo, a la Navidad siguiente, una de sus empleadas enfermó y tuvo que dejar el empleo, por lo que Nicholas le ofreció incrementar su sueldo significativamente si aceptaba también trabajar atendiendo a los clientes. Para fortuna de las ventas de la juguetería, Draco pareció adquirir con el paso de los días un don especial que lo hacía hallar el juguete indicado para cada pequeño. A su vez, Draco encontró en el señor Clausell alguien que se preocupara por él al igual que un padre. Al menos tenerlo a Nicholas con él me deja más tranquila de que no se sienta completamente solo.

─ ¿No has vuelto a hablar con él? Con Draco, me refiero. ─ Pregunta Harry, tratando de despejar su mente de ese opresivo dolor dentro de su pecho que aún no ha cesado.

─ Algunas veces. Suelo poner como escusa ir a comprar juguetes para Teddy cada dos o tres semanas, sólo para asegurarme de que está bien. Trato de que Draco sea quien me atienda, aunque él no siempre permite que esto pase. Sigue temiendo que Nott descubra que somos importantes para él.

─ ¿Y qué hay de sus parejas? ¿Acaso nunca nadie ha intentado invitarlo a salir? ¿O rechaza a todos por temor a lo que Nott pueda hacerles? ─ Deja salir Harry lo más casualmente que puede, pero muriéndose por conocer este hecho. Andrómeda lo observa con una divertida mirada que sólo provoca un incremento en su sonrojo.

─ Draco no suele tener muchas citas. Su pasado como Mortífago es más que suficiente para que muchos ni siquiera quieran estar cerca. ─ Al ver la enfadada mirada que se posa en las facciones de Harry, Andrómeda se apresura a aclarar. ─ ¡Oh, no me mal interpretes! Estoy segura de que ha tenido algún que otro affaire por ahí. Pero como bien lo has dicho, jamás ha pasado a algo más serio con nadie por temor a que esa persona entrara dentro de la lista de Nott. De hecho, me sorprende que a ti te deje acercarse tanto.

La significativa mirada que Andrómeda le da lo pone nervioso, por lo que busca desestimar estas palabras con un poco convencido balbuceo.

─ A lo mejor sea porque poco le importa si Nott decide matarme.

─ O quizás sea porque, por mucho que lo intente, no puede resistirse a ti. Siempre creí que Draco tiene una… peculiar debilidad por ti, Harry. ─ Con esta declaración, Harry siente sus mejillas arder más que una hoguera. No obstante, su conciencia le susurra con alegría que esto sólo incrementa aún más sus posibilidades con él. ─ Y de no importarle tu seguridad, jamás me hubiera pedido que no te dijera toda la verdad sobre Nott.

Y esto es lo último que necesita para terminar de decidir cuál es el siguiente paso a dar. De inmediato, su esmeralda mirada se llena de determinación y ferocidad. A la vez, siente todo su cuerpo ser recorrido por un excitante cosquilleo, mismo que percibe cada vez que está por tener éxito en una peligrosa misión. Levantándose de su lugar con un leve estrépito, Harry se prepara para poner en marcha su plan.

─ Gracias por contarme todo esto, Andrómeda.

─ ¿A dónde vas, Harry? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Ante estas simples preguntas, Harry se pregunta qué es lo que va a decirle ahora. No obstante, la divertida y aprobadora mirada que Andrómeda le dirige es más que suficiente para que suelte nada más que la verdad. Después de todo, ya ha pasado demasiados años perdiendo el tiempo negando sus sentimientos por Draco, como para continuar haciéndolo.

─ Voy encargarme de atrapar al maldito de Nott y hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. Porque esto ya se ha vuelto algo personal. No sólo debido a que los ha puesto a Teddy y a ti en peligro, sino porque se ha atrevido a lastimar al idiota del que me enamoré. Y eso es algo que no le perdonaré jamás. No permitiré que nadie vuelva a dañar a Draco.

─ Y si logras tener éxito y consigues atrapar a Nott… ¿Qué harás?

─ Cuando tenga éxito, voy a acosar a Draco hasta que acepte salir conmigo. Después de todo, ambos estamos acostumbrados a obsesionarnos y perseguirnos el uno al otro. No será algo distinto a lo que hemos hecho por años.

Andrómeda no puede evitar soltar una divertida risita ante esta explicación. Levantándose de la silla, se acerca al joven parado frente a ella y lo abraza con delicadeza. Harry le devuelve torpemente el saludo, mientras sonríe con agradecimiento por el apoyo que está recibiendo. Separándose del valiente joven, toma una de sus manos y dice:

─ Buena suerte, Harry. Y por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Nott en verdad es más peligroso de lo que aparenta.

─ Descuida, lo tendré. ─ Responde distraídamente, dirigiendo sus pasos a la sala para colocarse el abrigo que dejó colgado en el perchero.

─ ¿Vendrás a cenar mañana? Es víspera de Navidad.

─ Por supuesto. Teddy no me lo perdonaría por nada en el mundo.

Cuando termina de abrochar el último botón de su abrigo, Harry toma un puñado de polvos flu de la repisa en la chimenea y se desaparece entre un esmeralda fulgor de llamas, mientras su mente viaja a toda velocidad para buscar la manera de conseguir, de una vez y por todas, su final feliz.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Aclaración dentro del capítulo:** en la tercera noticia se menciona una plaga de Horklumps. Según el libro _"Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"_ de J.K. Rowling, los Horklumps son unos animales parecidos a una setas carnosas, rosadas y que tienen una capacidad de reproducción prodigiosa, pudiendo cubrir un jardín de tamaño medio en cuestión de días.

 **Notas finales:** espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo fue bastante largo, y a pesar de que Draco no apareció, fue más que necesario para que se descubran varios de sus secretos. Trataré de tener listo el próximo lo más pronto posible. Besitos enorme y ya nos leeremos.


	7. Un nuevo enemigo y más descubrimientos

**Resumen:** Harry Potter sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere para Navidad. ¿Logrará hacerse realidad el único deseo que tiene este año? **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! La semana pasada cuando publiqué hubo algunos inconvenientes con Fanfiction y el capítulo que había subido. Por fortuna, **mESTEFANIAb** me advirtió que no podía comentar en mi historia. Así que de nuevo quiero agradecerle por enviarme un PM diciéndome esto y así poder dejar su comentario de todos modos. ¡En verdad lo aprecio!

El problema ya está completamente solucionado ahora, así que no habrá inconvenientes para los que deseen comentar. Aun así me disculpo si alguno de ustedes envió un review y no fue respondido. Sepan que no es porque no quise responderles (ya que siempre lo hago), es porque desafortunadamente no los recibí ni en fanfiction ni en mi cuenta de mail.

Ahora sí, antes de que los deje leer, quiero agradecerles como siempre por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios. En verdad me hacen muy feliz. Y también enviarles un saludo más que especial a **mESTEFANIAb** , **yumeatelier** , **Little Feniix** , **xonyaa11** , **belloty** , **LaPooh** y **Kuroneko1490** por dejarme todas sus opiniones. ;)

* * *

 **My Only Wish This Year**

 _23 de Diciembre de 2001_

Luego de girar por varios segundos entre un llameante resplandor esmeralda, Harry sale de su chimenea a trompicones. Inmediatamente, en su campo visual aparece la solitaria y lúgubre sala de Grimmauld Place. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar los depresivos pensamientos que comienzan a formarse dentro de ella, se apresura a dirigir sus pasos hacia las escaleras que lo conducirán a los pisos superiores. En uno de los rellanos se encuentra con Kreacher, quien está murmurando algo entre dientes. Sin embargo, de inmediato lo ignora al captar que los gruñidos que larga no son más que reproches hacia el molesto estrépito que ocasionan las pisadas de Harry.

Por un instante, Harry se cuestiona si debería preguntarle a su gruñón elfo si le dará los mismos regaños a Draco, una vez que venga a vivir con ellos. Apostaría la mitad de su fortuna que el rubio sangre pura podría bailar un jodido flamenco frente a Kreacher y él simplemente lo premiaría por su gran destreza. Sin embargo, las palabras se le atoran al instante en su boca cuando toma conciencia de su significado. Regañándose mentalmente por llevar su imaginación más rápido de lo que debería, en especial cuando aún ni siquiera ha invitado a Draco a salir, apresura sus pasos hasta llegar a su recámara.

Ya en su habitación, busca por todo el desordenado lugar hasta encontrar algo de ropa de trabajo limpia. Afortunadamente, no debe emplear demasiado tiempo en ello porque dentro de una de sus cómodas encuentra una larga túnica azul eléctrico con el escudo de los aurores bordados en su pecho. Rápidamente se la coloca, no sin antes cambiar las cómodas zapatillas que lleva por unas fuertes y gruesas botas de dragón, totalmente reglamentarias del uniforme. Una vez que termina de vestirse, se acerca hasta la mesa de luz del lado izquierdo y rebusca con torpes movimientos en uno de los cajones de la misma.

Después de varios infructíferos intentos, en los que aparta con frustración envoltorios vacíos de dulces y pergaminos sin usar, finalmente halla lo que tanto ha estado buscando. Casi con reverencia, toma entre sus manos una alargada caja de madera. Una vez que se asegura que el contenido de la misma aún esté allí, Harry la guarda entre los pliegues de su túnica y tomando firmemente su varita, se prepara para desaparecer. Desafortunadamente, un plateado resplandor ingresa a toda velocidad por el amplio ventanal, obligándolo a desistir de sus previos planes.

Cuando la refulgente luminosidad termina de agolparse por completo frente a sí, la figura de una blanquecina urraca abre su pico y comienza a desplegar el mensaje de uno de sus compañeros aurores.

─ El cuartel es un completo caos, vas a tener que al menos venir a darnos una mano con el papeleo. En verdad lo siento, Harry.

Luego de que el mensaje termina, la etérea luz se desvanece en una brillante nube. Maldiciendo para sus adentros la desastrosa suerte que tiene y rodando los ojos con exaspero, cambia de dirección el destino al cual dirigirse. Harry sale de su habitación completamente enfurruñado, mientras suelta algún que otro insulto hacia sus ineptos compañeros por no poder encargarse ellos mismos de todo. Una vez que regresa a su oscura sala, toma un puñado de polvos flu y los arroja con molestia hacia el encendido fuego. Cuando las llamas se tornan esmeraldas, ingresa en la chimenea y entre irritados gruñidos suelta las palabras "atrio del Ministerio de Magia".

Al aterrizar en una de las ostentosas chimeneas del ministerio, Harry frunce el ceño con hastío por obra del gran ajetreo que percibe en cada rincón del amplio lugar. Rápidamente y tratando de evitar lo más que puede a cualquier persona con intenciones de hablarle, toma uno de los ascensores y presiona el número dos. Durante varios segundos, la molesta y tétrica voz del mismo le indica cada una de las plantas en las que se detienen, hasta que finalmente arriban en la que se encuentra el Departamento de Aurores. Apresuradamente sale del reducido espacio y emprende el camino hasta su cubículo. Aunque no alcanza a dar más de dos pasos dentro del lugar, cuando su jefe le pide que se acerque.

─ ¡Oh, Potter! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Estamos teniendo un día de locos. Y aquí entre nosotros, si escucho a Proudfoot quejarse una vez más por tener que ir con este frío a detener una de las riñas entre ancianas en el Callejón Diagon, juro que lo hechizaré. ─ Dice parcialmente bromeando. No obstante, al ver que Harry no parece encontrarle ninguna gracia a lo dicho, le da un leve manotazo en su espalda y le entrega un considerable fajo de pergaminos. ─ Lamento que tengas que venir más temprano, pero estamos al borde de un colapso aquí. Aunque no te preocupes, porque no te enviaré a hacer trabajo de campo. Este no es tu turno después de todo.

Harry le regala un tieso asentimiento que a leguas se nota la gran molestia que esto le provoca, mas no dice nada y simplemente se gira para llevar todos los aburridos informes hasta su mesa de trabajo. Sin embargo, antes de que su jefe vuelva a ingresar en su oficina, una luz se ilumina en el cerebro del Gryffindor.

─ Jefe, aguarde.

─ ¿Sí?

─ Yo…

Harry titubea unos segundos, preguntándose cómo sacar el tema a colación. Al final se decide por simplemente dejar que su instinto, aquel que tantas veces lo ha ayudado en el pasado, tome control de la situación.

─ Bueno, revisando unos viejos diarios me topé con las noticias del asesinato de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Y por lo visto, aun nadie ha conseguido atrapar a Nott. ─ Al mencionar el nombre del Mortífago, Harry no puede evitar dejar salir el apellido con un marcado resentimiento. ─ Y me preguntaba si usted sabe algo de ello. ¿No han podido obtener nuevas pistas? ¿Ningún testigo que lo haya visto en todos estos años?

Por unos momentos, Gawain Robards lo observa fijamente y con una adusta expresión en sus rústicas facciones. Y luego de unos segundos más de incómodo escrutinio, responde con unas escuetas palabras.

─ No, no hemos sabido nada más. Ahora apresúrate con esos informes.

Harry frunce su ceño ante la esquiva explicación y decidiendo que ya ha tenido más que suficiente por un día, como para encima tener que soportar los desplantes de su imbécil jefe, deja salir algo con gran firmeza y decisión.

─ Yo lo haré.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Lo que quiero decir es que yo tomaré el caso. Me encargaré de atrapar a Nott. ─ Responde apresurado, pero sin vacilar en la firmeza de su tono. Sin embargo, esto sólo provoca que Robards suelte una divertida carcajada. De inmediato, Harry frunce el ceño y aprieta con más fuerza entre sus manos los pergaminos que carga. No comprende qué puede haber de chistoso en lo que acaba de decir y así se lo hace ver. ─ No entiendo qué es tan gracioso.

─ ¡Oh, vamos! ¿De verdad crees que voy a poner a mi mejor auror a perder el tiempo en un caso tan insignificante como ese?

Ante esto, Harry debe morder una de sus mejillas para no espetarle a Robards que éste no parece pensar lo mismo cuando lo envía al Callejón Diagon a detener las riñas ocasionadas por un pavo navideño. Por fortuna, logra calmar un poco su temperamento y vuelve a intentar hacer entrar en razón a su terco jefe.

─ Pero Nott es un Mortífago completamente peligroso. Y si ya pudo ingresar a una mansión totalmente segura y asesinar al matrimonio Malfoy por venganza, es obvio que logrará hacerle algo como eso a Draco Malfoy o peor aún. ¡Por favor, jefe! Sé que puedo atraparlo, sólo tiene que asignarme al caso y…

─ ¡SUFICIENTE! ─ El grito resuena por todo la amplia sala, sobresaltando a varios aurores a unos metros por delante de ellos. Por su parte, Harry observa con resentimiento al testarudo hombre frente a sí, mientras se cuestiona cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que tan fervientemente su jefe no quiere dejar que otro se encargue de la investigación. ─ ¡Regresa al trabajo ahora! Y si vuelvo a oírte siquiera decir una palabra más sobre el asunto, me aseguraré de que pases el resto de tu vida en el puesto de control de varitas en el atrio. ¿Estoy siendo lo bastante claro, Potter?

─ Sí, señor.

Esas dos palabras salen en una especie de gruñido, pero Robards no parece darle demasiada importancia y con un vago gesto lo despide. Pisando más fuerte de lo necesario, Harry alcanza su cubículo e inmediatamente suelta con enfado todos los papeles sobre su revuelto escritorio, a la vez que desordena aún más su cabello en un nervioso gesto. La intensidad con la que son arrojados los pergaminos provoca que algunos de ellos caigan al suelo, mas esto no lo afecta en lo absoluto. Después de todo, su mente es un completo torbellino donde sólo puede reproducir las cientos de maldiciones que le gustaría lanzarle a su estúpido jefe.

Harry suelta un abatido suspiro al pensar que este intercambio sólo ha hecho que Nott gane una batalla más. No obstante, esta guerra aún se encuentra en pleno apogeo y sin dudas él no va a rendirse hasta ver al maldito Mortífago pudriéndose en Azkaban. Por desgracia, si quiere poner toda su concentración en averiguar una forma de poder atrapar a Nott y sin que su jefe se dé por enterado, entiende que primero debe mostrar una fachada obediente y sumisa frente al auror Robards; hasta que el turno de éste termine, claro está.

Resignándose a tener que esperar para obtener las respuestas que busca, Harry levanta los pergaminos caídos y comienza a clasificarlos. Las horas pasan a alarmante velocidad entre rasgueos de su pluma y aburridos bufidos soltados cada tanto, obra del aburrido trabajo que implica redactar los distintos informes de las misiones completamente ejecutadas. No tiene idea de cuántas horas han pasado, pero si la hechizada ventana junto a su cubículo es indicativo de algo, puede decir que lleva allí más de seis horas.

Un agudo dolor en sus hombros comienza a tornarse casi insoportable, por lo que Harry coloca la pluma que tiene en su mano a un lado y masajea superficialmente su cuello. Elevando su mirada, descubre que sólo hay otros dos aurores en toda la oficina. El que se encuentra unos cubículos por detrás de él está roncando levemente, mientras que el otro pasa perezoso las hojas de una revista de Quidditch. Al posar la vista en el gran reloj colocado sobre la pared frente a sí, Harry observa que éste marca las doce de la noche, dejando en claro con ello que ha estado trabajando por siete horas.

Inmediatamente, recuerda que el turno de su jefe terminó una hora atrás. Sin perder más tiempo, Harry se levanta presuroso del asiento y tomando uno de los tantos pergaminos desperdigados por todo su escritorio dirige sus pasos en dirección a la sala donde se encuentran los archiveros. Los otros dos aurores ni se inmutan ante esto, brindándole la oportunidad de no tener que rebuscar en su mente por excusas. Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de traspasar las puertas de salida, se encuentra con otro de sus compañeros que trae levitando a su lado una bandeja con lo que parece ser café.

─ Oh, no me digas que llamaron otra vez por riñas familiares, porque voy a matar a alguien. Hablo en serio, compañero.

─ No, por suerte no. Voy a… buscar algo sobre un caso para llenar este informe. ─ Responde apresuradamente, moviendo el pergamino en blanco que tiene en sus manos para enfatizar dicha explicación.

─ ¡Qué alivio! ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Toma. ─ Su colega saca de la bandeja uno de los humeantes vasos y se lo entrega a Harry. ─ Estuve allí unas horas atrás y hace un frío de los mil demonios, quizás esto evite que te congeles.

─ Gracias.

Dándole un sorbo a la amarga infusión, reanuda sus pasos hasta llegar a la dichosa habitación. Harry suelta una maldición entre dientes una vez que cierra la puerta y se asegura de colocar algunos hechizos que le alerten cuando alguien se acerque al lugar. El auror Savage no exageraba cuando dijo que aquí hacía frío. Forzándose para no comenzar a castañear los dientes, se apresura a examinar los distintos estantes que contienen archivos correspondientes a Mortífagos, mientras toma largos sorbos de su café. Después de unos minutos de infructífera búsqueda, desaparece el vacío vaso que tiene entre sus manos y suelta un molesto suspiro. Sin embargo, Harry no se rinde y continúa buscando, hasta que finalmente encuentra escondido el informe de Nott al fondo de uno de los archiveros.

Antes de tomarlo, Harry se asegura de que no contenga ningún hechizo en él. Con sorpresa descubre que el informe tiene puesto, por alguna inexplicable razón, un encantamiento para dar alerta al mínimo intento por abrirlo. Notando que allí hay algo sumamente extraño y sospechoso, se apresura a contrarrestar los conjuros pero evitando que éstos pongan en sobre aviso a quien los haya colocado. Una vez libre de cualquier rastro de hechizos, toma la carpeta en sus manos y la abre con suspicacia, totalmente alerta a lanzar de inmediato un escudo ante el menor indicio de que algo no salga bien. No obstante, todo parece ir correctamente y al abrirla sólo aparece frente a su campo visual otra carpeta. Curiosamente, el archivo de Draco y el de su padre están dentro del informe de Nott. Es casi como si alguien hubiera pretendido ocultarlos de cualquiera que rebuscara en este lugar.

Antes de llevarlos hasta la pequeña mesa ubicada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, Harry realiza un encantamiento Geminio sobre dichos papeles y coloca la falsificación de regreso a donde estaba, sin olvidarse de volver a levantar los hechizos de que previamente desarmó. Después de asegurarse que la imitación es lo suficientemente convincente, se sienta en la desvencijada e incómoda silla junto a la única mesa en la sala y toma la carpeta de Nott entre sus manos. Inmediatamente sus facciones adquieren una mueca de asco, no sólo por el hecho de a quién pertenece la misma, sino por la gran cantidad de polvo acumulada en ella. Harry aprieta sus puños en un intento por controlar los claros deseos de asesinar a su jefe que lo asaltan. Porque esto sólo termina de confirmar sus sospechas de que el caso de Draco ha sido cerrado y dejado al olvido.

Cuando cree que su magia no se descontrolará del mismo modo en que lo hizo en casa de Andrómeda, Harry abre la carpeta y comienza a leer la ficha de Draco. Y lo que concluyen las cortas y para nada exhaustivas investigaciones sólo refuerzan sus ganas de destrozar a maldiciones al patético remedo de jefe que tiene.

 **Auror a cargo de la investigación:** _Gawain Robards, jefe de aurores._

 **FICHA TÉCNICA DEL ACUSADO**

 **Apellido y nombres:** _Malfoy, Draco Lucius_

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** _5 de junio de 1980_

 **Nacionalidad:** _Inglés_

 **Residencia actual:** _Mansión Malfoy. Wiltshire, Inglaterra._ _Desconocido._

 **Acusaciones:** _Intento de asesinato hacia Albus Dumbledore. Responsable de envenenar un hidromiel que pudo haber ocasionado la muerte de Ronald Weasley. Responsable de ingresar un collar maldito, ocasionando la internación de Katie Bell en el hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Responsable de permitir la entrada de Mortífagos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Acusado de realizar la maldición Imperio. Acusado de realizar la maldición Cruciatus sobre magos y muggles en reiteradas ocasiones. Acusado de portar la marca tenebrosa. Acusado de ser parte de la asociación de Mortífagos._

 **Veredicto final:** _Libre de todos los cargos gracias a la defensa otorgada por Harry James Potter._

 **Otros:** _Denuncia realizada por Draco Lucius Malfoy solicitando abrir una investigación conforme al asesinato de sus padres Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy._

Al terminar de leer la primera página de la ficha técnica, Harry siente un incontrolable deseo de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Robards, porque el mismo se ha encargado de expresar en un solo renglón todo el veredicto final como si no fuera más que un inesperado golpe de suerte para Draco el haber quedado libre de cargos. Sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de sí, se fuerza a pasar a las siguientes páginas, mismas que describen las pericias e investigaciones realizadas por el incompetente auror. No obstante, su furia alcanza preocupantes niveles al ver que la tan "grandiosa" investigación no tiene consigo más de un par de hojas.

Harry relee una y otra vez las vagas deducciones y explicaciones en torno a todo lo concerniente al asesinato de los padres de Draco, junto a la amenaza que éste recibió a la salida del bar (según la anónima fuente), sin poder salir de su asombro por la despreocupada forma en que se tomaron dichos hechos. Es casi como si Robards hubiera apresurado la redacción del informe para poder irse temprano a casa. Sintiéndose totalmente ultrajado, vuelve a captar algunas partes de ese deplorable documento, horrorizándose en el proceso por la impresionante omisión de importantes datos y declaraciones. ¡Merlín, incluso el informe de la riña entre las dos señoras en el Callejón Diagon por el pavo de Navidad tenía más páginas y detalles que lo redactado en esta carpeta!

Una nueva corriente eléctrica se extiende por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en sus manos lista para ser utilizada y lanzar incontables cantidades de hechizos. Tomando una bocanada de aire, logra menguar en parte estos irrefrenables instintos asesinos que comienzan a despertarse dentro de sí. Lanzando a un lado la delgada e incompleta carpeta de Draco, Harry toma a ciegas la primera que se cruza en su campo de visión; y si la de Draco es rudimentaria, la correspondiente a Lucius Malfoy parece tener menos palabras que los libros de cuentos de Teddy.

Inmediatamente y sólo con ver por encima, Harry sabe que no hallará nada de utilidad entre esos amarillentos fajos de pergaminos. Con marcada irritación, los coloca junto a los de Draco y toma la última carpeta en sus manos. Ésta, a diferencia de las otras dos, es un poco más extensa. Mientras lee a través de todo un aburrido y formal palabrerío, Harry descubre con gran enfado que la mayor longitud del informe no se debe a avances en la investigación o por los diversos intentos de dar con Nott, sino a las detalladas acusaciones en su contra por los crímenes cometidos durante el mandato de Voldemort.

Harry vuelve a leer los pergaminos frente a él, tratando de encontrar algo que haya pasado por alto y pueda serle de utilidad, lo que sea que lo ayude a dar con el desconocido paradero de ese malnacido. Sin embargo, lo único que consigue es que su magia termine de descontrolarse por obra del monumental frenesí que siente al captar el significado de una parte del informe en particular.

"… _Visto y considerando que no hay pistas fehacientes que puedan llevarnos a dar con el paradero del acusado, y teniendo la gran sospecha de que para estos entonces Theodore Nott ha salido del país, la investigación por el doble asesinato al matrimonio Malfoy quedará relegada hasta nuevo aviso, con el fin de poder recolectar demostrables pruebas y datos que aporten significativamente a la causa. No obstante, los tiempos de postergación no serán delimitados a la brevedad, debido a que la resolución del asesinato por obra de un ajuste de cuentas entre reconocidos Mortífagos no posee suprema prioridad para el Cuartel de Aurores. Sin embargo, el caso quedará archivado a la espera de que el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Gawain Robards (junto a los oficiales implicados en la investigación) obtenga avances relevantes en el caso a resolver. Cabe aclarar también que…"_

Harry arroja completamente enfurecido el informe, a la vez que siente sus puños cerrarse con fuerza en un intento por controlar la rabia que lo recorre por entero. Porque lo que acaba de leer sólo sirve para demostrarle que lo que tanto ha estado temiendo es verdad. Ese maldito inútil había archivado el caso desde un principio y sin duda no tenía intención alguna de retomar la investigación, mucho menos tratar de dar con el paradero de Nott.

Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Robards no quería avanzar en la captura de un Mortífago, siendo que éste ha sido siempre el primero en querer encarcelar a todos estos tenebrosos magos? ¿Por qué todos los informes están repletos de datos sin importancia, mientras que las preguntas y detalles de relevancia ni siquiera son mencionados, como lo era la forma en que Nott logró ingresar en la mansión sin forzar las protecciones? ¿Y por qué éste parece estar protegiendo a Nott? ¿Qué motivo puede tener para odiar a los Malfoy de la forma en que lo hace? Porque sí, Harry está convencido de que la única lógica explicación a que Robards actúe de esta manera es debido a un incontrolable odio hacia la familia entera de Draco.

Pasa varios minutos rebuscando entre sus recuerdos una explicación a todas estas interrogantes, mas esta parece escapársele de entre sus dedos instantes antes de dar con ella. Jalando con fuerza su cabello por obra de su frustración, Harry se obliga a tranquilizarse y ordenar los pensamientos. Una vez que se escucha respirar con menor agitación, vuelve a intentar encontrar una conexión entre todos estos hechos. Por desgracia, su mente parece estar absolutamente extenuada debido al interminable y agotador día que ha tenido, lo cual provoca que su capacidad deductiva esté completamente desactivada.

Con un ruido sordo, deja caer su cabeza contra la desvencijada mesa y suelta una especie de frustrado lloriqueo, a la vez que ruega a cualquier omnipotente deidad que lo esté oyendo por darle una señal o algo que lo ayude a hallar la pieza del rompecabezas que le falta. Afortunadamente, sus ruegos parecen ser escuchados porque una brillante suposición lo asalta. Una que es capaz de conectar todos los cabos sueltos y responder a la vez cada uno de los interrogantes de esta misteriosa incógnita.

No queriendo perder ni un minuto más, se apresura a recolectar todos los papeles sobre la mesa y sale de la habitación, sin dejar de agradecer a ese invisible ser que lo ha ayudado a resolver este enigma. Una vez fuera de la sala de archivos, Harry dirige sus pasos hacia la oficina de la única persona capaz de ponerle un fin a los atroces accionares de su jefe. El trayecto se le hace más largo de lo que realmente es, mas no tiene otro remedio que conformarse con apretar el paso. Por fortuna, logra avistar a unos metros por delante la imponente puerta que conduce a la oficina del ministro de magia.

Desacelerando su caminar para recuperar algo de aliento, se dirige al escritorio del secretario del ministro. No obstante, la amplia sala parece estar casi en penumbras y ni rastro queda del mismo. Harry frunce el ceño en confusión, no entendiendo cómo es posible que éste no parezca encontrarse por ningún lado. Un leve y monocorde sonido repiquetea en sus oídos, atrayendo de inmediato su atención. Bajando la vista, descubre sobre el solitario escritorio un pequeño reloj que marca las doce y media de la noche. Harry regresa sus pasos dispuesto a volver a su oficina al comprender el motivo de la ausencia del secretario y del mismo ministro en sí, mientras maldice para sus adentros el haberse enfrascado tanto en su trabajo como para no haber notado que la mayor parte de los empleados ministeriales ya han cumplido con sus horas laborales. Sin embargo, la suerte parece haberse puesto de su lado porque la ornamentada puerta detrás de sí se abre y de ella sale un hombre alto y de piel oscura.

─ ¡Harry, qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

─ La misma pregunta podría hacerle a usted, ministro. ─ Bromea al instante, sabiendo lo mucho que le fastidia al otro ser llamado con esos formulismos. Harry tampoco puede evitar disfrutar del molesto gesto que adquieren las rústicas facciones del hombre frente a sí.

─ No vas a dejar de molestarme nunca, ¿verdad, Potter? ─ Ante la silenciosa negación que Harry le da, mientras trata infructíferamente de contener la risa, Kingsley suelta una resignada carcajada y se acerca al auror para darle un amistoso apretón en el hombro. ─ ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Harry?

Todo rastro de diversión y camaradería desaparece del rostro de Harry, para ser reemplazados por marcada preocupación y algo de vacilación. Shacklebolt nota el repentino cambio en el humor e inmediatamente comprende que la situación es más seria de lo que parece. Colocando una de sus fuertes manos en el hombro del joven frente a sí, lo invita a pasar a discutir los problemas dentro de su oficina. Una vez sentado en una de las altas y refinadas sillas frente al escritorio del ministro, Harry fuerza al máximo su mente para hallar una forma de dar a conocer todos sus descubrimientos.

─ Te ofrecería una taza de té como indica el protocolo, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo menos que quieres en estos momentos es precisamente eso. ─ Harry intenta brindarle un amago de sonrisa al escuchar esto, aunque no dice nada y espera a que Kingsley esté sentado en su cómodo sillón. ─ Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? Sea lo que sea, sabes que tienes mi incondicional apoyo y haré lo que sea por intentar solucionarlo.

Al escuchar esas reconfortantes y sinceras palabras, Harry percibe en su interior una sensación de seguridad que hace mucho no siente. Para sus adentros se dice que puede confiar absolutamente en este hombre con voz grave y tranquilizadora. Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, comienza a relatar con el mayor detalle posible todos los sucesos vividos hasta ahora entorno a Draco y el asesinato de los padres de éste, tratando de evitar dejar salir algún indicio del verdadero interés que tiene por el Slytherin.

Shacklebolt escucha todo atentamente, haciendo sólo algunas interrupciones para aclarar algunas dudas a ciertos baches en el relato que, por obra de la prisa que tiene por decir todo, terminan escapándosele a Harry. Luego de terminar con parte de su explicación, le extiende las carpetas que trajo consigo para que el otro las lea. Durante unos minutos, un sepulcral silencio se extiende en la iluminada sala, interrumpido sólo por los ocasionales ruidos provocados por los pergaminos al ser dejados a un lado. Cuando el ministro termina de leer todo, eleva la vista y la posa en las expectantes esmeraldas de Harry.

─ No sé qué decir. En verdad no sé qué decir. ─ Estas palabras están indudablemente teñidas en enfado y algo de desprecio, mas Harry no tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello ya que Kingsley vuelve a hablar. ─ ¡Sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con este caso! Era imposible que cada vez que le preguntaba a Robards por la búsqueda de Nott, éste nunca tuviera nada nuevo que reportar. Aunque nada me excusa de ser en parte responsable por ello. Debí haber puesto más atención a todo el asunto, darle más importancia al caso de Malfoy en especial.

Ante esto, Harry simplemente permanece en silencio y con la vista fija en un punto entre la frente del ministro. Porque sin importar cuánto se repita que quizás Kingsley sea el único que pueda ayudarlo a devolverle a Draco su anterior vida (o parte de ella al menos), dentro de sí no puede perdonarle el hecho de que jamás se haya preocupado por la vida de Malfoy una vez que las sanguijuelas del ministerio le quitaron injustamente todo sus bienes materiales. No obstante, sabe que debe morder su lengua con fuerza y pretender que nada de esto pasa por su mente, si es que quiere obtener el respaldo del ministro para poder ser quien tome la investigación a partir de ahora.

Por su parte, Shacklebolt lo observa fijamente y adivina sin problemas los pensamientos que pasan por el molesto joven frente a sí, provocando que sus oscuras mejillas se acaloren en el proceso. Soltando un fuerte carraspeo, Kingsley logra hacer que Harry conecte su mirada con la suya.

─ Sé lo que estás pensando, Harry. Que yo no soy mejor que ellos, no cuando permití que todo eso pasara bajo mis narices y sin mover siquiera un dedo para remediarlo. Pero tampoco ha sido fácil para mí tener que encontrar formas de deshacer de la sociedad mágica todas las discriminaciones que se siguen cometiendo. Y durante estos tres años no he hecho más que fomentar la unión y tolerancia. ─ Al ver que Harry abre su boca dispuesto a replicar, el ministro levanta una mano pidiéndole que lo deje terminar. ─ Sé que, a pesar de todo, esto no me exime de mis responsabilidades frente a este asunto en particular. Lo sé y créeme que estoy dispuesto a remediar mi error cuanto antes, Harry. Pero te pido que comprendas y me creas cuando que te digo que jamás he tolerado accionares como los que ha tomado Robards y nunca lo haré.

Harry observa con fijeza al alto hombre frente a sí, tratando de hallar la sinceridad en esos ojos cafés. Después de un exhaustivo escrutinio, asiente conforme al no poder encontrar ni un leve rastro de mentira en ellos. Una vez aclarado todo esto, Harry juguetea con sus manos en un nervioso gesto, preguntándose cómo decirle a Kingsley las sospechas que tiene sobre su jefe. Finalmente y después de varios fallidos intentos por forzar las palabras a salir, deja que de nuevo sea su instinto el que lo guie en este camino.

─ Kingsley… Creo saber cuál es el motivo por el que Robards permitió que Nott matara a los padres de Draco.

─ ¡Oh, también tengo mis sospechas! Y si me permites decirlo, creo que hemos llegado a la misma conclusión los dos, Harry. Pero sólo en caso de estar equivocándome de nuevo, como lo he estado haciendo con el caso de Malfoy, primero dime a qué has llegado tú.

─ Bueno, creo recordar que la esposa de Robards fue torturada y asesinada por Lucius Malfoy y bajo la estricta orden de Voldemort, en represalia por las bajas dentro de las filas de Mortífagos que Robards ocasionó en una de sus misiones. ─ Al ver que Kingsley asiente con conocimiento de este hecho, Harry prosigue con su explicación. ─ Por lo que estoy convencido de que él pretendió vengar la muerte de su esposa de cualquier forma posible. Y al haber muerto Voldemort, el único con vida vinculado directamente a este hecho era Lucius.

─ Sí, también creo lo mismo. Aunque aún me parece extraño el hecho de que Robards se haya puesto en contacto con Nott para contratarlo como sicario. ─ Responde pensativamente, tocando el brillante pendiente que tiene en su oreja, como si esta acción fuera capaz de darle las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

─ No creo que Robards haya sido quien contactó a Nott, de hecho, tengo la certeza de que ha sido al revés. Es más que conocido lo muy manipulador que es Nott, por lo que no me sorprendería en lo absoluto si éste fuera quien logró convencerlo de otorgarle la tan ansiada venganza que Robards tanto buscaba y sin que nadie pudiera jamás adjudicarle el asesinato al jefe de aurores.

─ Sí, es muy probable que eso haya ocurrido. Pero eso aún no responde cómo pudo ingresar en la mansión Malfoy, siendo que ésta tenía la entrada restringida a una escasa cantidad de personas. Yo vi personalmente la lista de quiénes podían pasar sin que las protecciones se dispararan, Harry… y te aseguro que Nott no era parte de ésta.

Harry frunce su ceño intentando hallar una respuesta a esta pregunta que parece jamás llegar a responderse, a menos que logren atrapar a Nott. Sin embargo, una gran excitación se extiende en su cuerpo cuando una idea asalta su mente.

─ ¡Robards! Él era el encargado del arresto domiciliario de Lucius Malfoy, ¿verdad? Cuando colocó los hechizos que alertarían al Cuartel de Aurores si Malfoy intentaba salir del perímetro delimitado por su libertad condicional, quizás también modificó las protecciones de tal manera que le permitiera el acceso a Nott. Todos ellos son hechizos muy complejos y difíciles de realizar, especialmente porque las modificaciones en las protecciones de la mansión no pasarían desapercibidas para su dueño. ─ Kingsley asiente con rapidez, comprendiendo hacia dónde van los pensamientos de Harry. ─ Pero como ya lo dijimos, Robards era el encargado del arresto domiciliario, por lo cual tenía libre acceso a la propiedad. Tal vez en el momento de realizar los hechizos de alerta, logró conseguir que las protecciones permitieran el acceso de Nott como si él fuera quien ingresaba. Además de asegurarse de citar a Draco el mismo día del homicidio para tratar algunos asuntos por el arresto domiciliario de su padre, con lo cual Nott tendría vía libre para realizar sin mayores complicaciones el trabajo sucio por él.

─ ¡Los tenemos! ─ Suelta eufórico Shacklebolt, dando un golpe entusiasta en la mesa. ─ ¡Increíble trabajo, Harry!

─ Mmm… gracias.

Sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado por la orgullosa mirada que el fornido hombre frente a él le dirige, Harry desvía la vista hacia la abierta carpeta de Draco y observa la pequeña fotografía que hay en su ficha técnica. Un gran alivio se extiende por su cuerpo al saber que muy pronto logrará hacer que la pesadilla que ha estado viviendo el Slytherin durante los últimos tres años termine. Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para perderse entre pensamientos pocos recomendables sobre lo atractivo que se ve Draco en esa foto, ya que Kingsley se ha parado para rebuscar entre unos cajones de una papelera a su derecha. Después de unos minutos de incertidumbre, encuentra lo que quería y extrae un fichero de ella. Sin decirle una palabra, se lo extiende a Harry y lo insta a leerlo.

 **Reforma Interdepartamental**

 **Lista de candidatos a suplir al actual jefe de aurores**

 _Esta decisión será tomada expresa y únicamente por el actual ministro de magia: Kingsley Shacklebolt. La elección de los candidatos a asumir el cargo y el motivo del reemplazo del actual jefe de aurores (habiendo sido previamente demostrado el hecho de no existir coacciones de ningún tipo para llevar a cabo dichas decisiones) queda a total cargo y responsabilidad del ministro de magia en gestión. Siendo considerados todos estos requisitos, se prosigue a enumerar la lista de candidatos a suplir el cargo:_

 _Harry James Potter_

Al ver que el único nombre de la planilla es el suyo, siente sus mejillas arder en vergüenza. Por otro lado, su conciencia le susurra ególatra lo mucho que lo beneficiaría este nombramiento para dar con el paradero del maldito de Nott. No obstante, Harry la acalla de inmediato y sin perder ni un segundo más, intenta explicar los mil y un motivos por los que él no está listo para tomar tan alta responsabilidad en sus manos. Por desgracia, Kingsley parece leer sus pensamientos y se apresura a interrumpirlo.

─ Antes de que comiences a enumerar todos los motivos por los que no debería nombrarte como reemplazo de Gawain sólo por ser quien ha descubierto la verdad, déjame decirte que la decisión de reemplazarlo ha estado rondando mi mente por un largo tiempo. Y esto que hemos descubierto hoy sólo sirve para eliminar cualquier rastro de duda que hubiera podido tener al respecto. ─ Al ver que Harry parece comprender este hecho y no muestra señales de ir a refutar nada, prosigue con su explicación. ─ No te estoy pidiendo que asumas de inmediato, Harry. De todos modos, aún no podrías hacerlo porque primero tenemos que demostrar con pruebas comprobables y fehacientes la culpabilidad de Robards en el caso Malfoy, para reunir suficientes cargos en su contra que justifiquen la expulsión de su cargo.

─ Pero pensabas reemplazarlo antes de que viniera a hablarte. Y por lo que veo, no necesitabas pruebas en contra para sacarlo de su cargo. ¿Por qué las necesitarías ahora para ponerme en el puesto, en el improbable caso de que aceptara tu propuesta?

─ ¡Oh, yo no pensaba sacarlo, Harry! Sólo lo… persuadiría de jubilarse unos años antes. Pero viendo que todo indica que Robards tuvo parte de la responsabilidad en los asesinatos del matrimonio Malfoy, no veo motivo por el cual deba negociar indemnizaciones con un delincuente. Será mucho más beneficioso para nosotros cuando se vea forzado a renunciar al estar tras las rejas.

Esta explicación viene acompañada con un cómplice guiño, haciendo reír a Harry por la descarada y astuta forma de resolución de la situación. Ambos hombres ríen unos segundos más y cuando finalmente logran recuperar algo de compostura, Kingsley coloca una mano en el hombro de Harry y deja salir con algo similar al paternal afecto sus palabras.

─ Nunca he estado más orgulloso de ti, Harry. Es casi increíble lo muy lejos que estás de ese desgarbado y confundido jovencito al que buscamos de la casa de tus tíos. En verdad sería un honor tenerte al frente de un departamento tan importante como ese, especialmente porque sé lo mucho que con tus acciones lograrías cambiar la mentalidad de aquellos que aún no quieren dejar el pasado atrás. Pero no voy a forzarte, la decisión es completamente tuya. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites y cuando tengas una respuesta, házmela saber.

Harry asiente agradecido mas no se compromete a dar ninguna certeza sobre este ofrecimiento. El ministro parece quedar conforme con esto y dirige sus pasos hacia el escritorio frente a él. Tomando tinta y pergamino, comienza a redactar un documento bajo la expectante mirada del auror sentado frente a él. Cuando las últimas palabras son escritas, Kingsley saca su varita y la apunta al pergamino para dejar su firma mágica en él, autorizando lo que sea que allí esté escrito a que se cumpla.

─ A partir de ahora y bajo expresa orden del ministro de magia… usted, auror Potter, estará a cargo de la captura del fugitivo Theodore Nott. Y de más está decir que eso también incluye hallar a todos los responsables involucrados en el asesinato del matrimonio Malfoy.

─ Gracias, señor ministro. Juro dar lo mejor de mí para encontrar la verdad y encarcelar a los criminales.

Entre bromas dirigidas hacia los correspondientes cargos de cada uno, ambos recogen cada una de sus pertenencias y abandonan la oficina con dirección a los ascensores. Sin embargo, cuando ingresan en éste, Shacklebolt detiene de inmediato la mano de Harry quien presurosa está a punto de marcar el botón con el número dos. En cambio, el ministro presiona el que los llevará directo al atrio.

─ ¡Ni hablar, Harry! Al único lugar al que irás es a tu casa a descansar.

─ Pero no puedo perder…

─ Si en verdad quieres tener una chance de atrapar a Nott, debes estar con todos tus sentidos alerta. Y difícilmente lo logres cuando estás a punto de caerte del sueño. ─ Al ver que Harry parece querer negar esa clara afirmación, Shacklebolt le lanza una mirada de advertencia para detener cualquier protesta. ─ No intentes refutar nada, las grandes y negras bolsas bajo tus ojos hablan por sí solas. Sobre exigirte no te traerá más que problemas y distracciones, retrasándote en tu objetivo.

En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abren para revelar el vacío y amplio atrio. Saliendo del mismo, ambos dirigen sus pasos hacia la larga fila de chimeneas que pueden verse a varios metros por delante. El repiqueteo de las botas contra el pulido mármol genera un siniestro eco detrás, mas a Harry no podría importarle menos; demasiado ocupado está en su contradictoria lucha interna en la que sólo quiere ponerse de inmediato a tratar de encontrar al maldito de Nott, mientras que la otra parte de sí en lo único que piensa es en acostarse en su cálida cama y no levantarse hasta año nuevo.

Cuando finalmente llegan a las chimeneas, Kingsley se coloca cerca de una y toma un puñado de polvos flu. No obstante, aguarda a que Harry haga lo mismo a su izquierda. Antes de ingresar en ella, gira su rostro y deja salir con marcada diversión unas palabras que harán sonrojar al auror hasta la punta de sus pies.

─ Ya ve a casa a tomar ese reparador sueño. Así tendrás toda la energía requerida para salvar a tu príncipe en apuros.

─ Yo no… no sé de qué estás hablando, Kingsley.

─ ¡Oh, no trates de engañarme, porque no funcionará! Sabes, me pareció bastante extraña la forma tan feroz con la que defendiste a Draco en su juicio, siendo que él siempre ha sido una especie de antagonista en tu vida. Sin embargo, allí estabas con todo tu valor y firmeza para lograr a cualquier costo que le quitaran al joven Malfoy todos sus cargos. Curioso, ¿verdad? ─ Responde con un divertido tono, mientras arquea sugestivamente sus cejas. ─ Y si después de ello aún me quedaban dudas… bueno, sólo digamos que todo lo que has hecho hoy con la investigación sirvió para terminar de confirmar mis sospechas.

Sinceramente, Harry no tiene idea de qué decir ante la aparente obviedad que parecen ser sus sentimientos por Draco para el resto de las personas. ¿Acaso él era el único que recién se estaba dando cuenta de ellos? ¡Eso sí que era penoso!

No queriendo darle más importancia al asunto, se despide del alto hombre a su lado con unos ininteligibles balbuceos e ingresa apresurado en la chimenea. Prácticamente gritando su dirección, desaparece entre un remolino de llamas esmeraldas. Sin embargo, Harry no puede evitar que en sus oídos repiquetee una y otra vez la grave carcajada que soltó Kingsley antes de que las flamas lo transporten a su solitaria sala.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Aclaración dentro del capítulo:** para todos aquellos que no lo recuerden, los aurores Proudfoot y Savage son mencionados en _"Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo"_ en el capítulo 8: "La victoria de Snape". Gawain Robards también es mencionado como el jefe de aurores en este libro, pero en el capítulo 16: "Una Navidad muy Gélida".

 **Respuesta a guest review:**

LaPooh: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia. Ya has visto en este capítulo que Harry se ha puesto en marcha para salvar a Draco. ;)

¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Besito y nos leemos pronto.

 **Notas finales:** espero que les haya gustado. Ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta pequeña historia. Y para los que estén extrañándolo… en el próximo volveremos a tener a Draco. ;)

Como siempre, trataré de tener listo el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes. Besito enorme a todos y nos leemos pronto.


	8. Un dragón para Teddy y otro para Harry

**Resumen:** Harry Potter sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere para Navidad. ¿Logrará hacerse realidad el único deseo que tiene este año? **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Como verán, este es mucho más largo que los anteriores. Espero que lo disfruten.

Antes de que los deje leer, quiero agradecerles por todos sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios. En verdad es un placer saber que les gusta mi historia. Y como siempre, les doy un saludo más que especial a **Kuroneko1490** , **yumeatelier** , **Little Feniix** , **mESTEFANIAb** y **La pooh** , que se tomaron el tiempo y trabajo de comentar en el capítulo anterior. ¡De verdad se los agradezco infinitamente!

* * *

 **My Only Wish This Year**

 _24 de Diciembre de 2001_

Silencio. Esa es la primera palabra que le viene a la mente. Un sepulcral y extraño silencio capta por completo sus sentidos auditivos. Y Harry no se siente para nada cómodo con este hecho, ya que el insólito mutismo viene acompañado con una más que preocupante oscuridad. El pánico comienza a crepitar a gran velocidad en su interior cuando descubre que, sin importar cuánto lo intente, sus ojos no son capaces de distinguir nada más que un profundo color negro a su alrededor. Inmediatamente, Harry parpadea velozmente en un desesperado intento por recuperar la visión, aunque lo único que consigue es que blanquecinos puntos aparezcan moteados entre toda esa negrura.

A punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso y sintiéndose completamente indefenso al no poder ver ni oír nada, Harry desea con todas sus fuerzas tener su varita mágica entre sus manos. Este simple pensar parece ser la solución a toda esa extraña situación en la que se encuentra, debido a que pequeñas luces comienzan a encenderse en la amplia estancia en la que se halla. Y cuando la luminosidad es lo suficientemente intensa, se percata con incredulidad del lugar en el que está parado. A su alrededor y como si de un sueño se tratase, Harry observa coloridas e infantiles cajas de cientos de juguetes… unas que ya ha visto en demasía a lo largo de estos últimos días. Totalmente confundido, se pregunta cómo diablos llegó a la juguetería del señor Clausell.

Harry no tiene idea en qué momento se apareció en el lugar de trabajo de Draco, mucho menos del por qué la juguetería parece estar vacía. No queriendo cometer el mismo error que la última vez que estuvo aquí de desesperarse innecesariamente, eleva la vista al reloj en la pared a unos metros frente a él. Sin embargo, lo que ve en él sólo incrementa aún más sus sospechas de que algo sumamente extraño está ocurriendo allí, porque las manecillas del mismo parecen estar girando a excesiva velocidad y en sentido anti horario.

Dando unos pasos hacia el frente para comprobar que lo que ha visto de lejos no es una ilusión óptica, Harry descubre con satisfacción que su capacidad auditiva ha regresado, porque los pasos de sus pisadas resuenan entre las frías baldosas produciendo que un gran eco retumbe en toda la tienda. Más aliviado de haber recuperado todos sus sentidos, continúa caminando hasta llegar al mostrador. Una vez allí, comprueba que no se ha equivocado y las manecillas del reloj sí giran descontroladas.

La situación ya se ha vuelto por demás extraña y preocupante, en especial porque al girar sobre sí mismo, comprende que no hay ni una sola persona en la tienda, ni mucho menos en las calles. Y ante esta alarmante realización, Harry hace lo único lógico que cualquier persona haría en un insólito contexto como el que se presenta frente a sus ojos.

─ ¿Malfoy? ¿Estás aquí?

Aguarda unos instantes por una respuesta que jamás llega, consiguiendo que su preocupación comience a aumentar peligrosamente. Nuevamente vuelve a llamarlo, pero el mismo tenebroso silencio sale a su encuentro. Sintiendo un desagradable temblor en la punta de sus dedos y que sólo expresa el intenso temor que empieza a crecer en su interior, Harry pierde el último rastro de calma que le queda en sí.

─ ¡Malfoy! ─ Grita sin poder ocultar el leve rastro de desesperación que tiñe su voz. No obstante, la juguetería permanece en completo silencio. ─ ¡Malfoy!

El último resquicio de tranquilidad que tiene desaparece por completo, dejando a Harry con una desesperante sensación en su pecho. Una que provoca una disminución en el aire que entra a sus pulmones, junto a un punzante dolor en la parte izquierda de su pecho. Sacando una varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica y con un mal presentimiento crepitando en su interior, comienza a correr a toda prisa por los angostos pasillos de la juguetería, tratando de encontrar al Slytherin.

─ ¡MALFOY! ¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!

No tiene idea de cuántas veces recorre la tienda por completo, pero lo que sí sabe es que Draco no parece estar por ningún lado. Absolutamente desesperado y teniendo el espeluznante presentimiento de que algo muy malo le ha ocurrido a su futuro novio, Harry se deja caer contra unos estantes y hace lo imposible por enfocar su mente a encontrar una forma de hallar al rubio. No obstante, el miedo que siente es más que suficiente para paralizarlo y no permitirle pensar con claridad, porque dentro de su ser tiene la certera intuición de que ya es demasiado tarde. Sus ojos comienzan a picar al instante y siente su garganta realizar infructíferos intentos por retener el angustiado grito que desea soltar. Finalmente, sus esfuerzos por contenerse terminan fallando y unas estranguladas palabras salen en forma de un triste susurro.

─ ¿Dónde estás, Draco? Por favor… respóndeme.

─ ¿Harry?

Inmediatamente, levanta la mirada y posa la vista en el cautivador y sarcástico joven que le ha robado el corazón. Sintiendo un gran alivio recorrerlo por completo, Harry se aparta de los estantes sobre los que está apoyado y no puede hacer más que parpadear para asegurarse de que no está imaginando cosas. Sin embargo, Draco no desaparece y simplemente continúa observándolo con una ceja alzada, junto a una pícara mueca en sus atractivas facciones. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que hace, elimina en dos zancadas los pasos que lo separan del otro y enrosca sus brazos en el banco cuello de Malfoy, a la vez que entierra su rostro en el amplio pecho frente a sí.

─ ¡Draco! ¡Estás bien! ¡Oh, Merlín, no tienes idea cuanto me alegra!

─ Mmm… sí, estoy bien. ─ Responde algo confundido, pero colocando automáticamente las manos en las caderas del Gryffindor para acercarlo hacia su cuerpo. Por su parte, Harry no puede describir lo bien y correcto que se siente estar así, entre los brazos del alto joven e inundando sus fosas nasales con el delicioso aroma que proviene del cuello de Draco. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasa así, simplemente disfrutando de la gloriosa sensación de tenerlo tan cerca. Sólo regresa a la realidad cuando percibe una de las manos de Draco elevar su barbilla hasta conectar las miradas. ─ ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

─ ¿Por qué no respondías cuando te llamaba? ─ Responde con otra pregunta.

─ ¡Sí te respondí, idiota!

─ ¡No es cierto! Estuve llamándote por horas y no diste ni una señal de vida. ─ Replica con algo de enfado, tratando de vislumbrar algo entre esas grises iris que le explique el porqué de no haber obtenido una respuesta. Sin embargo, lo único que ve en ellas es diversión y una cálida sensación a la cual aún no puede darle un nombre.

─ ¿Te refieres a las veces que me llamaste Malfoy? ¿No crees que después de lo que hicimos anoche, formalidades como llamarnos por nuestros apellidos son completamente risibles? Especialmente con lo mucho que parecía gustarte usar mi nombre para pedirme por más.

Harry observa boquiabierto la malvada sonrisa en las bellas facciones del rubio, sin saber del todo a qué se refiere con esto, pero haciéndose una idea de a dónde apuntan estas declaraciones. No sabiendo qué responder y sintiéndose completamente intimidado por la lujuriosa y hambrienta mirada que Draco le regala, intenta colocar algo de distancia entre ambos. Desafortunadamente, la mayor fuerza y estatura de Malfoy evitan que escape del enérgico agarre en que lo mantiene prisionero. En cambio, lo acerca aún más a sí, hasta que es capaz de percibir el generoso bulto en los pantalones de éste.

Reanudando sus esfuerzos por desprenderse de los brazos del Slytherin, sin embargo, sus intentos son en vano y sólo consigue que la dureza de Draco se frote insistente entre ambos. Harry se sonroja de la raíz de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies cuando nota la clara erección de Malfoy. Comenzando a sentir algo de pánico y un poco de enfado, Harry eleva la cabeza y espeta con irritación.

─ ¡Suéltame!

─ Anoche no parecías querer lo mismo. Si mal no recuerdo, eras tú quien me suplicaba que no me apartara de ti… eras tú quien me rogaba que no saliera de tu cuerpo, incluso cuando claramente te estaba aplastando. ¿Por qué quieres alejarme ahora? ¿Acaso te has vuelto tímido de la noche a la mañana? ─ Pregunta con una maliciosa risita, mientras empuja sus caderas hacia delante para que Harry vuelva a percibir su importante dureza. Y este movimiento es suficiente para hacer que Draco note la excitación que también se encuentra retenida dentro de los pantalones de Harry. Ampliando aún más su ladina sonrisa, acerca la boca hacia la oreja derecha del auror y susurra en ella con voz ronca. ─ Mmm… parece ser que una hermosa parte de tu cuerpo está de acuerdo conmigo. No te preocupes, Harry. Nadie puede vernos ni oírnos aquí.

Cuando éste se separa un poco, Harry observa con fascinación y algo de temor la intensidad reflejada en la mirada de Malfoy, mas no dice nada y deja de luchar. De a poco, Draco baja su rostro con la clara intención de besarlo. No creyendo su fortuna, y sin querer resistirse a hacer algo que tanto ha anhelado, Harry se coloca en las puntas de sus pies para ir en su encuentro. Desafortunadamente, segundos antes de que ambas bocas se encuentren en una apasionada danza, un fuerte golpeteo a su izquierda lo distrae del tan ansiado y esperado beso.

Al ver que el molesto ruido no parece querer desaparecer, Harry gira la cabeza a la izquierda y trata de ubicar el origen del mismo. Sin embargo, no logra encontrar nada más que el vacío pasillo de la juguetería. Cuando vuelve a posar la vista en Draco, descubre para su completa desesperación que el bello rostro de éste parece estar desdibujándose entre una brillante luminosidad.

Inmediatamente, trata de tocar las mejillas de Draco para apartar esa extraña luminiscencia. Pero al hacerlo, el blanco resplandor consume por completo a Malfoy y todo su entorno, transportándolo hacia un torbellino de colores. Rápidamente, Harry cierra sus ojos para detener el fuerte mareo que comienza a sentir, mientras escucha incrementarse la intensidad del constante repiqueteo a su izquierda.

Cuando abre sus ojos, la imagen de su iluminada habitación lo saluda. Harry gira la cabeza de un lado a otro completamente desorientado, preguntándose por qué se encuentra de nuevo en su alcoba. Una vez que logra ordenar los confusos pensamientos dentro de su adormilada mente, baja la vista hacia la delgada sábana que lo cubre y descubre, para su mayor consternación, una gran erección atrapada dolorosamente en su ropa interior.

Soltando un frustrado lloriqueo, Harry se dice a sí mismo que esto de tener sueños húmedos con Malfoy como protagonista ya se ha vuelto una rutina diaria cada vez que cae rendido al mundo de los sueños. Y esta costumbre que se ha instaurado en su vida es bastante depresiva y decepcionante, porque no será precisamente el Draco de carne y hueso quien venga a sacarle la gran excitación que lo recorre.

Un irritado bufido escapa de sus labios al comprender que, sin importar los desagradables pensamientos que se fuerce a imaginar, su erección no disminuirá ni un milímetro; porque eso ya lo intentó días atrás y no había ayudado en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, no puede seguir maldiciendo su suerte, debido a que vuelve a escuchar el insistente golpeteo que interrumpió el beso en su sueño. Harry tantea con una de sus manos en la mesa de luz a su derecha por sus gafas. Una vez que las toma entre sus dedos y se las coloca, la habitación deja de ser sólo desdibujados borrones para su vista. Enfocando mejor cada parte del lugar, no tarda en ubicar el origen de este molesto ruido, mismo que evitó que tuviera una de las mejores fantasías hasta la fecha.

Más disgustado que nunca por haber sido interrumpido justo en el momento que pudo haber hecho realidad uno de sus mayores deseos, al menos dentro de sus sueños, Harry aparta con fastidio las sábanas que lo tienen prisionero y camina descalzo por la habitación, hasta alcanzar la ventana a su izquierda para abrirla. Por el pequeño resquicio que hay abierto, entra junto a una gélida ráfaga de aire un búho con plumaje atigrado. La majestuosa ave se dirige directamente al escritorio que hay en su habitación y apoya todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus patas, mientras la que tiene una carta atada a ella se extiende con firmeza hacia el humano frente a sí.

No soportando el frío aire que entra, se apresura a cerrar la ventana. Una vez hecho esto, observa con sospecha al animal en su habitación. A pesar de la gran e indiscutible belleza que tiene el mismo, siente su sangre hervir con molestia producto de la exasperada mirada que le devuelven esos grandes ojos naranjas. Y a pesar que lo intenta, Harry no puede evitar comparar a Draco con este pequeño e irritante ser. Porque sí, ambos son total y absolutamente hermosos, pero al mismo tiempo son capaces de enfurecerlo a niveles insospechados con sólo una mirada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante este irrisorio pensamiento, y temiendo por su vida en el improbable caso de que Malfoy descubra que lo ha estado comparando con un ave rapaz, se acerca al paciente animal que aún mantiene implacable la pata extendida. Una vez que desata la carta que tiene atada a ella, Harry aparta de inmediato la mano por si acaso. El búho no da señales de querer morderlo, pero aun así no se confía y pone la mayor distancia que puede con éste.

Rebuscando en uno de los cajones de su mesa de luz, Harry encuentra una golosina para lechuzas y se la tira a un lado del ave. No obstante, el búho simplemente lo observa como si al auror se le hubiese saltado un tornillo al pretender que él coma tal basura. Reafirmando con ello que el molesto animal sería la mascota ideal de Draco, Harry lo ignora y abre el sobre que tiene entre sus manos. Cuando saca la carta del mismo, siente las comisuras de sus labios elevarse unos centímetros.

 _Harry:_

 _Espero no haberte despertado, pero creí conveniente decirte que ya me he encargado de que Robards no interfiera mientras tratas de atrapar a Nott. Lo he enviado a resolver algunos asuntos referentes al mundial de Quidditch que tendremos el próximo año, lo que se traduce en que éste tomará su tarea como una oportunidad para vacacionar en las cálidas y paradisíacas islas del Caribe._

 _La misión no durará más de tres días, pero tengo la ligera esperanza de que atraparemos a Nott antes de que Robards regrese. Después de todo, éste debe tener dentro del ministerio informantes que le habrán notificado sobre el hecho de que el jefe de aurores no se encuentra en el país. Y si tenemos suerte, Nott creerá que esto le dará carta libre para volver a intentar matar a alguien importante para Malfoy._

 _Por lo pronto, tú quedas relegado por completo de las actividades rutinarias en el departamento. Quiero que tus horas laborales las emplees sólo para atrapar a Nott. Pero te advierto una cosa, Potter… Más te vale no enfrascarte todo el día en ello, o me veré forzado a poner a otro auror a cargo de la investigación. Hablo en serio. Hoy es nochebuena, no quiero oír que te has salteado cualquiera sea el plan que tenías acordado por enfrascarte en tu trabajo._

 _No tienes de qué preocuparte, porque estoy seguro de que tu amado príncipe estará a salvo y será capaz de protegerse por sí solo. En especial ahora que estará armado. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso hasta sea él quien consiga dar con el fugado Mortífago. Sólo asegúrate de dejarle en claro a Malfoy que no intente tomar venganza por mano propia, porque en ese caso no podremos hacer nada por evitar que la justicia caiga sobre él también._

 _Suerte en la investigación y ten cuidado._

 _¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Cuando termina de leer la corta misiva, no sabe si sentirse infinitamente agradecido con Kingsley por haber conseguido que su jefe no esté respirándole tras la espalda durante tres días, o absolutamente mortificado por el hecho de que crea que Draco es el "amado príncipe" de Harry. No queriendo brindarle mayores pensamientos a ello, especialmente porque sólo conseguirá que sus sonrojo aumente alarmantemente, comienza a rebuscar entre su mente algo que responderle al astuto ministro de magia. No obstante, un ulular frente a sí lo detiene de su infructífera búsqueda.

El atigrado búho lo observa fijamente unos segundos y finalmente desvía su penetrante mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación, dándole a entender con ese silencioso accionar que la carta no espera respuesta alguna. Inmediatamente, se acerca a la ventana y la abre para permitir que la expectante ave emprenda el camino de regreso a su dueño. El majestuoso búho se eleva unos centímetros y comienza a volar en dirección al abierto ventanal, pero justo antes de salir al invernal exterior, se asegura de golpear la parte trasera de la cabeza de Harry con una de sus alas. Es casi como si con este simple gesto estuviera diciéndole que ya deje de ser tan despistado y le diga a Draco de una vez lo que siente por él.

Sintiéndose abusado físicamente por esa condenada ave y mentalmente incomodado por el dueño de la misma, Harry cierra de un golpe la ventana y dirige sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro, suelta un exasperado bufido al ver que, a pesar de que su erección disminuyó algunos centímetros, aún tiene un considerable y molesto bulto entre sus piernas. Sin perder más tiempo, ingresa en la ducha y se encarga de calmar un poco su excitación. Luego de limpiar todo rastro de la blanquecina sustancia de su cuerpo, sale de la bañera y comienza a secarse.

Ya en su habitación, busca del armario algo de ropa para cubrir su desnudez. Una vez vestido, toma la túnica de auror colocada en el respaldo de la silla junto al escritorio y se la coloca. Sin embargo, un alargado bulto llama de inmediato su atención. Metiendo la mano entre los pliegues de la misma, saca la alargada caja que ayer colocó con intenciones de dársela a un sarcástico y arrebatador rubio. En ese momento, Harry tiene la ligera sensación de que parecen haber pasado años desde la última vez que vio a Draco y no sólo veinticuatro horas.

Sintiendo una molesta sensación en su pecho ante la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de la persona que ama, Harry se apresura a guardar la caja en su túnica y sale de la habitación. Una vez que baja las escaleras y entra en la cocina, descubre que Kreacher ya tiene el desayuno listo en la mesa. ¡Bendito sea su gruñón y elitista elfo!

Sin querer perder más tiempo, toma la humeante taza de té entre sus manos y le da un pequeño sorbo, mientras comienza a pensar en la mejor forma de decirle a Malfoy que ahora es él quien se encargará de atrapar a Nott. ¿Ese simple hecho sería suficiente para conseguir que Draco se fije en Harry? ¿Aceptaría salir con él a pesar de todo el nefasto pasado que tienen detrás? Pero más importante aún, ¿acaso había alguna chance de que una parte de Draco se sienta atraída hacia su persona, por más minúscula que ésta sea?

No queriendo adentrarse en suposiciones y pensamientos que sólo conseguirán hacer que se incremente el nerviosismo que ya tiene, Harry le da una última mordida a su tostada y se levanta de la silla. Después de realizar un hechizo sobre sí para refrescar su aliento y otro para tratar de alizar sus prendas, suelta en un suspiro el aire que ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba reteniendo y se desaparece hacia el Callejón Diagon.

Una vez que aterriza en el adoquinado y resbaloso suelo, producto de la ligera capa de nieve que comienza a asentarse en el mismo, dirige sus pasos a la colorida tienda a unos metros por delante. Afortunadamente, al ver que Harry tiene puesta la túnica de auror y parece estar de servicio, ninguna persona de la gran cantidad de magos y brujas que se encuentran en las abarrotadas calles parece dar ningún indicio de ir a detenerlo o acercarse a saludarlo.

Harry aprieta el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su destino, a la vez que se golpea internamente por jamás haber pensado en vestir su uniforme cuando realiza las compras, evitando así los molestos y vergonzosos saludos que la gente le brinda. Sin perder tiempo, realiza una nota mental de usar su túnica de auror cuando quiera estar a solas con Draco. Al menos así nadie los molestaría. Aunque pensándolo bien… no está muy convencido de que Malfoy vaya a estar de acuerdo con que vista tales vestimentas en una cita. Además y ante todo, primero debe hacer que Draco acepte salir con él.

No entiende qué manía tiene su imaginación por ir más rápido de lo que la realidad es, mas no puede hacer nada por detenerla; porque él es el primero en disfrutar de recrear dentro de su cabeza cientos de escenarios, mismos en los cuales ellos dos tienen juntos ese final feliz que tanto han deseado. O mejor dicho… que Harry ha anhelado.

De nuevo sacude su cabeza al percibir asomarse nuevos desesperanzados pensamientos. Finalmente y después de lo que parecen ser horas, alcanza la gran e iluminada vidriera de la juguetería. Sin poder resistirse, Harry busca con la mirada la rubia cabellera de Draco y no tarda en hallarla. No obstante, la sonrisa que automáticamente se había postrado en su rostro al verlo, desaparece por completo cuando descubre que éste no se encuentra solo. Por el contrario, un hombre rubio y de la misma estatura que Malfoy se halla sospechosamente cerca de éste, mientras acerca su rostro para susurrarle algo en complicidad.

Una indescriptible rabia se apodera de sí al comprender que éste debe ser el misterioso candidato del que hablaba el señor Clausell. Harry no puede evitar sentir un agudo e insoportable dolor en su pecho al ver cómo ese imbécil vuelve a acercarse a Draco, mientras aprieta uno de sus brazos en lo que parece ser un juguetón gesto desde el lugar en el que él se encuentra. Sin embargo, lo que termina de destrozar cualquier rastro de cordura en sí es la mueca que se extiende en el rostro de Draco, una que intenta ser algo similar a una sonrisa. Aunque, por algún extraño e incomprensible motivo, ésta no parece llegar a los bellos ojos del Slytherin.

No pudiendo soportar más esta imagen, en especial cuando todos sus instintos le gritan y ordenan que aparte a maldiciones al idiota que está robándole a su futuro novio, aprovecha a ingresar en la tienda junto a un gran grupo de ancianas, logrando con ello que ni Malfoy ni mucho menos su acompañante se percaten de su presencia. Sonriendo para sus adentros por esta pequeña victoria, Harry se dispone a dirigirse a uno de los pasillos que sabe lo harán aparecer frente al campo de visión de Draco sin que el rubio que tiene frente a él sea capaz de verlo. Desafortunadamente, el señor Clausell nota su presencia antes de que siquiera alcance a dar un paso y lo detiene.

─ ¡Señor, Potter! ¡Qué gusto verlo de nuevo!

Por alguna inexplicable causa, el dueño de la tienda deja salir esta exclamación con un tono más alto del acostumbrado, ocasionando que se pregunte indudablemente el porqué de ello. Sin embargo, Nicholas no parece demasiado interesado en los pensamientos que pasan por la mente de Harry, ya que no aparta la vista de Draco y su molesto acompañante. Totalmente extrañado, el auror ve reflejado en el arrugado rostro del anciano gran sospecha y un leve rastro de preocupación.

Inmediatamente, por la mente de Harry pasa la aterradora idea de que ese rubio hombre esté obligando a Draco a corresponder sus sentimientos, de allí la preocupación del señor Clausell y su intento por hacerle notar al repugnante acosador la presencia de un auror en la tienda. Más enfadado de lo que recuerda haber estado jamás, y realizando sobrenaturales esfuerzos por no ir directo a moler a puñetazos al maldito imbécil que está forzando a Draco, le pregunta al dueño de la juguetería lo más sutilmente que puede sobre ello. No obstante, en ningún momento aparta por completo la vista de Malfoy y su admirador, preparado para hechizar a la competencia al menor indicio de sobrepasarse con su amado príncipe.

─ Hola, señor Clausell. ¿Está todo bien? Lo noto bastante… preocupado.

Nicholas titubea un instante ante esta pregunta, no decidiendo si debería dejar salir lo que realmente cruza por su mente. Después de otro momento de vacilación, finalmente asiente silenciosamente para sí mismo, como si estuviera convenciéndose de haber tomado la correcta decisión.

─ La verdad es que no, auror Potter. No todo está bien.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ Pregunta Harry con verdadero interés, pero manteniendo su mirada periférica en los dos hombres rubios varios metros por delante de él.

─ Quizás no debería decirle esto, más sabiendo que Draco sin duda se enfadará mucho conmigo de saber que le molesto con simples suposiciones, pero… no puedo evitar tener una desagradable sensación de que hay algo extraño con ese hombre.

─ ¿Se refiere al rubio que está junto a Malfoy? ─ Pregunta para dejar en claro que ambos se refieren a la misma persona.

─ Sí, ese mismo. Estoy seguro de que recordará que ayer mencioné que últimamente un joven viene a mi tienda y jamás compra nada. Y que, además, éste siempre se asegura de que sea Draco quien lo atienda. ─ Cuando ve que Harry asiente con marcada irritación, el señor Clausell sonríe levemente y prosigue con su explicación. ─ Bueno, como podrá ver… ha vuelto.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que realmente le preocupa? ¿Acaso está forzando a Malfoy a que acepte estar con él?

Al dejar salir esta última pregunta, Harry no encuentra forma alguna de ocultar la anormal rabia que lo carcome. Por su parte, el señor Clausell lo observa con una divertida y sabionda mirada, haciendo que sus azules ojos tengan un característico brillo que indudablemente terminan recordándole al difunto profesor Dumbledore. Sin embargo, tan rápido como llega, el destello es reemplazado de inmediato por gran preocupación.

─ Oh, no creo que sea eso, señor Potter. Créame cuando le digo que a lo largo de estos tres años he visto a varios clientes intentar ligar con Draco. Después de todo, no es algo de extrañar. Él sin duda es un grandioso joven. No sólo por el atractivo físico que posee, sino también por su gran corazón. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se imagina todo lo que ha hecho sólo por ver sanos y salvos a quienes más ama. ─ Harry no tiene tiempo de replicar que sí, después de tres años finalmente sabe la historia completa de Draco, ya que el señor Clausell prosigue con su explicación. ─ No obstante, ninguno de los anteriores candidatos de Draco le ha generado tanta incomodidad como lo hace este hombre. Y lo más extraño de todo ello es que, sin importar cuántas veces éste venga a verlo, Draco no muestra indicios de querer usar alguna de las muchas tácticas que tiene para deshacerse de las personas con las cuales no desea compartir ni siquiera el mismo espacio físico. ¿Verdad que eso es extraño?

─ Muy extraño. ─ Deja salir con un pensativo tono, a la vez que observa a ambos hombres hablar en susurros frente a él; o mejor dicho, mientras ve a ese imbécil murmurarle palabras a Draco. Frunciendo el ceño ante la clara incomodidad que se traslucen en las bellas facciones del Slytherin, Harry pone a trabajar su mente en hallar una solución a dicha situación. ─ ¿Le ha preguntado a Malfoy quién es ése tipo y por qué viene a verlo?

─ Sí, lo he hecho. Pero sin importar cuánto insista en que me responda y confíe en mí, Draco encuentra siempre una manera de cambiar de tema o de tranquilizarme diciéndome que todo está bajo control. Y en verdad le creí, pero estos últimos dos días la situación parece haberse salido de control. Draco ha estado muy distraído, lo cual es algo sumamente extraño en él. Y estoy más que seguro de que esto nada tiene que ver con las reiteradas visitas que ha recibido por parte de cierto auror.

Harry siente sus mejillas arder al comprender que el señor Clausell ha notado el claro acoso que le ha estado prodigando a Malfoy a lo largo de estos días. No sabiendo qué responder a esto, posa su completa atención en observar al joven del que jamás imaginó enamorarse y es allí cuando descubre que Draco tiene la vista puesta en él. El importante rubor que cubre su rostro parece incrementarse ante la penetrante mirada del otro. Aunque no tiene tiempo de forzarse a eliminarlo de sí, porque durante unos pocos segundos en esos bellos ojos grises se refleja algo de impotencia y desolación, antes de volver a desviarse hacia el hombre que tiene frente a él.

No tiene idea del motivo por el cual Draco podría estar observándolo de esa forma, pero de lo que sí está seguro es que esta situación ya ha sobrepasado un límite. Es entonces, cuando Harry jura que será quien se encargue de poner en su lugar al imbécil que ha estado perturbando la tranquilidad del Slytherin, sin importar el motivo por el que lo esté haciendo. Porque sin duda él no permitirá que nadie vuelva a lastimar ni provocar infelicidad en su príncipe.

Desafortunadamente, segundos antes de que empiece a dar los pocos pasos que lo separan de Draco y ese maldito acosador, el señor Clausell vuelve a dirigirse a él. Y con las simples palabras que deja salir, Harry siente que su rostro sería capaz de combustionar en cualquier momento.

─ Sé lo que está pensando, señor Potter, pero no creo que intervenir entre esos dos ayude en algo. De hecho, creo que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Aunque si le soy sincero… sería muy divertido ver cómo pone en su lugar a ese inepto muchacho. Al menos con ello usted podría dejar de suspirar por Draco y finalmente dejaría en claro cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos. ─ Deja salir el anciano con algo similar a la exasperación, pero que indudablemente está teñido con gran diversión. ─ Si me permite el atrevimiento, auror Potter… tal vez usted y Draco tengan toda una vida por delante para confesarse sus sentimientos, pero al paso que va… este viejo costal de huesos no llegará a ver con sus propios ojos el momento en que ustedes dos comiencen a salir.

Harry queda boqueando como un pez fuera del agua ante tal descarada presión que ha ejercido el señor Clausell, misma en la que parece completamente disgustado por la falta de iniciativa que muestra para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Draco. Por fortuna, no debe carcomerse la cabeza para hallar una adecuada respuesta a ello, gracias a que el acosador de Malfoy gira sobre sí mismo y dirige sus pasos a la salida de la juguetería.

Un inexplicable impulso lo asalta al instante y sin que Harry tenga tiempo de detenerse a pensar en lo que hace, saca disimuladamente su varita y le lanza al admirador de Draco uno de los hechizos de rastreo que utilizan en el Departamento de Aurores. El mismo es uno muy complejo y poderoso, el cual es utilizado para advertirle cuando el sospechoso se acerque a un determinado lugar (en este caso, a toda el área cercana a la juguetería) sin que éste pueda percatarse de la presencia del conjuro, además de sólo poder ser retirado por su conjurador.

No tiene muy en claro por qué lo ha hecho, sólo sabe que la intuición que siempre lo ha llevado a concretar airosamente sus misiones tomó control de sí mismo, a la vez que le asegura que esto le servirá más adelante. Tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, Harry observa a su alrededor para verificar si alguien se ha percatado de lo que ha hecho. No obstante, el dueño de la juguetería es el único que muestra señales de tener pleno conocimiento de lo que ha hecho, mas no parece dar indicios de cuestionar nada. Por el contrario, le guiña un ojo y realiza un gesto con sus dedos sobre sus labios para dejarle en claro que de su boca no saldrá palabra alguna.

Por desgracia, no consigue darle las gracias a Nicholas ya que rápidamente nota un cálido cuerpo rozar su costado izquierdo, junto a un embriagador aroma que nubla sus sentidos y el cual inequívocamente relaciona con Draco Malfoy. Para su mayor consternación, Harry descubre que esta hechizante fragancia es la misma que ha estado rememorando en sus sueños.

─ ¿Otra vez aquí, Potter? Al menos dime que esta vez sí sabes qué regalarle a tu ahijado. ─ Pregunta con un jocoso tono, aunque la diversión no termina de reflejarse en sus ojos grises, producto de la leve inquietud que aún se percibe en ellos. ─ Mañana es Navidad y si no te das prisa, terminarás dentro de la lista de los peores padrinos del mundo.

Al apreciar el notorio rastro de incomodidad y temor que el encuentro con ese imbécil le ha provocado a Malfoy, Harry siente algo similar a una furibunda bestia retorcerse en su interior. Y sólo con ello, éste acosador ha pasado a ocupar el segundo lugar (después de Nott, claro está) en su lista negra de personas a hacerles pagar lenta y dolorosamente por lastimar a Draco.

No soportando verlo sufrir de esta forma por alguien que no lo merece, Harry deja salir inconscientemente unas palabras que harán sonrojar no sólo a Malfoy sino a él mismo también. Aunque éstas mismas provocarán que el señor Clausell suelte una maliciosa y divertida risita, antes de desaparecer hacia el mostrador a su derecha para cobrarle a otros clientes.

─ Vas a estar muy orgulloso de mí, Draco, porque seguí tu consejo y finalmente sé qué es lo que quiere.

El tono con el que Harry suelta estas palabras es casi una especie de ronroneo, lo que inevitablemente ocasiona que sus mejillas vuelvan a adquirir ese para nada saludable carmesí que alcanzaron unos momentos atrás. Por su parte, Draco queda desconcertado por unos segundos ante el obvio coqueteo ha recibido, aunque logra recuperarse con mayor facilidad y ocultar bajo una indiferente máscara el ligero rubor que aparece en su pálido rostro.

─ Bien por ti, Potter. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, por finalmente haber comprendido quién es el inteligente de los dos. ─ Suelta con esa maliciosa sonrisita que tanto lo caracteriza, sin ningún rastro de la incomodidad que minutos atrás opacaba esas hermosas facciones. Y a pesar que Harry debería sentirse ofendido por esta clara burla, lo único que puede hacer es rodar los ojos y propinarle un suave golpe a unos de los musculosos brazos de Draco, mientras se felicita internamente por haber podido devolverle la paz al Slytherin. ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que tanto has estado buscando?

─ A ti... quiero decir, un juguete que tiene el mismo nombre que tú… un dragón.

Si creía que en su rostro no podría caber un sonrojo más, el destino le demostraría cuán equivocado estaba con sólo unas pocas palabras saliendo de su boca. Porque gracias al desliz que acaba de cometer, Harry está completamente seguro de que no hay forma alguna de que Draco no tome esto como una clara insinuación. ¡Pero no fue su culpa! Es una tarea casi imposible no haber dejado salir lo que pasa por su mente, luego de la ambigua pregunta de Malfoy. En especial cuando en lo único que Harry puede pensar es en lo mucho que quisiera que él fuese suyo.

Por otro lado, Draco eleva aún más su ladina sonrisa al ver cómo el carmesí en las mejillas de Harry se torna en un intenso granate. Aprovechando la ventaja que le es proporcionada gracias a esos nerviosos balbuceos, y luego de haber perdido la lucha interna en la que su razón lo regaña por seguir fomentando este peligroso juego, suelta una divertida risita y se asegura de acercarse lo suficiente a Potter, hasta que sólo unos pocos centímetros separen ambos cuerpos.

─ Lamentablemente no podrás comprarme para tu ahijado. Pero creo poder ofrecerte otro dragón que de todos modos le gustará.

Harry vuelve a quedar boquiabierto al vislumbrar en los grises ojos de Malfoy un característico brillo que jamás le ha visto expresar hacia su persona, al menos no fuera de sus sueños. Una agradable sensación de euforia lo recorre por completo al comprender que no se ha equivocado y Draco sí lo está observando con lujuria y deseo. Al instante lo asaltan unos irrefrenables anhelos de mandar todo al diablo y simplemente acortar la distancia que los separa, hasta alcanzar la tentadora boca del rubio en un apasionado beso. No obstante, algo de sentido común parece regresar en la obnubilada mente de Malfoy, porque de inmediato da unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del auror y sin decir ni una sola palabra, comienza a caminar por los largos pasillos de la juguetería.

Harry sale de su estado de estupor (en el cual su conciencia no para de dar saltitos entusiasmados al descubrir que no le es tan indiferente al otro) y se apresura a seguirlo. Sin embargo, este momento de alegría se desvanece más rápido que el vuelo de una snitch, ya que Draco parece haber recordado cuál es su situación y lo peligroso que sería si él demostrara demasiado interés por Potter.

Harry camina detrás de Malfoy en absoluto silencio, mientras siente nuevamente incrementarse su rabia por obra del maldito de Nott y su más que retorcida idea de venganza, lo cual ocasiona que Draco no pueda ser libre de demostrar sus sentimientos sin poner en riesgo la vida de otros. Y con mayor pesar, el Gryffindor entiende que completamente olvidado ha quedado cualquier rastro de diversión e inocente flirteo entre los dos.

Durante varios segundos, ambos esquivan a los distintos clientes que presurosos intentan adquirir todos los obsequios de último momento. Sin embargo, a Harry no podría importarle menos, porque su mente está totalmente enfocada en hallar la mejor forma de decirle a Draco que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, ya que él se encargará de atrapar a Nott y hacerle pagar a todos los que le han causado daño. Tan concentrado está en sus pensamientos, que no advierte el momento en el que Malfoy se detiene frente a unos estantes.

El choque contra la amplia espalda de Draco es inevitable, por lo que Harry debe sostenerse de los brazos del Slytherin para evitar caer al suelo. Este momento de torpeza sirve para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, pero al mismo tiempo provoca que el rubor vuelva a posarse en sus mejillas.

─ Lo siento. ─ Se disculpa una vez que consigue mantener el equilibrio y despegarse reticentemente del otro. Malfoy no parece darle mayor importancia a este hecho y simplemente observa el estante frente a sí.

─ ¿Qué tipo de dragón tenías pensado regalarle? Tenemos todas las razas y colores. Aunque primero sería mejor que me dijeras cuán grande quieres que sea y hasta qué precio estás dispuesto a pagar. Así podremos ir descartando aquellos que no entren dentro de tus requerimientos. ─ Responde Draco con una monótona voz, tratando con todas sus fuerzas por evitar mirar a los ojos al mago frente a él.

─ No hay límites con el precio. Y en cuanto a lo otro… que sea grande, pero no al punto de tener mayor tamaño que Teddy.

Draco asiente con la cabeza y lo conduce hacia unos estantes por delante, los cuales están repletos de cajas de diversos colores que imitan las pieles de cada una de las razas de dragones. Harry queda completamente asombrado por la innumerable cantidad de distintos peluches y muñecos en forma de estas feroces bestias. Desde pequeños Vipertooths Peruanos, hasta temidos Colacuernos Húngaros que han sido hechizados para lanzar inofensivas llamas por la boca. Por todas las repisas pueden encontrarse fantásticas imitaciones de estos mágicos e imponentes seres. Sin embargo, Harry no puede evitar pensar que, a pesar de que todos estos juguetes son completamente fascinantes, el único dragón capaz de quitarle el aliento y cautivarlo más allá de la razón es el pensativo joven que tiene a su lado.

Reprimiéndose internamente por dejar que su sensible corazón haga tales acarameladas comparaciones, regresa en sí e intenta prestar atención a la precisa forma con la que Draco le explica las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno de los distintos dragones frente a ellos. Al ver que el Slytherin en verdad parece encontrar apasionante este inusual trabajo, Harry siente un cálido estremecimiento expandirse dentro de sí; aunque esta agradable sensación se ve opacada por el pequeño rastro de abatimiento que se refleja en esos hermosos ojos grises.

Desafortunadamente, tiene una acertada idea del motivo del desánimo de Draco. Apretando sus puños en un intento por refrenar la ira que lo recorre, entiende que cuánto antes le diga a Malfoy que finalmente alguien está encargándose de devolverle su tranquilidad, más fácil le será a él confesar sus sentimientos sin recibir a cambio una absoluta negativa por parte del rubio. Y antes de que siquiera se detenga a pensar en cómo abordar de la mejor manera posible lo que pasa por su mente, Harry interrumpe la extensa explicación sobre la diferencia entre un Galés Verde y un Hébrido Negro al soltar en un apresurado balbuceo unas palabras.

─ Lo sé todo.

─ ¿Disculpa? ─ Pregunta totalmente confundido, mientras lo observa fijamente.

─ Sé por qué no usas magia. Sé que el ministerio te quitó injustamente todos tus bienes materiales. Y también sé lo que les ocurrió a tus padres… que fue Nott quien los asesinó; del mismo modo que sé de las amenazas que te ha hecho a lo largo de estos años, ocasionando que debas alejarte de todos los que te importan para mantenerlos con vida. Y por sobre todas las cosas… sé que el maldito de Nott todavía sigue dispuesto a cumplir su venganza.

Draco escucha atentamente el nervioso balbuceo que el otro suelta sin dar indicios de querer interrumpirlo. Por su parte, Harry se percata de todos y cada uno de los distintos cambios físicos en el cuerpo del Slytherin al escucharlo hablar. Lo primero que parece desaparecer de él es cada ínfima parte de tranquilidad, para ser reemplazadas por tensos músculos y manos cerradas en puños, en un intento por reprimir la gran molestia que le ocasiona la situación. Por otro lado, toda su postura grita incomodidad y peligro. Pero lo que realmente hace flaquear la valentía de Harry, es la furibunda mirada que Draco le dirige a través del acerado resplandor de sus ojos.

─ Bien por ti, Potter. Estoy seguro de que te darán una orden de Merlín por este descubrimiento. Si ya terminaste de expresar lo obvio, regresemos al motivo por el cual el Hébrido Negro no suele ser el primero que los niños eligen. ─ Replica con los dientes apretados, en un molesto arrastre de palabras con el que no le ha vuelto a hablar desde Hogwarts.

─ No. Espera… no quise… no estoy diciendo esto porque… ¡Escúchame, maldita sea!

Harry se enfurece al ver que Malfoy parece querer ignorarlo por completo al reanudar su explicación. Sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de sí, lo toma del brazo y lo voltea, hasta Draco no tiene más opción que bajar la vista hacia el joven frente a él y regalarle una mirada cargada de irritación y desprecio, una que parte el corazón del Gryffindor en dolorosos fragmentos. No obstante, se obliga a tragar el nudo que siente apretar su garganta e intenta transmitirle a través de sus ojos todo lo que no consigue decir con palabras. Por fortuna, su cerebro parece volver a encenderse y envía las órdenes necesarias para que sus neuronas reaccionen.

─ Por favor, escúchame. ¿Sí? No estoy aquí para hacerte revivir malos recuerdos, ni mucho menos para regodearme por todo lo que has pasado. ¡Merlín, ni siquiera puedo enfadarme contigo porque nunca hayas dicho nada sobre las amenazas de Nott! Sólo quiero…

Pero… ¿Qué puede decirle? ¿Qué está completamente molesto con él por jamás haberle pedido ayuda para resolver esta situación? ¿Acaso podía decirle que haría lo que sea para hacerle pagar a Nott y Robards por el dolor que le habían causado? ¿De verdad sería tan valiente como para dejarle en claro que todo esto lo hace porque se ha enamorado perdidamente de Draco?

No, sin dudas este no era el momento de expresar tales sentimientos. Sin embargo, nada puede detener a Harry de aprovechar dicha situación para hallar la respuesta a una interrogante que aún no ha encontrado. Soltando el aire que no recuerda haber retenido, eleva la mirada y con firmeza realiza la pregunta que todavía no ha podido responder.

─ Sólo quiero que me digas por qué jamás compraste una nueva varita. Sé que tienes prohibido comercializar con el exterior y… bueno, ambos sabemos cuál fue el destino de la tuya, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué durante estos tres años nunca has comprado una nueva aquí en Inglaterra?

Por unos segundos, Malfoy lo observa sin poder distinguir si Potter realmente no tiene idea del motivo o sólo está regodeándose de su desgracia. No pudiendo decidirse entre golpear a Harry por su torpeza e ingenuidad o lanzarle un puñetazo por deleitarse de su patética situación, Draco suelta un derrotado suspiro y le lanza una resignada mirada, a la vez que cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

─ No vas a dejar de molestarme hasta que responda, ¿verdad?

─ No. Y me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes lo obstinado que soy cuando me dispongo a averiguar algo. ─ Responde de inmediato con un inocente tono, mismo que logra sacarle una especie de sonrisa a Draco.

─ ¿Sabes? Pareces estar al tanto de mi vida más de lo que yo mismo estoy. ─ Replica con una sospechosa sonrisita bailando en su rostro, provocando que un nervioso escalofrío recorra el cuerpo entero de Harry. ─ Pero jamás mencionas nada de ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre pareces estar solo? ¿En dónde están todos tus pelirrojos amiguitos? ¿Acaso te peleaste con Granger y Weasley y es por eso que vienes todo el tiempo a verme, porque te sientes solo y no tienes con quién hablar? O mejor aún… ¿Por qué de repente pareces estar tan interesado en mi persona, cuando en el pasado no me has brindado más que hostiles miradas?

Harry siente un gran mareo recorrerlo, ante toda esa interminable lista de personales preguntas. De inmediato, su cerebro comienza a trabajar arduamente para hallar una forma de esquivar aquellas que podrían terminar revelando por completo sus sentimientos. Luego de que un incómodo silencio se extiende entre ellos por varios segundos, finalmente reúne el coraje suficiente para hablar sin balbucear.

─ ¿Si te respondo algunas de ellas, me dirás por qué jamás has comprado una varita?

─ Tienes mi palabra de Slytherin.

Y Harry no tiene tiempo de aclararle que eso no es ninguna garantía, siendo que todo el mundo conoce la mala reputación que tiene esa casa y cómo son los primeros en ser catalogados como personas en las cuales no confiar ciegamente, porque de su boca comienzan a salir las tan ansiadas palabras. Sólo espera que después de ello Malfoy no lo traicione y responda a su interrogante.

─ Bien, me preguntaste por qué no suelo hablar sobre mí. Eso es porque mi vida no es algo interesante para el resto de las personas. A lo largo de estos tres años no he hecho más que enfrascarme en mi trabajo, así que a menos que quieras que te cuente la disputa que se llevó a cabo entre dos señoras por un pavo navideño… no tengo mucho que decir.

Ante esto, Malfoy arquea una ceja con descreimiento y Harry no puede evitar pensar que sí le gustaría poder llegar a casa después de un agotador día de trabajo, para contarle a Draco todas esas divertidas anécdotas. Sacudiendo su cabeza de estos pensamientos, reanuda su explicación.

─ No estoy solo, tengo a Teddy y Andrómeda, a toda la familia Weasley y otros buenos amigos de Hogwarts. No, no estoy peleado con Ron y Hermione. ¿De verdad crees que El Profeta no lo habría publicado en primera plana si lo estuviera? ─ Cuando Draco rueda sus ojos ante esta afirmación, Harry siente las comisuras de su boca elevarse unos centímetros. ─ Y en cuanto a todos los Weasley… ellos fueron a pasar las fiestas a Rumania junto a Charlie.

─ ¿El Weasley gay y domador de dragones? ─ Pregunta Draco, tratando de recordar si su memoria no le falla y ha hecho bien la identificación. No obstante, Harry frunce el ceño ante el extraño interés que su futuro novio muestra por el hermano de Ron.

─ Sí, ese mismo. ─ Responde entre dientes, sin poder evitar un que un leve rastro de irritación escape de sí. ─ Pero lamento informarte que tiene pareja, así que si pensabas…

─ ¡Agh, por Salazar bendito, Potter! ¡Jamás saldría con un pecoso pelirrojo, por más sexy que éste sea! ─ Se apresura a aclarar, a la vez que hace un gesto con las manos sobre su boca, imitando sufrir arcadas por lo dicho. Y esto sólo sirve para que Harry suelte una suave carcajada, mientras siente una gran satisfacción al saber que Draco no ha dicho nada sobre nunca salir con chicos de indomables cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Sin embargo, sale de su momento de euforia mental cuando escucha al otro hablarle. ─ ¿Y por qué no has ido con ellos?

─ Porque tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer aquí. ─ Harry consigue frenarse a último momento, antes de confesar por completo que el único motivo por el que no ha ido es para poder capturar a Nott y así invitar a Draco a salir. Por fortuna, una mejor escusa se le ocurre al instante. ─ No quiero que Teddy y Andrómeda pasen solos las fiestas.

Por un instante, los ojos de Draco reflejan algo de tristeza en ellos, lo cual hace que el nudo en la garganta de Harry comprima dolorosamente su cuello; porque en esos hermosos ojos grises puede vislumbrar la gran soledad que Malfoy siente, provocando que lo asalten unos irrefrenables deseos por verlo sonreír. Sin embargo, la perversa voz de su conciencia le espeta que este es el momento ideal para que Draco finalmente responda a su pregunta, ahora que parece estar con la guardia baja. Odiándose a sí mismo por tener que darle la razón, y sabiendo que esto sólo lo disgustará más, pero teniendo la firme certeza de que descubrir esa pregunta que tanto ha ansiado conocer le servirá para realizar la tarea por la que vino aquí en primer lugar, Harry pregunta en un suave tono.

─ Ahora es tu turno. ¿Por qué no has comprado otra varita?

─ No creas que no me di cuenta que olímpicamente has evadido responder mi última pregunta, Potter. ─ Deja salir con una reprobadora mirada que hace sonrojar al auror. ─ Pero ya que insistes, te diré el motivo que tendrías que haber descubierto por ti mismo desde un principio. No he comprado una varita aquí porque el único fabricante de toda Inglaterra es Ollivander.

Al ver que Draco no parece dar mayores explicaciones, Harry frunce el ceño en confusión y le hace saber que no ha comprendido.

─ ¿Y eso es motivo suficiente para que no compraras una porque…?

─ ¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que jamás podría acercarme a la vidriera sin que el señor Ollivander me saque de allí a hechizos? Y en el improbable caso de que siquiera pudiera ingresar a su tienda… ¿qué se supone que le diría? ─ Replica con exasperación ─ ¡Oh, ya puedo imaginarme lo bien que iría esa conversación!

Incluso antes de que Malfoy abra la boca, Harry sabe que lo próximo que diga sólo lo hará sentirse como un completo idiota por no haber pensado en ello antes. Por su parte, Draco extiende una macabra sonrisa en sus facciones y comienza a hablar con el mayor sarcasmo posible.

─ ¡Hola señor, Ollivander! ¿Se acuerda de mí? Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy ¿No me recuerda? ¡Qué pena! Déjeme refrescarle la memoria. Usted fue capturado y encerrado en los calabozos de mi mansión por casi dos años a pedido del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Aún no me recuerda? Soy a quién el Innombrable obligaba a torturarlo con la Cruciatus para castigarlo cuando alguno de sus consejos sobre la Varita de Sauco fallaba. ¿Recuerda cómo me gritaba pidiendo clemencia y yo simplemente lo ignoraba y continuaba maldiciéndolo, no queriendo que el cara de serpiente torturara a mis padres por mi desobediencia? ¡Ah, ahora sí se acuerda de mí! Grandiosos días los que pasamos en ese entonces, ¿verdad? Ahora que rememoramos viejos tiempos, me gustaría comprar una varita nueva, si no es mucha molestia. ─ Termina su explicación con una gélida mirada que hace temblar al valiente joven frente a él. ─ ¿Necesitas alguna explicación más o con esta es más que suficiente?

Nuevamente, en los ojos de Malfoy puede apreciarse una gran tristeza y abatimiento, junto a un leve rastro de lo que Harry interpreta como vergüenza. Y si creía que la simple posibilidad de que Draco no corresponda sus sentimientos sería lo más doloroso que debería afrontar en su vida, el ver al orgulloso hombre frente a sí totalmente devastado por los fantasmas de su pasado le sirve de referencia para hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Porque ante todo, Harry sólo desea que Draco sea feliz, sin importar si no es a su lado. Y es gracias a esos imperiosos anhelos por alegrar la existencia del Slytherin, que recuerda el principal motivo por el que vino a esta tienda.

Entendiendo que no hay mejor momento como el presente para hacer algo que debió haber hecho hace años, reúne todo el valor que tiene para cumplir con su cometido. Y por extraño que parezca, una voz dentro de sí le dice que no es necesario realizar ningún preámbulo para tal accionar. Después de todo, eso no es algo que a Draco vaya a interesarle en lo absoluto. Lo único que realmente le hará ver lo mucho que Harry se preocupa por él es recuperar lo que tanto tiempo atrás creyó perdido para siempre. Y con ello no sólo se refiere al instrumento mágico.

Sin querer retrasar más el momento y sintiéndose totalmente emocionado por ver la reacción de Draco cuando le entregue esta pequeña especie de regalo, coloca una mano en uno de los brazos del Slytherin para llamar su atención. Este simple gesto es más que suficiente para Harry sienta los músculos en los bíceps del rubio tensarse al instante. No queriendo causarle mayor incomodidad de la que ya ha tenido en el día, se aparta del otro y posa la vista en esos grises ojos que lo observan con curiosidad.

─ Cierra los ojos.

Las palabras salen de su boca incluso antes de que Harry tenga tiempo de registrarlas, sin embargo, no desvía en ningún momento la mirada y se fuerza a mantener una postura relajada; aunque esto termina convirtiéndose en una titánica tarea, porque los nervios que lo carcomen son insoportables. Por otra parte, Draco parpadea confundido durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente reacciona y deja salir una ahogada pregunta en algo similar a un susurro.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Por favor, Malfoy. Sólo cierra los ojos por unos segundos.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Pregunta con sospecha y dando inmediatamente un paso atrás, tal cual animal asustado.

─ Confía en mí, ¿sí? Te prometo que todo estará bien.

Draco lo mira con desconfianza por unos segundos más, mientras Harry lo observa fijamente a los ojos, enfundándole con su esmeralda mirada la confianza que necesita para ceder a los deseos del Gryffindor. Finalmente, suelta un desganado suspiro y hace como se le indica. No obstante, su cuerpo se torna aún más tenso y alerta de lo que estaba.

─ ¡No hagas trampas, porque lo sabré!

─ No lo haré. Date prisa.

Por su parte, Harry no puede creer que Draco le haya hecho caso y cerrara sus ojos como se lo pidió. Al instante, la molesta vocecita de su conciencia se regodea por ese hecho y le hace notar que Malfoy en verdad debe confiar en él para acceder a tal extraña petición. Más esperanzado que nunca, rebusca durante unos segundos en su túnica hasta hallar la alargada caja. Con reverencia la saca y con la mano que tiene libre, insta a Draco a descruzar sus brazos. Una vez que éste lo hace, coloca el pequeño paquete en las manos del Slytherin y da un paso atrás.

─ Ya puedes abrirlos.

Por un instante, un leve rastro de confusión cruza la gris mirada de Draco. Sin embargo, la misma es reemplazada por sorpresa e ilusión al comprender qué es lo que tiene en sus manos. Casi como si temiera que el objeto desapareciera al menor indicio de un brusco movimiento, Malfoy mueve sus dedos con lentitud para quitar la tapa de la caja y así comprobar que sus sospechas son ciertas. Reverentemente, observa en ella una varita de espino muy conocida y que jamás creyó volver a ver.

Decir que el rostro de Draco se vuelve aún más hermoso de lo que es con esa ilusionada mirada, es un eufemismo. Harry cree que nunca ha visto a alguien más precioso en su vida. Y algo dentro de su pecho le dice que, por mucho que busque a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo, tampoco lo encontrará. Y es entonces, donde entiende que a partir de ahora sólo podrá hacer lo indecible por volver a ver esa maravillada expresión en las facciones del joven frente a sí.

Después de lo que parece ser una eternidad, Draco finalmente logra salir del estado de estupor en el que se encuentra y con temblorosas manos, saca la varita de la caja. Sin perder tiempo alguno, la eleva unos centímetros y la agita en círculos. De la punta de la misma brota una pequeña lluvia de chispas plateadas, lo cual provoca que su ceño se frunza en confusión.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─ Pregunta Harry con nerviosismo, al ver que las cosas no parecen ir acorde a lo esperado.

─ No, es sólo que… no parece estar respondiéndome como antes. ─ Se detiene en su explicación, mordiendo inconscientemente su labio inferior. Y con este gesto, Harry siente cierta parte de su anatomía dar un excitado e inapropiado tirón dentro de sus pantalones. Por fortuna, Draco lo saca de sus lujuriosos pensamientos al extenderle la varita de vuelta. ─ Haz algún hechizo con ella.

Al momento de tomar la varita entre sus manos, Harry se asegura de rozar los dedos con los de Draco y este simple roce envía una agradable corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. No queriendo darle mayor importancia a ello, en especial porque no está seguro de no perder cualquier rastro de autocontrol que le queda para pasar a intentar besar al expectante joven frente a él, eleva la varita y conjura una gran cantidad de chispas rojas y doradas sobre sus cabezas.

─ Parece funcionar bien. ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Hey!

Harry observa enfadado a Malfoy, preguntándose por qué demonios éste le arrebató la varita de las manos tan bruscamente. Sin embargo, Draco lo silencia con una irritada mirada y vuelve a alzarla. Nuevamente realiza el mismo conjuro que Harry y, esta vez, de la misma sí explota una impresionante lluvia de chispas verdes y plateadas. Con ello, finalmente comprende el extraño accionar del otro. El señor Ollivander se lo había dicho en la casa de Bill y Fleur, la varita de Malfoy le había dejado de ser fiel porque Harry se había apoderado de su lealtad. Y para recuperarla, Draco debería volver a ganarla.

No obstante, a Harry no podría importarle menos todo el mágico y complejo universo de las lealtades de las varitas, porque se encuentra absolutamente cautivado por la amplia sonrisa que se extiende en el rostro de Draco. Y si creía que esto bastaría para terminar de confirmar lo muy atraído que se siente por él, la forma en que sus ojos parecen brillar con rebosante felicidad terminan de asegurarle que está totalmente enamorado del Slytherin.

Harry lo observa en silencio unos segundos más, sintiendo sus propios labios elevarse en una boba sonrisa, mientras se congratula internamente por causar tal emociones positivas en Draco. Finalmente, Malfoy parece recobrar algo de compostura y posa su penetrante mirada en el auror frente a él.

─ No esperes que te agradezca por esto. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien la robó en un primer lugar y, como si eso fuera poco, te tardaste tres años en devolvérmela.

─ No serías el Draco Malfoy que conozco si lo hicieras.

A pesar de que debería sentirse ofendido por no recibir ni un pequeño "gracias" por haberle devuelto su varita, sólo puede observar al otro con una divertida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Porque detrás de toda esa pantomima altanera y arrogante, Harry vislumbra con facilidad en sus ojos grises el claro agradecimiento que Draco siente por lo que ha hecho.

Inexplicablemente, una gélida y peligrosa mirada oscurece por completo su mirada, ocasionando que Harry se pregunte el motivo de tal reacción cuando todo parecía ir bien.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Nada. ─ Responde de inmediato, mas Harry no le cree y se fuerza a hallar el porqué de este repentino cambio. Presurosa, su mente le muestra la imagen de un escuálido y peligroso Mortífago que tanto sufrimiento le ha causado a Draco.

─ ¡No! ¡Olvídalo, Malfoy!

─ ¿Qué…?

─ Sé lo que estás pensando. Ahora que tienes tu varita de regreso, irás a buscar a Nott para hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.

Draco ni siquiera se muestra avergonzado por tal declaración y simplemente eleva el rostro en un retador gesto, provocando que la irritación y desesperación de Harry se incrementen con rapidez.

─ ¿Y qué si lo hago? Nott no va a matarme, él quiere otro tipo de venganza. Y sin dudas no esperaré a que el inútil de Robards se digne a reactivar la investigación, porque sé que nunca lo hará. Y tengo la impresión de que tu maldito jefe también tiene algo que ver en el asesinato de mis padres. Así que no veo el motivo por el que no deba encargarme yo mismo de ello. ─ Deja salir con marcado enfado. Y justo antes de que Harry comience a enumerar las mil y un razones por las cuales él no debería involucrarse en tal peligrosa situación, Draco suelta un desganado suspiro y murmura algo que hará apretar aún más el nudo que el auror siente en su pecho. ─ Además… no es como si tuviera mucho que perder en caso de que Nott me mate. Al menos así ese idiota ya no tendría motivo alguno para querer asesinar a las personas que me importan.

─ ¡BASTA! ─ El grito resuena en el vacío pasillo, sobresaltando a Draco. Con los puños fuertemente apretados a su costado, Harry posa su enfurecida mirada en el otro y le espeta con fuerza. ─ No vuelvas jamás a decir algo como eso. ¿Me oíste?

Al ver que Draco parece desistir de sus depresivos pensamientos y asiente con algo similar al temor por la orden que le han dado, Harry prosigue con su explicación.

─ Todavía tienes mucho por qué vivir y aún más personas que sólo quieren verte feliz. ─ Harry no se molesta en aclararle que él es el primero en encabezar esa lista, por el contrario, sigue con su férrea explicación. ─ Así que prométeme que no irás de ninguna forma posible tras Nott. O te juro, Malfoy… que te quitaré la varita y sólo te la daré cuando atrapemos a ese imbécil.

─ No vas a quitármela, Potter. ─ Dice no del todo convencido, a la vez que aferra con más fuerza su varita entre sus manos. ─ Y tal vez no lo sepas, como tantas otras cosas de las que no has estado enterado durante estos tres años, pero nunca lo atraparán porque nadie lo está buscando.

─ Nadie lo estaba buscando, querrás decir.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Pregunta con desconcierto, sin poder evitar que algo de esperanza se refleje en sus ojos.

─ Después de descubrir toda la verdad y luego de que Robards tuviera una sospechosa actitud cuando le pregunté sobre la investigación del asesinato de tus padres, busqué los informes y allí comprobé que lo habían cerrado. Así que hablé con el ministro para que me asignara al caso. Puedes estar seguro de que atraparé a Nott antes de que termine el año, Malfoy.

─ ¡NO! ─ El aterrado grito lo descoloca por completo, no comprendiendo el motivo de tal exclamación, siendo que esto debería ser una grandiosa noticias para él. No obstante, Draco lo observa con desesperación y una intensa mirada que parece querer tomar a Harry y encadenarlo en una habitación para que no escape. ─ Apártate de esto, Potter.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Responde con un retador gesto, imitando la arrogante postura que adoptó Malfoy unos instantes atrás.

─ Porque esto no es un juego, idiota. Tú no conoces a Nott como yo lo hago. Créeme, él es más peligroso de lo que parece. Y si algo te pasa por intentar apresarlo… yo no... ─ Draco se detiene segundos antes de soltar algo que no debería, mas Harry comprende con alegría que la gran preocupación que siente es por él. Sin embargo, Malfoy no dice nada más sobre este desliz y pone otra excusa como motivo de su intranquilidad. ─ ¡Piensa en Teddy! Eres su padrino, no puedes correr tales riesgos por algo que no es tu responsabilidad… por algo que no te afecta directamente a ti.

─ ¡Pero sí pone en riesgo a las personas que me importan! ─ Espeta con fiereza, demostrándole en esa ardiente mirada que él también está incluido entre esa lista de personas. Draco lo observa con resignación, sabiendo que nada de lo que diga o haga hará cambiar de parecer al terco auror, por más que así lo desee. ─ Confía en mí, sé lo que hago. Además… soy el mago que venció a Voldemort, ¿recuerdas? Nott simplemente parece un chiste al lado de él. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

─ Pff… no estoy preocupado por ti, imbécil.

Sin embargo, el ligero sonrojo que cubre su pálido rostro desmiente por completo sus palabras. Ninguno de los dos dice nada más, provocando que un gran silencio los recorra. No tienen idea de cuánto tiempo pasan así, simplemente perdidos en sus pensamientos. Aunque después de unos segundos, Draco parece recordar algo y sin esperar a que el otro lo siga, camina por el pasillo hasta dar con unos estantes que están plagados de cajas que recuerdan a escamas negras. Elevando su varita, lanza un Accio hacia una de las que se encuentran en la repisa de arriba y se la extiende a Harry. Cuando éste la toma entre sus manos, descubre que dentro de ella se encuentra una fiel réplica de peluche de un feroz dragón que ha tenido la "dicha" de enfrentar.

─ ¿Un Colacuerno Húngaro? ¿En serio?

─ Deberías sentirte orgulloso, eres una especie de celebridad entre los niños. Todos los pequeños que cruzan esta tienda suelen pedirles a sus padres esa raza, porque así podrán imaginar que enfrentan a este dragón junto al héroe del mundo mágico. Aunque últimamente la versión de "Aurores al Combate" que se parece a ti también ha salido mucho estas fiestas. Pero no creo que Teddy quiera uno de ellos cuando puede tener al Harry Potter real para jugar con él. ─ Responde soltando una divertida risita al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del Gryffindor. Tornándose más serio, Draco observa a Harry con una intensa mirada y dice.─ Confía en mí, Potter. A Teddy le encantará. Estoy seguro de que él te ha pedido que le cuentes sobre la vez que enfrentaste a ese dragón. Si le regalas esto, pasarás a ser el mejor padrino del mundo. No podrás despegarte de él jamás. Y cada vez que lo visites… querrá que suban a su habitación a revivir la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

─ ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Porque toda esa explicación sólo parece indicar los motivos por los cuales no debería llevarle este dragón. ─ Replica con diversión, provocando que Draco ruede los ojos y le propine un fuerte golpe en el brazo. ─ ¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió, idiota!

─ Eres muy débil, Potty.

─ No lo soy. Tú eres el que tiene una fuerza desmedida.

Y entre bromas y leves empujones, ambos dirigen sus pasos hacia el frente de la tienda para envolver el regalo. Cuando finalmente logran alcanzar otro desierto pasillo, Harry logra reunir el valor necesario para hacerle la pregunta a Draco que nunca encontró el momento adecuado para realizar.

─ Hoy es nochebuena. ─ Deja salir con la mayor indiferencia que puede, pero el efecto se ve arruinado por el leve temblor en su voz.

─ Y mañana es Navidad, dime algo que no sepa todo el mundo.

Al escuchar el irritante sarcasmo en las palabras del Slytherin, Harry no puede evitar rodar los ojos con molestia, a la vez que le regala un fuerte codazo en las costillas al joven que está soltando una divertida risita.

─ Si ya terminaste de comportarte como el idiota más grande en existencia, déjame continuar. ─ Harry siente las comisuras de sus labios volver a elevarse, al ver que Draco asiente solemnemente y realiza un pomposo gesto para demostrarle que puede hablar. Luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, suelta apresurado su propuesta. ─ Andrómeda me ha invitado a cenar con ella y Teddy. Y pensé que tal vez querrías venir. Es decir, eres su sobrino y sé que a ella le encantaría tenerte hoy allí… y como ya has recuperado tu varita creí que…

─ Potter… ─ Harry se ve interrumpido al ver que Draco ha detenido sus pasos y está observándolo con una mezcla de inquietantes emociones. ─ Agradezco la invitación, pero no iré. No voy a arriesgarme a que Nott los agregue a su lista de los próximos a asesinar. Por más de dos años he podido evitar que él encuentre a Pansy y Blaise. Y gracias a que nunca supo nada sobre Andrómeda, Teddy y… Lo que quiero decir es que hasta que no pueda estar seguro de que Nott se halla tras las rejas, no pondré en riesgo la vida de los que me importan.

─ ¡Pero no puedes pasar Navidad solo! ─ Responde con prisa, tratando de convencerlo a todo costo de que desista de sus miedos y los acompañe.

─ No será la primera Navidad que pase así. Olvídalo, ¿sí? No es la gran cosa.

─ Pero, Malfoy… nadie puede saber cuánto tiempo va a costarme apresarlo. Si es verdad lo que dices y ese maldito es tan peligroso y astuto… no será sencillo. No importa cuánto me esfuerce en ello. Además, voy a estar allí. Nott no se atrevería a atacar una casa en la que se encuentra el mejor auror del cuartel. ─ Deja salir con un pagado tono, creyendo que quizás con esta exuberante confianza que desborda pueda hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

─ ¡Cuánta humildad junta, Potter! Es increíble que tu cabeza pueda sostener todo el peso de tu gran ego. ─ Replica sardónicamente, mientras lo observa con una evaluativa mirada. Y Harry no puede evitar removerse con incomodidad ante este intenso escrutinio. Finalmente, Draco parece tomar una decisión y deja salir con firmeza. ─ Bien. Me has convencido. Iré.

─ ¿En serio? ─ El ilusionado tono con el que Harry pregunta esto hace que una nostálgica mueca cubra las facciones de Draco, porque sabe que lo próximo que dirá borrará esa hermosa e inocente sonrisa en el rostro del auror.

─ Sí. Pero con una condición.

─ ¿Cuál? ─ Pregunta emocionado, diciéndose que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que Draco le pida si eso consigue que cene con ellos.

─ Quiero que te apartes de la búsqueda de Nott. Haz que otro auror tome el caso. ─ Responde con absoluta seriedad.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a hacer eso! ─ Expresa con enfado, sintiendo desaparecer de sí cualquier esperanza que haya tenido con respecto a la cena navideña.

─ Entonces no iré.

Y sin decir nada más, Malfoy reanuda su andar por la tienda. Inmediatamente, Harry se apresura a seguirlo para al menos intentar hacer entrar en razón al terco joven a su lado.

─ ¡Oh, vamos, Malfoy! De todas las cosas que podrías haberme perdido… ¿Justamente tiene que ser la única que no puedo cumplir? ─ Viendo que no obtiene respuesta alguna, Harry vuelve a tomarlo del brazo para forzarlo a que lo mire a los ojos. ─ ¡Al menos dime por qué estás tan empecinado con sacarme del caso!

─ ¡Por qué no puedes entender que no quiero que entres en la lista de personas a las que Nott intenta matar!

Y ante esta obvia declaración, siente su pecho hincharse con una abrumante sensación que parece despertar algo dentro de su estómago. Aunque Harry está seguro de que aquello que se remueve en sí no son mariposas, sino una manada de centauros corriendo eufóricos por el Bosque Prohibido. Por su parte, Draco parece haber quedado completamente petrificado en el lugar por obra de su desliz y sin posibilidad alguna de refutar dichas palabras.

Harry sabe que tiene que decir algo, lo que sea, pero está convencido que de su boca sólo saldrán ininteligibles tartamudeos. Después de lo que parce una eternidad, Draco recupera la compostura. Cruzándose de brazos y evitando lo mejor que puede la expectante mirada esmeralda del auror, comienza a hablar en desganados murmullos.

─ Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Siempre te gustó llevarme la contraria. No me sorprende que con esto ocurra lo mismo. Así que sólo… ─ Draco vuelve a morder su labio, como si no estuviera seguro de decir lo que tiene en mente. Por fortuna para Harry, éste parece rendirse y simplemente soltar apresurado lo que tanto lo inquieta. ─…Sólo ten cuidado. No exageré cuando dije que en verdad Theo es más peligroso de lo que parece.

─ Descuida, lo tendré. ─ Responde en un suave susurro. ─ Y sólo para que lo sepas… yo tampoco exageré cuando dije que era el mejor auror del cuartel.

─ ¡Y nuevamente, Harry Potter nos conmueve con su gran modestia!

Esto es lo único que ambos necesitan para dejar el tema a un lado y reemprender el camino hacia los mostradores cerca de la entrada. Cuando finalmente llegan a ellos, Draco saca papel de color dorado y unas brillantes cintas plateadas. Quitándole la caja que Harry aún sostiene, comienza a envolver el regalo con sus propias manos. Ante la confundida mirada que el otro le dirige, Malfoy simplemente se encoge de hombros y deja salir algo en un despreocupado tono que lo hace reír de inmediato.

─ Por los viejos tiempos.

Luego de colocar el envuelto regalo en una bolsa de papel, Draco guía a Harry hacia el mostrador de la entrada en el que se encuentra sentado el señor Clausell. Afortunadamente, el anciano no dice nada ante la obvia camaradería entre los dos jóvenes, aunque el divertido brillo en sus ojos es más que suficiente para hacer que Harry se sonroje.

Una vez que el señor Clausell le cobra, Harry gira su rostro para intentar convencer una última vez al Slytherin de cenar con ellos esta noche. Desafortunadamente, nuevos clientes ingresan en la tienda, ocasionando que Draco sólo pueda regalarle una última intensa mirada, antes de desaparecer presuroso a atender al siguiente cliente.

Sintiéndose desdichado al no haberle podido siquiera desear una feliz Navidad a Draco, se apresura a despedirse del señor Clausell y reticentemente sale de la abarrotada juguetería. Antes de desaparecer hacia su solitario hogar, Harry gira sobre sus talones y observa entre la gran muchedumbre de la tienda la sonriente figura de Draco, mientras convoca con su varita dos cajas de muñecas de una alta repisa.

Con esta imagen frente a sí, se dice que al menos ha conseguido devolverle algo de luz a la triste y desolada vida de Draco. Y si la magia de la Navidad lo permite… quizás Harry consiga terminar de devolverle toda la felicidad que tanto desea.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Aclaración dentro del capítulo:** todas las razas de dragones mencionadas en el capítulo han sido sacadas de _"Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"_ de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas finales:** ya estamos a casi nada del final. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado. Como siempre, trataré de tener listo el próximo cuanto antes.

Besito enorme y nos leemos pronto.


	9. Tiernos regalos,nobles actos de valentía

**Resumen:** Harry Potter sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere para Navidad. ¿Logrará hacerse realidad el único deseo que tiene este año? **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero tuve un monumental bloqueo de inspiración y me llevó más de la cuenta recuperar a mi musa. Así que en compensación, les traigo el que se ha convertido en el capítulo más extenso (y seguramente más interesante) de este fic. ;)

Como siempre, millones de gracias por todos sus alertas, favoritos y reviews que tan feliz me hacen. Antes de dejarlos leer, quiero enviarles un saludo especial a **Kuroneko1490** , **yumeatelier** , **La pooh** , **mESTEFANIAb** , **Comodin** , **jess Granger s** y **Little Feniix** quienes me dejaron sus bellas opiniones en el capítulo pasado. ¡En verdad lo aprecio!

 **Advertencia:** tuve que subir el Rating a M por las explícitas escenas de violencia que habrá en el capítulo. Queda a su total y absoluta responsabilidad continuar leyendo.

* * *

 **My Only Wish This Year**

 _24 de Diciembre de 2001_

Dormir. Eso parece ser en lo único que su cerebro es capaz de pensar. Y como viene haciendo durante las últimas tres horas, lo ignora por completo y continúa rebuscando entre la desordenada pila de pergaminos en su escritorio. Sin embargo, el agotamiento comienza a traspasar la parte mental para instaurarse también en la física. Inmediatamente, Harry percibe cómo uno por uno sus músculos empiezan a resentir toda esta extenuación, provocando que dolorosos pinchazos recorran lugares de su cuerpo a los que jamás le brindó la mínima atención. ¡Vamos, que ni siquiera sabía que muchos de ellos pueden provocar dolencias! Pero lo hacen y eso sólo consigue que se torne una quimérica tarea el mantenerse completamente concentrado en el trabajo que está realizando.

Soltando un frustrado suspiro, masajea con la yema de los dedos sus irritados ojos por debajo de los sucios vidrios de sus gafas, intentando con ello despejar algo del cansancio que comienza a percibir acumularse en cada resquicio de su cuerpo. Pero es imposible no empezar a notar el insoportable e invisible peso sobre sus hombros, siendo que ha estado despierto y trabajando arduamente por casi once horas consecutivas.

Un irritado gruñido escapa de sus resecos labios al comprender que las leves punzadas que ha estado percibiendo a lo largo de las últimas horas han pasado a convertirse en un intenso dolor de cabeza. Volviendo a reacomodarse las gafas en el puente de su nariz y totalmente resignándose a conseguir desaparecer el malestar que origina su agotamiento, Harry toma el primer pergamino que encuentra sobre la mesa e intenta enfocar toda la escasa concentración que le queda en las borrosas palabras escritas allí.

Después de haber releído el mismo párrafo siete veces sin poder captar una sola frase de ello, se da por vencido y arroja con desbordada ira sobre la mesa el grueso fajo de pergaminos que tiene en sus manos. Y ante esto, la molesta vocecita de su conciencia parece no encontrar mejor momento que ese para ponerse en plan madre-regañona, haciéndole notar que cada segundo que pierde auto compadeciéndose por algo tan insignificante como un dolor de cabeza, es otro segundo que le regala al maldito de Nott para cumplir con su cometido.

A pesar de que se regaña a sí mismo por suponer cosas antes de tiempo, no puede evitar tener una extraña sensación en su pecho diciéndole que hoy será el día; finalmente y después de haber estado oculto por tres años, Nott encontraría la forma de lastimar nuevamente a Draco. No tiene idea de dónde salen tales pensamientos ni mucho menos qué los origina, pero de lo que sí está seguro es que rara vez sus intuiciones le han fallado. Y sinceramente, la dolorosa opresión que siente retumbar en su pecho, junto a la silenciosa cuenta regresiva que ha comenzado a correr en su mente, no ayudan en lo absoluto a que Harry pueda ignorar esos nefastos presentimientos.

Tomando la sensata decisión de no seguir perdiendo el tiempo en cavilaciones que no harán más que incrementar la desesperación que ya posee, Harry se levanta de la silla giratoria de su escritorio y dirige sus pasos hacia la cafetería del ministerio, con la clara intención de comprar un cargado té que le ayude a despejar todo el cansancio que empieza a hacerse insostenible, y de paso, aprovechar el trayecto para despejar por unos segundos la mente de todos esos inservibles reportes de casos en los que se ha mencionado a sospechosos con características similares a las de Nott.

No tiene muy en claro qué es lo que pretende al rebuscar en ellos, ya que sinceramente no espera encontrar la actual dirección del Mortífago anotada junto a los márgenes de uno de estos pergaminos. Lo único que sabe es que ésta pareció ser una grandiosa idea después de haber hablado con algunos de sus "contactos" en el Callejón Knockturn, para ver si alguien había visto u oído algo sobre el posible paradero de Nott. Sin embargo, al no haber conseguido nada más que negativas por parte de todo el mundo, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que desistir de sus planes y regresar al ministerio para tratar de hallar algo en los archiveros. Desafortunadamente, al igual que con los delincuentes de doble moral que contactó en un principio, éstos carecían de información relevante alguna.

Sin duda Draco no exageraba cuando dijo que Nott es mucho más listo de lo que aparenta, porque sólo alguien con la inteligencia suficiente podría continuar con las amenazas hacia uno de sus compañeros de escuela y sin que nadie se percate de nada. Nadie lo ha vuelto a ver, ni sabido nada más. No obstante, una molesta sensación en su pecho le dice que Nott está más cerca de lo que todos creen y sólo está escondiéndose como la vil serpiente que es para atacar cuando menos lo esperen.

Unos irrefrenables deseos por molerlo a maldiciones lo asaltan al pensar en todo el daño que ese Mortífago está ocasionándole a Draco, mas se fuerza a tranquilizar sus descontroladas emociones y pensar con la cabeza en frío como el buen y competente auror que es, porque sin duda perder los estribos en estos momentos sólo perjudicaría a una sola persona... y ésta era Draco.

Harry no consigue evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asome a través de sus cansadas facciones, al rememorar en su mente el momento en el que Draco le confesó que él es parte de la lista de personas a las que no quiere que Nott lastime, y por ende, a las que está protegiendo al mantenerse alejado de ellas. Automáticamente, su ceño se frunce con irritación cuando comprende que Draco no aceptará salir con él hasta que no atrape a Nott.

Sintiendo reforzarse sus deseos por deshacerse del responsable de que no pueda estar junto a la persona que ama, Harry apresura sus pasos para llegar al ascensor. Una vez que alcanza uno de ellos, ingresa en él y presiona el piso que lo llevará hasta la cafetería. No obstante, escucha a alguien llamarlo antes de que las puertas se cierren por completo.

─ ¡Harry, detenlo!

Inmediatamente, Harry coloca uno de sus pies entre ambas hojas del ascensor para evitar que se cierren, permitiéndole colarse dentro al auror que viene corriendo.

─ ¡Uff, gracias, compañero! No estoy de humor para esperar por el próximo.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ Pregunta por simple educación, aunque en estos momentos a Harry no podría importarle menos los inconvenientes que tenga el auror Savage, por más desconsiderado que suene. Demasiados problemas ya tiene él con el imbécil de Nott como para además tener que molestarse por resolver los de otros.

─ ¡Es ese maldito caso con la desaparición de pociones el que no me deja en paz! No tengo ni una sola pista y mucho menos un sospechoso en la mira, pero aun así siguen evaporándose de las tiendas misteriosamente. Lo más curioso de todo es que quien esté haciéndolo no sigue un patrón. Sus robos son completamente aleatorios y van desde el Callejón Diagon hasta el Callejón Knockturn, sin contar que ahora también se ha sumado Hogsmeade. Y esto sólo hace que se vuelva imposible saber qué boticaria asaltará la próxima vez y en qué día. ─ Responde Savage con un irritado gesto plasmado en su rostro.

─ ¿Qué pociones están robando?

─ Multijugos.

─ ¿Poción Multijugos? ¿Sólo esa? ─ Pregunta Harry con desconfianza, sintiendo crepitar con mayor fuerza la desagradable sensación dentro de su pecho.

─ Sí, sólo esa. ¿Verdad que es extraño? ¿Para qué querría alguien esa poción si no va a utilizarla para evitar ser reconocido cuando intente robar algo de mayor valor? Y sin duda esa no es la intensión del delincuente, porque nadie ha hecho ninguna denuncia de robo o amenazas. ─ Dice con clara confusión. Sin embargo, una divertida risita escapa de Savage, a la vez que deja salir en un cómplice susurro algo que hará reír forzosamente a Harry. ─ ¿Sabes? No me extrañaría en lo absoluto que quien sea que esté robando la poción la esté usando para hacer realidad algún fetiche sexual; y yo aquí, rompiéndome la cabeza intentando atrapar a un astuto ladrón de reliquias antiguas. O quizás… con la Multijugos se esté haciendo pasar por otra persona para conseguir acostarse con alguien que, de saber la verdad, jamás aceptaría.

Harry vuelve a reír con incomodidad, mientras escucha a su compañero carcajearse por tal ocurrencia. No obstante, en su mente resuena sin parar la idea que Savage considera absurda como una pista fundamental para su investigación. Porque esta especie de risible pensamiento explica con certeza cómo Nott ha podido pasar desapercibido para todos por tanto tiempo, sin que nadie se percate de nada.

De repente, pasa fugaz por su mente la imagen de un joven alto y rubio sujetando uno de los antebrazos de Malfoy en la juguetería, a la vez que lo taladra con fuerza el recuerdo de la impotente y desolada mirada que Draco le dirigió por unos segundos mientras el misterioso acosador le hablaba. Y es entonces, donde finalmente Harry descubre la identidad de su "competencia". ¡El misterioso acosador de Draco no es otro más que el maldito de Nott!

Inmediatamente, Harry siente deseos de darse cabezazos contra las paredes de hierro del ascensor al no haberse percatado de ello antes. ¿Cómo diablos no se le ocurrió siquiera que ese hombre podía ser Nott bajo un disfraz? ¿Por qué, en el nombre de todo lo que es bendito, no le dio la debida importancia a todos los detalles y explicaciones que recolectó de ese "admirador"? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de no volver a repasar la conversación con el dueño de la juguetería, siendo que en ésta se hallaban todas las respuestas que estaba buscando?

El señor Clausell se lo había dicho claramente, ese tipo había venido a ver a Draco durante la última semana y siempre en diferentes días y horarios. Harry vuelve a sentir nuevos e irrefrenables impulsos de autocastigarse tal cual elfo doméstico que ha insultado a su amo por haber pasado por alto tan importantes detalles. Afortunadamente, logra detenerse a tiempo antes de comenzar a golpear su cabeza contra el ascensor.

Tratando de evitar que algo similar a un gruñido escape de su boca, Harry debe reconocer a regañadientes que Nott en verdad es listo. Porque éste se había asegurado de amenazar a Draco en la juguetería en distintos días y horarios, logrando con ello que nadie pueda rastrearlo al no tener un patrón al cual seguir, además de la adicional sensación de impotencia y terror que le generaba con ello a Draco, al mantenerlo expectante y alerta por su próxima "visita".

En un intento por aplacar la rabia que lo carcome, Harry cierra sus puños con fuerza a los costados, mientras continúa repasando en su mente toda la conversación con el dueño de la juguetería. Y es en ese momento donde descubre cómo, según el señor Clausell, el misterioso admirador siempre se las ingenia para que sea Draco quien lo atienda. No obstante, tiene la certeza de que eso no es mérito de la astucia de Nott. Porque sí, quizás la primera vez que vino a recordarle que aún planeaba cobrar venganza sí haya esperado a que Draco lo atienda; sin embargo, Harry está casi totalmente convencido de que a partir de ese día, el mismo Draco fue quien ha hecho hasta lo imposible para ser quien lo atienda, evitando con ello que Nott intente lastimar a alguno de los otros empleados o al mismo Nicholas Clausell.

Y ante esta realización, Harry no puede evitar que la ira que lo carcome traspase alarmantes niveles, a tal punto de hacer que vea todo de un peligroso rojo a su alrededor. Por otra parte, la molesta voz de su conciencia no contribuye en lo absoluto para calmar los instintos asesinos que comienzan a despertar en sí, debido a que ésta bufa con fastidio al recordarle lo torpe que es por no haber hecho antes las conexiones necesarias de algo que ha estado claramente frente a sus ojos por tanto tiempo.

Absolutamente enfadado consigo mismo, Harry vuelve a pensar en lo que el auror Savage ha dicho sobre los aleatorios robos de poción Multijugos y con ello siente que darse cabezazos contra la pared no será suficiente castigo por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad antes, porque es algo más que obvio que Nott es quien está robándolas. Y de hecho, todo parece coincidir perfectamente, ya que la forma en que ha estado asaltando distintos boticarios en diferentes días sigue el mismo patrón que sus "visitas" a la juguetería.

Decidiendo que ya es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo maldiciéndose internamente por no haber notado todo esto antes, Harry concentra todas sus energías en buscar la forma de atrapar al imbécil de Nott ahora que finalmente ha conseguido armar todo el rompecabezas. No obstante, el recuerdo del hechizo que le lanzó antes de que saliera por la puerta de la juguetería provoca que una perversa sonrisa se extienda por sus facciones, incomodando de inmediato al otro auror a su lado.

─ ¿Es… estás bien, Harry? ─ Tartamudea con incomodidad, no gustándole para nada esa maquiavélica sonrisa.

─ Oh, no podría estar mejor. ─ Y es cierto, ya que sólo debe sentarse a esperar a que Nott vuelva a acercarse siquiera a unos pocos centímetros del lugar de trabajo de Draco, para finalmente darle su merecido a ese malnacido. Sin embargo, estos pensamientos no son algo que quiera compartir con Savage, por lo que se apresura a poner su mejor máscara de afable Gryffindor antes de preguntar con una solemne expresión. ─ Mantenme al tanto del caso de la desaparición de pociones, ¿de acuerdo?

Con un metálico ruido, las puertas del ascensor se abren en el piso que lo llevará a la cafetería. Ante esto, Harry se despide del otro auror y sale apresurado del reducido espacio, no dándole ninguna oportunidad a Savage de preguntarle el motivo por el que parece interesado en ese aburrido robo de pociones. Una vez que el ascensor vuelve a cerrarse para llevar al ocupante hacia su destino, Harry se dirige al otro elevador junto al que acaba de salir y presiona para llamarlo.

Gracias a este maravilloso e inesperado descubrimiento, totalmente olvidado ha quedado cualquier rastro de cansancio que había en su cuerpo, por lo que Harry no encuentra motivo alguno para quedarse dentro del ministerio a esperar el momento en el que Nott dé un paso en falso. Pacientemente, aguarda durante unos segundos por el ascensor y cuando cree que llegará más rápido si simplemente baja por las escaleras, un metálico tintineo se escucha y de inmediato se abren las puertas del mismo. Mientras ingresa y presiona el número ocho, Harry agradece mentalmente que éste se encuentre vacío.

Las puertas se cierran y el ascensor comienza a moverse a gran velocidad para llevarlo a su destino. Harry se permite soltar un aliviado suspiro, mientras observa el desdibujado reflejo de su rostro en la lisa superficie metálica; porque después de dos intensos y agotadores días de trabajo en busca de una simple pista que pudiera ayudarle a dar con el maldito de Nott, finalmente el destino se puso de su lado y le ha permitido encontrar la solución a todo este dilema. Ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar a que ese Mortífago dé el siguiente paso, para que al fin pueda darle su merecido.

Abruptamente, el ascensor se detiene y abre sus puertas, sacándolo por completo de unos perturbadores pensamientos en los que imagina a Nott retorcerse con insoportable dolor. Harry alza la mirada y frente a sus ojos aparece el amplio y silencioso atrio del ministerio. Apresurándose a salir, comienza a caminar en dirección a las chimeneas, aunque un ruido detrás de sí hace que gire su cabeza. De otro de los ascensores, sale la alta e imponente figura de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

─ ¡Por amor a Merlín, Potter! ¿Qué demonios haces aún aquí? Por favor dime que vas directo a cenar con tu ahijado y no a enfrascarte en la búsqueda de Nott. Es la última vez que te lo advierto, Harry. Utiliza sólo tus horas laborales para la investigación. No hagas que tenga que poner a Proudfoot en tu lugar. ─ Reprende con firmeza, a la vez que coloca una de sus grandes manos en un preocupado gesto sobre el hombro del auror.

─ Descuida, Kingsley, eso iba a hacer. ─ Se apresura a responder, aunque Harry no puede evitar que un leve sonrojo tiña sus mejillas al sólo haber recordado la cena con Andrómeda y Teddy gracias a las palabras del ministro. ─ Y sólo para que lo sepas… la reprimenda fue innecesaria, porque ya tengo todo listo para atrapar a Nott.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Lograste encontrarlo? ¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Y a qué esperabas para contarme?

Harry comienza a relatarle todo sobre la desaparición de poción Multijugos, junto a las sospechas que tiene sobre el misterioso acosador que ha estado visitando a Draco durante la última semana, mientras ambos dirigen sus pasos hacia las chimeneas. Una vez que se paran junto a una de éstas, Kingsley frunce el ceño y lo observa por unos segundos con algo similar a la sospecha.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¿Estás seguro de que no son tus celos los que hablan por ti?

─ ¿De qué…?

─ Me refiero a tus sospechas sobre el "acosador" de Malfoy. ¿Estás completamente seguro de que es Nott? ¿O sólo estás aprovechando la situación para alejar a la competencia de tu príncipe? ─ Dice con un divertido tono, sin poder reprimir una fuerte carcajada al ver la ultrajada y nerviosa reacción en el muchacho a su lado.

─ Yo… yo no… ¡Jamás haría algo como eso! ─ Responde con un agudo grito y sintiendo enrojecer al reconocer que, en algún punto, la idea de usar su poder como auror para alejar al acosador de Draco, sea Nott o no, sí pasó por su mente.

─ ¡Oh, sólo bromeaba, Harry! Confío plenamente en tus intuiciones y si dices que ese es Nott, entonces te creo. Y no estoy diciendo esto sólo porque todas las pistas encajan y apuntan a que sí es la persona que buscamos. ─ El ministro vuelve a colocar una mano en el hombro de Harry, demostrándole con este gesto que sus palabras son ciertas. Sin embargo, antes de dejarlo ir, Kingsley cambia su expresión por una más seria y dice en un grave tono unas palabras que hacen sentir al auror como un niño siendo reprendido por su padre. ─ Pero en lo que no confío es en que no mates a Nott cuando lo atrapes. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que intentarás hacerle pagar por todo el dolor que le ha hecho pasar a Malfoy.

─ No voy a hacer eso. Mi trabajo es apresar al delincuente y…

─ Sí, sí, todos sabemos ese verso de memoria, Harry. Pero cuando hay sentimientos involucrados de por medio, las cosas se tornan completamente diferentes. Sólo mira lo que Robards ha hecho por culpa de ellos.

─ ¡No voy a apartarme del caso! Fui quien descubrió todo y él único que durante todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por…

─ No estoy pidiéndote que te apartes del caso, porque sé que de todos modos no acatarías mi orden y seguirías inmiscuyéndote en él. ─ Harry se sonroja ante la intensa y reprobadora mirada que el ministro le da, mientras admite para sus adentros que éste no está tan equivocado con sus suposiciones. Aunque no tiene mucho tiempo para realizar análisis sobre su dudosa moral, ya que Shacklebolt vuelve a hablar. ─ Pero sí voy a exigirte que me incluyas en la alerta del hechizo. Al menos con ello impediré que muelas a maldiciones a Nott y evites con ello que podamos interrogarlo como es debido.

No encontrando una forma de librarse de esta petición y reconociendo a regañadientes de que Kingsley está en lo cierto y quizás sea prudente que alguien se aparezca junto a él cuando la alerta sea dada, Harry asiente de acuerdo y saca su varita. Al instante, el ministro lo imita y con unos pocos movimientos de la suya, Harry realiza los encantamientos necesarios para que también Shacklebolt esté al tanto del momento en el que Nott vuelva a acercarse a la juguetería.

─ ¡Oh, ya cambia esa cara! Esto no cambia nada, aún serás tú quien se lleve todo el crédito y los halagos de tu amado príncipe cuando atrapes a Nott. Porque sin duda no creo que Malfoy quiera besarme a mí en agradecimiento. ─ Deja salir con un divertido tono, a la vez que le guiña un ojo en complicidad.

─ Yo no… eso ni siquiera es… ¡Ya deja de decir que es mi príncipe, porque no lo es! ─ Suelta Harry en un ininteligible balbuceo, haciendo reír con mayor fuerza al alto hombre a su lado.

─ ¡Oh, pero no puedes negarme que te gustaría que lo fuera!

Y con esa última declaración, Kingsley toma un puñado de polvos flu del jarrón junto a la chimenea, antes de ingresar en ella y desaparecer hacia su hogar. Rumiando su descontento al haberse convertido en la víctima de las bromas del ministro, y maldiciendo internamente a la voz de su conciencia que traicionera deja en claro lo mucho que le gustaría que Draco se convierta en su príncipe, Harry mete la mano en el jarro y saca algo de ese grisáceo polvo. Una vez que lo arroja a las llamas e ingresa en la chimenea, grita con firmeza la dirección de su hogar. Inmediatamente, un torbellino de esmeraldas flamas lo transportan hacia el solitario número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Luego de salir a trompicones por la chimenea, Harry parpadea confundido ante la anormal quietud del lugar. Sin embargo, su momento de desconcierto dura sólo unos pocos segundos, ya que al instante recuerda que fue él mismo quien le ordenó a su elfo doméstico ayudar a Andrómeda con la cena para asegurarse con ello de que, en el improbable caso que Nott decidiera atacarlos mientras él se encontraba en la oficina, Kreacher pudiera defenderlos con su magia.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de estos pensamientos, se apresura a subir las escaleras. Una vez que ingresa en el desordenado dormitorio, Harry comienza a quitarse descuidadamente sus prendas con la clara intención de darse una breve ducha antes de partir a la casa de Teddy. El baño no sirve para eliminar cualquier vestigio de agotamiento que recorre su cuerpo, mas sí logra que varios de sus músculos se relajen bajo esa caliente lluvia.

Todavía secando su despeinado cabello con una suave toalla, Harry vuelve a ingresar en la habitación tenuemente iluminada. Cuando considera que ya ha quitado el mayor rastro de humedad de su cabeza, va directo al armario para rebuscar entre el gran desorden de ropa que dejó el día anterior. Sin embargo, las únicas prendas que parecen haber sobrevivido a la avalancha que ha arremetido dentro del ropero, sin tener en ellas considerables arrugas, son un par de ajustados pantalones negros y la camisa de color rojo claro (bermellón, según la sabionda corrección de Hermione) que Charlie le regaló para su pasado cumpleaños.

Encogiéndose de hombros, las toma y comienza a colocárselas distraídamente, sin importarle demasiado si éstas combinan o lo hacen ver más atractivo. Después de todo, no es como si Draco fuera a cenar con ellos y tuviera que esforzarse al máximo por captar su atención. No queriendo adentrarse en esta clase de depresivos pensamientos que sólo lo llevarán a despertar los instintos asesinos que desean arrancarle la cabeza a Nott con sus propias manos, Harry termina de arremangar a la altura de sus codos las mangas de la camisa y busca por todo el gran desorden que hay algo para cubrir sus pies.

Luego de estar debidamente enfundado en unas botas negras, se coloca la chaqueta de cuero colgada en la silla de su escritorio y sale directo hacia las escaleras. Una vez que la tétrica sala de su hogar lo recibe, Harry toma del viejo sofá los regalos de Teddy y Andrómeda que dejó preparados allí para recordar llevarlos. Mientras camina hacia la chimenea, saca su varita y los reduce para poder guardarlos dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Después de encender una pequeña hoguera y arrojar un puñado de polvos flu, ingresa en ella y suelta con firmeza la dirección a la que desea ir.

Segundos después, aterriza con torpeza dentro de la sala de Andrómeda entre un flameante remolino esmeralda. Casi con macabra ironía siente un leve rastro de alivio al saber que Draco no aceptó cenar con ellos, porque sin duda no quiere que éste lo vea tambalearse tan precariamente al salir de una chimenea. Con una mezcla de vergüenza e irritación, se pregunta cuándo será el día que aprenda a viajar por este medio de trasporte mágico sin hacer el ridículo en el proceso.

Harry sale del mental momento de auto desprecio al escuchar una suave risita a la izquierda, lo cual provoca que su actual sonrojo se incremente alarmantemente; porque no necesita oír ni una sola palabra salir de los finos labios de esa mujer, para saber qué es lo que tanta gracia le causa.

─ Hola, Andrómeda. Siento la tardanza.

─ ¡Oh, no hay por qué disculparse, querido! Adelante, pasa.

Harry da unos cautelosos pasos hacia adelante, rogando a cualquier deidad que lo esté escuchando por no tropezar con su túnica al salir de la chimenea. Tardíamente recuerda que sus miedos son completamente infundados, porque en estos momentos no está vistiendo una de ellas. Más confiado al percatarse de este hecho, se acerca hacia la bella mujer todo lo imponente que su escasa estatura le permite ser y deja un torpe beso en la mejilla de ésta. Andrómeda simplemente vuelve a reír y le regala una divertida mirada.

─ Estás muy apuesto, Harry. Creo que jamás te he visto poner tanto empeño para vestirte. ¿Por qué será que te has producido tanto? ¿Acaso planeas ver a alguien?

Inmediatamente, siente sus mejillas calentarse ante la maliciosa mirada que le dirige la astuta mujer, mientras una especie de sudor frío eleva cada bello de su cuerpo. Harry no tiene idea de qué decir a continuación ni mucho menos cómo negar tal afirmación, porque está seguro de que pretender que no sabe de qué está hablándole no será una solución. Principalmente debido a que Andrómeda no le creerá, por más cierta que esta aseveración sea. Afortunadamente, su cerebro parece estar en su máximo apogeo y le brinda una salida a dicho conflicto.

─ ¡Por supuesto que planeo ver a alguien! Y ese mismo es un hombrecito de escasa estatura que ama los dragones. ─ Responde con una gran sonrisa, girando la vista hacia todos lados para hallar la figura de su ahijado.

─ Lo siento, Harry, pero creo que no estaría comprendiendo... ¿A quién exactamente estás refiriéndote con lo de "hombrecito de escasa estatura que ama los dragones"? ¿A Teddy o a ti mismo? ─ Replica más afilada que nunca, sacando a relucir toda su astucia Slytherin en una sola pregunta.

─ Yo… no es… ¿Qué? ¡Andrómeda!

Harry siente su rostro quemar en vergüenza ante esta clara y para nada sutil insinuación hacia sus sentimientos por Draco, a la vez que se pregunta internamente si debería sentirse más ofendido por la forma en que lo que siente por Draco es motivo de risa para ella o por el hecho que lo haya llamado "hombrecito de escasa estatura". Por su parte, Andrómeda no hace más que lanzarle otra divertida risita antes de desaparecer por la puerta que la llevará a la cocina.

Inmediatamente, Harry se hace una nota mental de jamás reunir en la misma habitación a Kingsley Shacklebolt con esta astuta mujer; porque si ambos son así de molestos por separado, no quiere ni imaginar las cosas que podrían llegar a decirle de estar los dos juntos. Negando para sí y tratando de eliminar el leve rastro de sonrojo que todavía lo asalta, Harry se dispone a encontrar a su ahijado que, extrañamente, aún no ha dado señales de vida. Sin embargo, no alcanza a dar más de dos pasos antes de sentir un característico peso apresando sus piernas.

─ ¡Harry! ¡Viniste!

─ Claro que vine, enano. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ─ Responde con alegría, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos para darle un fuerte beso en su rechoncha mejilla.

─ ¡Es Navidad! ─ Deja salir con regocijo, retorciéndose inquieto entre los brazos de su padrino, a la vez que le señala el gran árbol sobre una de las esquinas de la sala. Y con todo este despliegue de emoción, Harry no encuentra el valor suficiente para sacar al menor de su error y aclararle que, en realidad, hoy es la víspera de Navidad. ─ ¡Y hay regalos! ¿Me trajiste regalos? ¿Puedo abrirlos?

Harry no puede evitar derretirse ante la tierna e inocente mirada que Teddy le regala, una que es capaz de forzarlo a hacer instantáneamente la voluntad de ese pequeño bulto en sus brazos. No obstante, segundos antes de que saque el obsequio que tan perfectamente Draco eligió y envolvió, Andrómeda aparece con varias bandejas flotando detrás para colocarlas en la preparada mesa, a la vez que le dirige una severa mirada a su nieto.

─ ¿Qué hablamos sobre eso, Teddy? Primero cenaremos y luego abriremos los obsequios.

─ Pero…

─ Sin peros, jovencito. Ven, vamos a lavarnos las manos. ─ Dice Andrómeda en un tono que no admite derecho a réplica y Teddy parece comprender este hecho, porque deja que su abuela lo tome entre sus brazos y lo lleve hacia el baño sin rechistar. ─ Toma asiento, Harry. En unos segundos estaremos contigo.

Harry los ve alejarse por el pasillo sin poder creer que estuvo a punto de caer en una de las tretas de su ahijado para conseguir lo que quiere. Sin duda pasar tanto tiempo con una Slytherin está convirtiéndolo en un astuto niño. Y si estos cambios ya comenzaban a notarse con la sola presencia de Andrómeda, no quiere ni imaginarse lo que será de ese pequeño cuando Draco regrese a sus vidas. Soltando una especie de resignado bufido, Harry le devuelve el tamaño normal a los obsequios y los coloca junto a los otros que hay desperdigados estratégicamente alrededor del árbol de Navidad.

Una vez hecho esto, se saca la chaqueta de cuero y la coloca en el perchero junto a la puerta. Harry posa la vista en el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones cuando escucha unos apresurados pasos acercarse en su dirección; es entonces donde ve a su ahijado corriendo alegre delante de una cansada mujer que le repite una y otra vez que tenga cuidado. Harry sonríe ante la marcada emoción en el pequeño, mientras toma asiento en la mesa frente a uno de los platos.

La cena pasa tranquilamente entre risas y anécdotas, aunque Harry no puede evitar tener una desagradable sensación en su pecho que le dice que, a pesar de estar junto a personas que en verdad aprecia, sin duda hay algo que falta para que el momento sea perfecto. Y ese algo tiene muy en claro que es un imposiblemente atractivo y sarcástico rubio que responde al nombre de Draco Malfoy.

Rápidamente, aleja estos tristes pensamientos antes de que comience a sentir su corazón apretar dolorosamente al recordar que, en estos momentos, Draco debe estar cenando solo en su pequeño departamento. Por fortuna, un suave tirón en sus pantalones lo saca de ese estado de melancolía en el que parece haber caído. Bajando su mirada, Harry observa al causante de traerlo nuevamente a la realidad.

─ ¿Regalos? ─ Pregunta Teddy con un ilusionado tono que consigue derretir al instante el pequeño témpano de hielo que se ha formado en el pecho de Harry.

─ Mmm… no lo sé. ¿Qué dices, Andrómeda? ¿Este pequeño se portó lo suficientemente bien durante todo el año para recibir obsequios? ─ Deja salir con fingida desconfianza, haciendo reír a la mujer a su lado.

─ No lo sé. ¿Tú qué dices, Teddy? ¿Has sido un buen niño?

─ ¡Sí! ¡Soy bueno!

─ Muy bien, ya que estás tan seguro… entonces creo que puedes ir a abrirlos.

Y Teddy no necesita más confirmación que esa para salir corriendo directo hacia la gran pila de la izquierda, la cual contiene todos los regalos dirigidos a él. Andrómeda y Harry se apresuran a seguirlo, desapareciendo con pases de su varita los fragmentos de destrozados papeles que comienzan a acumularse en el suelo, mientras ríen ante los emocionados grititos que el pequeño da con cada juguete nuevo que recibe.

Poco a poco, la gran pila de obsequios en el lado de su ahijado disminuye hasta que sólo queda el que Harry le ha traído. Al ver el gran tamaño de la caja, los ojos de Teddy refulgen con alegría y emoción. A pesar de que éste no deja salir ni un sonido de su boca, ambos adultos pueden asegurar que por la mente del pequeño sólo puede oírse una especie de mantra que grita "dragón". Y antes de que Teddy comience a rasgar sin miramientos el papel que con tanta dedicación Draco colocó, Harry lo detiene y deja salir unas palabras que quizás debió haberse percatado de expresar antes.

─ Teddy… ese regalo es…

─ Ese regalo es el que tu padrino compró en la tienda donde trabaja el primo Draco. Él fue quien le ayudó a elegirlo. ¿Verdad, Harry? ─ Se apresura a responder Andrómeda, evitando que Harry pueda incluir a Draco dentro de los que le han dado ese obsequio.

─ Mmm… sí, así es. ─ Responde algo confundido, dándole a la mujer a su lado una significativa mirada que clama por una explicación. No obstante, Andrómeda lo ignora y se dirige a su nieto.

─ ¿Qué tienes que decirle a tu padrino, Teddy?

─ ¡Gracias, tío Harry!

Con una envidiable velocidad, se incorpora y corre para abrazar a su padrino, amortiguando estas palabras contra el pecho del auror. Harry lo envuelve con fuerza por unos segundos antes de dejarlo libre para que pueda finalmente abrir ese gran obsequio. Sin embargo, Teddy ha dejado de lado cualquier rastro de desbordado descuido que hasta ahora ha demostrado para romper los envoltorios. Por el contrario, toma una de las puntas del papel y comienza a retirarlo con suavidad, como si se tratara de algo valioso.

Harry no entiende el repentino cambio en el accionar de su ahijado, mas no está seguro de querer preguntar. Afortunadamente, Andrómeda lo rescata de su dilema interno al brindarle una explicación.

─ Siempre que recibe un regalo que Draco ha envuelto se comporta de esa forma. Además de tratar el papel como si fuera algo sumamente precioso, Teddy me prohíbe tirarlo y se asegura de que lo guarde. Creo que, como Draco no puede estar cerca nuestro, es la única forma que él encuentra para asegurarse de tenerlo siempre presente. De seguro te estás preguntando por qué no pareció tener el mismo cuidado unos instantes atrás, ¿verdad? ─ Cuando Harry asiente con la cabeza, Andrómeda continúa con su explicación. ─ Eso es porque no fue Draco quien envolvió los regalos, sino la otra chica que trabaja allí. Él no quiso arriesgarse a atendernos, alegando que sería mucho más peligroso para nosotros acercarnos a él en estas fechas.

Inmediatamente, Harry siente sus ojos picar por las contenidas lágrimas ante este inocente y dulce gesto que su ahijado tiene con su primo. Sin embargo, lo que termina de llenar su corazón de un abrumador y agradable calor es la forma en que Draco continúa protegiéndolos a Andrómeda y Teddy. Aunque Harry no tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que un agudo gritito retumba con fuerza por toda la sala, sacándolo de los perturbadores deseos asesinos que comienzan a despertar dentro de sí y que están dirigidos únicamente hacia el maldito de Nott.

La expresión de pura felicidad en el rostro de Teddy es inigualable y esto sólo hace que deba agradecerle internamente a Draco por haberle aconsejado tan bien qué regalarle. Harry posa la vista en su ahijado y se asegura de apartar los inoportunos pensares que comienzan a surgir dentro de su cabeza. Unos que tienen como protagonista a un ardiente rubio y en donde le demuestra con actos para nada púdicos cuán agradecido se siente con él. Sin duda lo que menos desea en estos momentos es excitarse por obra de su imaginativa mente.

Al bajar la vista, Harry observa cómo Teddy saca de la caja una afelpada imitación de un Colacuerno Húngaro con temblorosas manos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, toma con fuerza el gran y suave muñeco y lo abraza contra su pecho. Ambos adultos no pueden evitar reír al ver el imparable e ininteligible balbuceo que el pequeño suelta contra la cabeza del dragón, como si estuviera contándole un importante secreto.

─ Creo que eso significa que le gustó su regalo.

─ Oh, sólo espero que Draco te haya dado un dragón a prueba de manchas, Harry. Porque estoy segura de que será imposible quitárselo para lavarlo. ─ Suelta Andrómeda con algo de preocupación, mientras lee la caja del dragón para ver si allí se especifica algo sobre hechizos de auto limpieza.

─ Descuida, Draco es un experto en esto. Estoy seguro que él pensó en ello mucho antes de que nosotros lo hiciéramos. ─ Responde distraído, mientras abre el regalo que Andrómeda le ha dado. Y es gracias a esta desatención, que no consigue ver la divertida mirada que la astuta mujer le da.

─ Mmm… Que Draco nunca te oiga hablando bien de él o harás que vuelva a ser el vanidoso y presuntuoso chico que era.

─ ¡Por Merlín bendito! Nunca vas a dejar de molestarme con ello, ¿verdad?

─ No hasta que ustedes dos estén juntos. ─ Replica de inmediato, giñándole un ojo en complicidad y haciendo que Harry suelte un resignado suspiro.

─ Entonces voy a tener que darme prisa y capturar a Nott cuanto antes.

─ Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con eso? ─ Pregunta distraída, a la vez que abre el regalo que Harry le ha dado. ─ ¡Oh, muchas gracias, Harry! He querido comprar este libro desde que salió, pero no he tenido ni un minuto de respiro estos días.

Harry le da una tímida sonrisa y comienza a relatarle todas las sospechas que tiene sobre ese misterioso acosador que ha visitado a Draco durante toda la semana, mientras observa fijamente a su ahijado jugar con el gran dragón junto al árbol de Navidad. Cuando termina su relato, Andrómeda lo mira en silencio por unos segundos y suelta una pregunta que reafirmará su anterior determinación de jamás hacer que ésta se encuentre en el mismo espacio físico que Kingsley.

─ ¿Estás completamente seguro de que el acosador que pone nervioso a Draco no eres tú en vez de Nott?

─ ¡Andrómeda! ─ Espeta nerviosamente, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que le provocan los astutos comentarios de esa ladina bruja.

─ ¡Sólo bromeaba, Harry!

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que se ha convertido en el blanco de las bromas de esa bella mujer, Harry no puede enfadarse con ella. No cuando finalmente parece haber recuperado algo de la luz que desapareció de sus ojos desde el mismo instante en que la guerra le arrebató a casi toda su familia.

Un reprimido bostezo frente a ellos los saca a ambos de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que eleven la vista hacia el pequeño que intenta infructíferamente disimular el cansancio que comienza a vencerlo. Decidiendo que ya se ha hecho tarde para que un niño de tan escasa edad esté fuera de la cama, Harry toma a Teddy en uno de sus brazos y al dragón en el otro y los lleva a la habitación de su ahijado para acostarlo. Una vez que éste se encuentra debidamente arropado en la pequeña cama junto a su nuevo juguete, Harry le da un suave beso en la mejilla y sale del cuarto. Cuando regresa a la sala, descubre que todos los platos ya han sido retirados de la mesa, mientras que Andrómeda se encarga de ordenar un poco algunos de los envoltorios que todavía quedan desperdigados por el suelo.

─ Ya se durmió.

─ Gracias, Harry. Por todo.

Y con estas palabras entiende que no sólo se refiere a haber acostado a Teddy. Dándole una de sus más brillantes sonrisas, se acerca a la mujer que a veces logra exasperarlo y le da un fuerte abrazo. Sintiendo el cansancio de todo el día pasarle factura, Harry se disculpa por no acompañarla a tomar una taza de té y promete volver a visitarla mañana, a la vez que le asegura mantenerla al tanto de cualquier novedad con respecto a Nott. Tomando su regalo y la chaqueta, dirige sus pasos hacia la chimenea para regresar a su hogar. No obstante, antes de desaparecer entre un remolino de llamas verdes, Harry puede vislumbrar un divertido brillo en la mirada de Andrómeda que no augura nada bueno.

Nuevamente aterriza con torpeza en la lúgubre sala de Grimmauld Place, maldiciendo para sus adentros el tener dos pies izquierdos. Luego de enviar con un hechizo todo lo que trae en las manos hacia su habitación, Harry se tira completamente agotado en el desvencijado sillón, sin importarle que pueda quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, un radiante destello debajo del árbol de Navidad capta de inmediato su atención. Extrañamente, ese resplandor nada tiene que ver con las pequeñas hadas que perezosas revolotean entre las ramas cubiertas de adornos. Inmediatamente, saca su varita y se levanta del cómodo asiento en el que se encuentra para acercarse con cautela al extraño objeto.

Desconcertado, observa el pequeño obsequio perfectamente envuelto con un resplandeciente papel de color verde que se parece demasiado al color de sus ojos. ¿Por qué se encuentra ese regalo aquí? Harry está totalmente seguro que Kreacher siempre se asegura de enviar todos los presentes a su habitación para que, al igual que ocurría en Hogwarts, al despertar en la mañana los tenga a los pies de su cama. ¿Acaso su elfo se había olvidado de ese regalo?

Teniendo la certeza de que es muy poco probable que Kreacher haya cometido un error como éste, Harry eleva con firmeza la varita y comienza a realizar distintos hechizos para detectar magia negra. De inmediato, su conciencia despierta y le susurra que quizás sería más sencillo si simplemente le pregunta a Kreacher sobre este misterioso hecho.

─ ¡Kreacher!

─ ¿El amo llamó a Kreacher? ¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher por el amo?

─ ¿Qué hace ese regalo aquí? ─ Pregunta sin dejar de convocar hechizos que puedan revelar alguna mala intención en lo que hay dentro de ese paquete.

─ La señora Andrómeda Black le ordenó a Kreacher que lo pusiera aquí. Ella le dijo a Kreacher que cuando el amo le preguntara por él, le dijera que es un regalo proveniente de la juguetería.

─ ¿De la juguetería?

─ Sí, amo.

Harry siente un repentino y excitante hormigueo ante las palabras de su elfo. ¿Podría ser que ese regalo provenga de parte de Draco? El leve cosquilleo en su estómago se convierte en una fuerte corriente eléctrica, la cual hace que se le erice por completo la piel. Por otra parte, su corazón comienza a latir desenfrenado ante la perspectiva de que la persona que le ha robado el pensamiento le haya regalado algo.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, toma rápidamente el obsequio entre sus manos y comienza a rasgar el papel con incontrolable entusiasmo. Totalmente olvidado queda cualquier rastro de sospecha que pudo haber tenido sobre la posible magia negra que contenga el mismo. Cuando finalmente logra apartar el brillante papel verde, una caja de color azul eléctrico aparece frente a su campo visual.

Harry no puede evitar observar con absoluto desconcierto la figura dentro de ésta, porque frente a sus anonadados ojos se encuentra la réplica de "Aurores al Combate" que se parece a él; sólo que esta vez, el juguete tiene grabada en su frente una precisa copia de la cicatriz que la maldición asesina le dejó. Totalmente confundido, saca al pequeño muñeco de la caja y lo sostiene cerca de su campo visual para examinarlo mejor. Es entonces, cuando comprueba que no se ha equivocado y el mini-auror sí tiene estampada una fiel imitación de su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

No entiende con qué propósito alguien le regalaría un juguete como ese, pero lo que más lo desilusiona es no tener la seguridad de que sea Draco quien lo haya enviado. Un decepcionado suspiro escapa de sus labios, a la vez que siente desaparecer cualquier rastro de ese excitante cosquilleo en su pecho. Harry percibe por el rabillo del ojo una figura moviéndose frente a sí, no obstante, vuelve a posar su completa atención en el pequeño auror al ver que sólo se trata de su elfo doméstico que está quitando del suelo los restos de destrozado papel.

Inmediatamente, pone a trabajar su agotada mente para encontrar una explicación a tan peculiar obsequio. A su vez, Harry trata de convencerse de cualquier forma posible que éste sí fue enviado por Draco. Por fortuna, no debe pensar demasiado en diversas excusas, ya que Kreacher encuentra una pequeña nota entre uno de los fragmentos de papel de regalo.

─ Amo… Kreacher ha encontrado una tarjeta. ¿Debe Kreacher tirarla también, amo?

─ ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Dámela!

Soltando un exasperado gruñido por la exagerada exclamación, Kreacher toma la olvidada tarjeta y se la entrega. Sin perder un solo segundo, Harry la da vuelta y comienza a leer la misiva. Aunque la estilizada y afilada caligrafía con la que está escrita es más que suficiente para hacer que el rostro del auror se ilumine con dicha, mientras que a su cuerpo retornan las tan conocidas mariposas en el estómago.

 _Harry-me-considero-el-mejor-auror-del-mundo-Potter:_

 _Ya que tu sensible ego pareció sentirse ultrajado por la imprecisa caracterización de "Aurores al Combate", decidí tomarme la total libertad de utilizar mi varita (recientemente recuperada) para corregir dicho defecto. Considéralo mi buena acción de Navidad para este año._

 _Sólo roguemos a Merlín que no tenga que lamentar haber tomado esta decisión. Y antes de que comiences a despotricar en vano… no, no me estoy refiriendo al hecho de que Nott pueda llegar a desquitarse contigo si descubre que fui quien te envió esto. Después de todo, como tan humildemente lo has expresado, Nott nunca se atrevería a atacar una casa en la que se encuentra el mejor auror del cuartel. Además, me he asegurado de que sea mi jefe quien coloque este paquete en la bolsa que Andrómeda llevó hoy, por lo que no tendría por qué sospechar nada de ello._

 _En cambio, el que me preocupa eres tú. Porque estoy seguro que esta nueva y mejorada versión de juguete sólo incrementará el inflado ego que tienes. Así que trata de no pasar el resto de tu vida admirando la perfección del pequeño mini-tú que tienes en tus manos. Recuerda lo que le ocurrió al pobre Narciso, no querrás terminar igual que él, ¿verdad?_

 _No digas que no te lo advertí, Potter._

 _Draco._

Una vez que termina de leer las sarcásticas palabras, una fuerte carcajada escapa de los resecos labios del Gryffindor. No tiene idea alguna de cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Draco que éste sería un buen regalo de Navidad. Sin embargo, Harry no consigue evitar pensar que jamás ha recibido algo más perfecto en toda su corta vida, por más extraño que parezca. A pesar de que ese pequeño juguete no vaya a serle de mucha utilidad, más que para entretener a su ahijado cuando tenga que cuidarlo, es lo que éste representa lo que realmente lo conmueve. Porque Harry está completamente acostumbrado a leer entre líneas, obra de los interrogatorios que debe realizar en su trabajo a los distintos delincuentes, como para saber qué es lo que trata de decirle Draco con esa críptica carta.

No queriendo darse falsas esperanzas, vuelve a leer la nota para asegurarse de que no ha malinterpretado las señales. Sin embargo, después de releerla tres veces más y llegar a la misma conclusión en cada una de ellas, no le queda más opción que admitir con regocijo que no ha sido su ilusionado corazón quien ha visto cosas donde no las hay. Porque Harry entiende que la única y retorcida forma que tiene Draco de desearle una feliz Navidad es a través de sardónicas palabras. Y con esta carta, también se aseguraba de agradecerle por haberle devuelto su varita. Pero lo que sin duda eleva aún más las esperanzas del auror, es el hecho de finalmente poder confirmar sus previas sospechas. Porque enmascarado detrás de todo ese característico sarcasmo, Draco vuelve a demostrarle que Harry está incluido dentro de la lista de personas que no desea que Nott lastime.

Y como si todo esto no fuera suficiente, descubre con marcada felicidad que Draco en verdad confía en las aptitudes de Harry como auror, lo suficiente como para haberse arriesgado a enviarle un regalo por medio de Andrómeda. El abrumador calor que comienza a sentir crepitar en su interior es capaz de derretir hasta el mismísimo polo norte. Y ante esta eufórica sensación que recorre su cuerpo, Harry no consigue evitar preguntarse cómo diablos hará para contenerse y no salir directo a besar hasta la inconciencia al sarcástico y por demás atractivo joven del que está perdidamente enamorado.

Tan ensimismado está tratando de reprimir los vergonzosos deseos de tomar a la pequeña réplica de sí mismo en sus brazos y apretarlo en un fuerte abrazo como Teddy hizo horas atrás con su dragón, que no percibe el llamativo zumbido que comienza a escucharse desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y sólo consigue descender de esa nube de fantasía, misma en la que imagina cientos de felices finales junto a Draco, cuando siente a alguien jalar insistente su pierna. Al bajar la mirada, Harry observa la anciana figura de su gruñón elfo.

─ Amo… su pantalón está zumbando. ¿Qué debe hacer Kreacher?

─ ¿De qué estás…?

Abruptamente, su embotado cerebro despierta de esa ensoñación en la que se encuentra saltando de felicidad ante lo mucho que significa para Draco, para posar toda su atención en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón quien, indudablemente, está zumbando desenfrenado. Cualquier rastro de alegría desaparece por completo de su rostro al comprender lo que esta alerta significa. Nott había vuelto a acercarse a la juguetería.

Harry abre desmesuradamente sus ojos, mientras siente un desagradable escalofrío recorrerlo entero. Y aunque lo intenta, no puede evitar que un terrible sentimiento se apodere de su pecho, mismo que le dice que algo terrible ocurrirá si no se da prisa. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota para no haberse percatado antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que su varita estaba sonando? Sin duda con ello puede comprobar el dicho popular que afirma que el amor vuelve idiota a cualquiera.

Harry se golpea mentalmente por estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera y sin siquiera preocuparse por colocarse una abrigada chaqueta, toma con fuerza su varita y se desaparece con la clara intención de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Cuando abre los ojos, las desérticas y heladas calles del Callejón Diagon lo saludan. Rápidamente, alza su varita y realiza un conjuro para evitar que nadie pueda desaparecerse en ese sector, no queriendo darle la oportunidad a Nott de que pueda escapar en el improbable caso de que no consiga apresarlo. Con todo el sigilo que puede reunir, Harry comienza a caminar con cautela los pasos que lo separan de la juguetería, mientras aferra con mayor firmeza su varita. Sin embargo, nada fuera de lo normal parece encontrarse en la vacía tienda. ¿Acaso había llegado tarde y Nott ya se había desaparecido?

Gracias a sus entrenados reflejos de auror, Harry logra captar por el rabillo del ojo un leve movimiento a su derecha, dándole el tiempo suficiente a ponerse a cubierto detrás del callejón sin salida en el que vio a Draco la vez que se reencontraron. El hechizo que iba dirigido a él impacta en la vidriera de la juguetería, mas ningún ruido se escucha cuando el cristal se hace añicos. Con ello, Harry comprueba que Nott ha realizado un conjuro para que nadie pueda oír lo que ocurre, evitando así que las personas que viven en los alrededores se percaten de lo que éste ha venido a hacer.

Desafortunadamente, el brusco movimiento hace que sus gafas caigan y se estrellen contra el piso, ocasionando que los cristales de las mismas se resquebrajen. Harry se agacha a juntarlas justo a tiempo de que otro encantamiento pase volando en el lugar que se encontraba su cabeza unos segundos atrás. Luego de enviar un hechizo paralizante en la dirección por la que vino el conjuro, toma los anteojos y se los coloca con prisa. Aunque Harry no tiene tiempo de arreglarlos, ya que otro haz de luz verde pasa volando cerca su rostro.

Harry aprieta con mayor fuerza su varita, reprendiéndose por haberse confiado a tal punto de no realizar un encantamiento desilusionador sobre sí mismo antes de aparecerse. Sin perder más tiempo, alza la varita para ejecutar este conjuro. Al instante, la desagradable sensación de que alguien ha partido un huevo sobre su cabeza le indica que el hechizo se ha activado. Sigilosamente sale del callejón sin salida, justo a tiempo de que la porción de pared sobre la que estaba apoyado estalle.

Inmediatamente, Harry envía un Finite Incantatem hacia el lugar del que provino el hechizo, logrando que el conjuro que mantenía oculto a su atacante se termine. Y esta acción sirve para finalmente comprobar que todas sus sospechas eran acertadas. Portando una desquiciada sonrisa, aparece frente a sus ojos la delgada y alta figura de Theodore Nott.

Al instante, y como si se tratase de una macabra película que avanza a rápida velocidad, pasan por su mente los nefastos accionares que ha hecho este Mortífago por obra de una venganza sin sentido. Los crueles asesinatos de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy… Todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que ha tenido que pasar Draco sin nadie a su lado que lo consuele… Y todas las amenazas que ha estado prodigándole a lo largo de estos tres años, las cuales provocaron que Draco deba apartarse de sus seres queridos para poder protegerlos...

Es por obra de estos recuerdos, que Harry siente a la mortífera bestia que vive dentro de su ser despertarse y comenzar a rugir con fiereza, instándolo a hacerle pagar al responsable de todos los tormentos de Draco. Su verde mirada refulge en la oscura noche como dos iracundas y peligrosas esmeraldas, capaces de matar sólo con la intensidad que poseen. No obstante, el encantamiento desilusionador que tiene puesto evita que Nott pueda percatarse de ello.

─ ¡Oh, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! El grandioso e invencible auror estrella del ministerio… El Elegido… Nuestro "niño que vivió".

Nott suelta una desquiciada carcajada cuando termina de decir estas palabras repletas de sarcasmo, pero sin dejar de apuntar con su varita hacia todos lados a la espera de un ataque. Aprovechando la ventaja que le brinda el no poder ser visto por el otro, Harry envía un hechizo aturdidor hacia el Mortífago. Sin embargo, éste es fácilmente desviado gracias al escudo que Nott alza sobre sí mismo, a la vez que lanza una maldición asesina en la dirección que provino el rayo rojo. Nuevamente, debe reconocer que este trastornado joven no es tan inútil como creía en un principio. Sin duda Draco está en lo cierto al afirmar que Nott es más peligroso de lo que aparenta.

─ Nunca creí que diría esto del Gryffindor que clama ser el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra, pero no eres muy valiente que digamos, Potter. Porque de serlo, te enfrentarías a mí sin ese hechizo desilusionador. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de no ser capaz de vencerme si pierdes tu pequeña ventaja?

Otra malvada carcajada acompaña esta provocación, haciendo que el odio que siente por este desagradable ser alcance temibles niveles en cuestión de segundos. Totalmente enceguecido por las venenosas palabras, y con unos irrefrenables deseos por demostrarle quién es el verdadero cobarde aquí, Harry cae en la trampa y accede a la implícita orden de Nott. Alzando su varita, realiza un Finite Incantatem sobre sí mismo y elimina el hechizo que lo vuelve invisible a los ojos del otro hombre.

Cuando aparece frente al campo visual de Nott, la amplia e inquietante sonrisa que se extiende por todo el rostro del Mortífago le hacen pensar que quizás haya cometido un terrible error al dejar que su herido orgullo tome el control de sus actos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que internamente está maldiciéndose por haber perdido los estribos de esa forma, Harry no flaquea ni muestra señal alguna de debilidad. Por el contrario, apunta firmemente su varita al pecho de Nott y se asegura de estar alerta ante cualquier mínimo movimiento que el otro realice.

─ ¿Ya estás contento? Ahora no tendrás excusa alguna para justificar la forma en que voy a destrozarte. ─ Deja salir Harry con el mayor rencor que puede impregnar en su tono.

─ ¿En verdad estás tan seguro de que podrás vencerme? ─ Pregunta con incredulidad, mientras lo observa con una maliciosa mirada.─ Sabes… Draco siempre te sobreestimó.

La simple mención de Draco hace que Harry sienta su mano izquierda cerrarse en un puño, mientras intenta con todas sus fuerzas mantener bajo control su cordura, antes de que comience a lanzarle hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Nott parece percatarse del sensible punto que ha tocado, y como el desquiciado mago que es, utiliza toda su artillería pesada para terminar de romper la calma del auror.

─ A pesar de que nunca lo diga en voz alta, cualquiera puede ver la patética admiración que siente por tus "grandes hazañas". ─ Harry comienza a sentir un eléctrico cosquilleo por todo su ser, el cual no puede distinguir si es producto de la adrenalina que recorre su cuerpo o por el hecho de saber que Draco en verdad lo admira. Desafortunadamente, no puede continuar pensando en ello porque Nott vuelve a hablar. ─ ¡Oh, pero yo no soy tan idiota como él! Porque sé que no eres más que un fraude. Tus hazañas no son grandiosas ni mucho menos excepcionales. Simplemente eres un tonto niño que has tenido siempre la suerte de su lado y que sólo has podido sobrevivir gracias a que tuviste detrás un mago mucho más capaz que te respaldara, manipulando la situación de manera tal que todo te fuera más sencillo.

─ Es increíble que un Mortífago como tú reconozca que Dumbledore fue un mago sumamente capaz, siendo que tu querido amo lo odiaba. ¿No es eso irónico? ─ Replica con gran sarcasmo, sintiendo sus venas arder ante esa declaración que Nott ha hecho. Porque a pesar de que se repita una y mil veces que ésta es sólo la forma que tiene el otro de jugar con su mente, una pequeña parte de sí aun siente sobre sus hombros el peso de todas las muertes que han contribuido a que pudiera deshacerse de Voldemort.

─ ¡Me hieres en lo más profundo, Potter! No porque haya querido ver muerto a ese insufrible viejo amante de sangres sucias, quiera decir que no reconozca su capacidad mágica. Pero basta de aburridas charlas, terminemos con esto cuanto antes, ¿quieres? Aún tengo que darle una pequeña visita al afable ancianito que tanto protege a Malfoy. ─ Harry abre desmesuradamente sus ojos al comprender que Nott está aquí para asesinar al señor Clausell. Sin embargo, la maldición que estuvo a punto de lanzarle se ve interrumpida cuando éste vuelve a hablar. ─ ¿Lo ves? No soy tan malvado como piensas. Sólo quiero darle un increíble regalo de Navidad a Draco.

Cansado de estar parado sin hacer nada y sintiendo nauseas al ver la perversa mueca que forman los labios de Nott, Harry le lanza un poderoso maleficio al demente hombre frente a sí, mas éste logra apartarse hacia un costado y contratacar sin problemas. Harry lo desvía de inmediato y comienza a enviar una imparable seguidilla de diversos hechizos paralizantes. La velocidad y fuerza con la que son conjurados hace que Nott no consiga bloquearlos a todos a tiempo, ocasionando que uno de ellos impacte por completo en su pecho.

Con un ruido sordo, Nott cae atado desde el pecho hasta los pies con gruesas cuerdas negras y sin poder escapar de esa prisión. Inmediatamente, Harry convoca la varita del Mortífago y la guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras mantiene la vista fija en el joven que se retuerce en el suelo pretendiendo librarse de las ataduras. Después de varios fallidos intentos, finalmente Nott parece resignarse y se queda inmóvil. No obstante, y para mayor desconcierto de Harry, éste comienza a reír con maldad.

─ ¡Oh, ahora lo comprendo todo! Finalmente entiendo por qué Draco está tan empecinado con protegerte. ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? ─ Nott hace una pausa mientras se incorpora lo máximo que las ataduras le permiten y posa su pérfida vista en el auror. E incluso antes de que éste diga una sola palabra, Harry sabe que lo que salga de esa boca hará que pierda por completo los estribos. ─ ¿Quién iba a decir que el siempre orgulloso y altanero heredero de los Malfoy se convertiría en la puta particular de Harry Potter?

Y este malicioso comentario es lo único que necesita para hacer que cualquier rastro de cordura desaparezca de sí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry lo toma del cuello y estampa un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Nott. El ex Slytherin gime por el dolor y la sorpresa, mas no tiene tiempo de siquiera recuperarse del primero cuando otro golpe estalla sobre su nariz, rompiéndola con un sonoro crack. La sangre comienza a derramarse por todo el rostro de Nott y las manos del auror, aunque esto no hace que Harry cese la golpiza.

─ ¡REPÍTELO! ¡REPÍTELO Y HARÉ QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABER NACIDO, MALDITO BASTARDO!

Nott intenta decir algo, pero el firme agarre que Harry tiene sobre su cuello oprime dolorosamente sus cuerdas vocales, logrando que solo unos entrecortados quejidos escapen de su boca. Por su parte, Harry se encuentra completamente enceguecido y no parece mostrar señales de querer detener la mortífera golpiza que le está prodigando a quien acaba de insultar a su novio.

Tan ofuscado está en su tarea, que ni siquiera se percata que en su mente ha llamado a Draco como su novio. Lo único que su cerebro parece hacer es brindarle indicativos de dónde asestar el siguiente puñetazo. Harry estrella su cerrado puño sobre el ojo derecho de Nott, consiguiendo arrancarle con ello otro lastimero gemido. Extrañamente y a pesar de la intensidad de los golpes, Theodore no cae en la inconciencia.

─ No volverás a lastimar a Draco. Voy a hacerte pagar por todas y cada una de las cosas que le has hecho. Y para cuando termine contigo… no quedará nada de tu patético y repugnante ser. ¿ME OÍSTE?

─ ¡SUFICIENTE AUROR, POTTER! ¡SUÉLTELO DE INMEDIATO!

Harry despierta de ese trance en el que sólo desea destrozar con sus propias manos a Nott cuando escucha una familiar voz a sus espaldas. Al bajar la vista, la tenue iluminación del callejón le muestra la irreconocible fisonomía del Mortífago. Completamente aterrado por lo que acaba de hacer, Harry suelta la masa uniforme en la que se ha convertido el rostro de Nott como si de repente éste lo hubiera quemado.

La sangre brota a borbotones por todos lados, mientras que los ojos del Slytherin están totalmente hinchados y comienzan a adquirir un alarmante color negro. Por otro lado, la alargada nariz de Nott se encuentra en un extraño ángulo, a la vez que sus labios están absolutamente cortados y dilatados por la brutal golpiza. Más horrorizado que nunca, Harry se aparta de inmediato y observa desesperado al alto hombre de piel negra a su lado. La imponente figura del ministro de magia se alza como un ángel vengador en el empedrado Callejón Diagon, mientras dirige un rápido vistazo a las condiciones en las que quedó el escurridizo Mortífago.

─ Sí. Sin duda estabas en lo cierto cuando me aseguraste que no dejarías que tus emociones tomaran el control y sólo te dedicarías a apresar al criminal. ─ Inmediatamente, Harry siente sus mejillas enrojecer en vergüenza ante el claro sarcasmo con el que Kingsley deja salir estas palabras. ─ Ahora entiendes por qué insistí tanto en que me incluyeras en la alerta, ¿verdad?

Harry no consigue forzar sus cuerdas vocales a reaccionar y darle una respuesta al ministro, demasiado conmocionado por la forma en que permitió que sus emociones se descontrolaran y lastimaran de esa forma a Nott. Porque sin importar cuánto el maldito se merezca cada uno de los golpes que le ha dado, está completamente consciente de que ese no es el accionar que debería seguir un auror que se precie. Internamente, Harry no puede evitar rogar a cualquier deidad que lo esté oyendo porque el ministro no decida suspenderlo por la indecorosa forma en la que actuó, o Merlín no lo permita, de expulsarlo del cuerpo de aurores por su falta de control.

Sin embargo, Kingsley no parece dar indicios de ir a regañarlo. Por el contrario, eleva una de sus gruesas cejas y le lanza una divertida sonrisa, antes de acercarse al herido prisionero que se encuentra gimoteando de dolor en el suelo. Inmediatamente, Shacklebolt alza su varita y la coloca a la altura del rostro de Nott. Ese simple movimiento es más que suficiente para que éste intente alejarse, mientras murmura algo que suena a una súplica porque no lo lastimen.

Tal reacción por parte del Mortífago hace que Harry tenga una serie de contradictorios sentimientos en su mortificado ser; ya que, por una parte, no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de la forma en que consiguió vengar al menos una mínima parte de todo el dolor que éste le ha causado a Draco. No obstante, la parte más racional y moral de sí le reprocha el haber perdido el control de esa manera, a tal punto que, de no haber llegado Kingsley a tiempo, podría haberlo matado.

Harry sale de su ensimismado estado cuando percibe un tenue haz de luz blanca frente a sí. Dando unos tentativos pasos, descubre que éste proviene de la varita del ministro. El mismo se encuentra arrodillado cerca de Nott, mientras lanza varios hechizos curativos hacia el destrozado rostro del Mortífago. Rápidamente, las deformadas facciones comienzan a recuperar algo de normalidad, al mismo tiempo que los negros cardenales se atenúan hasta adquirir una verdosa tonalidad. Kingsley conjura un último encantamiento para limpiar toda la sangre del rostro del Slytherin y otro para eliminar la que ha quedado en las manos de Harry.

Poniéndose nuevamente en pie, eleva su varita y conjura un Patronus para enviar una alerta al cuerpo de aurores. Cuando el plateado lince desaparece por el oscuro cielo, baja la vista hacia el silencioso Mortífago a sus pies. No queriendo tomar innecesarios riesgos, le lanza un Desmaius y se asegura de que las cuerdas que aún lo mantienen prisionero sigan en su lugar. Cuando se da por satisfecho, gira su rostro hacia el avergonzado auror a su lado.

─ Será mejor que reparemos todos los estropicios antes de que los refuerzos lleguen.

Harry no dice nada y simplemente comienza a lanzar Reparos sobre toda la vidriera de la juguetería. A su lado, Kingsley hace lo mismo con una astillada pared. Después de unos segundos de arduo trabajo, el callejón vuelve a estar en las mismas condiciones que antes de que se produzca la batalla. Ambos hombres vuelven a acercarse al inconsciente cuerpo de Nott, perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, la quietud del lugar se rompe cuando una divertida risita se oye en el solitario lugar.

─ Y nuevamente el caballero de brillante armadura ha saltado en defensa de su amado príncipe.

─ Oh, Merlín, Kingsley… en verdad no creo que éste sea el mejor momento para bromear con eso.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ Pregunta con fingido desconcierto, pero sin poder ocultar la divertida mueca de su rostro.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Estuve a punto de matar a Nott! ─ Grita desesperado, tratando de hacerle entrar algo de sentido común al otro hombre. Aunque dentro de su mente, la voz de su perversa conciencia lo reprende diciéndole que, si el mismo ministro no parece preocupado por su pequeño desliz, él no debería tratar de autocastigarse.

─ ¡Oh, no exageres, Harry! Jamás hubiera dejado que llegues tan lejos. ─ Responde despreocupado, realizando un gesto con su mano para desechar las inquietudes de Harry.

─ Sí, lo sé, pero… Aguarda un momento… Estuviste aquí desde un principio, ¿verdad? ─ Pregunta con incredulidad, totalmente desconcertado ante lo que esto significa. Por su parte, Kingsley no afirma ni niega nada y simplemente se dedica a observarlo con diversión, ocasionando que Harry sienta la irritación comenzar a crepitar en su interior. ─ ¡Sí estuviste! ¿Por qué demonios no me detuviste cuando comencé a golpearlo?

─ ¡Oh, vamos, Harry! ¡No puedes negarme que disfrutaste cada golpe que le diste! ─ Harry abre desmesuradamente su boca al comprender que, no sólo el ministro estuvo presente durante toda la batalla, sino que además parece haber consentido el que golpeara de esa forma a Nott. Sin embargo, no puede decir absolutamente nada, ya que Kingsley vuelve a hablar con ese grave tono de voz. ─ Además, no es como si el imbécil no se lo hubiera buscado. Y sólo imagina lo muy agradecido que estará tu amado príncipe contigo cuando le cuentes en las condiciones que has dejado a Nott.

Harry abre y cierra la boca sin poder terminar de decidirse si preocuparse por la salud mental del ministro o agradecerle infinitamente por haberle permitido golpear de esa manera a Nott, para que al menos así haya podido hacerle pagar por una parte de las cosas que éste ha hecho. Desafortunadamente, unos pasos se escuchan frente a sí y evitan que tenga que decir nada. Después de unos segundos, las figuras jadeantes de los aurores Savage y Proudfoot se acercan hasta ellos, completamente ataviados en sus túnicas azul eléctrico y con las varitas en alto.

─ Podrían… al menos haber levantado… el hechizo anti-desaparición. Tuvimos que… aparecer cerca del Caldero Chorreante… y correr desde allí. ─ Replica Savage entrecortadamente, mientras que Proudfoot toma amplias bocanadas de aire para estabilizar su inestable respiración.

─ Ya dejen de quejarse y lleven a Nott a la sala de interrogatorios. Encontrarán toda la investigación sobre el detenido en el escritorio del auror Potter. Cuando terminen de interrogarlo, llévenlo directo a Azkaban. Lo mantendremos encerrado en una celda de alta seguridad hasta que fijemos una fecha para su juicio. ─ Ordena con firmeza el ministro, eliminando de su rostro cualquier rastro de jocosidad que minutos antes poseía. ─ Y tengan mucho cuidado. Puede que parezca que Nott está completamente derrotado, pero aun así no se confíen. Este Mortífago es más astuto de lo que aparenta. No vayan a dejarlo solo ni un segundo y mucho menos se atrevan a liberarlo de las ataduras.

Ambos aurores asienten de inmediato y levantan a Nott del suelo para hacer como se les indicó. Sin perder tiempo, Kingsley eleva su varita y levanta el hechizo anti-desaparición para que éstos puedan trasladarse hasta la salas de interrogatorios lo más pronto posible. No obstante, antes de que Savage y Proudfoot desaparezcan, el ministro vuelve a dirigirse a ellos.

─ Y después de que dejen a Nott en Azkaban, diríjanse a mi oficina para que les dé las indicaciones correspondientes para la detención que tendremos que hacer a continuación. ─ Los dos aurores asienten con solemnidad, mientras se preguntan qué clase de misión requiere que sea el mismo ministro quien los dirija. Sin embargo, no consiguen preguntar nada porque Kingsley vuelve a hablar con su profunda voz. ─ Espero que les guste el clima cálido, caballeros, porque iremos a realizarla al Caribe.

Por el rostro de ambos aurores puede distinguirse de inmediato gran confusión y algo de alegría, ante la inesperada oportunidad de poder dejar detrás el gélido clima de Inglaterra, al menos por unos días. Sin decir nada más, Savage y Proudfoot se desaparecen directo al ministerio con un aturdido Mortífago a cuestas.

Y ante todo lo que acaba de ocurrir frente a sus ojos, Harry debe cerrar sus puños con fuerza para no comenzar a despotricar de inmediato contra las decisiones que ha tomado el ministro. Porque debería ser él quien se esté encargando del interrogatorio de Nott. Después de todo, le correspondía dicha tarea por ser quien se había encargado de reanudar la búsqueda del fugitivo y dar con la captura del mismo. ¿Con qué derecho Kingsley podía venir y apartarlo del caso? ¿Acaso no había demostrado con creces su valía como auror al poder hallar en unos pocos días al mago que durante tres años consiguió salirse con la suya? ¿Y cómo demonios puede Kingsley enviar a los idiotas de Savage y Proudfoot a apresar a Robards? ¡Ese es un derecho que él se había ganado!

Harry debe tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para poder apaciguar la magia que comienza a chisporrotear molesta por todo su cuerpo. Cuando cree que podrá hablar sin lanzarle un hechizo al ministro por tal osadía, posa sus enfadados ojos en Kingsley y le hace saber su gran descontento por la inesperada decisión.

─ ¡No voy a dejar que envíes a Savage y Proudfoot a apresar a Robards! Esos dos jamás podrán contra él y sólo conseguirán que escape. ─ Espeta con un irritado tono, aunque Kingsley no parece inmutarse ante esto y simplemente continúa observándolo con diversión.

─ ¡Oh, por Merlín, Harry! ¿De verdad tienes tan bajo concepto de mí como para creas que sería capaz de enviar a esos dos solos en tan importante misión? No tienes de qué preocuparte, porque yo iré con ellos. Al menos así Robards no sospechará nada cuando nos acerquemos a él.

─ ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? ¡Fui quien descubrió todo en un principio! Savage y Proudfoot ni siquiera tienen idea alguna de…

─ No puedes venir porque Robards sospecharía. Ya has visto cómo se puso cuando le preguntaste por la investigación del asesinato del matrimonio Malfoy. Si le digo que serás mi escolta cuando vaya a verlo para tratar unos "asuntos", sabrá que algo no anda bien. ─ Se apresura a interrumpirlo antes de que comience a realizar una rabieta. Por otro lado, Harry debe reconocer a regañadientes que lo que Kingsley dice tiene sentido. ─ Pero no te preocupes, porque serás tú quien dirija el interrogatorio de Robards.

─ Hablando de interrogatorios… ¿Por qué no soy quien se está encargando del de Nott? ─ Pregunta con renovado enfado, dejándole en claro lo muy molesto que se siente al no ser quien se encargue de ello.

─ ¿En serio? ¿De verdad crees que Nott haría algo más que implorar por piedad de ser tú quien lo interrogue? ─ Deja salir con un descreído tono, como si no pudiera comprender cómo no se le ha ocurrido a Harry esta idea con anterioridad. Kingsley suelta una divertida risita al ver que las mejillas del Gryffindor se colorean al recordar la brutal golpiza que le prodigó a Nott. ─ Entiendes por qué no te envié a interrogarlo, ¿verdad? Nott está en un completo estado de shock y si tú lo interrogas, no obtendremos más que lastimeros balbuceos. Es por ello que la faceta de "auror bueno" de Proudfoot nos servirá para que le infunda confianza y comience a soltar todos sus sucios secretos.

Nuevamente vuelve a maldecir por dentro la sensata explicación de Shacklebolt, misma que no admite derecho a réplica. Resignándose a no poder hacer entrar en razón al ministro, en especial cuando entiende que Kingsley está en lo cierto al haber tomado tales decisiones, suelta un desganado suspiro y sacando la varita de Nott del bolsillo de su pantalón, le la entrega a Shacklebolt. Y sólo en ese momento percibe el frío aire que recorre las heladas calles.

Mientras estaba enfrascado en una fiera lucha contra Nott, no pudo ser capaz de apreciar dicho hecho gracias a los altos niveles de adrenalina en su cuerpo. No obstante, tras haber recuperado la tranquilidad, la presencia del gélido viento comienza a hacerse notoria. Otra ráfaga de glacial briza se cuela a través de la fina camisa de Harry, produciendo una desagradable sensación similar a la de cientos de afiladas dagas clavarse contra su piel.

Inmediatamente, el ministro advierte la delgada prenda que lleva el auror y una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa se extiende por las rústicas facciones del alto hombre cuando una idea asalta su mente. Dándole un fuerte manotazo al hombro derecho de Harry, Kingsley deja salir unas palabras que volverán a hacerlo enrojecer.

─ Te estas congelando. Será mejor que busques algo que haga elevar tu temperatura. ─ Harry lo observa suspicaz al notar la ladina mueca en el rostro del ministro, preguntándose internamente qué pasa por la retorcida mente del hombre. Sin embargo, nada de lo que imagina llega a igualar la depravada idea en la que Kingsley está pensando. ─ Aunque no me preocupas, porque tu amado príncipe te hará entrar en calor de inmediato. Estoy seguro de que tendrá varias ideas en mente para hacerlo. Y eso sin contar lo que hará cuando sepa que has atrapado a Nott.

─ ¡Kingsley!

El ministro suelta una fuerte carcajada ante el avergonzado tono de Harry. Y antes de que gire sobre sí mismo para desaparecerse, eleva una de sus cejas y deja salir unas palabras que exaltarán aún más el sonrojo del auror.

─ No te preocupes, Harry. Me aseguraré de excusarte mañana en el cuartel, porque estoy seguro de que Malfoy no te dejará salir de su cama en todo el día.

Y con un último guiño de ojo, Kingsley desaparece hacia el ministerio, dejando detrás de sí un boquiabierto joven absolutamente sonrojado. Luego de que Harry logra recuperar algo de la compostura que ha perdido, da unos pasos con la clara intención de desaparecerse. No obstante, los divertidos comentarios del ministro se aglomeraran insistentes en su mente, mientras que su malvada conciencia le hace notar lo muy tonto que sería por desperdiciar la increíble oportunidad que se presenta frente a sí.

Sin querer pensar en lo que está a punto de hacer, Harry reúne todo su gran valor Gryffindor y cambia de dirección sus pasos. Una vez que se encuentra frente a la vidriera de la juguetería, comienza a caminar hacia la derecha para doblar en otro callejón sin salida; aunque éste no conduce a la trastienda, sino a una escalera que lo llevará hacia el departamento ubicado encima de la tienda.

Harry no tiene idea de cuántas horas ha pasado en las noches imaginado los mil y un pretextos con los que podría justificar su presencia en la entrada del apartamento de Draco, en el caso de que se decidiera a ir a verlo fuera de su trabajo. Es por ello que, ahora que sí tiene una factible excusa, los nervios comienzan a sobrepasarlo. Y a pesar del frío viento que puede percibirse, las manos del auror empiezan a sudar copiosamente.

Teniendo la certeza de saber que si deja a su mente pensar demasiado en ello terminará acobardándose y desapareciéndose del lugar, sin siquiera haber puesto un pie en la escalera que lo guiará hacia su felicidad, Harry eleva la vista y sube el primer escalón. Haber podido dar el primer paso parece ser lo único que precisa para reunir toda la confianza que necesita y completar la tarea.

En menos de unos segundos, alcanza el pequeño rellano y es allí donde siente toda la valentía que lo acompañó hasta el momento abandonarlo por completo, porque frente a su esmeralda mirada se halla la puerta del departamento de Draco. A pesar de que ésta no tiene nada de especial, Harry no consigue evitar pensar que un simple trozo de madera jamás se ha visto tan alto e imponente, contrastando notoriamente con el gran manojo de nervios que recorre su baja estatura.

Harry se maldice mentalmente por hacer tales comparaciones que no consiguen más que disminuir la poca autoestima que posee, mientras trata de hacer reaccionar a su cerebro para que pueda brindarle una señal de lo que debe hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, su fastidiada conciencia parece perder por completo la paciencia, y en un involuntario movimiento, fuerza a sus neuronas a tocar la brillante aldaba que hay en la puerta.

Inmediatamente, Harry siente su alma caer a sus pies después de que escucha el fuerte golpeteo, mientras lo abordan nuevos e irrefrenables deseos por huir de allí antes de que Draco alcance la puerta. Con un titánico esfuerzo consigue obligarse a permanecer de pie en el umbral del apartamento, a la vez que se fuerza a mantener los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo para no comenzar a retorcer sus dedos con nerviosismo. Y sólo consigue salir de su estado de ensimismamiento en el que piensa una forma de hablarle a Draco sin que sus palabras salgan en un ininteligible balbuceo, cuando escucha unos firmes pasos acercarse.

Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo de siquiera intentar colocar en su rostro una despreocupada expresión, porque al instante la puerta se abre para revelar la alta y musculosa figura de Malfoy. De repente, entiende que ha estado absolutamente equivocado todo este tiempo y la imagen más excitante que ha visto no es la de Draco infundado en el traje rojo que debe usar en la juguetería, porque ese honor acababa de pasar a lo que sus ojos captan en este preciso momento. Nuevamente, se dice a sí mismo que sin duda debería ser ilegal tener tanta belleza junta en un solo cuerpo.

Harry observa hipnotizado al hombre que le ha robado el corazón, mientras hace lo indecible por no comenzar a babear frente a él. No perdiendo ni un segundo, recorre de arriba hacia abajo la alta figura de Draco como si se tratara de un famélico ser frente a un delicioso banquete. Con los ojos completamente nublados por la lujuria que lo asalta, marca a fuego en su mirada lo bien que pueden apreciarse los fuertes músculos del Slytherin debajo de la blanca e imposiblemente ajustada camisa que lleva puesta, sin poder evitar que su mente comience a fantasear lo mucho que le gustaría que Draco lo acercara contra su firme pecho y lo abrazara con esos largos y pálidos brazos que se vislumbran en su arremangada camisa.

Y si toda la imagen en sí no es suficiente para que la excitación que Harry siente recorrerlo alcance niveles imposibles de controlar, el frío viento lo saca de su error al desplegar sobre ambos una helada ráfaga, provocando que los pequeños pezones de Draco se marquen al instante a través de esa fina y ajustada capa de tela. Afortunadamente, Harry consigue retener el necesitado gemido que está a punto de escapar de sus labios gracias a que Draco sale del estado de sorpresa en el que se encuentra.

─ ¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo diablos conseguiste mi dirección? ─ Aunque al instante Draco parece pensarlo mejor y cambia de parecer. ─ No, olvídalo. Esa fue una pregunta totalmente estúpida, siendo que eres el maestro del acoso.

─ ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto, imbécil! ─ Se apresura a reprenderlo, a pesar de que su traicionera conciencia le da inmediatamente la razón al Slytherin y se asegura de dejarle en claro que no puede negarlo, él es todo un maestro del acoso en cuanto a Draco concierne.

─ Si eso te hace sentir mejor… entonces, no, no lo eres. Aunque eso lo desmiente la realidad, Potter. ─ Replica elevando una ceja de la forma en que sólo él puede hacerlo, provocando que una placentera corriente eléctrica recorra cara parte del cuerpo de Harry ante tan sensual imagen. Por fortuna, Draco vuelve a sacarlo de sus lujuriosos pensares con una pregunta cargada de desconcierto y un leve rastro de temor. ─ Hablando en serio… ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Yo…

Harry muerde su labio preguntándose a sí mismo a qué exactamente había venido en un primer lugar. Tan deslumbrado está por el atractivo joven frente a sí, que ni siquiera pasa por su mente el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido instantes atrás. Sin embargo, cualquier palabra que estuvo a punto de escapar de su boca queda atorada en su garganta, porque Draco eleva la barbilla de Harry en un suave movimiento y frunce el ceño con sospecha.

─ Tus gafas están rotas. ¿Qué les ocurrió?

Draco pregunta con enmascarada preocupación debajo de su imperturbable máscara de frialdad, pero de inmediato desliza los anteojos de Harry fuera de su rostro y las acerca hacia su campo visual. Rápidamente, saca su varita de espino y las repara con un hechizo. Ese simple y adorable gesto es lo último que Harry necesita para que el calor que siente en su pecho abrume por completo su raciocinio. En un inconsciente movimiento, acorta los pocos centímetros que lo separan, y poniéndose en las puntas de sus pies, une sus labios con los de Draco.

Por unos segundos, la sorpresa que le provoca esta inesperada acción evita que Draco corresponda. No obstante, cuando el desconcierto se aparta de sí, acerca a Harry a su cuerpo con su brazo derecho e incrementa la intensidad del beso. Olvidadas por ambos, quedan en la mano izquierda del Slytherin las reparadas gafas del auror.

Un alegre gemido escapa de su boca al sentir el posesivo agarre con el que Draco lo sostiene, mientras que sus ojos se cierran con fuerza al percibir las descontroladas mariposas en su estómago extenderse hacia cada recoveco de su cuerpo. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasan en ese intenso y apasionado beso, aunque a Harry no podría importarle menos. Lo único que su mente atina a hacer es disfrutar de la gloriosa y tan anhelada sensación de finalmente estar entre los brazos de Draco, con sus labios danzando al compás de los del otro.

Inconscientemente, Harry desea que este momento jamás termine. Desafortunadamente, el vil destino no parece escuchar sus plegarias y algo de sentido común regresa a Draco, recordándole lo muy idiota que está siendo por poner en riesgo la vida del auror de esta forma, sólo por no poder controlar sus anhelos. Rápidamente, trata de apartarse de esos tentadores labios, mas Harry no permite que esto ocurra y toma entre sus manos las mejillas de Draco para acercarlo a sí.

─ Potter… no… no deberíamos… es peligroso que… ─ Draco trata de advertirle sobre el riesgo que representa estar haciendo esto a la vista de todos, siendo que Nott se encuentra suelto. No obstante, sus palabras salen entrecortadas debido a que Harry intenta hacerlo callar mediante besos. Después de infructíferamente tratar de hacer entrar en razón al otro, a Draco no le queda más opción que darle un pequeño empujón para conseguir apartarlo de sí. ─ Basta, Harry. Hablo en serio. No podemos hacer esto.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Pregunta Harry sin poder ocultar la gran sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro al escuchar llamarlo con su nombre de pila por primera vez.

─ ¡Sabes muy bien por qué, idiota! Si Nott descubre que…

─ Ya lo sabe.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Deja salir entrecortadamente, a la vez que su rostro se llena de temor. Y esto sólo hace que Harry quiera volver a besarlo hasta la inconciencia, porque en esos bellos ojos grises puede vislumbrarse claramente el terror que siente por pensar que Nott pueda lastimarlo. Sin embargo, la preocupación que Draco tiene es reemplazada rápidamente por enfado. ─ ¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que te apartaras de esto! ¿Por qué demonios no pudiste escucharme y hacer como te pedí?

─ Ya sabes el por qué no lo hice, pero de todos modos eso ya no importa ahora.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ Pregunta con fastidio, apretando con cansancio el puente de su nariz en un intento por contener las descontroladas emociones que empiezan a crepitar en su ser.

─ No importa en lo absoluto lo que Nott quiera hacer, ya que en donde se encuentra no podrá realizar sus viles deseos.

─ ¿Qué…?

─ Te prometí que atraparía al maldito antes de que finalice el año, ¿verdad? ─ Responde con una autosuficiente mueca plasmada en su rostro.

─ No… no puede ser… ¿Lo atrapaste?

La esperanzada pregunta hace que el corazón de Harry apriete con fuerza, a la vez que los renovados deseos de asaltar la boca de Draco comienzan a hacerse difíciles de ignorar.

─ En este preciso momento Savage y Proudfoot se lo han llevado para interrogarlo. Una vez que terminen de sacarle hasta la última confesión, lo trasladarán a una celda de máxima seguridad en Azkaban hasta el día de su juicio. ─ Responde apresuradamente, mientras siente elevarse las comisuras de sus labios en una tierna sonrisa gracias a la gran emoción que se vislumbra en las grises iris de Draco. ─ Se terminó, Draco. Él ya no volverá a dañarte.

El Slytherin lo observa fijamente durante unos segundos, tratando de hallar la verdad entre esas bellas esmeraldas. Y justo cuando Harry cree que sus mejillas comenzarán a colorearse por la intensidad del escrutinio al que está siendo sometido, Draco acorta los escasos pasos que lo separan del otro y vuelve a besar con fervor al auror.

Harry coloca automáticamente sus manos en el níveo cuello de Draco, mientras vuelve a perderse en la paradisíaca sensación provocada por la emoción de poder estar junto a la persona que ama. Por su parte, Draco atrae aún más el otro cuerpo hacia el suyo, hasta hacer que ambas entrepiernas se froten. Ambos sueltan un necesitado gemido dentro del beso, aunque ninguno de ellos da indicios de querer separarse.

Lentamente, Draco comienza a caminar hacia atrás en dirección al interior de su departamento, arrastrando consigo al auror que aún sostiene de las caderas en un posesivo abrazo. Harry se deja guiar más que gustoso, mientras siente recorrer en su interior una excitante y cálida sensación. Ninguno de los dos tiene muy en claro quién es el que cierra la puerta de una patada, aunque eso no es algo que les preocupe. No cuando sus mentes están demasiado ocupadas atesorando cada gemido y placentera sensación que perciben.

Milagrosamente, ambos llegan hasta el sofá sin tropezar ni romper nada a su paso y en un ágil movimiento, Draco lo empuja hasta hacerlo caer sobre éste. Aunque Harry no tiene tiempo de protestar por la brusca caída o la falta de contacto entre sus bocas, porque de inmediato Draco lo cubre con su cuerpo y reclama con incontenida pasión sus labios.

El calor en la habitación empieza a elevarse a gran velocidad y las finas capas de ropa que poseen han dejado de enmarcar agradablemente sus figuras, para pasar a convertirse en molestos pedazos de tela que obstruyen el camino. Lentamente, Draco comienza a trazar un suave camino de besos en dirección al cuello de Harry, al mismo tiempo que aprovecha su mayor fuerza y estatura para hacer que el auror se recueste sobre el sofá. No obstante, Harry lo aparta de su cuerpo de un empujón cuando siente un extraño calor en su espalda baja que nada tiene que ver con su creciente excitación.

─ ¡Qué demonios…!

─ Sentí que algo quemó mi trasero.

─ Aún no llegamos a esa parte, Potter. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque no falta mucho para eso. ─ Deja salir con una pagada mueca, mientras vuelve a rozar su dureza contra la de Harry.

─ ¡Draco! ─ Inmediatamente golpea el brazo del Slytherin cuando lo ve carcajearse ante la indignada expresión que Harry le ha dado, mientras trata de descubrir el origen de ese extraño calor sobre su espalda. ─ Hablo en serio, idiota. Creo que uno de tus almohadones está calentándose.

─ ¿Almohadones? No tengo almohadones en el sofá. ─ Dice totalmente confundido, dejando de lado las bromas para tratar de hallar aquello que está provocando que no puedan finalmente disfrutar el uno del otro. ─ Ven. Levántate un poco.

Harry trata de removerse un poco en el lugar, aunque la tarea no es nada sencilla porque Draco no parece querer apartarse demasiado de su cuerpo. Para mayor horror de Draco, el motivo de su incomodidad aparece al instante frente al campo visual de los dos. Y sin importar cuánto éste intente apartarlo de un manotazo para que Harry no lo vea, la flameante figura de un fénix de peluche capta de inmediato la atención del auror.

Al ver que Harry muestra indicios de querer tomarlo entre sus brazos, Draco suelta un derrotado suspiro y se aparta del cálido cuerpo que segundos atrás estaba cubriendo con el suyo, mientras trata con todas sus fuerzas de no permitir que su rostro se sonroje. Rápidamente, Harry toma el afelpado muñeco entre sus manos, a la vez que un sorprendido jadeo escapa de su boca al notar que las plumas del fénix desprenden un agradable calor. Totalmente confundido, Harry no puede evitar preguntarse por qué demonios Draco tiene un peluche en su sofá. Pero aún más extraño es el hecho de que sea el fénix que, si mal no recuerda, cree haber visto en uno de los estantes de la juguetería del señor Clausell.

Y es entonces, donde una descabellada idea lo asalta. Una que es capaz de explicar el motivo por que Draco tendría tal objeto en la sala de estar de su casa.

─ No ibas a regalarme la versión modificada de "Aurores al Combate", ¿verdad? ─ Pregunta en un suave tono, no queriendo sobresaltar al joven que adrede intenta evadir su mirada. ─ Ibas a regalarme el fénix que tanto me gustó la vez que fui a comprar el regalo de Victoire, ¿cierto?

─ Pfft… claro que no, Potter. ¿Por quién me tomas, por un Hufflepuff? Eso sería totalmente cursi y...

Sin embargo, no deja que Draco siga enumerando todos los desagradables descalificativos hacia esa simple idea, porque de inmediato se incorpora del sofá y se acerca al sonrojado joven para volver a besarlo. El agradable calor retorna a su cuerpo, aunque esta vez Harry está totalmente seguro de que no es obra del fénix de peluche que aún sostiene en su mano izquierda, sino a ese cálido sentimiento ocasionado por el tierno gesto que Draco ha tenido con él.

Inmediatamente, Draco deja de lado cualquier vestigio de vergüenza que haya tenido y de nuevo lo acerca con posesividad a su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarse, ambos comienzan a caminar inconscientemente en dirección a la habitación del Slytherin, con la clara intención de volver a demostrarse qué es lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Aunque esta vez lo harán de una manera más apasionada y excitante, dejando de lado cualquier rastro de inocentes obsequios y nobles actos de valentía.

Una idea asalta la embotada mente de Harry antes de que pierda absolutamente su capacidad por hilvanar algún pensamiento coherente, para pasar a concentrarse por completo en las placenteras sensaciones que Draco le está haciendo percibir. Luego de haber pasado por cientos de inconvenientes, problemas y vergonzosas situaciones… finalmente ha conseguido que su amado príncipe sea suyo. Y ese, después de todo, era su único deseo para este año.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Aclaración dentro del capítulo (carta de Draco):** tal vez la mayoría lo sepa pero para aquellos que no, en la mitología griega, Narciso era un joven muy hermoso y engreído que fue castigado por la diosa Némesis por culpa de su vanidad. Némesis hizo que Narciso se enamorara de su propia imagen reflejada en una fuente. Incapaz de apartarse de su reflejo, éste acabó arrojándose a las aguas, lo que le produjo la muerte.

 **Notas finales:** y con esto hemos llegando casi al final de la historia. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Ahora sólo resta una pequeña especie de "epílogo" que trataré de subir cuanto antes.

Besito enorme y nos leemos pronto.


	10. El único deseo de Harry

**Resumen:** Harry Potter sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere para Navidad. ¿Logrará hacerse realidad el único deseo que tiene este año? **DRARRY**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! No voy a hacerles perder el tiempo en explicarles el motivo de mi tardanza porque sé que no servirá de nada y no volverá las semanas atrás. Pero sí les pido disculpas por ello. De todos modos, aquí les traigo el final de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

Antes de dejarlos leer, quiero agradecerles por todos sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. Y como siempre, enviarles un saludo más que especial a **Kuroneko1490** , **Kyle Lancaster** , **MeimiCaro-chan** , **mESTEFANIAb** , **yumeatelier** , **jess Granger s** , **ShibuyaRen** y **Little Feniix** por dejarme sus bellos comentarios que tan feliz me hacen.

* * *

 **My Only Wish This Year**

 _31 de Diciembre de 2001_

Placer. Eso es lo único que puede percibir recorrer cada ínfima fibra de su ser. Un agudo y excitante cosquilleo que provoca un intenso ardor en la boca de su estómago, mismo que inquieta las tan alteradas mariposas que no han dejado de moverse desde esa gloriosa noche. Otra deliciosa descarga eléctrica atraviesa todo su cuerpo cuando siente un cálido aliento soplarle sobre la nuca, erizándole la piel y elevando a su paso cada bello.

Harry suelta a través de la boca un pequeño gemido, a la vez que extiende el brazo izquierdo en busca del firme cuerpo de su novio. No obstante, lo único que aprisiona con sus adormilados movimientos son unas frías y arrugadas sábanas. Ante esto, su ceño se frunce en confusión al no poder hallar el característico calor que emana su pareja. Sin despertar por completo, vuelve a rebuscar con torpeza sobre el otro lado de la amplia cama, creyendo ingenuamente que tal vez Draco se encuentre allí. Sin embargo, más espacio vacío lo recibe.

Totalmente frustrado por no percibir la posesiva forma con la que Draco suele sostenerlo contra su cuerpo, Harry suelta una especie de gruñido y empieza a despertar de esa duermevela en la que se encuentra. Sin querer abrir todavía los ojos, vuelve a extender adormilado un brazo hacia la derecha y amortigua un murmullo contra las almohadas.

─ ¿Draco?

Aguarda unos segundos esperando oír el ronco gruñido que el Slytherin siempre realiza para hacerle saber que lo escucha, mas éste jamás llega. No obstante, Harry no tiene tiempo de soltar un ininteligible reproche porque nuevamente percibe un cálido aliento soplar sobre la parte trasera de su cuello, ocasionando que vuelva a recorrerlo esa placentera corriente que lo traspasó unos momentos atrás. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda girar su rostro para descubrir el origen de la misma, un largo y caliente cuerpo cubre por completo el suyo y comienza a desperdigarle pequeños besos en la expuesta parte de su cuello.

Rápidamente, esos húmedos labios trazan un descendente camino por toda la extensión de su desnuda espalda, a la vez que siente una dureza restregarse insistente contra su trasero. Este simple vaivén es más que suficiente para arrancarle un necesitado y vergonzoso ronroneo, sin que pueda hacer nada por retenerlo. Mucho menos cuando percibe su propio miembro dar un interesado tirón ante esa deliciosa fricción.

Involuntariamente, Harry arquea su cuerpo lo suficiente para incrementar ese delicioso contacto, mientras suelta suaves gemidos con cada pase de los labios de Draco sobre su espalda. Por otra parte, su erección se encuentra dolorosamente apresada y desatendida contra el colchón, provocando que deba cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no terminar restregándose como una perra en celo en busca de algo que pueda aliviar la molesta tensión en ella.

─ Mmm… Draco… más.

Cuando Harry suelta este desesperado gimoteo, una divertida risita resuena detrás de su nuca. Al instante, Draco posa la vista en la forma en que el Gryffindor aprisiona las sábanas con su mano derecha, dándole a entender con ello lo mucho que le está costando contenerse. Sin perder un segundo, extiende su brazo hasta colocarlo por encima del cerrado puño y en un ágil movimiento consigue que ambos entrelacen sus dedos. En ningún momento Draco deja de besar el cuello de Harry.

No obstante, los músculos de su brazo izquierdo comienzan a resentirse por el esfuerzo que realizan para no aplastar a Harry al mantener sobre éste todo el peso de su cuerpo. Un irritado bufido escapa de la boca de Draco cuando percibe lo poco que falta para que termine colapsando dolorosamente arriba del otro. Inmediatamente, impulsa sus piernas hasta quedar a horcajadas a los costados de Harry y para mayor desconcierto de ambos, la mano que tiene entrelazada a la del otro joven no se ve afectada por el brusco movimiento, puesto que éstas continúan firmemente entrelazadas.

─ ¡Merlín, Potter! ¡Hasta que al fin pude despertarte! Tienes el sueño incluso más pesado que el de Blaise. Y eso ya es decir mucho. ─ Regaña con un deje de diversión al recordar lo mucho que le costaba despertar a su moreno amigo en Hogwarts, sin embargo, y a pesar del reproche, Draco utiliza la mano que tiene libre para realizar una especie de masaje sobre el omóplato izquierdo de Harry.

─ ¡Argh! ¿Por qué tenías que nombrar a Zabini ahora?

Un molesto gruñido escapa de la boca de Harry, al mismo tiempo que percibe una contradictoria sensación instaurarse en su interior. Porque una parte de sí sólo quiere continuar gozando de las deliciosas atenciones que está prodigándole Draco. Sin embargo, la parte más celosa y posesiva de su ser no le permite disfrutar de ello, ya que se encarga de aumentar los deseos que tiene de destrozar al moreno que, desde que consiguió atrapar a Nott, no ha dejado de visitar a su novio en la juguetería.

A pesar de que la parte más racional de sí bufa con fastidio dentro de su mente y le reprocha con insistencia lo muy tonto que está siendo al tener celos del amigo de Draco, no puede evitar que esa bestia que vive en su pecho gruña enfurecida ante la simple mención de Zabini. Harry no tiene idea del motivo por el que le desagrada tanto ese moreno Slytherin, siendo que éste no representa riesgo alguno para su relación. Porque si hay algo que debe agradecer con creces es el hecho de que Blaise sea heterosexual y esté perdidamente enamorado de Parkinson.

Y aun sabiendo todo esto, Harry no puede evitar sentir el insistente y desagradable picor de los celos cada vez que Draco lo nombra. Su curiosa mente trata de encontrar una explicación a tal extraño comportamiento, aunque ninguna de sus teorías parecen encajar correctamente. Al instante, la voz de su conciencia le susurra despreocupada que quizás aún no le perdone la vez que Zabini y Parkinson interrumpieron lo que prometía ser una placentera tarde de sexo desenfrenado. Sin embargo, Harry debe reconocer a regañadientes que eso no fue precisamente culpa de la pareja de Slytherins, sino de Draco.

Porque después de asegurarse de que Nott no podría escapar de prisión y de que Shacklebolt regresara del Caribe con un esposado ex jefe de aurores a cuestas, Draco no perdió tiempo alguno y de inmediato envió una carta a Pansy y Blaise para hacerles saber que sus vidas ya no corrían peligro. En la misma les explicaba sin demasiado detalle cómo ocurrieron los hechos y les adjudicaba la dirección de su apartamento para que pudieran hallarlo, en el caso de que quisieran ponerse en contacto con él. Sin olvidarse de recordarles que no podría ser él quien los visitara, debido a la prohibición para salir del país que aún se mantenía en pie. Y como era de esperarse, luego de que Parkinson y Zabini salieran de su estado de estupor al haber recibido noticias de Draco después de tres años, ambos tomaron el primer traslador disponible para comprobar con sus propios ojos que todo lo que su amigo decía en esa carta era cierto.

Aunque ciertamente ninguno de ellos esperó encontrarse a un por demás despeinado Harry Potter asomarse desde el entreabierto hueco de la puerta del apartamento de Draco y luciendo como si hubiera sido atrapado teniendo una más que formidable sesión se sexo. Pero lo que sin duda terminó por abrir desmesuradamente los ojos de Pansy y Blaise fue ver a su rubio amigo detrás de Harry, aún más desarreglado que éste, y portando una pagada expresión en su rostro al reconocer la identidad de quiénes los habían interrumpido. Y sólo bastó que Draco les enviara una divertida mirada a sus amigos, para que los tres Slytherins rompieran en fuertes e incontenibles carcajadas.

Harry vuelve a gruñir al recordar el vergonzoso momento por el que tuvo que pasar, gracias a las insidiosas bromas a las que lo sometieron los insoportables amigos de su novio durante todo ese encuentro. Aún más, cuando Draco simplemente se unió a ellos y dejo salir también algunos de sus astutos comentarios, mismos que habían hecho sonrojar imposiblemente al único Gryffindor en la sala.

Claramente no la había pasado nada bien en esas tres eternas horas que estuvieron con ellos. Y como el orgulloso Gryffindor que era, así se lo hizo saber a Draco, lo que inevitablemente desencadenó en una fuerte discusión. Esa fue oficialmente la primera, y sin duda no la última, pelea de su relación. Por fortuna, ambos mostraron mayor madurez de la esperada y con unos pocos resoplidos y mucho sexo de reconciliación, los dos arreglaron sus diferencias sin la necesidad de frívolas palabras de por medio.

Harry sacude la cabeza al recordar todo esto y se dice a sí mismo que su conciencia no está en lo cierto. A pesar de lo mucho que le haya molestado la interrupción de Parkinson y Zabini, junto a la posterior pelea que ese reencuentro originó, no puede adjudicarle a ello lo mucho que le desagrada el mejor amigo de Draco. Y siendo completamente honestos… hasta debería sentirse agradecido por dicha interrupción. Porque de sólo recordar la intensidad con la que Draco le hizo el amor luego de hacer las paces y en compensación por haberle seguido la corriente a sus amigos con sus bromas, provoca que otro agradable cosquilleo que se extienda por toda su piel.

Pero si éste no es el motivo por el que le tiene tanto resentimiento a Zabini, entonces… ¿Por qué es? Nuevamente la molesta voz de su conciencia se cuela entre sus pensamientos para brindarle la respuesta que tanto está buscando. Porque ella comprende que lo que más le incomoda de toda esa situación es la gran camaradería que Draco y Blaise poseen, a tal punto de que ambos logran saber en qué está pensando el otro con una simple mirada. Y sólo basta que Zabini suelte un comentario entre dientes, para hacer que Draco ría incontrolablemente.

Esa sencilla y efectiva capacidad de hacer feliz a su novio con una de las tantas bromas que Blaise tiene en su repertorio es lo que provoca que su instinto asesino despierte. Él más que nadie sabe que no es para nada fácil conseguir que Draco demuestre abiertamente sus emociones y expresiones, sin embargo, Zabini no parece tener problema alguno con ello. Y eso, sin duda alguna, es lo que ocasiona que unos irrefrenables celos se instauren en su ser.

Porque no hay forma de que consiga reprimir esa amarga sensación dentro de su pecho, misma que no deja de envidiar con intensidad esa especie de "don" que posee el mejor amigo de Draco. Nuevamente se dice a sí mismo que la vida no es para nada justa, porque él daría lo que sea por hacer que los bellos ojos de Draco se iluminen imposiblemente cuando ríe, de la misma forma en que lo hacen cuando le cuenta sobre la estúpida ocurrencia del día que haya tenido Zabini, una vez que ambos están debidamente acurrucados en la cama por las noches.

─ Un millón de Galleons por tus pensamientos. ─ Susurra contra la oreja derecha de Harry, provocando que una agradable corriente eléctrica lo asalte sin piedad alguna.

─ No tienes un millón de Galleons para apostar. ─ Responde entre medio de una risita, maldiciendo internamente la facilidad con la que Draco logra hacerlo reír con unas pocas palabras. Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para lamentar su debilidad, ya que siente un fuerte pellizco en su nalga izquierda. ─ ¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió, idiota!

─ Tú te lo buscaste. Eso que has dicho es un golpe demasiado bajo.

A pesar de que debería sentirse como mínimo avergonzado por su mala elección de respuesta, no puede evitar soltar otra risita al reconocer que la reprimenda de Draco es dicha sin enfado alguno. Por el contrario, es expresada con un deje de diversión y cariño que logran derretir por completo el corazón de Harry.

─ Y sólo para que lo sepas… en algún punto de mi vida tuve diez veces más de esa cantidad de dinero. ─ Suelta con el petulante y jactancioso tono que solía utilizar en Hogwarts para alardear sobre su ostentosa fortuna.

─ Mmm… me alegro por ti, señor acaudalado. ─ Replica Harry entre somnolientas risitas, a la vez que atrae más cerca de sí la mano que tiene entrelazada con la de Draco.

─ Sabes… la bóveda de mi familia no es lo único "acaudalado" que tengo.

Y ante esta descarada insinuación, Harry no consigue evitar que una fuerte carcajada escape desde el fondo de su pecho, produciendo que ligeros espasmos resuenen contra la larga figura de Draco. Cuando finalmente logra controlar lo suficiente el ataque de risa, gira lo más que puede su rostro hasta conectar la mirada con las hermosas facciones del alto mago.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál sería la otra parte acaudalada de ti? Creo que debería verla para comprobar si es tan impresionante como dices y no sólo obra de tu elevado ego que simplemente exagera todo. Sí, en verdad quiero verla, Draco. O mejor aún… sentirla.

Harry murmura estas últimas palabras muy cerca de los labios de Draco y con el seductor tono que sabe lo volverá loco, porque es el mismo que utiliza para pedirle que le haga el amor. Por unos segundos, los grises iris del Slytherin refulgen con ese apasionado brillo que promete infinidad de placenteros momentos. Sin embargo, desaparece rápidamente y en ellos sólo queda un simple rastro de diversión.

─ Ahora que finalmente estás despierto, has el favor de levantarte antes de que lleguemos tarde a cenar con Andrómeda. Otra vez. ─ Dice mientras lo observa con una mirada que parece reprocharle este hecho. ─ Date prisa, porque aún tienes que darte una ducha. Apestas, Potter.

Rápidamente intenta despegarse del cuerpo de Harry, mas éste no se lo permite y mantiene firme el agarre de sus entrelazadas manos. Ante el brusco movimiento, Draco cae pesadamente sobre el cuerpo del auror. No tiene idea del porqué del repentino deseo del terco joven debajo de él por llevarle la contraria, pero de lo que sí está seguro es que si no se dan prisa, ambos volverán a llegar tarde. Y sinceramente duda que esta vez su tía deje pasar todo con simples burlas y vergonzosos comentarios relacionados con el motivo de su tardanza, mismos que lograron hacer sonrojar con fuerza no sólo a Harry, sino también a Draco.

Por otro lado, Harry no puede evitar que una desagradable emoción se instale dentro de su pecho, a la vez que percibe incrementarse el irritante sentimiento que le provoca escuchar a Draco llamarlo, nuevamente, por su apellido. Al parecer, el hecho de que comenzaran a salir no es suficiente para que éste lo llame por su primer nombre.

Al instante, su pérfida conciencia le insinúa con malicia que Draco no parece tener ningún problema para dirigirse a Zabini por su nombre. Por el contrario, tiende a llamar a su moreno amigo con extremada facilidad. Harry no tiene idea de la cantidad de veces que escucha la emocionada voz de Draco a lo largo del día soltando un "Blaise me dijo que…", "Blaise cree que…" o los siempre presentes "tienes que oír el chiste que me contó hoy Blaise sobre…".

No obstante, cuando se refiere a él siempre es con un "Potter" que, para mayor indignación de Harry, aún contiene ese leve arrastre de palabras con el que Draco lo llamaba en Hogwarts. A pesar de lo increíblemente erótico que suene la forma en que suelta cada una de las letras de su apellido, como si las estuviera mordiendo con deleite, no puede evitar sentir un poco de decepción al no conseguir que Draco simplemente se dirija a él por su nombre. ¿Acaso es tan difícil que se refiera a él como "Harry"? ¡Vamos, que no está pidiéndole que lo llame "amor", "cariño" o con cualquier otro tierno apodo al cual el Slytherin considere absolutamente cursi!

─ Harry. ─ Reprende entre enfadados gruñidos, sorprendiendo a Draco por el repentino cambio en su humor.

─ ¿Qué…?

─ Mi nombre es Harry, Draco. No Potter.

─ Bueno… técnicamente "Potter" está dentro de tu nombre. Después de todo, el apellido también es parte de éste, ¿no? ─ Responde a través de una leve risita, intentando con ello despejar un poco del repentino mal humor de Harry.

─ No bromees, ¿quieres? Hablo en serio. ─ Deja salir con exasperación, junto a un molesto bufido.

─ De acuerdo, esto ya ha dejado de ser divertido. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Hemos pasado diez años de nuestras vidas llamándonos por nuestros apellidos. No sé por qué actúas tan sorprendido. No es como si fuera la primera vez que te llamo así, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué de repente parece molestarte tanto?

Sin embargo, lo único que se repite incansablemente dentro de la cabeza de Harry es una especie de sádica mantra con la voz de Draco, misma que corea sin cesar una seguidilla de "Blaise". ¿Qué se supone que va a decirle ahora? ¿Qué el motivo de su enfado es ocasionado por los incoherentes celos que tiene hacia Zabini? ¿Qué detesta sobremanera la facilidad con la que Draco puede nombrar a Blaise por su nombre pero parece ser incapaz de llamarlo a él, su novio, de otra forma más que Potter? ¿Acaso puede decirle que su insistencia por querer que lo llame "Harry" se debe a que es la única forma que tiene de convencer a la parte más racional de sí (y que todavía se niega a creer que esto sea cierto) de que en verdad Draco corresponde sus sentimientos?

No, nada de eso puede decirle. Al menos no sin antes quedar como un completo tonto frente a Draco por tener estas incongruentes vacilaciones con respecto a su relación. Soltando un desganado suspiro y maldiciendo el temor que le provoca no poder terminar de convencerse de que, por primera vez en su vida, el destino sí le está permitiendo ser feliz junto a la persona que más ama, Harry toma la sensata decisión de dejar ir el tema y simplemente finge que nada ha pasado.

─ Olvídalo, Draco. No es nada.

─ No, no voy a olvidarlo. Y no me vengas con ese "no es nada", porque ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Aún sigues molesto. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Estás completamente tenso y evades mi mirada.

─ Aparté la vista porque comienza a dolerme el cuello de estar…

─ ¡No me mientas! Ayer no parecía dolerte nada cuando lo hacíamos y girabas para besarme. Y te recuerdo que estábamos en la misma posición que ahora. ─ Replica irritado, queriendo golpear al terco auror pero sintiendo su miembro dar un interesado tirón ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

─ Draco… por favor, déjalo, ¿quieres? No quiero que terminemos el año peleando. ─ Suplica Harry, sintiendo una insistente punzada comenzar a formarse en su cabeza.

─ Entonces dime qué es lo que te molesta, porque de una forma u otra no terminaremos bien el año. Aún si no peleamos y fingimos que todo está perfecto, ambos sabemos que no es así. Tú seguirás molesto por vaya a saber qué motivo y yo no pararé de intentar adivinar el porqué de tu enfado.

Harry gira la cabeza para posar la vista en el rostro de Draco y es allí donde descubre que, sin importar cuánto lo intente, éste no dejará ir el tema tan fácilmente. No obstante, lo que termina de hacer que se decida por decirle la verdad es el pequeño rastro de preocupación que Draco no consigue ocultar con la imperturbable máscara que ha alzado. Y esto sólo provoca que sienta sus mejillas arder con vergüenza al preocuparlo de esa manera por tal absurdos temores. Afortunadamente, Harry no necesita decir nada para explicar el origen de su enfado, ya que de inmediato los grises ojos del Slytherin refulgen con conocimiento y algo de diversión.

─ ¡Oh, Merlín bendito! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ello antes? Estás celoso de Blaise, ¿cierto?

A pesar de que esto es dicho como una pregunta, el tono con el que salen las palabras de su boca no dejan opción a réplica. Inmediatamente, las traicioneras mejillas de Harry lo delatan al colorearse con un intenso carmín, dejándole en claro a Draco que ha acertado y sí está celoso de Blaise. No tiene una leve idea de cómo es que éste pudo llegar a esa acertada conclusión tan rápido y sin que Harry haya soltado inconscientemente algo que lo delatara. Y tampoco tiene tiempo de rebuscar entre sus pensamientos por una digna respuesta que mantenga intacta al menos una ínfima parte de su destrozado orgullo, ya que Draco amortigua de inmediato una fuerte carcajada contra el cuello del Gryffindor.

Escuchar esa entrecortada y divertida risa hace que el corazón de Harry palpite desenfrenado. A su vez, una cálida y abrumadora opresión se instala en su pecho y comienza a propagarse por todo el resto de su cuerpo. Por más que lo intenta, no consigue evitar que una amplia y boba sonrisa se extienda en su rostro debido a la ternura que le ocasiona oírlo reír de esa forma, en especial cuando él ha sido quien ha provocado esto.

Rápidamente lo asalta una indescriptible mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción, misma que eleva de manera considerable su pisoteada confianza. Porque es él, Harry, no el idiota amigo de Draco, quien ha logrado hacerlo reír abierta y descontroladamente. Y es en ese preciso momento donde se percata de que, siempre y cuando continúe teniendo a este astuto e imposiblemente hermoso rubio cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo y riendo con pura felicidad contra su cuello, a Harry honestamente no podría importarle menos que siga llamándolo por su apellido.

Unos cuantos segundos más pasan hasta que Draco puede recuperar algo de compostura y es capaz de hilvanar varias palabras seguidas. Por su parte, Harry espera pacientemente que el ataque de risa desista, sin poder ni querer ocultar la amplia sonrisa que se extiende por la comisura de su boca y que consigue hacerle resplandecer el rostro.

─ ¡No puedo creer que tengas celos de Blaise! ¡Por Salazar bendito, a él ni siquiera le gustan los hombres! ─ Suelta con incredulidad a través de pequeñas risitas.

─ ¡Ya lo sé, tonto! No es por eso que estoy enfadado.

Y por la ropa interior a cuadros de la profesora McGonagall que jamás admitirá abiertamente que, en realidad, no es un simple enfado el que siente sino unos injustificados y absurdos celos. Desafortunadamente, Draco es mucho más listo y perspicaz de lo que Harry piensa y no cree ni por un segundo la despreocupada fachada que el auror intenta venderle.

─ ¿No? Si no es eso, entonces lo único por lo que podrías sentirte celoso es porque lo llamo por su nombre y a ti no, lo cual es aún más absurdo. Estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad?

Inmediatamente, Harry gruñe irritado contra la almohada al oír la fuerte e incontenible carcajada que suelta Draco, mientras sus mejillas vuelven a arder por la vergüenza que está sintiendo. A regañadientes reconoce que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, sí esté exagerando un poco con toda esta situación, aunque eso será algo que jamás le dejará saber a su presuntuoso novio. Porque no quiere siquiera imaginar cuánto lo molestará Draco si admite que está comportándose como toda una reina del drama.

Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo de pensar en lo mucho que Draco utilizará este arranque de celos para avergonzarlo, porque percibe cómo una maquiavélica sonrisa comienza a formarse contra la sensible piel de su cuello.

─ Bien, ya que tanto insistes…

─ ¿De qué…? ¡Oh, Merlín!

Harry no puede terminar de preguntar a qué se refiere, porque rápidamente Draco utiliza la mano que tiene libre para colarla entre el cuerpo debajo de sí y tomar con firmeza la apresada y olvidada erección del Gryffindor para comenzar un cadencioso vaivén, al mismo tiempo que reanuda la serie de besos sobre el cuello de su pareja.

─ Draco…

─ Harry…

La lujuriosa forma con la que Draco arrastra su nombre es más que suficiente para hacer que Harry pierda cualquier rastro de decoro y pudor. Un extasiado gemido escapa de su entreabierta boca, a la vez que empuja el cuerpo hacia atrás en busca de esa deliciosa y placentera fricción que genera el erecto miembro de su novio contra su trasero, dándole a entender con este gesto qué es lo que quiere.

Draco capta de inmediato la indirecta y en un rápido movimiento suelta el miembro de Harry y extiende su cuerpo hacia la mesa de noche de la izquierda, con el único propósito de tratar de alcanzar la varita de espino que descansa sobre ésta. Cuando finalmente la sostiene entre sus largos dedos, lanza un hechizo para preparar a Harry para lo que está por venir. Por su parte, Harry sisea con deleite y se retuerce inquieto ante la fría sensación que lo recorre, a la vez que permanece totalmente expectante por el pacer del que será partícipe una vez que Draco esté debidamente enterrado dentro de su cuerpo.

No obstante, antes de que Draco pueda conjurar un hechizo para lubricarse a sí mismo un insistente golpeteo en la amplia ventana resuena en la habitación. Girando la cabeza hacia el origen del molesto ruido que ha interrumpido los movimientos de su novio, Harry descubre parado sobre el alféizar del ventanal a una atigrada lechuza. Un irritado gruñido escapa de su boca al reconocer de inmediato la identidad del molesto animal, al mismo tiempo que siente deseos de darse cabezazos contra el cabezal de la cama cuando distingue la altiva y molesta mirada que el ave le dirige a través del vidrio.

─ ¿Ese no es…?

Sin embargo, Harry corta cualquier pregunta al quitarle bruscamente la varita de la mano y utilizarla para lanzar un hechizo hacia Draco, terminando con ello la tarea que no ha podido hacer por la interrupción. Con otro simple conjuro, las cortinas de la habitación se cierran en un fluido movimiento, evitando así que el molesto búho consiga ver algo de lo que están por hacer.

─ ¡Harry!

─ Ignóralo, Draco. Estamos haciendo algo mucho más importante y que sin duda no puede esperar. ─ Explica Harry con prisa, girando la cabeza hacia el costado derecho para poder apresar nuevamente los labios de Draco con los suyos.

─ ¡Oh, por Merlín! Podría ser importante, idiota. Es el búho del ministro el que está ahí afuera.

─ Esa molesta alimaña no irá a ningún lado. Pero si no haces algo pronto, cierta parte de mí sí desaparecerá. ─ Replica Harry entre gruñidos, restregándose hacia atrás para tratar de hacer que la fricción entre sus cuerpos aumente y no permita que su excitación decline.

─ Esto es completamente ridículo. Voy a abrirle. ─ Deja salir Draco, soltando a su vez una risita al ver los infructíferos intentos que realiza el terco Gryffindor por retenerlo en la cama.

─ No, espera… ¡Draco!

Pero es demasiado tarde, porque Draco ha utilizado su mayor contextura física para forzar a Harry a soltar la mano que tienen entrelazada, consiguiendo con ello liberarse. Dando un ágil salto hacia el costado, se pone de pie y dirige sus pasos hacia la ventana. Detrás de sí, Harry amortigua otro irritado gruñido contra las almohadas, mientras repasa en su mente la lista de horribles maleficios que desea lanzarle a la por demás inoportuna mascota de Kingsley.

Una desgarradora corriente de frío aire sobre su espalda lo aparta de sus perturbadores pensamientos, forzándolo a incorporarse para recuperar la sábana que ha caído al suelo cuando Draco se apartó de sí. Totalmente enfadado y con una erección decreciendo entre sus piernas de manera alarmante, Harry observa cómo la molesta ave ingresa con un digno revoloteo de alas a la habitación. Otro bufido escapa de sus labios al ver que los ojos naranjas del animal están puestos en su persona y parecen refulgir con exasperación, como si estuviera consciente de que ha sido él quien lo ha hecho esperar tanto en la intemperie.

Draco cierra la ventana y suelta una divertida risita al ver el intercambio de asesinas miradas que están dándose Harry y el búho del ministro. Por su parte, el majestuoso ave se coloca con altivez sobre el ordenado escritorio de Draco y eleva su pata derecha hacia el joven que aún permanece recostado sobre la cama. Todavía refunfuñando, Harry se acerca hasta el molesto animal y le desata la carta con más brusquedad de la necesaria, lo que provoca que el búho suelte un ofendido chillido.

Aunque Harry no siente ni un leve rastro de vergüenza ante su infantil accionar. Por el contrario, sus deseos de asesinar al engreído animal se incrementan cuando éste le lanza una maliciosa mirada y con su pico acaricia suavemente uno de los dedos de su novio. Inmediatamente, Draco comienza a rascarle con delicadeza la emplumada cabeza, lo que provoca que el fastidioso búho trine contento. Y esto sólo acrecienta el enfado de Harry, ya que puede apreciar claramente en los ojos de ese pérfido animal una socarrona mirada. Es casi como si estuviera restregándole en la cara cómo él puede ser capaz de robarle la atención de Draco con algo tan simple como acercarse a éste.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vete! ─ Exclama Harry con fastidio, forzándose a contenerse para no lanzarle un hechizo al malicioso ave que chilla feliz con las caricias que Draco le prodiga. ─ ¡Sácalo, Draco! Ya cumplió con su tarea. Que ahora se encargue su dueño de él.

─ No sé por qué le tienes tanto resentimiento a este pobre animal. Es sumamente amistoso. ─ Deja salir Draco distraído mientras continúa rascando con suavidad su emplumada cabeza, lo cual evita que se percate de la furibunda mirada que Harry está dándole.

─ ¿Amistoso? Esa condenada sabandija es la cosa más perversa e irritante que he visto.

─ No lo escuches, sólo dice eso porque está enfadado de que nos interrumpieras. ─ Le dice en un cómplice susurro al búho, provocando que un suave gorgoreo escape de éste y que suena casi como una risita.

─ Si supieras que no es la primera vez que interrumpe algo importante… no estarías tan feliz con él, Draco. ─ Deja salir Harry entre dientes, a la vez que rasga el sobre para ver qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decir el ministro y no puede esperar a decirle mañana en la oficina.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

Pero no puede explicarle cómo esa inoportuna ave, días atrás, lo sacó de ese agradable y más que excitante sueño en el que Draco estaba a punto de besarlo, ya que el atigrado búho le da un último cariñoso mordiscón al dedo de su novio y comienza a aletear para hacerles saber que desea marcharse. Harry se acerca a la ventana con rapidez y la abre para así deshacerse del molesto animal. Sin embargo, antes de que salga hacia el frío invernal, la malvada lechuza golpea con una de sus alas la parte trasera de la cabeza del auror.

Soltando una maldición contra esa vil bestia y cuestionándose la salud mental de Kingsley al haber comprado un ser tan horrible como éste, cierra de un portazo el ventanal y se acerca al rubio joven que está desternillándose de la risa junto al escritorio. Harry suspira con impotencia y decide que lo mejor es ignorar las divertidas carcajadas que Draco está dando. En un rápido movimiento saca la carta del sobre y comienza a leer la tan dichosa carta que los ha interrumpido.

 _Harry:_

 _A pesar de que mañana podría haberte dicho esto, creí que querrías saberlo cuanto antes. Como me lo pediste, hemos revisado con varias personas de mi confianza la sentencia de cada integrante de la familia Malfoy y hemos encontrado un pequeño e imperceptible hueco legal en una de ellas. Los miembros del Wizengamot condenaron a Lucius Malfoy a entregar todos sus bienes, propiedades y cuentas bancarias al ministerio, pero en ningún momento se especifica nada sobre aquellos que están bajo el nombre de Draco y Narcissa Malfoy. Y como estos últimos fueron exonerados de sus cargos, no veo motivo alguno por el cual Draco no pueda disponer de ellos._

 _No tienes idea del revuelo que esto ha causado y de lo enfadados que están algunos resentidos integrantes de nuestro querido tribunal, aunque esto sólo nos facilita para poder desplazar de su cargo a las personas que no están cumpliendo con su trabajo de manera objetiva. ¿Quién diría que encarcelar a Nott y Robards sería el detonante para que finalmente podamos purgar al ministerio de gran parte de la corrupción que aún tenemos dentro?_

 _Por lo pronto, ya hemos iniciado las acciones correspondientes dentro del ministerio, como así también en Gringotts, para devolverle a Draco todo aquello que esté bajo su nombre y el de Narcissa Malfoy. Así que puedes darle tranquilamente esta noche las buenas noticias a tu amado príncipe. Y te aseguro que serás increíblemente recompensado después de que éste las oiga. No te preocupes, Harry, porque me encargaré de volver a excusarte con en el Departamento de Aurores. Pondría las manos en el fuego porque Draco va a retenerte en su cama por lo que resta de la semana para "agradecerte" debidamente todas las molestias que te has tomado._

 _No tengo que desearles un feliz comienzo de año, porque estoy seguro que ambos lo tendrán._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Una amplia sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de Harry cuando termina de leer la carta, aunque ésta es opacada con creces por el intenso sonrojo que se apodera de sí. ¿Por qué demonios Kingsley disfruta tanto de avergonzarlo con esas claras alusiones hacia su vida sexual con Draco? Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo de intentar desaparecer su nerviosismo, o al menos ocultar la carta, ya que Draco logra quitársela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desplegando con ello todos sus afilados reflejos de buscador.

─ ¡Draco!

Mas éste lo ignora y lee apresurado aquello que ha causado que Harry se sonroje fuertemente. No tiene idea de cuántas veces relee las mismas palabras en un intento por convencerse de que lo que están viendo sus ojos es cierto y no una simple alucinación. Por otro lado, un cálido sentimiento se expande por el pecho de Harry al apreciar las distintas emociones que traspasan las bellas facciones de Draco.

─ ¿Es… es cierto? ─ Pregunta Draco en un temeroso murmullo, creyendo que este increíble sueño se desvanecerá si dice las palabras en un tono demasiado alto.

─ El mismo ministro fue quien la envió, ¿o no? ─ Responde Harry con suavidad, acercándose a la alta figura frente a sí. ─ Te prometí que le es haría pagar a todos y cada uno de los que te dañaron. ¿Creíste que me olvidaría de los que te quitaron todo de manera injusta en vísperas de Navidad? Por supuesto que no.

Harry eleva la vista hasta posarla en los ojos de Draco que tienen impregnados un brillante resplandor, mientras siente la comisura de sus labios elevarse al percatarse de la infinidad de emociones que se vislumbran en ellos. Ver la alta figura del Slytherin luchar consigo mismo para contener el temblor que asalta sus manos y que provoca que la carta que aún aferra en ellas se mueva incesante, es más que suficiente para que se incremente ese agradable calor que se encuentra instalado en su pecho.

Es en ese preciso momento, donde Harry entiende que ha valido la pena cada una de las horas que ha pasado enfrascado en su trabajo para dar con los responsables de lastimar a su novio. Porque sólo necesita ver la intensa mirada que está dándole, para saber que volvería a hacer todo esto una y mil veces más de ser necesario. Y esta férrea determinación es provocada única y exclusivamente por esos abrumadores anhelos que nacen desde lo más profundo de su alma, mismos que sólo desean que Draco continúe mirándolo de _esa_ forma, como si fuera el ser más maravilloso sobre la faz del planeta… como si no hubiera nadie que logre hacerlo sentir así… como si Harry fuera su todo.

No tiene muy en claro en qué momento Draco deja caer al suelo la carta de Kingsley y da los pasos que los separan de sí, para demostrarle mediante un apasionado beso todo lo que no consigue decirle con palabras. Aunque, honestamente, no podría importarle menos. Automáticamente, Harry corresponde al dominante ataque de su pareja y envuelve sus manos en el cuello de éste. Un gemido queda ahogado entre sus unidas bocas y ninguno de los dos puede descifrar quién es el que lo produjo. Rápidamente, las manos de Draco comienzan a vagar por la espalda de Harry en un descendente camino hasta detenerse en el firme trasero de éste.

Haciendo alarde de su mayor fuerza, abraza con fuerza la esbelta figura de Harry hasta elevarlo varios centímetros del suelo. Por su parte, Harry capta de inmediato la indirecta y se impulsa lo suficiente para enroscar sus piernas en las caderas de Draco, permitiéndole así que lo mantenga entre sus brazos. Increíblemente, en ningún momento ambos dejan de besarse. Por el contrario, la apasionada danza que realizan sus lenguas incrementa su ritmo.

Harry se encuentra tan hipnotizado por todas las placenteras sensaciones que lo recorren al percibir la dura erección de su novio restregarse contra la suya, que no se percata de que Draco ha comenzado llevarlos sin problemas hasta la cama. Sólo consigue salir de esa excitante y placentera bruma cuando su espalda golpea con fuerza contra el colchón al haber sido arrojado contra éste.

─ No es justo. ─ Murmura Harry enfurruñado, pero comenzando a resentir la ausencia del contacto de Draco contra sí.

─ ¿Qué no es justo? ─ Pregunta distraído, mientras se sube a la cama hasta cubrir con su cuerpo el de Harry. A su vez, Draco comienza a desperdigar una serie de leves mordiscos y succiones a lo largo de toda la extensión de desnuda piel que se presenta frente a sí.

─ Que seas tan fuerte, a tal punto de poder alzarme como si fuera más liviano que una pluma. No puedo creer que levantar cajas de juguetes sea una mejor forma para ganar musculatura que el entrenamiento de aurores. ─ Replica con una risita, acercando el rostro de Draco hacia el suyo para volver a unir sus labios. A pesar de que Draco responde al beso, Harry nota de inmediato que éste no parece estar enfocado en ello. ─ ¿Qué ocurre?

Durante unos segundos Draco no dice nada y simplemente muerde su labio inferior, como si estuviera sopesando el decir lo que pasa por su mente. Afortunadamente, antes de que Harry siquiera tenga tiempo de comenzar a preocuparse, comienza a explicar en qué estaba pensando.

─ No es por levantar pesadas cajas que tengo más fuerza. ─ Responde en un sombrío tono, lo cual inquieta considerablemente a Harry.

─ Entonces… ¿Por qué es? ─ Pregunta Harry, apartando con suavidad un rebelde mechón de los ojos de Draco. Antes de responder, Draco gira el rostro y deja un pequeño beso en la mano que aún juguetea con su rubio cabello.

─ Es gracias a Nott. ─ Al instante, la esmeralda mirada refulge con odio al oír el nombre del Mortífago que tanto daño le ha causado a Draco. No queriendo que Harry comience otra de sus diatribas en las que se lamenta no haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Draco continúa con su explicación. ─ El incidente en el bar fue lo que me hizo decidirme. Esa noche, a pesar de que me encontraba totalmente embriagado, Nott pudo reducirme sin problema alguno con su cuerpo. Theo podrá ser inteligente y astuto, pero fuerte sin duda es algo que no es. Y el que hubiera podido apresarme tan fácilmente con su escuálido cuerpo fue algo que me aterró. Claro que, de haber tenido una varita conmigo, él jamás me habría derrotado. Incluso ebrio podría haberlo vencido.

Cuando Draco suelta estas palabras, Harry siente un nudo en su garganta apretar con fuerza, mientras que unos irrefrenables deseos por disculparse con su pareja lo asaltan; porque está consciente de que, de haberle devuelto la varita el mismo día que la guerra terminó, nada de esto habría pasado. Sin embargo, Draco descubre con facilidad los pensamientos que cruzan la mortificada mente del Gryffindor y se encarga de inmediato de apartarlo de ellos con otro intenso beso.

─ Ni siquiera intentes culparte por ello. ¿Me oíste?

─ Pero…

─ Pero nada, Harry. Eso fue única y exclusivamente culpa de Nott. ─ El oírlo llamarlo nuevamente por su nombre es más que suficiente para que Harry le regale una amplia sonrisa. Draco simplemente niega con la cabeza y termina su explicación. ─ Así que, ya que no podía defenderme con una varita, al menos iba a asegurarme de que Theo no volviera vencerme físicamente. Comencé a entrenarme a mí mismo con todo lo que encontré en mi apartamento y que podría servirme para incrementar mi fuerza. Aunque debo reconocer que levantar esas pesadas cajas en la juguetería también contribuyó bastante.

Harry queda boquiabierto al descubrir el motivo por el que es tan musculoso. A pesar de que debería sentirse totalmente enfadado porque Draco haya tenido que llegar a este extremo para sentir un mínimo resquicio de seguridad, no puede evitar que la parte más egoísta de sí le agradezca a regañadientes a Nott por ello. Porque gracias a esto, puede pasar horas enteras admirando y deleitándose con la fuerte contextura física de su novio. Y por qué no también, disfrutar de la forma en que es capaz de sostener sin problemas todo el peso de del cuerpo de Harry cuando hacen el amor contra la pared.

─ ¿En qué piensas? ─ Pregunta Draco con un susurro sobre los labios del Gryffindor.

─ En que creo que podría ayudarte a entrenar.

─ ¿Sí? ¿Cómo? ─ Cuestiona distraído, reanudando el camino de besos por todo el cuello de Harry.

─ Estoy seguro de que podrías entrenar tu resistencia y velocidad conmigo. ─ Gime entrecortadamente Harry, sintiendo elevarse aún más su excitación con el caliente roce de los labios de Draco contra su piel.

─ Mmm… ¿Y cómo sería eso exactamente?

─ Métete dentro mío y te lo mostraré.

Esa seductora petición es lo único que Draco necesita para volver a apoderarse con fiereza de la boca de Harry en un ardiente beso, a la vez que su mano derecha viaja desesperada hacia la zona sur del cuerpo del auror para comenzar a prepararlo. Ambos no pueden recordar el día ni la hora en el que están, demasiado perdidos en toda esa vorágine de placer en la que se demuestran sin palabras lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Probablemente vuelvan a llegar tarde a cenar con Andrómeda. Y sí, tal vez deban ser víctimas de los astutos y vergonzosos comentarios de esa mujer por el resto de sus días. Sin embargo, a Harry no podría importarle menos. No cuando después de tantos giros que ha dado el destino, finalmente tiene a Draco junto a él y expresándole en esa erótica y lujuriosa danza el sentimiento más hermoso que alguien pueda sentir por el otro. Amor.

Y en ese instante, Harry entiende que el único que deseo que tendrá para el resto de su vida es precisamente ese… que Draco continúe amándolo como lo hace.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Notas finales:** y con esto hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y estoy al borde de las lágrimas. Han sido tres meses de arduo trabajo sentada frente a la computadora, dándole cada uno de los retoques y tratando de no dejar ningún cabo suelto para que el fic salga lo mejor posible. Le he tomado mucho cariño a esta historia y es muy doloroso concluirla, pero a la vez sumamente gratificante porque he quedado completamente conforme con ella. Espero que a todos ustedes también les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola.  
Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han comentado, añadido a favoritos y alertas o simplemente leído. Siempre es un honor saber que hay alguien detrás de otra computadora o celular que está tomándose el tiempo de leer lo que escribo.

En fin, no los aburro más. Besito enorme y ya nos leeremos en otra historia.


End file.
